The Kyra Saga
by Alechsa
Summary: A girl with a mysterious past meets the Manhattan Clan and brings them, and herself, a great adventure spanning millenia and oceans. (Unfinished... VERY old (2000)story)
1. A New Friend

_ A New Friend..._

The star filled sky glistened above Manhattan, NY. The sun had been down for nearly an hour. Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway were just about to leave the castle when Elisa came up. Goliath asked why she looked so worried. Angela, Goliath's daughter, didn't like it when Elisa looked so concerned. Everything had been so quiet in the city. The humans were starting not to mind the shadows above them anymore... the only serious problem was Demona.   
"Reports of gargoyles have been flowing in like crazy tonight. I know it's not any of you, it was too early for you to have been out yet when the first report came. I thought it was one of Xanatos' robots, but someone got a picture of it." Elisa showed Goliath the picture. It was a dark silhouette, but he easily recognized the figure.   
"Demona." he replied half-angrily, handing the photo back to Elisa.   
"Exactly." Elisa said.   
"Where were the reports mainly from?" Brooklyn asked. "Demona couldn't cover the whole city in less than an hour."   
"Actually, they're all from the Harlem river front, in a gang's territory. It's the gang that has me worried, not about Demona, but what she might find there." Elisa stated.   
"Why? What's down there?" Angela asked.   
"Not what, who." Elisa corrected, "A young girl, and not just any ordinary girl. She's the only one in the gang besides the leader that goes to the local high school. Not only that, but she'll be a junior this fall and she's just sixteen. Demona could use someone with her smarts against you guys since Xanatos isn't helping her anymore and Savarrius is nowhere to be found. This is really serious guys, this girl's not just streetsmart, she's also very strong, she's never lost any reported street fight she's been in, even if she fights a whole gang by herself..."   
"I think it's safe to say we're in trouble." Broadway replied.   
"We were just going out, maybe we can talk to the girl if we see her." Brooklyn asked.   
Elisa pointed to a river in the east. "She lives with the gang called the 'Wolf Pack' in a warehouse base. The place has had a condemned sign on it for over three years, the demolition crew just forgot about it. That and they can't get the kids to leave. They actually fixed the place up according to patrol reports."   
"Let's go." Brooklyn called as he went out the door. Broadway and Lexington followed.   
"They'd better be careful, if Demona's been searching around that spot, it's likely she'll return." Goliath replied.   
"You worry about them too much, I'm sure they know to be cautious when it concerns Demona." Elisa smiled. "If it makes you feel better, I'll check on them later." She went out to start her shift.

* * *

The trio glided down to the waterfront and looked around for the girl Elisa told them about. Brooklyn heard a noise and turned around quickly. He cautiously went over to a building and checked it out. Before he could peer around the corner, a girl jumped in front of him. She looked young, no more than 16, but she acted more like she was Elisa's age. Her silvery violet and black eyes seemed to flash lightning and her abnormally pale skin contrasted with the dark clothes she wore and her long, bone straight, except for her bangs, black hair. She held a bo defensively.   
"Who are you?" she asked roughly, "Or should I say _what_?"   
"I'm a friend... I won't hurt you." Brooklyn told her, holding his hands up in an "I mean you no harm" posture.   
"You'd better not." she said and cautiously put the stick down. A howl came from behind the building. The girl called over, of all creatures, two wolves: a young, mottled female, not more than four years old, and a pure black male with a huge ruff, who was nearly a year older. Brooklyn backed up when the male started growling at him.   
"Down, boy, easy. He's ok." the girl grabbed the wolf's collar and calmed him.   
"Wolves in New York!" Lexington exclaimed.   
"That explains the gang's name..." Brooklyn reasoned.   
"How did you get them?" Lex asked.   
"I didn't always live in Manhattan, I used to live in the Northwest part of Montana. I adopted the pups, they were orphaned by a hunter." she explained. "All he needs is to know you won't hurt me and he's as gentle as a puppy."   
"Thank goodness for that." Brooklyn sighed. The big wolf came over to him and wagged its tail. "Hi, boy. What's his name?"   
"He really doesn't need a name, he's partially deaf; the sound waves from the bullet that killed his mother shattered most of his eardrums, but my mother told me he should be named, so I called him Lupus." she told him. "It's part of his species' scientific name. The girl is Cana, it's kind of from the other part." the boys were amazed she knew so much. Elisa only said the kid knew how to survive, not that she could ace Taxonomy at sixteen years old.   
"What's your name?" Lexington asked.   
"Kyrana Kirri, but I'm usually called Kyra by my friends, unless someone's mad at me." she answered, muttering the last part.   
"Kyra, I'm Brooklyn, that's Lexington and this is Broadway." Brooklyn introduced himself and the others.   
"Those are pretty different names. What _are_ you anyway?" Kyra asked, trying to sound as nice as possible. "I've never seen anything like your kind before. I've heard of them from people on the streets though..."   
"We're gargoyles." Lexington answered. Something about that seemed to remind her of something, probably _what_ she'd heard the people saying, but she didn't bring it up.   
"A serious enemy is lurking around this area, Kyra, you may be in danger." Brooklyn added.   
"Who?" Kyra asked curiously.   
Brooklyn was just about to answer, when a loud voice called from the base. "Kyra, get over here right now or I'll come and get you myself!"   
"That's Micheal, he's a real jerk lately. Even Cana hates him now and she loved him before. I guess I better go before he gets even madder." she said rolling her eyes and ran in the base. The gargoyles went back to the castle and told Goliath about the young girl they met.

* * *

"It must have been the girl Elisa was talking about, she could probably take me out right there if I hadn't let her know I was friendly. But she was smart like Lex too, she used sign language and knew the scientific name for wolf. She was brave, too, and extremely strong and agile." Brooklyn replied.   
"How did wolves come into the conversation?" Angela asked as Elisa came up the stairs.   
"She has two pet wolves, they're pretty tame once they know you won't hurt her." Broadway answered.   
"Why did she need to sign?" Goliath asked.   
"The older wolf is nearly deaf." Brooklyn told him.   
"Then it's a good thing you reached her before Demona did." Elisa replied as she came over, "Wolves are harder to fight than people or other gargoyles. They have teeth sharper than knives and their jaws bite down pretty hard, and they're even worse if they can't hear what's going on, because they panic. He'd be a major weapon if Demona got her hands on him."   
"Yeah, I almost discovered that the hard way, if Kyra hadn't stopped him, Lupus would have attacked me." Brooklyn told her, "And he looked pretty mean."   
"Dogs protect the dominant member of their group, like how Bronx protects you guys. The equivalent goes for wolves, Kyra and the younger wolf are probably the only pack that big wolf has." Elisa replied. "He's just making sure he doesn't lose them to another pack, or to someone else."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the old warehouse base. Kyra was sitting in her room doing homework while Cana slept by her side. Lupus guarded the door. Suddenly, he started growling angrily as the door opened.   
"What do you want Micheal?" Kyra asked impatiently, grasping her pencil in a way that would break it under more pressure, "I've got a history report due tomorrow and two pages left to write!"   
An eighteen year old boy walked in. He had short, dark brown hair and dark eyes, he was very athletic and tall. He was handsome, but there were two things about him Kyra really hated, he was pure hormones, and usually cruel-hearted.   
"You're always at school all day then you do homework and you always disappear at night. I wanted to see you." he complained, though it didn't sound like a complaint, he was rough and spoke harshly.   
"You see me at school." Kyra said seriously, her eyes on the book.   
"Yeah, but I'd rather see you now." Micheal said seductively.   
"Not this late at night, bro. I know your tricks, I'm not leaving my room until tomorrow morning." she replied coldly, "Now leave me alone, I've still got a lot to write."   
Micheal looked at Lupus, who was still growling at him. "Where have you been going, anyway?" he asked curiously. "To see Chris?"   
"I don't think that's your business. Now go." Kyra told him. Micheal left and stormed out of the base. He was the head of the gang, but she had the real power, mainly from her strength. Shed always been a strong girl, even when she first came into the gang as a twelve year old. She could beat him easily, but preferred not to. She was respected for that.   
"Lupus, come here." she called after Micheal left. Lupus could hear a little, but it was easier to sign.   
The wolf glanced over and trotted up, wagging his tail. Kyra tied the piece of paper she was writing on to his chain collar and signed "Take to gargoyles, hurry." Lupus ran through the open door and out of the building. "At least now they'll be warned." Kyra sighed heavily.

* * *

Lupus searched through the city for Brooklyn and sniffed the air. Suddenly, he caught a scent and ran for the Eyrie Tower. Luckily, Elisa was visiting so when a guard aimed at him, he was immediately stopped.   
"Hold it." Elisa stopped him, "I only know of one black wolf that would be in the city, and he's definitely not dangerous." She kneeled down to look at the wolf at near eye level, so not to intimidate. "Come here, Lupus."   
"Friend of yours, Detective?" Xanatos asked.   
"Not really. I think he's here to see Brooklyn." Elisa answered as Lupus came over to her. She led the wolf up to the castle.   
"Hi, Elisa, what's wrong?" Lexington asked.   
"Nothing, at least I don't think so. Someone came to visit you guys." Elisa told him.   
"Who?" Brooklyn asked.   
"You'll see." Elisa answered. She waved and Lupus came outside.   
"Wow!" Angela exclaimed.   
"Hey, it's Lupus!" Brooklyn exclaimed. "How did he find us?"   
"I guess he followed the scent trail you left in the air when you came back." Elisa guessed.   
"Hey, what's this?" Brooklyn asked as he took the note off Lupus' collar.   
"Oh, the note, it must be from Kyra." Elisa answered.   
Brooklyn read the note: 

_ I'm getting suspicious of Micheal, he should've seen you with me, but so far he_   
_hasn't said a thing. I disappeared every night before I met you to see my boyfriend. If_   
_Micheal wanted to let me know he saw you he would have asked if I had gone to see you_   
_all those times. I think he may be an unknown enemy of yours._   
_ **Kyra**_

Brooklyn wrote on the back of the note and tied it to Lupus' collar. "Make sure Kyra gets this, Elisa." he said. Elisa led Lupus out and he ran back to the gang's warehouse to give Kyra the letter.

* * *

When Lupus got back to Kyras room, she read the note Brooklyn wrote her. It said that he would meet her on a rooftop tomorrow night, and the address of the rooftop. She hid the note, then put Lupus and Cana on leashes and took them to Central Park. Kyra could easily take them outside for walks, people thought Lupus was a black German Shepherd and they thought Cana was a Malamute. Goes to show you how easy it is to fool humans.   
Kyra was very cautious as she walked through the park. There was still a few hours of dark left and Brooklyn's note also warned her of Demona. As long as it was dark, she knew she was in danger. Lupus stopped right in his tracks, growling.   
"What's wrong boy?" Kyra asked. Lupus looked up at the sky. "Something up there you don't like?"   
Just then, Cana started whining and pulling back. _There must be something really bad up there_. Kyra thought. She stared hard at the sky and finally saw what was bothering Lupus. An object was gliding across the sky. She knew it couldn't be Brooklyn or the one of the other two she'd met, they weren't as big as this one.   
"It's heading for the base." Kyra gasped and ran back to the base with Lupus and Cana very far in front of her.   
Kyra got there just a few moments before the strange creature in the sky did. She hid behind some crates and carefully studied every movement it made. When it landed, she saw that it was a gargoyle, like Brooklyn and the others. Kyra figured from Lupus' growling that she was Demona. Kyra used her secret entrance in the back to get in without Micheal knowing and listened in on the conversation to find out why Demona was there.   
The clan was here? I thought I told you to have your gang shoot them on sight! Demona growled. "The plan won't work if they're around here too much!"   
Kyra decided to sneak back out right then and there. She snuck out and ran from the hideout. She called Lupus and Cana over to her quietly.   
"Lupus, where did you go when you found the gargoyles?" she signed and said. Lupus seemed to think for a while. Then he started wandering back and looked around for landmarks. He recognized a building and ran to the west, so quickly she could barely keep up.   
"That's it, keep going, I've got to get there before sunrise." she called to him. Lupus was tired, but he knew from the urgency in what tone in her voice that her could hear and kept going. Cana ran behind him. Suddenly, he stopped and stared at the Eyrie Building.   
"They're in there? That place has better security than Fort Knox! I hope the friend Brooklyn told me about in the note is visiting." Kyra went in with Cana and Lupus close at her side. Elisa was just about to leave when the girl came up to her, Elisa recognized her from Brooklyn's description.   
"You're Kyra aren't you? Why are you here?" Elisa asked.   
"I have to see the you-know-whats, it's very important." Kyra whispered. Xanatos was right behind her.   
"You have to ask him." Elisa told her, thumbing over to Xanatos, and she turned around.   
"All right, but promise not to tell anyone where they are." Xanatos replied. "The entire city's hunting them because of someone's mistake, anyone finds out I'm helping them hide and my reputation's shattered."   
"Believe me, I'm not telling anyone." Kyra promised.

* * *

Elisa led Kyra and the wolves up to the castle. Elisa went in first. She told Goliath that Kyra wanted to talk to Brooklyn about something important. Goliath was skeptical about letting her up, but Elisa promised that she wouldn't tell anyone where they were. Goliath agreed to let her come up.   
"So, this is Kyra, you're right, Brooklyn, she does look like a strong girl." Angela said.   
"You didn't tell me about her." Kyra said in a friendly way. "Or the others." she glanced at Hudson, Bronx and Goliath, making an almost comical effort to look _up_ at Goliath.   
"That's Angela, she's Goliath's daughter, Goliath's the big one. I'll tell you about the others later. What's wrong Kyra?" Brooklyn asked.   
"It's Demona." Kyra said angrily.   
"What did she do?" Lexington asked.   
"It's not what she did, it's who she talked to and what she said." Kyra answered.   
"What's wrong with talking to someone?" Elisa asked.   
"Plenty if you're talking to Micheal and say to shoot gargoyles on sight. That's what Demona did." Kyra told her. "There are rules to life. One of them is, if you mix with one kind of people, then you're probably like them. I have a lot in common with the girls I hang with at my school."   
"Kyra, you're jumping to conclusions about Micheal." Elisa told her.   
"No, I'm not, Micheal has always been an arrogant, egotistical, selfish jerk who only cares about getting his way and not caring who he hurts on the way there." Kyra protested.   
"Well, it certainly sounds like Demona." Brooklyn replied.   
"That's not funny, Brooklyn." Angela scolded, glaring at him viciously. He looked away quickly.   
"What if Micheal _is_ like Demona." Lexington was worried.   
"Then we'll handle anything he does like we handle her." Goliath replied.   
"This could get serious, Micheal's two years older than I am." Kyra told them, "He's stronger and faster than me, at least as far as I know. And he's an adult by law."   
"I think we can panic now." Angela said worriedly. An adult could get permits for weapons...   
The sun started to rise over the skyline.   
"Tomorrow night we'll worry about how to handle Micheal. If he is a threat, then it may be safer for you to leave before he finds out you know where we are." Goliath said to Kyra and went up with the others.   
"You have _no_ idea..." Kyra said almost regretfully and went back home.

* * *

Kyra went back to the base with Lupus and Cana. Micheal was standing by the door.   
"I know you were here earlier, Kyra. No matter what you do, you can't keep their whereabouts a secret forever. You're not allowed to." Micheal threatened and went in.   
_So that's what they were talking about after I left,_ Kyra thought. _Oh well, I'll sneak past Micheal tomorrow night._ She couldn't believe Micheal had tried to threaten her, Kyra was a little inward with some people, but she wasn't timid enough to control! Especially by a guy.

* * *

Kyra went up to her room and took out the note Brooklyn wrote her. "Micheal, you forgot what I'm capable of." she said with anger, her hand closed into a fist, crushing the note.   
She went over to an old looking carved wooden box in her room, all her most precious things were in that box, the things she'd been given as a child. she pulled out a shiny black amulet on a gold necklace chain. Her father's mother had given it to her with no explanation and told her to keep it safe and to never let anyone have it. It was for the first born descendants of the family _only._   
Kyra didn't miss her father very much. He and Kyras mother divorced when Kyra was a small girl, only 7 years old, and he took Kyra and her sister to New York after that, but when Kyra was 12, he died.   
She went to a 'holding home' with her sister and they were fostered by separate parents while the government searched for her mother. Kyra was the first to be taken, and they didn't want two kids, "Too much trouble," they'd said. Kyras foster parents made her do every chore in the house, even though they had other children, and on top of that, sent Lupus and Cana to the shelter, saying wolves had no place in a home.   
Kyra ran away, refusing to wait there to find anything out about her mother. She'd had the wolves rescued, and joined her friends for protection. Whenever she was alone, Kyra remembered the life shed had when she had a real family out on the reservation. She missed that more than anything.   
She'd joined the gang a scared child, now she was a capable teenager. She didn't need anyone, at least not the gang. Kyra had no friends in it except for the girls. The only other friends she had in the world were the gargoyles, her wolves, and, now, Elisa. Kyra knew she had to keep Micheal from exposing the gargoyles' hideaway place, but how?   
"Kyra!" Micheal called.   
"What?" she called back, irritated.   
"Get down here!" It was an hour to dusk, there was only one thing he would want right now, and he wasn't getting it.   
Kyra put her grandmother's pendant on for courage and felt something strengthen in her. She went down bravely and looked right at Micheal.   
"What is it this time?" she asked impatiently.   
"If you think you're going anywhere tonight you'd better think again, unless it's in my room." Micheal smiled in a way that sent weird shivers down her arms, but she ignored it. Kyra was used to his come-on lines, they'd been coming for a couple of years now.   
"Not in this lifetime." she replied and turned her back.   
"I've ordered everyone to keep you in." Micheal sneered.   
"You belong with Demona..." Kyra said coldly. "I don't understand anymore why I ever joined you..."   
"So you heard us?" Micheal paused, then shrugged it off. "Doesn't matter. Look, I've got to go somewhere. Don't try to follow me, because you won't like the outcome." he said sharply.   
Kyra stared through him harshly. He looked away and walked off. Kyra looked up at the sky through a broken window. She wished she could be with her new friends. Lupus came over and licked her hand. She smiled down at him and continued to stare at the darkening blue sky.

* * *

That night, Kyra snuck to her secret way out with Cana. No one knew where it was, no one even knew that part of the base was there. Cana and Kyra ran to the rooftop that Brooklyn told Kyra to go to in his note. She climbed the fire escape up the side of the building. Cana waited patiently at the bottom.   
"Hi Kyra." Brooklyn greeted her. She returned the greeting. "Has Micheal been up to anything lately?" he asked.   
"Yes, I was right about him. He's on Demona's side about this. He said I couldn't keep your hideaway a secret forever." Kyra answered gruffly, she still hadn't gotten over his bossiness. "He forgot for a minute what I'm capable of. If I don't want something to happen, I don't let it."   
"What's that?" Brooklyn asked, looking at the black jewel.   
"This is my grandmother's, it's been in my family for thirty generations." Kyra answered.   
"That would make it well over a thousand years old. I'm surprised it's still in such good condition." Brooklyn replied.   
"There are a few scratches on it, but other than that it's just fine. There's something weird about it though, whenever I wear it, I feel stronger, like it's magic or something." Kyra told him.   
"There's a book, called the Grimorum, it has information about all sorts of magic, maybe there's something about that jewel in it." Brooklyn replied.   
"Do you know where the book is?" Kyra asked.   
"Yeah, we've got a few pages from it, the ones with the most powerful spells and the real important information. The rest of the book was destroyed. Demona had the pages first, but there were so many powerful spells in them we had to get them away from her." Brooklyn answered. "If it's not in there, there are other archaic books in the library..."   
"Good idea, there's no telling what someone like her would do with magic." Kyra replied.   
"Yes there is." Brooklyn said, remembering all the terrible spells Demona had cast before. "Come on, let's go."   
"I'll meet you there. Cana is waiting, I'd better go with her." Kyra said. "Don't worry, I'll make sure no one follows me."   
"Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes." Brooklyn replied and glided to the castle.

* * *

Kyra went down and took Cana's leash. They walked cautiously to the Eyrie Building, Kyra went to the back entrance with the code Brooklyn gave her and climbed up the stairs. She snuck to the castle entrance and was nearly caught, fortunately, it was Elisa and she went with Kyra when she explained why she was going up to see the gargoyles.   
Brooklyn brought Elisa the pages. She flipped through them and the trio looked though a collection of books. Lex called out when he found a page with a picture of a jewel that looked like Kyras.   
"Here it is." he gave Kyra the book.   
Kyra looked at the picture. It was her black octagonal jewel, in the same setting and chain... of course the chain wasn't so pitted with age. There were two other jewels with it, a blue triangle stone surrounded in olive-colored metal and a purple orb in a silver setting. There was also a fourth on the bottom of the page, many of the words were smudged with age.   
"Yes, that's the jewel." Kyra said.   
"Well, what's the story, why was it in the book?" Lexington asked.   
Elisa read the description aloud. "The Jewel of Strength is the strongest magical stone in the world. Legend says that a nameless sorcerer mounted the stone into an amulet and gave it to his adopted daughter. The sorcerer told his daughter to keep it in the family by giving it to the eldest female child and that the thirty-first generation of the family was to use it to save the most precious thing the world had. Hmm, thirteen backwards, cute. It also says it joins with two other stones for ultimate power beyond mortal means but what they do isn't readable, it's too smudged, I can't read anything about them. There's also something about a curse."   
"The final generation must be Kyra." Broadway guessed.   
"Probably, but what would be the most precious thing the world has?" Hudson asked.   
"I don't know, but if Kyra has a strong magic with her, Demona will try to get it away from her and use it against us." Goliath replied.   
"And I don't like the idea of that curse!" Elisa sighed.   
"I hope Demona never gets the other two stones." Angela said worriedly.   
"Kyra, you look like Elisa. Are you a Native American?" Brooklyn asked.   
"Yes, why?" Kyra answered.   
"This book is from Europe." Lex answered, "It has Gaelic myths. France and Ireland."   
"I'm only half Native," Kyra explained, "My mother was a Native American from the Kutenai tribe in the Rocky Mountains, my father was a Euro-American, but I never found out what country his ancestors were from. Grandma never told me. But she knew a lot of French and had an Irish accent when she sang to me."   
"Kyra, when you get back to the gang's base..." Elisa began.   
"I'm way ahead of you." Kyra replied as she hid the amulet in her satchel. "I'll make sure Micheal doesn't know where this is."

* * *

Kyra returned to the base and quietly crept into her room. Unfortunately, Micheal saw her. He went up to her room and peered in. Kyra was just about to take the jewel out of her black satchel when Lupus started growling. She took her hand out of the bag, smiled sweetly and kicked the door shut with a light roundhouse. From the other side of the door, Micheal jumped back and left, he got the hint. The door had just missed flattening his nose!   
"Micheal's getting too suspicious. I have a bad feeling about where he went tonight." Kyra said. Lupus seemed to agree.

* * *

Later that night, Demona came to see Micheal. She asked him about Kyras jewel.   
"There's something strange about that necklace. Whenever Kyra wears it her eyes show more confidence and strength and she seems braver." Micheal said.   
"I have a feeling that she's told Goliath and the others about it already. If they know of its power we could be in trouble." Demona replied.   
"What power?" Micheal asked.   
"The jewel in that necklace has great power, it protects the wearer from harm and gives them immortal strength, though they supposedly keep their natural life. Nothing can penetrate its protection." Demona answered. "I was hoping she'd never show it to them..."   
"Great, now there's no way to get rid of the gargoyles with the protection they'll have from that." Micheal replied.   
"There is no such thing as "no" when it comes to destruction." Demona said wickedly. "I have a plan to get that amulet away from Kyra. Besides, it only works on the wearer."

* * *

Kyra took out the necklace and put it where Micheal could never get it. Right around her neck. She hid the flat jewel part under her shirt so it would look like a normal necklace, Kyra usually wore something around her neck anyway. She hid the velvet satchel to throw Micheal off the trail.

* * *

That night, Kyra went out. To make sure Micheal couldn't follow her, she ran along the riverbank, there was a wall in front and it kept her out of sight. Lupus ran alongside and kept an eye out for Micheal. When she was far enough away, she jumped over the wall and ran to see Brooklyn. In her rush, she failed to notice a figure looming above her.   
Her suspicion finally persuaded her to look up at the dark sky, but it was too late, the figure had landed on another rooftop and was out of view. Kyra pulled out the jewel and held it for a minute, then hid it again and went on her way. Unfortunately, the figure in the shadows had seen it all. The figure, ineptly, was Demona. She glided off to the base, immediately going in to talk to Micheal.   
"I still haven't found that necklace." Micheal told her, "Kyra must have hidden it somewhere else."   
"You'll never find it here unless she's here as well." Demona replied.   
"What do you mean?" Micheal asked.   
"Kyra is hiding the jewel in the one place she would never let you look." Demona answered.   
"Where would that be?" Micheal asked cautiously.   
"One question, does she ever let you touch her?" Demona asked.   
"Only if I catch her by surprise. She hates being touched by anyone..." Micheal answered.   
"Then you may never get that jewel away from her." Demona replied, "It's right around her neck."   
"On her neck!" Micheal exclaimed. "That's one part she definitely won't let me near, and neither will Christopher."   
"Then I'll have to get it myself." Demona said.   
"How? I don't think the other gargoyles will approve of you being within arms reach of Kyra." Micheal told her.   
"I know, but they can't stop me if they don't know where I am." Demona replied wickedly.

* * *

A few minutes later, Brooklyn and Kyra were walking around the lake in Central Park and talking, with Lupus close behind. Kyra heard a sound and turned sharply towards it.   
"Who's there?" she demanded cautiously. Micheal stepped from behind a tree. Kyra was visibly annoyed.   
"What do you want?" Brooklyn asked suspiciously.   
"I just wanted to make sure Kyra was all right." Micheal said innocently.   
"Yeah right, Micheal, the only reason you're here is to get my pendant and don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." Kyra said quickly.   
"I am deeply offended, Kyra. I come to make sure you're safe and you accuse me of having no feelings." Micheal said sarcastically.   
"Quit the act, Micheal, I'm perfectly safe with Brooklyn." Kyra retorted.   
"Him? You don't need some creature of the night to protect you, what if something happens after sunrise?" Micheal asked. "You need me."   
"The only thing that could happen after sunrise is you, and those over-driven hormonal boys in the gang." Kyra said angrily. "Besides, Christopher protects me during the day."   
"Watch that attitude, Kyra, one day you'll be all alone and your friends won't be able to get you out of trouble." Micheal warned.   
"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Micheal, Brooklyn just helps me." Kyra told him. "I could beat you in a fight anytime and you know it." He knew it, Kyra could tell in his eyes.   
"Maybe, but I'd like to see you defeat Demona." Micheal replied, smiling cruelly.   
"She doesn't have to, if Demona attacked right now I'd help Kyra." Brooklyn told him.   
"Besides, why would Demona want to fight me?" Kyra asked.   
"She only fights if she wants something from someone else." Brooklyn added.   
"Like the jewel?" Micheal hinted. He continued to smile decievingly at Kyra. She gasped in realization.   
"You'll never get that! I won't let you near it." she exclaimed. "If you can find it," she added in a quick, angered attitude. "Which I doubt."   
"I know exactly where it is, Kyra. Surprised? Next time watch the skies a little more closely." Micheal replied.   
"Demona! Wait'll I get my claws on her..." Brooklyn was noticeably upset.   
"You can't guard that pretty neck of yours all the time." Micheal threatened, "I will win, there's nothing you or your friends can do to stop me." He walked out of sight.   
Kyra sighed, visibly upset, "He's never going to give up, and I don't just mean the jewel."   
"What else would he want?" Brooklyn asked.   
"Me." Kyra told him, her eyes diverted.   
"Why?" Brooklyn sounded confused.   
"After I joined the gang, I grew in strength and beauty. Some girls almost left the gang out of pure jealousy, then they learned I wasn't like they thought." Kyra replied.   
"No one ever is." Brooklyn sighed.   
"I've been trying to keep as far away from Micheal as possible." Kyra said abruptly.   
"Why?" Brooklyn asked.   
"Micheal wants me to be his girl, but I already have a boyfriend." she told him.   
"We'd better get out of here." he replied, "Micheal might come back with Demona."   
"I just can't shake the feeling that Micheal's going to find some way to get me." Kyra said worriedly as they walked on.   
"Don't worry, as long as you don't fall for him you have nothing to worry about." Brooklyn assured her calmly.   
"Me? Fall for Micheal? Please, don't even joke!" Kyra laughed.   
"Come on." Brooklyn said and they raced to a safer area.

* * *

The next day, Kyra stayed late to practice basketball with her best friends, Kiesha and Kirsten. Kirsten looked exactly like Kyra, except Kirsten had one braid down her back, and Kyra wore a ponytail. Kiesha was an African American, she always had her hair in pigtail braids, one on each side. They had been on the team since they were freshmen. They were so good that every shot they made went in so the game ended in a tie. By the time practice was over, Kyra had just enough time to do her homework before sunset.

* * *

When Kyra finished her homework, she headed out to see the gargoyles. Micheal was waiting inside the main door.   
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.   
"To see my friends." Kyra answered.   
"What makes you think I'll let you go?" Micheal asked, grabbing her arm roughly. There was more than anger in eyes, there was knowledge. He was planning something, or already had.   
"Because if you don't, I'll go anyway. You know me too well not to believe that." Kyra said defiantly and pulled away from him. "Besides, I'll be back in a few hours." she called as she walked away.   
"I think you'll be back before that." Micheal said when she was gone, looking up at the roof and smiling.   
Lupus and Cana started to follow Kyra, but she stopped them, signing for Lupus to stay.   
"No, you two stay here, keep Micheal from following me." she said and went on.

* * *

Soon after, Kyra felt that something was following her. She turned around, but there was nothing there. If she'd only looked above she would have seen Demona and headed right back.   
Unfortunately, she didn't and went straight on her way. Kyra realized her mistake too late and Demona glided down and grabbed her. Kyra fought the gargoyle, cursing and kicking the whole way as she was dragged to the base. Micheal came up to her, he took Kyras chin in his hand roughly, pulling her face close to his.   
"I'm through playing around. Like it or not, you're mine." he said sternly. Kyra pulled her head back and Demona carried her inside. Micheal tied her to a beam in the middle of the main room.   
"You won't get away with this, Brooklyn and the others will come for me." Kyra told him.   
"I don't think they could do much." Demona said and snapped the jewel off the girl's neck.   
"Now you can't do anything either." Micheal told Kyra.   
"She's all yours, Micheal." Demona replied and left. Micheal untied Kyra.   
"All I want is some information, then you can go up to your room, or mine." he said. "Where are the gargoyles?"   
"I'll never tell you." Kyra replied and turned away from him. He grabbed her arm forcefully.   
"You don't exactly have a choice here." he said threateningly and took her into his room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brooklyn was getting worried about Kyra. "She must be in trouble!" he exclaimed and went for help.   
Elisa was visiting when Brooklyn returned. "What's wrong Brooklyn?" she asked.   
"Kyra didn't show up." Brooklyn answered.   
"Micheal's up to something." Hudson said.   
"But what?" Goliath asked, "Why would Micheal keep Kyra?"   
"I know." Brooklyn said timidly.   
"You sound concerned, is it serious?" Elisa asked.   
"Kyra said that Micheal knows that she knows us." Brooklyn answered. "And Demona doesn't know where we are. Actually, if she knew we were in the castle she'd kick herself for being so naive, but the point is Kyra saw Micheal and Demona together."   
"You think he would...?" Elisa started.   
"Don't finish that." Brooklyn said. "It's more than that, he wouldn't kill her, but he might try something else."   
"Let's go before it gets dangerous." Elisa replied.   
"I'm going too." Angela said. She, Elisa, and Brooklyn left and headed for the base.

* * *

Kyra kept as far as she could from Micheal, but soon she was cornered. Kyra stood her ground, determined not to let Micheal get her without a long fight. Micheal knew she wouldn't let him come much closer and waited for the right time to   
make his move. Lightning flashed outside, it only caught Kyras attention for a moment, but it was long enough for Micheal to grab her.   
"Let go or I'll scream!" she threatened. "Everyone will know something's going on in here!"   
"You aren't exactly in a position to make threats." Micheal told her. "Where are the gargoyles hiding?"   
"I don't know." Kyra snapped.   
"Don't lie, it will just make this more difficult for you." Micheal said and pulled out a knife. Ever since she was twelve, Kyra had hated that knife. He put the blade against her neck, "Now, where are they hiding? Tell me and I'll be gentle. We had a _deal_."   
"Deal's off. I'll never tell you, no matter what you do." Kyra told him bravely. He knew her, when she talked that way, she meant it.   
"Fine, have it your way." he pulled the knife away quickly, causing her to flinch, she held her hand up to her throat to see if she'd been cut. He smiled seductively. Kyra didn't wonder what he was going to do next, he was going to get his way one way or another, if he couldn't get information, he'd get lust.   
Suddenly, the door burst open, Angela and Brooklyn came in. "All right Micheal, take your hands off her!" Brooklyn said angrily.   
"Not a chance. As long as I have Kyra, you can't do a thing." Micheal told him.   
Micheal failed to notice that Lupus had come in the room. Kyra saw him and signed for him to attack Micheal. Lupus immediately attacked and knocked Micheal down. He pinned Micheal to the ground, growling in his face, and did not move. Kyra immediately went over to Brooklyn.   
"Are you alright?" he asked.   
"Yes, I'm fine." she said, rubbing her arm, Micheal had a strong grip. "You got here just in time." she sweetly called and signed for Lupus as if nothing happened. Lupus made a quick pit stop to pick up the knife.   
Elisa walked in. "Did anything happen?" she asked.   
"No, thanks to Lupus." Angela answered.   
"You may have won this, but you haven't won everything." Micheal said, standing up. "Demona has the jewel. Now Kyra has no power."   
"He's right, Demona knows how to use magic. She'll find some way to turn that jewel into a easy way to destroy us." Brooklyn said.   
"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Kyra replied, "Magic has been in my family for centuries, remember? That's how I got the jewel. It's in my blood so I'm sure if I needed to, I could use it."   
"Inner magic can be twice as strong as some talisman mounted a few millenia ago." Elisa said. "Demona can use that jewel as much as she likes, but Kyra has her own power."   
"Just to make sure the magic is strong enough..." Kyra started, then concentrated on a rope in the main area. It flew across the room and wrapped around Micheal. He frowned at her, obviously angry.   
"That wasn't necessary." Elisa told her and pulled out handcuffs.   
"I'm only paying him back for tying me to a wooden beam an hour ago, he knows I hate that." Kyra replied and returned the confident smile he had given her when he'd done that.   
"At least we know the magic works." Brooklyn said, giving in to Kyra and returning her smile.   
Lupus dropped the knife by Elisa's feet. She untied Micheal and put the cuffs on him. "Let's go, Micheal. Next time, don't kidnap a gargoyle's friend. You'll get more trouble than you want." Elisa took Micheal out of the base and shoved him into the back of her car, still cuffed. Brookyn waited until Elisa drove off to speak.   
"What happened?" he asked, "I know Micheal's mean, but what made him so angry at you?"   
"It's a long story, you might not like it." Kyra told him.   
"After seeing Micheal with that knife, I know I won't like it." Brooklyn replied.   
"I'll tell you later." Kyra decided.   
"Goliath was pretty worried about you when we left. He'll want to see if you're alright." Brooklyn said to her.   
"The sky's starting to lighten, I'd better go tomorrow night." Kyra told him.   
"All right, I'll tell him you're safe and that Micheal's not going to hurt you for a while." Angela said and headed back to the castle as the sky lightened.   
"Brooklyn, wait." Kyra suddenly had a twinge of her conscience and Brooklyn stayed to listen to what made Micheal attack Kyra like that. It was an embarrassing story, but he swore he wouldn't tell anyone unless she gave permission.

* * *

The next night, Goliath was getting worried. "Where is he?" he asked. "How long does it take to stop one person from hurting another?"   
"Pretty long, Micheal locked every door between us and him." Elisa answered.   
"Well, you and Angela got here before sunrise. He should have been here too." Lexington said.   
"He wanted to make sure Kyra was okay before he left her." Angela replied. "It was close to sunrise when we left, he probably got caught somewhere on the way home."   
Just then, Brooklyn landed by Elisa. "Kyra's fine, she's looking for Cana, the little wolf just disappeared." he said.   
"That's right, Lupus was there, but Cana wasn't." Elisa replied.   
"She'll show when she thinks it's safe, she probably saw Demona and hid." Goliath said, "As for you, Brooklyn, you know you should tell someone if you'll stay somewhere else for the day."   
"Sorry, I'll try to start home earlier next time." Brooklyn replied.   
"At least you're safe, I was worried Demona might have intercepted you." Goliath told him.   
"Demona will be a problem now that she..." Elisa started.   
"Now that she what?" Goliath asked.   
"Well, Demona got the necklace. We couldn't do anything, it was before we got there." Brooklyn answered.   
"Don't worry Goliath, Kyra's still safe, she has her own power." Elisa said.   
"What?" Goliath asked confusedly.   
"Remember how Kyra got the jewel, one of her ancestors was a practiced sorceress." Brooklyn told him, "If one of her ancestors had magic, and it stayed in the family, then Kyra would have magic too."   
"She's a natural sorceress." Angela added.   
"Thank goodness for that, I hope she knows how to use it." Goliath said.   
"Sure, she used it on Micheal, tied him up without even touching the rope." Brooklyn replied.   
"I guess Demona's got competition." Lexington said.   
"Yeah, she's going to be mad when she finds out." Broadway added.   
"Then we'd better keep Kyra's magic a secret until we find out how powerful it is." Goliath replied.   
"And it's a secret that will be very hard to keep, especially with Micheal having access to Kyra's room." Elisa added.   
"But Micheal's in jail." Brooklyn pointed out.   
"Yes, he is. But he didn't do enough to be in jail for more than a few weeks, at the most a month." Elisa told him. "No kidnapping charge because Kyra's homeless and no real witness to the attacks. His word versus hers and a slight bruise that could have come from anyone because she's got an allergic reaction to the fingerprint dusting powder."   
"At least Kyra's safe now." Lexington said.   
"Yes, but she may never be safe after Micheal gets out." Elisa replied. "If we don't get her out of there, when Micheal comes back he may do something even worse than what got him taken away in the first place."   
"This time I'm not disagreeing with you about this." Goliath replied, "Kyra won't be safe if she stays there, we have to get her out before Micheal gets out."   
"But where could she go? The only safe place would be an orphanage, and if she goes there, we'll never see her again." Brooklyn asked. "And she won't really be safe from Demona. Or Micheal if she's adopted."   
"If she's not adopted, when she's eighteen they'll put her out and Micheal can grab her." Elisa told him. "But there's no other choice, we have to take her there."   
"There is another choice." Goliath said.   
"What? Where else could Kyra go to be safe?" Elisa asked.   
"She could stay here." Goliath replied. "Even if Micheal found her, he couldn't do anything."   
"I have to admit, it's a good idea." Elisa said. "You guys need someone to really guard you during the day, Xanatos has to work and Fox has Alex to watch... and Demona might try to attack the castle if she finds out you've returned. But do you guys really trust her that much already?"   
"She seems safe. Kyra wouldn't be here all day anyway, she still has to go to school for six and a half hours. But Micheal goes to the same school, he might follow her." Lexington added.   
"Kyra told me she almost always stays late for basketball practice or a game, since she's on the girl's team. Micheal wouldn't be able to wait that long, he'd be taken off school property or arrested for loitering." Brooklyn told him. "Besides, what can Micheal do? No one with bad intentions is allowed in the castle, no exceptions."   
"Then it's settled, Kyra should come up here to talk." Goliath said.   
"Remember, it's her choice where she stays, if she thinks she can handle Micheal, let her stay there." Elisa told him.   
"Demona's a big threat too, so she may want to leave." Brooklyn replied, "After all, Demona can't get arrested for hurting anyone. You can't keep her in jail, it wont hold her. She doesn't care that breaking out is illegal."   
"Exactly, she may be safe from Micheal right now, but Demona will always be out there." Goliath added.   
"Demona won't always be out there, Goliath, one day, you'll stop her for good." Elisa said and went down as the stars began to brighten.

* * *

_If you're used to the way episodes run, you should have recognized the layout of this chapter (I hope)... This is the way I'll probably continue to write the stories, so I hope you like it... please send any flames, comments, suggestions for new characters to _


	2. Unseen Danger

**_Previously:_**

**Elisa:** "...She's a very special young woman... this girl's not just smart, she's also very strong, she's never lost any fight she's been in, even if she fights a whole gang by herself." 

**Lexington:** "What's your name?"   
"Kyrana Kirri, but I'm usually called Kyra by my friends..."   
**Kyra:** "...Micheal, ... a real jerk. Even Cana hates him, and she likes almost anyone." 

"What's that?" Brooklyn asked, looking at the black jewel.   
"This is my grandmother's, it's been in my family for... generations." Kyra answered. 

**Demona:** "I have a plan to get that amulet away from Kyra..." 

Kyra felt that something was following her. She turned around, but there was nothing there. If she'd only looked above she would have seen Demona and headed right back.   
Unfortunately, she didn't and went straight on her way. Kyra realized her mistake too late and Demona glided down and grabbed her. Kyra fought the gargoyle, cursing and kicking the whole way as she was dragged to the base. Micheal came up to her, he took Kyras chin in his hand roughly, pulling her face close to his.   
"I'm through playing around. Like it or not, you're mine." he said sternly. Kyra pulled her head back and Demona carried her inside. Micheal tied her to a beam in the middle of the main room.   
"You won't get away with this, Brooklyn and the others will come for me." Kyra told him.   
"I don't think they could do much." Demona said and snapped the jewel off the girl's neck.   
"Now you can't do anything either." Micheal told Kyra. 

"Just to make sure the magic is strong enough..." Kyra started, then concentrated on a rope in the main area. It flew across the room and wrapped around Micheal. He frowned at her, obviously angry.   
"That wasn't necessary." Elisa told her and pulled out handcuffs.   
"I'm only paying him back for tying me to a wooden beam an hour ago, he knows I hate that." Kyra replied and returned the confident smile he had given her when he'd done that.   
"At least we know the magic works." Brooklyn said.   
Lupus dropped the knife by Elisa's feet. She untied Micheal and put the cuffs on him. "Let's go, Micheal. Next time, don't kidnap a gargoyle's friend. You'll get more trouble than you want." Elisa took Micheal out of the base and took him to the police station. 

"At least Kyra's safe now." Lexington said.   
"Yes, but she may never be safe after Micheal gets out." Elisa replied. "If we don't get her out of there, when Micheal comes back he may do something even worse than what got him taken away in the first place."   
"This time I'm not disagreeing with you about this." Goliath replied, "Kyra won't be safe if she stays there, we have to get her out before Micheal gets out." .... "She could stay here."

* * *

**Unseen Danger**

Kyra was playing hoops with her best school friends, Kirsten and Kiesha, on the school's big basketball court. The sun was slowly sinking behind the Manhattan skyline. As the shadows crept over the court, Kyra remembered that Elisa told her to see the Gargoyles that night. She told Kirsten and Kiesha that she had to go and ran to the castle.   
As Kyra went down the back streets, Lupus and Cana ran alongside her. Finally, as the sun disappeared over the horizon, she reached the back entrance to Eyrie Tower. Cana and Lupus followed faithfully. Elisa had given her a code to use at the back door and Kyra entered it and dashed in when the door slid open.

* * *

Outside, in the castle, Elisa was with the Gargoyles, waiting for Kyra.   
"I wonder where she is?" Brooklyn asked.   
"She was probably having fun with some school friends and forgot the time. She'll be here soon." Elisa answered.   
Just then, Kyra came out of a doorway. "Hi guys, what did you want to talk about?" she asked.   
"Kyra, did you know that Micheal gets out tomorrow?" Elisa asked.   
"Sure, the principal told our first period teacher over the PA system." Kyra answered.   
"Well, after tomorrow, you won't be safe. In fact, with Demona out there, you aren't safe now." Elisa replied.   
"I guess not, so what can I do?" Kyra asked.   
"The law gives you two options, going to an orphanage, or living with an adult friend who's responsible enough to raise you." Elisa answered.   
"There's no way I'm going to an orphanage." Kyra said. "Not again."   
"I didn't think you'd want to." Elisa replied. "But it's not safe for you to stay in that base. First of all, Micheal does come back tomorrow, and Demona knows where you are. You may have natural magic, but we don't know if it's stronger than the jewel."   
"You've got a point, but I don't have anywhere else to go." Kyra uttered. "That's why I never left the gang. I would have, if I could, believe me."   
"Goliath said you could stay up here." Brooklyn told her.   
"How?" Kyra asked. "I don't have school all day, I need a room to sleep in."   
"There's a small room up in the tower, you could do your homework and sleep up there." Lexington replied and pointed to the turret the gargoyles rested on each day.   
"How do I get up there?" Kyra asked.   
"There's stairs." Angela replied.   
"Well, the whole city hasn't found you guys up here yet, so Micheal wouldn't either." Kyra said, adding: "I guess this is the safest place in the city."   
"Then you're staying?" Brooklyn asked.   
"Until we can find a safer place for her." Elisa reminded him.   
"Of course, if it's all right with you guys." Kyra replied. "And Xanatos."   
"I don't see any problem with that, she shouldn't stop the secrecy of your hiding." Xanatos replied, he had been listening from the doorway Kyra came in. "And I agree she should be kept from Micheal."   
"Great. Now that everything's settled, Broadway, Lex and I were going out to explore the city." Brooklyn said, "If you want, you can follow on the ground. We can go downtown and get your stuff."   
"Sure." Kyra replied.   
"Father, may I go?" Angela asked.   
"Yes, be careful." Goliath answered.   
"Kyra, take Lupus and Cana." Elisa reminded. "Bronx may not take immediately to being alone with new dogs..."   
"Oh yeah. Cana, come on, bring Lupus." Kyra called, going down the stairs. Cana stood up and tugged Lupus' ear. He stood up and went down with her.

* * *

Later, Kyra was walking along the street below the gargoyles. "Hey guys." she called into the headset.   
"What's wrong?" Brooklyn asked.   
"Cana's getting uneasy, I need to take her to the park and let her run around." Kyra answered.   
"Ok, just be careful. Go back to the castle when she settles down." Brooklyn replied and he, Broadway, and Lexington glided off to get Kyras box of stuff, she really didn't need anything else. Angela went with her to the park.

* * *

Kyra took Cana and Lupus to Central Park and let them run around and chase squirrels and birds.   
"Careful you two, don't hurt them!" she laughed. Angela never saw such ridiculous behavior. Cana came over with a small stick. She dropped it by Kyras feet, begging and whining.   
"Ok, I'll play with you, maybe it'll wear you down faster." Kyra replied and threw the stick as hard as she could. Cana ran as fast as she could after the soaring stick, jumped, and caught it right in her mouth!   
"Good girl, bring it here." Kyra called. Cana came over, wagging her tail. Kyra threw the stick again. This time Lupus went after the stick.   
"Lupus! Wait your turn!" Angela exclaimed. Lupus and Cana each took one end of the stick and tugged as hard as they could.   
"You two are hopeless." Kyra said sarcastically. They both yelped playfully and ran, Angela and Kyra chased after them in play.   
Although they didn't know it, they were being watched. Demona was in a tree, watching everything Kyra was doing. Her eyes narrowed and glowed as red as fire as Kyra ran with the wolves and the wind swept her hair back, reminding the gargoyle of a certain pest. Elisa came almost out of nowhere just as Demona was thinking that.   
"Kyra, Angela!" she called. Kyra skidded to a stop, Angela went a little farther, catching herself with her arms. She stood upright as Kyra stepped a little forward. The wolves kept running around and yapping their furry heads off. Kyra rolled her eyes.   
"Over here, Elisa!" she answered.   
"It's almost midnight, you'd better come in for the night, Demona's out by now." Elisa warned.   
"Okay, come on you two." Kyra called. Cana dropped the stick and barked. Angela and Kyra started walking and the wolves followed them out of the park. Demona glided off to her lair.

* * *

Five minutes after the girls got to the castle, Brooklyn and Lexington were just coming in from their exploring. Broadway came a few seconds later with Kyras box.   
"What took you guys so long?" Kyra asked with mock boredom. Brooklyn smiled. Kyra had a very active sarcasticness and he liked it.   
"We thought we saw Demona, so we had to wait for her to go by, so she wouldn't follow us here." Lexington answered.   
"Good idea." Elisa said. "I don't know why Demona's never thought to check the castle again. She knows you belong here."   
"It's not Demona's style. She likes to trick you into thinking you're safe, or alone, then she attacks." Brooklyn replied, "And never at your own turf, it gives you too much of an advantage."   
"Yeah, she's really good at tricking others." Broadway added, coming out from carrying Kyra's box into her room.   
"It's getting late Kyra, you'd better get some sleep." Goliath said.   
"Ok, see you guys tomorrow night." Kyra replied and went up to the turret. The wolves followed.   
"Guys, while we were walking over here, Kyra said that she felt like she was being watched in the park." Elisa said, "You don't think Demona might be watching her and Angela?"   
"I know why Demona would watch over Angela, she's being protective, but why would she spy on Kyra?" Goliath asked.   
"She's probably looking for weaknesses." Brooklyn answered.   
"I don't think Kyra has weaknesses." Broadway said, "I mean she's got magic, and natural strength and plenty of smarts, she's perfect."   
"No one is perfect, Broadway." Elisa replied, "Kyra has to have at least one weakness, and if Demona finds it before we do, she'll use it to her best advantage."   
"And Kyra will have more trouble than Micheal ever gave her." Brooklyn added.   
"Well Demona's always one step ahead of us, you have to give her that." Lexington remarked.   
"Yeah, and that one step is the one that's too high for us to get over." Brooklyn stated.   
"She's winning the war, but you're winning the battles." Kyra added, leaning on the doorway.   
"What do you mean?" Goliath asked confusedly. Kyra came back out.   
"She's ahead of you, winning the war against you because of her weapons and help. But you're fighting back and winning the individual battles." Kyra explained. "Actually, you're winning more than she is, usually." Goliath frowned, wondering how Kyra could know so much about them and Demona before she'd heard it from them.   
"Kyra, it's late." Elisa reminded her, looking at the moon, it was setting.   
"I know, the wolves are knocked out but I'm not tired." Kyra answered with an innocent face. Elisa sighed and smiled.   
"One thing's for sure, Demona's not much of a warrior." Brooklyn replied.   
"Why is that?" Elisa asked.   
"A true warrior thinks of others before themselves and fights only when they have to." Lexington answered.   
"And when they fight, it's with honor, not hatred." Broadway added.   
"Demona doesn't do any of that, actually, I'm not sure she ever did." Brooklyn finished.   
"That's why we have to be cautious, if we can, we stay away from her." Goliath explained.   
"But it's impossible." Kyra replied, "Where Demona isn't, Micheal and the thugs in his gang will be. They'll patrol the streets looking for you all night, and they'll look for me all day."   
"We have enough time for thinking of a plan before Micheal finds you guys." Elisa told her.   
"Right now, we have to worry about Demona." Broadway said.   
"I would like to know how Demona could trust Micheal, Xanatos, and Savarrius, then despise every other human on earth." Elisa stated.   
"Talk about mixed values." Lexington added.   
"Can we talk about something that isn't so annoying?" Kyra asked.   
"That cancels Micheal." Brooklyn blurted.   
"Brooklyn." Elisa said sternly.   
"Well, Micheal is annoying, especially during the day. You guys will only have to put up with that jerk during the night." Kyra said, "I don't know how, but he's got every class I have except for Girl's Basketball, and he sits on one side of me in each class. Lucky for me, Chris sits on my other side, so I have a good excuse to ignore Micheal. Too bad he sucks up to the gym teacher and I always get stuck on his team when we do something."   
"Just make sure Micheal doesn't get jealous or angry." Goliath warned.   
"Him?" Kyra said sarcastically, "You need a heart to have an excusable reason to be jealous and that definitely puts Micheal off the list. And his anger isn't exactly a major threat. Peeve him off and he gets careless."   
"Kyra, you have school tomorrow on the other side of town. You've stalled sleep long enough, get to sleep or I won't let you go with the trio tomorrow night." Goliath replied.   
"I'd just sneak down and follow them anyway." Kyra protested.   
"Get some sleep before morning, Kyra." Elisa said and Kyra went into the turret.   
"How did you do that?" Goliath asked, "Kyra put up a fight when I told her to go to sleep."   
"Psychology. Kyra thinks of you and the others as friends, so she refuses to take orders. I have authority towards her because of my job." Elisa explained, "But I suppose she has limits on how far she obeys authority." she added, remembering that Kyra was in a gang.   
"How do you know how to control Kyra's independence like that?" Brooklyn asked.   
"I don't control it, I calm it, and I learned how to do that by watching my mother. Beth was just like that at her age." Elisa answered.   
"At least someone can keep Kyra's independence under control, if only a little." Lexington replied.   
"Kyra's independence is what makes her unique." Goliath reminded him, then admitted, "Although she shouldn't use it so much, it makes her vulnerable."   
"That's it, that's Kyra's weakness!" Elisa exclaimed.   
"What?" everyone asked.   
"Kyra uses her independence way too much. She's probably even the type that never asks for help when she knows she needs it. If she is, she'll get into a big fight on her own and get killed, I think Demona already knows it." Elisa explained.   
"Demona does know." Brooklyn realized.   
"How?" Lexington asked.   
"She knows that most teenagers are independent." Goliath told him, "After all, she was one once."   
"And Kyra definitely uses her independence around Micheal." Elisa added.   
"Micheal should back down now that he's learned Kyra can defeat him with more than muscle, but Demona will never back down until she's won." Brooklyn replied.   
"We'll have to keep an eye on Kyra when she's near Demona's territory until she learns to control her self-dependence on her own." Hudson suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile, Demona was sulking over her last defeat and thinking of a way to prevent another, when Micheal came to tell her something, he had gotten out two hours ago.   
"What do you want? I'm trying to figure out how to get my revenge." Demona scowled.   
"I know, I have an idea on how to get Goliath when he's helpless." Micheal answered.   
"What's the idea?" Demona sighed. In her opinion, humans were rotten plotters.   
"You thought Goliath worried more about Elisa than anyone, that was your mistake." Micheal began.   
"I don't get it." Demona replied.   
"Now Goliath will be cautious with Kyra because she's a wildcard. If you caught her, Goliath couldn't do anything, he'd be too worried. He knows you'd hurt her." Micheal finished.   
"He knows I'd _kill_ that traitorous brat." Demona corrected. "So if I capture Kyra, Goliath can't stop me, because he'll know I'd kill her if he got in my way. There's a catch, right?"   
"Yeah. Kyra is sure to be guarded all night, you can't get to her without getting through Brooklyn. He and Kyra are best friends by now, he won't let her be captured." Micheal admitted.   
"No problem, I'll catch her during the day." Demona replied.   
"How?" Micheal asked confusedly.   
"Come here an hour after your school gets out tomorrow and you'll find out." Demona said as if she were hiding something.

* * *

That day, Kyra went to school just as the Gargoyles turned to stone since daylight savings time ended a few weeks ago. She met up with Kirsten and Kiesha and they walked the rest of the way together.   
After school, Kyras friends asked her why she was heading home alone and refused to let them come with her, but she didn't tell them, Kyra knew her friends wouldn't be a threat to the gargoyles, but if Micheal learned from them by accident, he would be.

* * *

Meanwhile, Micheal had gone to Demona's lair, Destine Manor, he was surprised to hear her voice call him in. She stepped from behind a pillar, in human form.   
"If you tell anyone, you'll be sorry you could even speak." she said coldly.   
Micheal replied, "How did...?"   
"A Child of Oberon did this." Demona said before he could finish, "I can only think of one thing this is good for: if I ever find out where Goliath is hiding now, I can shatter him myself."   
"And you can catch Kyra without Goliath or any of the other gargoyles finding out." Micheal added. "At least not until nightfall."   
"Naturally." Demona replied. "Now, speaking of that little brat, where is she?"   
"In a half-hour she should be on the street heading to basketball practice." Micheal answered.   
"Good, I'll get her then." Demona said, "First we think of what we do when we get her, she won't exactly be cooperative."   
"She never is." Micheal stated.   
"How would you know?" Demona asked.   
"You didn't think you were the only one who tries to capture her, did you?" Micheal answered.

* * *

Later, Kyra was heading to the basketball court at the high school when she felt that someone was following her. Kyra looked up, feeling pretty silly since it was daytime, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Demona was after her, day or night. She finally ignored her instincts, the most foolish thing she could ever do in that situation, and continued to walk into an alley. Suddenly, a now familiar shadow was cast over her from behind, except something was wrong with it, no wings... She heard the voice that went with the figure, Demona's, speak.   
"Surprise." she said cruelly.   
Kyra spun around as fast as she could and nearly stumbled over herself. "Dominique?" she exclaimed.   
Micheal came from the other side of the alley, Kyra was trapped! She gave Micheal a glare she always used, it let him know she wouldn't be caught without a fight. He returned the glare, ready to fight her.

* * *

That night, Goliath was worried about Kyra, shed sworn that she would come to the castle directly after her practice which usually ended well before sunset. He knew something was wrong, and that Micheal had to be behind it. Elisa had checked on the court two hours ago, during light hours, and Kyras friends said that she never came.   
When Goliath and the other gargoyles had woken up, Xanatos was about to go out looking for Micheal, he knew the boy's family. Micheal was actually a runaway of a fairly well-to-do family in Queens, he still contacted them once a week to let them know he was alive so they couldn't send cops after him. Goliath went down to talk before he left.   
"Xanatos, where is Kyra?" Goliath asked.   
"Actually Goliath, I was going to look for Micheal, his family says he didn't call after school." Xanatos answered.   
"Kyra has been missing since three this afternoon, Micheal must have had something to do with it." Goliath replied.   
"That is strange." Xanatos added, "I'll have to talk to him once I find him, and if he did something I know the first place to look."

* * *

At Destine Manor, Kyra was locked in a small room, the windows and door were tightly shut and locked. _The windows are way too small to escape through anyway_, she thought. Shed had lost the battle since there was no way she could ever defeat both Micheal and Demona, maybe one of them, but not both.   
"I wonder why Demona still wants me?" Kyra thought aloud, she would know soon enough, too soon.   
Back at the castle, Elisa had just come up. "Where's Goliath?" she asked.   
"I don't know, but he said he'd be back soon." Brooklyn answered. "Xanatos is with him."   
"That means there's trouble with Micheal." Elisa stated, "Did Kyra ever come back?"   
"No, not yet." Lexington answered.   
"That's the trouble, Kyra must be in danger." Elisa replied.   
"We'd better go look for her." Brooklyn decided. "I'll look by the river with Lex, you and Broadway check the park. Bronx, you, Lupus and Cana check the school yard, look for signs of what might have happened while you go there."

* * *

Meanwhile, Goliath and Xanatos were heading for Destine Manor, Xanatos had guessed correctly that Micheal had taken Kyra there. It was in the one area of the city the gargoyles didn't know much about because everytime they went near there, there was a fight and they were driven back out. Besides, it was the home of Demona's human self.   
"How much farther?" Goliath asked.   
"Not much, it's over there." Xanatos called and pointed to the building. "Let's go, but be cautious, Demona won't like you being around here." Xanatos said and dived down in his gargoyle armor. Goliath followed, hesitating first, he didn't know what Demona might have waiting for him.

* * *

Inside, Kyra was looking out the window, she had seen Xanatos and Goliath land nearby and knew not to let Demona know they were there. She was tempted to warn them of the traps Demona had set, but Demona was too close to the door, she would hear the girls calls and go out there before they could get away.

* * *

As they carefully walked towards the lair, Goliath felt something give under him, he jumped out of the way as a net snared Xanatos. Goliath ripped the net to shreds and they continued to head for the forbidding lair.   
"It looks like Demona was waiting for our invasion." Xanatos said quietly.   
"She knew we'd come for Kyra." Goliath told him.   
The door was steel and immovable, even for Goliath. Demona had made the only useable entrance in the top of the building.   
"I guess you'd better start climbing." Xanatos replied, Goliath started climbing up the wall until he felt an updraft and glided the rest of the way. Xanatos used the jet in his armor suit to go straight up to the roof.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bronx had found many scents, Micheal's, Demona's and Kyras, they mixed in many places so Bronx knew there had been a small fight. He snuffed and followed Demona's scent quickly, Cana ran along with him. Lupus trotted a little more slowly, keeping an eye out for any trickery.

* * *

At Demona's lair, Goliath and Xanatos had found the entrance to Demona's lair. Unfortunately, Demona looked outside and saw the torn net, she knew that meant Goliath was nearby, and probably inside by now. She stormed away from the window and went directly to Kyras cell. She opened the door and went in.   
"Goliath has found you somehow, unfortunately he won't reach you in time." Demona snarled and grabbed her. Unknown to her, Goliath and Xanatos were very close.   
"Come on, who knows what Demona's done by now." Goliath ordered.   
"I wouldn't hurry, if you know Demona as well as I think you do, you know she's set traps in here in case someone got past any traps we missed out there." Xanatos warned.   
"Well I'm not going to walk slowly, by now Demona knows we're here." Goliath protested and went a little faster.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elisa and Broadway were having no luck in the park. On top of that, they met up accidentally with Kirsten and Kiesha. Broadway was surprised that Kirsten looked a lot like Kyra. Kiesha wasn't afraid of Broadway, neither was Kirsten, they figured, if a police officer was with him, he couldn't be dangerous, despite what everyone else said about his kind.   
"Have you girls seen Kyra around here recently?" Elisa asked.   
"Sorry, we haven't seen Kyra since school ended for the day." Kirsten answered. "She never showed for practice."   
"Yeah, why, is something wrong?" Kiesha asked.   
"There will be if we don't find her, someone really bad is after her." Broadway answered.   
"You mean Micheal?" Kirsten asked.   
"How did you know about him?" Elisa asked.   
"He's been out to get Kyra since she moved here from Montana." Kiesha explained.   
"Why?" Broadway asked.   
"Well, she was instantly the most popular girl in the school because she was so pretty, and the school had more boys than girls. Micheal was only nine, but whenever Kyra went to class, and when she played basketball, or walked with the other girls, he only noticed her. Kyra was his friend, sort of. One day, she met Christopher and pretty much forgot Micheal existed until she became an orphan and joined his gang. He still hated her for ignoring him, until she became older and hadn't seen Chris in over a year. He got his hopes up that she would fall for him, but she met up with Chris in high school and they got together." Kirsten replied. "Micheal's mostly sore about that, but there have been other things."   
"Why did Kyra join Micheal's gang?" Broadway asked.   
"It was the only one that hadn't been shut down by the gargoyles and the cops. No one breaks the law, at least not the major ones. So it can't be stopped." Kiesha answered.   
"We'd better keep looking for Kyra before one of the members does break a major law." Elisa commented.   
"Let us help you, we know where Micheal likes to hide during the night." Kirsten volunteered.   
"Let's go. We're wasting time, he may have done something already." Broadway hurried on and Elisa followed, Kirsten and Kiesha led.

* * *

At Demona's lair, Goliath and Xanatos had just found where Demona had taken Kyra when she was taken out of the cell. A large room, with Micheal standing guard by the only door and facing in, arguing with Kyra. Luckily, Demona didn't know about a secret passage that ran through the main rooms of the building. Goliath found a hallway entrance and he and Xanatos went to the room. They pushed the wall open a little when they heard Micheal and Kyra arguing. Goliath could tell from the tone in Kyras voice that she was about to slap Micheal if he said one more word and quickly pushed the wall farther.   
Kyra turned around when she heard the wall scrape against the floor. "Goliath!" she exclaimed and ran to him. He took her behind him to protect her from whatever Micheal might try. Xanatos came from behind Goliath.   
"All right Micheal, what's going on?" Xanatos asked sternly.   
"Ask Demona if you want to know." Micheal answered curtly.   
"Watch your attitude, Mike. Your family is going to hear about this..." Xanatos warned, "You'd better get Kyra out of here, Goliath."   
Goliath led Kyra through the passage in the wall, it went right outside. When they got out, Bronx, Lupus and Cana had just gotten there and Elisa was running up with Broadway, Kiesha, and Kirsten.   
"Kyra, you're safe!" Elisa exclaimed.   
"Sure, you didn't think Demona would hurt me, did you?" Kyra asked, "I heard her saying that I was supposed to be the only thing keeping Goliath from getting her."   
"I thought she wanted to get Elisa out of the way." Goliath replied.   
"Yeah, but I guess she decided to try something else." Kyra said uncertainly. "Besides, that wasn't working was it?"   
"Well, let's go home, before Demona finds out you escaped." Elisa said and they left quickly. Xanatos returned to the castle that night, saying Micheal had been restricted to gang base territory for what he did, or rather tried to do.

* * *

A week later, Kyra was playing in the park with Cana, she hadn't told Goliath about Demona's daylight transformation, because everybody already knew. Cana ran faster than Kyra could, so Cana had an extra long leash on her so that she could run after the stick, but Kyra could get her back if she didn't return. Finally, it was getting late and they retreated to the castle until nightfall. As Kyra walked back, she took the main streets and never went in the alleys until she got to Eyrie Building and went in the back door.   
Kyra probably could have used her magic to get out of Demona's lair, but she promised Goliath that she would not use her magic except in emergencies, and that wasn't a critical emergency by her standards. Kyras standards were set extremely high, unless someone was getting hurt, or about to get killed, she would never use her magic. Actually, she was about to "zap" Micheal, not slap him, when Goliath and Xanatos rescued her.   
When Kyra got to the castle, the sun had just set and the gargoyles were coming down to the main level. Lupus ran right into her and Bronx followed, the combined force pushed her to the ground, she pushed Lupus away and Bronx got up voluntarily.   
"I have got to train the wolves." she said as she stood up and Lupus lunged out playfully, "No! Bad!" she signed it and yelled it quickly. The trio laughed a little until she glared at them. Then they all laughed.   
Brooklyn, Lex, and Broadway went out to explore as usual, and Cana went over to the warmest corner of the tower and slumped down to sleep. She seemed to have less energy even though she did the same things as usual this week, she even ate more than usual. Kyra wasn't worried, she thought Cana was just getting ready for winter early; some wolves were known to stock up their bodies with fat and not do as much activity before winter. They usually kept as much strength as possible to stay alive during the coldest months.   
The strangest thing was, Cana was gaining twice as much weight as she should have from the food she was eating, and hardly ever allowed anyone near her except for Kyra, Goliath and Brooklyn, she growled fiercely whenever anyone else went even two feet near her. Even Lupus couldn't go near her without getting a quick bite on his ear.   
A few hours later, Kyra went back outside with Lupus and left Cana inside, she just didn't seem like she wanted to go back out. Angela went to do her own exploring, Goliath went with her to protect her. Not much would dare go after her, she was a strong girl, but he was always cautious of her.

* * *

As Kyra walked Lupus to the park, she was careful to watch the sky and ground at almost the same time. When they got to Central Park, Kyra still kept an eye out for danger, but let her guard down a little. It would be much easier to lose Demona out here in the open where Kyra could outrun her instead of wasting needed energy climbing over things on the street.   
Lupus was slower than his little sister so Kyra didn't need a leash on him. She was so fast that she could keep up and sometimes go in front of him. The shadows that crept all over the park and the eerie sounds reminded her to stay alert. Demona didn't usually attack this soon after a defeat, but she was pretty unpredictable. Kyra would learn this by watching Demona in battle with the others. Only after she figured out Demona's pattern of attacks, or someone was getting hurt would she dare ever show herself. Demona couldn't kill what she didn't know was there.   
Kyra was pretty smart and very strong for a girl, even a sixteen year old one. Demona knew she was clever, but had no idea how strong she was. She wasn't able to fight her long enough to test her strength and courage like she had done with Goliath and the clan. Still, she guessed pretty close so far, unfortunately, Kyra had never used her magic in any fights yet. She was never forced to.   
"Lupus, come here stupid!" Kyra called. She momentarily forgot that he couldn't hear her, Lupus had run off near the street. She pulled out a shiny, thin, tin whistle and blew it, no sound came, at least no sound that a human could hear. Lupus halted immediately and returned to her side. The high pitched whistle was one of the only things his damaged ears could pick up.   
Unluckily for Kyra, his ears could not pick up the faint crack of a twig just ten yards away. She couldn't hear it because it was too far away for a human's "primitive" form of hearing to pick up. Lupus started growling towards a thick bush, something just didn't smell right over there, he was used to smelling squirrels and birds in bushes, but not this creature. Kyra backed from the bush as Lupus stepped closer and growled more fiercely, baring his teeth and tensing up to spring into the bush.   
Suddenly, he whined and stepped away quickly as if he identified who was in the bush and was afraid of them. Kyra knew it couldn't be Micheal since Lupus never backed from him. Phalog was supposedly dead, Macbeth was no longer an enemy, he didn't even know about Kyra, and she barely knew much about him, except that he and Demona were connected by sorcery. If they were near to each other and one got hurt, the other felt pain as well and they were the only ones who could kill each other.   
_Demona!_ The horrible realization of who was in the bush rang through her mind for what seemed like eternity. Kyra was about to run, when Demona jumped over the bush, her eyes glowing pure red with hatred.   
"Haven't you learned never to travel this city without Goliath or the others?" Demona asked wickedly.   
"I don't need them, I can take care of myself and Goliath knows it." Kyra answered. "So do you. You watched me long enough."   
"Goliath knows little of this city, even less than a child just been born in it." Demona replied.   
"You're the one that knows little, Demona, especially about humans." Kyra said icily.   
"How is that?" Demona asked curiously, really she didn't care.   
"You think all humans are bloodthirsty and hold no worth of others lives." Kyra answered angrily, "In reality, you think of humans, the way Goliath and the others think of you."   
"That's impossible, Goliath would never think of someone that way." Demona said.   
"Things have changed Demona, Goliath thinks of you as an enemy, and nothing else," the girl replied.   
Demona showed no emotion. She had thought of Goliath as that since he sided with Elisa, but never thought that he would return the hatred. She always thought that Goliath was incapable of true hatred. This made her hate him and the others even more than she used to. Kyra was uncertain of Demona's next move. When she made it, Kyra was extremely surprised, Demona walked away, sulking in anger. Not wanting to take any chances, Kyra ran the other way, with Lupus a full yard behind. She had to tell Goliath before sunrise.

* * *

Kyra got to the castle in just enough time to tell Goliath she had something important to tell him, but the sun came before she could tell him.

* * *

The next night, she told Goliath about what Demona had done in the park the previous night. Goliath couldn't believe that Demona had just walked off without even putting one scratch on her. He thought he knew all there was to know about Demona, but she never gave up a fight without starting it!   
The biggest problem was that Micheal was still an enemy. Micheal was 18, old enough to be considered an adult, so Xanatos and Mike's family could not control him. Kyra was only 16 and still had two years before she would be able to do something about Micheal herself, something Goliath wouldn't let her do anyway.   
Kyra knew how to handle Micheal during the day. Besides the fact that he had only one year left in their school, he couldn't follow her to half of the places she went to, like the basketball court during practice, the choir room during her concert practice (she was in the "High Voices" choir Sopranos and Tenors), and especially when she went home! During the night, however, was much harder. He seemed different, harder to fight, still she was able to beat him, but she put through more force than in a daytime battle.   
Demona was difficult to defeat also. As long as she had the jewel, she would be impossible to beat with strength. She would have to be outwitted, and that would be even harder.   
Kyra was really good at keeping secrets, no one but the gargoyles knew about her magic. And she still hadn't told any one but Brooklyn the other secret, the secret that gnawed at her, and scared her once in a while. She had never told a secret in her life. Her friends had found out about the gargoyles accidentally, actually, the whole city knew about them, but they found out Kyra knew them.   
Kyra was surprised that they weren't afraid of Broadway or the others. Kirsten usually screamed at everything that didn't seem usual, but she showed bravery when she had to, it was just that she was easily spooked, especially at night. Kiesha was level headed and didn't care about what sneaked up on her, as long as it didn't have murderous intent. Maybe they could help us, Kyra thought. Then again, Kirsten may not be able to handle Demona if she showed up. Kyra thought it over carefully and decided that her old friends might be able to help her new ones.

* * *

"Hey guys, I've got an idea on how to prevent Demona and Micheal from being a problem for a while." Kyra said one night, "And I mean a long while."   
"That sounds pretty hard, how do we do it?" Lexington asked.   
"My other friends, Kiesha and Kirsten, know a lot about fighting Micheal and they could learn how to fight Demona the same way I did, by watching how she fights." Kyra answered. "If they helped us, Micheal and Demona would pick the fights at farther intervals."   
"What?" Broadway asked.   
"They would wait longer to attack between battles." Elisa translated. "Kyra, make sure you stay in simple terms when you're talking to these guys. Except for Goliath and Lexington, they don't understand much college speak."   
"Sorry guys." Kyra replied. "Sometimes I can't help it. It's not easy being a smart kid."   
"Just be careful." Goliath told her, "Now why do you think Kiesha and Kirsten could help?"   
"They always helped me when Micheal got too out of line on the school grounds, you'd be surprised how hard Kiesha can hit a senior when she's mad." Kyra answered.   
"Then they know how to fight?" Brooklyn asked.   
"Yeah, that doesn't happen every other day, but it happened more than once a month. That's about the intervals that Demona attacks on, right?" Kyra replied.   
"Sometimes even more if she's really mad at us." Elisa told her.   
"But, why would Demona slacken up the attacks just because we have more help?" Brooklyn asked. "That doesn't seem her style."   
"She always has. Didn't she attack you more when you didn't have me on your side?" Kyra answered.   
"Nearly twice as much, I guess the fact that she would have more against her makes her wait longer so she can think of a way to still overcome us." Goliath replied.   
"One more made her attacks number nearly half as much, what if two more helped?" Broadway half asked.   
"Then the attacks would come much less than now." Elisa answered. "For a while."   
"It just might work, we'd have more time to think of ways to keep Demona from winning, and she wouldn't be able to attack during the day because you and your friends are human and stay active all day." Angela said.   
"Most of the day." Kyra reminded her. "I sleep through the early part of the day, then wake up for school. But Demona can't cause too much trouble that early. She needs her beauty sleep."   
"Kyra, ask Kiesha and Kirsten if they want to help, tomorrow at school." Elisa told her.   
"Preferably away from Micheal." Goliath added.   
"No problem, I'm sure they'll help, they'll be fighting Micheal too and they would never pass up a chance to do that, half of the girls and some of the boys wouldn't either." Kyra replied and went up to her room to do her Biology homework.   
Kyra always got B's in science, it was never her strong subject, she was a math and spelling whiz. Once she went up to her room, unless there was a serious battle happening, she would stay up there all night. Cana usually followed her to the stairs, but was getting too heavy to go up them. Kyra had taken her to a vet's earlier that week and found that Cana and Lupus weren't so closely related, Cana was pregnant with at least two pups in her. She was getting pretty territorial and was left alone except when Kyra fed her, she was the only one Cana let even near the basket she was in now.

* * *

The next day was Saturday, so Kyra had the whole day to spend with her friends (the human ones) and went over to the basketball court at the school in her school uniform: black shorts with magenta along the waist and in a narrow line around the bottom of each leg, and a black tank top tee with magenta lettering with the school's name and Kyras number on the team (12).   
Kirsten and Kiesha were already there, warming up. So was Christopher, Kyras boyfriend, he always played with them every Saturday. Christopher played on the boys' team so he had a uniform as well, he and Kyra wore the home court uniform and Kirsten and Kiesha wore the off home court uniform, the colors were opposite to the home court uniforms. Kyra thought Chris looked great in his uniform, actually, she thought he looked great in everything. Chris had short light brown hair that stopped right below his ears, he had yellow-green eyes and skin almost as pale as Kyras. Everyone in school thought they   
made the perfect pair, everyone except Micheal of course.   
Chris and Kyra were the best players on their teams, during special demonstration games when the girls' and boys' teams mixed and split, if they went in the same team they always won, so the school had them both play together but for different groups each time.   
Naturally, Chris and Kyra were winning, but the game was very close, Kirsten and Kiesha were two points behind. Suddenly, Kyra felt like someone was watching her. She called a time out and looked around, spotting the spectator almost immediately. Micheal always did get on her nerves, especially when he watched her play on weekends. He probably watched because her uniform was tight and short.   
"Micheal, go home." Kyra said like he was a stray dog, her voice told Micheal that she was quite annoyed.   
"Why should I? It's not a school day, anyone can come on the court." Micheal replied.   
"Not if they aren't wanted and team members are using it." Kirsten told him, stepping beside Kyra.   
"Yeah, get lost, Mikey." Kiesha said angrily, "You're spoiling our concentration."   
"Go on, there are two other basketball courts on the school, go use one of them." Chris said calmly. He tried not to lose his temper, he hated Micheal being within three feet of Kyra.   
"Well, what're you waiting for? Why don't you go see someone that wants you around her?" Kyra declared.   
Kyra knew exactly who she meant and so did Micheal. She didn't care if Micheal did go to see Demona, as long as he stayed there.   
Micheal stormed off, uttering something before he left. Only Kyra heard and understood him, her magic allowed her to have hearing as good as the wolves. It didn't really bother her, at least at first it didn't.   
"You'll be sorry," were his exact words, and they didn't intimidate her in the least. They did make her wonder why he said it and decided that after the game she would tell Elisa about it. Maybe it would make more sense to her, but first, she had to talk to Kirsten and Kiesha. Kyra wished she could tell Chris, but she had no idea how he would take it.   
Kyra knew Chris hated her being in a gang, he worried that she would be hurt. If he found out she was battling a demon with wings at night, he'd never let her do it.   
"Hey, Kirstie, Kiesha, wait a second." Kyra called as they walked home.   
"What is it, Kyra?" Kirsten asked.   
"You know how I was kidnapped by Micheal and you met my new friends?" Kyra said.   
"Yeah, they were really nice, what about it?" Kiesha asked.   
"Well, Micheal wasn't the only one who kidnapped me, another gargoyle, named Demona did too." Kyra answered.   
"But, you were kidnapped during the day." Kirsten said confusedly.   
"I know, Demona had a spell put on her so that when the sun rises, she turns into a human. The other gargoyles need help keeping an eye on her and Micheal during the day since they can't, and Elisa and I aren't enough." Kyra explained.   
"And you want us to help?" Kirsten asked.   
"Yes, if you can. I have to warn you though, if we get in Demona's way, she'll put up a fight, and she was the best warrior in her clan." Kyra warned.   
"Do we get to fight Micheal too?" Kiesha asked. She loved hitting Micheal, but the school rules wouldn't let her do everything she wanted to.   
"Well, Micheal and Demona work together if her plots involve me, which they usually do now." Kyra answered.   
"Then we're definitely in." Kirsten said.   
"Remember, you might have to fight Demona too, and she's very strong. Even Goliath can't beat her without help, and he's the leader of the clan." Kyra told her.   
"We don't mind, it sounds like she has this coming to her." Kiesha answered bravely and bounced the basketball about eight feet straight up. She was strong for her slim build.   
"Good, I'll tell Elisa, I have to go to see her anyway. Micheal said something that I didn't understand completely and I need her help figuring it out." Kyra said and walked away.   
"I didn't hear him say anything." Kirsten said to Kiesha.

* * *

Elisa was at her apartment when Kyra came up to see her. "Hi, Kyra, what's wrong?" Elisa asked, "You look worried."   
"I was playing basketball with Kirsten, Kiesha, and Chris, then Micheal came over. He said something that I don't understand." Kyra answered.   
"What did he say?" Elisa asked.   
"Well, we all told him to go away and he mumbled that I'd be sorry. I could hear it because of my powers, but my powers can't tell me what it means." Kyra responded.   
"Anything happen that would help explain why he said it?" Elisa asked, "What did you say just before he said it?"   
"I told him to see Demona since she's the only one who doesn't mind him nearby, but in different phrasing since my other friends were there." Kyra answered.   
"Then we'd better go talk to Goliath after sunset." Elisa replied, "Until then, you better stay here, where Demona can't get to you, she can't get here during the day, she needs her wings to get to the window. And it's locked at night. With newly installed bulletproof glass." she added with a smirk.

* * *

That night, Elisa and Kyra went up to see the Gargoyles. Kyra told them about what Micheal had said. Goliath told her not to worry, "Threats aren't dangerous, unless Demona makes them, since she always carries her threats out."   
Kyra shrugged her worries away and went out for a walk to think of why Micheal said that. It wasn't exactly a unique threat, people were saying that before her ancestors had magic. While Kyra thought, she didn't watch where she was going and ended up by the Harlem River. Kyra went up to a rooftop to get a better view. The river was beautiful at night, the moon and starlight glistened like magic and danced on the water's surface. She smiled at the sheer beauty of the light.   
Suddenly, she felt a presence, she turned around to see Demona holding a gun, ready to fire. Kyra knew there was only one way to escape, she backed up to the building edge and jumped into the river without a splash, she used her magic to make her able to hold her breath underwater longer and waited. What seemed like hours later, Kyra came out of the water and started to walk back. But Demona was still there and cornered her against a wall, she raised the lazer and prepared to fire, smiling wickedly. If shed had the breath, Kyra would have screamed.

* * *

_Well have I got ya hooked yet? Read the next chapter to find out what happened and e-mail me with your comments and suggestions: _


	3. Warrior Within

_Previously:_

"Have you girls seen Kyra around here recently?" Elisa asked.   
"Sorry, we haven't seen Kyra since school ended for the day." Kirsten answered.   
"Yeah, why, is something wrong?" Kiesha asked.   
"There will be if we don't find her, someone really bad is after her." Broadway answered.   
"You mean Micheal?" Kirsten asked.   
"How did you know about him?" Elisa asked.   
"He's been out to get Kyra since she moved here from Montana." Kiesha explained. 

"Hey guys, I've got an idea on how to prevent Demona and Micheal from being a problem for a while." Kyra said one night,   
"And I mean a long while."   
"That sounds pretty hard, how do we do it?" Lexington asked.   
"My other friends, Kiesha and Kirsten, know a lot about fighting Micheal and they could learn how to fight Demona the same way I did, by watching how she fights." Kyra answered. 

"And you want us to help?" Kirsten asked.   
"Yes, if you can. I have to warn you though, if we get in Demona's way, she'll put up a fight, and she was the best warrior in   
her clan." Kyra warned.   
"Do we get to fight Micheal too?" Kiesha asked. She loved hitting Micheal, but the school rules wouldn't let her do everything   
she wanted to.   
"Well, Micheal and Demona work together if her plots involve me, which they usually do now." Kyra answered.   
"Then we're definitely in." Kirsten said. 

Suddenly, Kyra felt a presence, she turned around to see Demona holding a gun, ready to fire. Kyra knew there was only one way to escape, she backed up to the building edge and jumped into the river without a splash, she used her magic to make her able to hold her breath underwater longer and waited. What seemed like hours later, Kyra came out of the water and started to walk back. But Demona was still there and cornered her against a wall, she raised the lazer and prepared to fire, smiling wickedly. If shed had the breath, Kyra would have screamed...

* * *

_ The Warrior Within_

Kyra was in the worst predicament of her life, she was cornered by Demona, and she was about to use her lazer to turn Kyra into swiss cheese.   
If Demona weakened Kyra enough that her powers had diminished, Kyra would be helpless. Kyra met Demona's fierceness with courage and instead of strength, used her agility to fight back. She dodged every move that Demona made with perfection, never tripping or stepping off balance. Kyra was sure that Demona was beaten, but she had forgotten one thing, the stolen jewel.   
When Kyra stopped jumping around to catch her breath and wait for Demona's next move, Demona started the real attack, with magic. Kyra was confused at first, Demona was just standing there, then when she saw the jewel in Demona's hand, she realized what might happen, but it was too late, Demona said a few quick words and a beam burst from the jewel and hit Kyra as she jumped out of the way.   
The force of the magic pushed Kyra to the ground, knocking her unconscious for nearly an hour. When she regained consciousness, she was afraid to open her eyes, thinking that Demona would still be there. Strangely, when Kyra finally opened her eyes, Demona was gone.   
Everything seemed the same, but Kyra felt different. She looked around, the alley seemed normal, but she seemed able to see the dark areas a lot better._ That's weird,_ she thought, _I have good night vision, but it's never been this good_. Kyra was getting suspicious, she decided to look at herself, she had a nagging feeling that told her to glance at her reflection in the river.   
Kyra could barely believe her eyes when she saw what had happened: shed been turned into a gargoyle! She figured that shed better take the side streets and alleyways to the castle. She wondered how the gargoyles would take this, besides the fact that Goliath would be mad at Demona. She went in the back entrance of Eyrie Tower and was found by a very shocked Xanatos. He took her up to the castle after hearing her story.   
"Brooklyn, come out here please." Kyra said, trying to hide her anxiousness, "It's important."   
"That sounds like Kyra." Angela said.   
"I wonder why she's out there." Brooklyn thought aloud as he went out, "Kyra? Where are you?"   
"Over here, please understand that I had nothing to do with this." Kyra replied.   
"Nothing to do with what?" Brooklyn asked, she came out of the shadows, "Oh, that." he replied calmly, "What happened to you?" he asked.   
"Demona, what else?" Kyra answered, "She used the jewel. As long as she has it, I'm in for a lot worse than this. Why did you take it so well?"   
"She did the same kind of thing to Elisa. Besides, you're so strong and agile, you almost look like a gargoyle when you fight." Brooklyn replied, "But I don't think Goliath's going to take this so well, I'd better tell him before he sees you."   
"Good idea." Kyra said and Brooklyn went in.   
"What did Kyra want to talk about?" Elisa asked.   
"You don't want to know until Goliath does, believe me." Brooklyn answered, "Where is he anyway?"   
"Checking on Cana." Broadway replied. Brooklyn went over to talk to Goliath, he didn't say another word to anyone else.

* * *

There was a large basket in the corner of a small, isolated room. Cana was in the other end of the room, she was too tired to go in the basket.   
"Goliath?" Brooklyn said timidly. "I have to tell you something that you're not going to like."   
"What is it, Brooklyn?" Goliath asked.

* * *

In another room, the others were getting curious. "What're they talking about?" Broadway asked.   
"I don't know, Brooklyn made it sound urgent, though." Elisa answered.   
"Then why can't he tell us?" Angela asked.   
"Maybe it's about something only Goliath should know, at least for now." Elisa guessed. Goliath came over to them, looking concerned.   
"What's the matter?" Elisa asked.   
"It's Kyra, Demona's gone much too far this time." Goliath answered.   
"Oh no, what did she do now?" Elisa queried.   
"See for yourself." Brooklyn replied, "Come on in Kyra." Kyra opened the door and stepped in.   
"Not this again!" Elisa exclaimed.   
"Hasn't Demona learned by now?" Lexington said, "Humans are supposed to be humans and gargoyles are supposed to be gargoyles."   
"Sometimes I think she's trying just a bit too hard to get rid of humans." Brooklyn added.   
"You mean Demona turned a human into a gargoyle before?" Angela asked.   
"Yes, before we met you, she turned all the humans in the city to gargoyles, and us into humans. And the gargoyles that were really humans never remembered that they were turned to gargoyles." Goliath answered.   
"What a mouthful!" Kyra joked, smirking. Goliath was glad to see that her humor wasn't tarnished by what happened.   
"But, that didn't work, why did she do it now?" Brooklyn asked.   
"Demona's unpredictable. Sometimes what seems perfectly innocent could be a deadly plot of hers." Elisa answered.   
"You think the weird sisters put another spell on her?" Angela asked   
"No, they wouldn't try that again." Elisa answered. "At least, I don't think they would."   
"What are we going to do?" Broadway asked.   
"There might be a counter spell to that sort of thing in the Grimorum." Lexington answered.   
"But it's gone. Demona and Macbeth stole it a long time ago, and it was destroyed with the Archmage when Elisa and Goliath went to Avalon." Brooklyn reminded him. "Very few of the pages left have strong spells on them."   
"Don't worry, we'll find a way to turn you back." Goliath told Kyra.   
"We have to get the jewel as well, it made the spell much stronger than anything in the Grimorum could be." Kyra reminded them.   
"That reminds me, Kyra, do you still have your magic?" Brooklyn asked.   
"I think so, why?" Kyra answered.   
"You might need it." Angela replied, "As long as you have it, you'll be safe even in this form."   
"Why don't we go look for the jewel now?" Kyra asked.   
"You'll need time to adjust to that body Kyra, before you go anywhere." Elisa warned her.   
"Why" she asked.   
"You have to learn how to use your wings, and you have more strength. You have to learn how to control it." Goliath answered.   
"I'll help you." Brooklyn voluntered.   
"Thanks, Brook. I hope we find that jewel soon so I can be human again. No offense guys, but I'm used to being that way." Kyra replied.   
"We know, remember, we had to be human for three hours. You're used to being human and we're used to being gargoyles." Brooklyn told her.   
"It's just that it feels weird, I don't know how to use this body." Kyra said.   
"That's why I'm going to teach you." Brooklyn replied and they went outside.   
"I hope he doesn't get to used to her being that way." Goliath said, mainly to Elisa. She smiled just for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Micheal and Demona were talking near the gang's base.   
"Why did you turn Kyra into a gargoyle?" Micheal asked, he wasn't happy.   
"It's part of my plan, Goliath and the others will be so wrapped up in teaching her how to use her wings and control her strength that they won't be ready for an attack. And it will take days at the least for her to learn." Demona answered.   
"Yeah, but what do I get out of this?" Micheal asked, his dark eyes narrowed dramatically.   
"Relax, if you mean about Kyra, I'll turn her back as soon as I get what I want, and then she's all yours." Demona replied and went off to look for Kyra. She knew that the girl had to be somewhere learning with one of the gargoyles by now.

* * *

Unfortunately for Demona, Kyra was a fast learner and was already up in the sky with Brooklyn, she even did better than he did. The fact that she didn't have a fear of falling off buildings helped her get up in the air. Elisa said she could barely even look down when she had been changed, it made things very difficult. Kyras magic helped her when she lost balance, in fact, the only problem she had was landing.   
"All right Kyra, let's work on your landing." Brooklyn called.   
"Not on your life." Kyra said in a low sarcastic voice.   
"Come on, you've got to learn, watch me." he glided down to a building and landed right on his feet. "Your turn."   
"No way, I can't do that!" Kyra exclaimed.   
"Kyra, as a human you could do anything except glide and land, now just take it slow and you'll do fine." Brooklyn said calmly, "I'll talk you through it."   
"All right, I'll try." she called, still a little skepticism in her voice.   
"Try to catch a down draft, there's one right over there. Once you hit it, angle your wings down a little and lean towards the rooftop. Just before you get to the rooftop, stick your legs out a little and I'll help you." Brooklyn reassured her.   
"Here goes nothing." Kyra said quietly.   
She did exactly what Brooklyn told her and landed almost perfectly right beside him. Angela, who had just gotten there, was amazed, even she couldn't do that so well. Neither could Brooklyn, he just looked at Kyra, his jaw was practically locked.   
"How was that?" she asked.   
"Almost perfect!" Angela told her, "It's like you've been doing this all your life."

* * *

At the castle, Goliath was starting to get worried about Brooklyn and Kyra when they came gliding over. Kyra landed first and Brooklyn landed behind her. Angela came soon after.   
"I'm impressed, you've learned faster than Brooklyn when he was little." Goliath replied.   
"I've always been a fast learner, but never this fast. It was like a part of me knew how to do this already." Kyra said.   
"That's probably because you watched these guys do it." Elisa replied from behind Goliath.   
"Hi Elisa. Now that I can use my wings and all that other stuff, can we look for the jewel?" Kyra asked.   
"I don't see why not, as long as someone goes with you." Goliath answered. "How about you, Brooklyn?"   
"No problem." Brooklyn replied.   
"Kyra probably doesn't need him going with her, but the extra protection might be needed if Demona and Micheal fight together." Elisa added.   
"If?" Kyra asked sarcastically.   
Cana came up and whined, she wanted to go with Kyra. She knew she was too heavy (a month pregnant for a wolf was heavy), but she didn't like Kyra going off when she knew there may be danger. Bronx didn't want to go, he didn't like a strange gargoyle in the castle, even if it was Kyra, and he didn't go near her. Lupus came up and whined.   
"All right, let's go." Kyra easily picked up the full grown wolf.   
Brooklyn and Kyra took off after they received directions from Goliath on how to get to the two places the amulet would be, Demona's lair, and the Nightstone Unlimited building. They went to Nightstone first, since Demona probably wouldn't be there. They thoroughly searched the abandoned penthouse, but found nothing. Then they decided to rest and look for clues to where the jewel might be before they went to Demona's lair.   
Finally, they reluctantly left, knowing theyd be expected and Demona had set up a trap for them. Before Kyra took off, Lupus growled. Someone was watching, but Kyra sensed it wasn't Demona. Since she couldn't see anyone, she figured it wasn't important so she glided off and caught up with Brooklyn. (-see bottom of chapter)

* * *

When they reached Demona's lair, Kyra tied a rope around Lupus's neck loosely like a leash. He went ahead, sniffing for any traps. Suddenly, he stopped and growled fiercely at a spot on the ground. Kyra checked it out.   
Demona was serious about protecting the jewel, right in front of Kyra was a steel bear trap, it would have been impossible for Brooklyn or her to get that off their leg.   
"Good boy, Lup." Kyra said softly, scratching Lupus's head, he lifted his head up to Kyra and wagged his tail. He didn't realize that he had just saved his life as well as the two gargoyles. He just smelled Demona on the trap from when it was set and absolutely refused to go near it.   
"It's a good thing you're training them not to go near Demona and Micheal's scent, or we would have been in big trouble." Brooklyn said quietly.   
"Let's go, before Demona discovers we're out here." Kyra replied and started walking.   
"Too late." Brooklyn said, looking up. Lupus growled at the sky, a different growl. Kyra jumped back at a lazer blast that broke the rope leash, Kyra lunged forward and grabbed him before running for cover. He gave a little "Yipe!" at the blast and yelped when Kyra grabbed him. He had no idea what danger he was in, he was too caught up in protecting Kyra to worry about danger. Kyra looked up to see who shot the lazer, still holding Lupus back. It was Micheal.   
"Doing Demona's dirty work, Mike?" Kyra asked sarcastically.   
"You may have changed form, but your attitude is the same." Micheal said sharply. Lupus growled at Micheal. He was trained to growl at his scent, but the sight of Micheal seemed to upset him as well.   
"Tell Demona she's not going to get away with this." Brooklyn told Micheal.   
"She already has, and I'm not telling why." Micheal replied.   
"Look, you know I could beat you as a human. So as a gargoyle I could kill you if I wanted to." Kyra threatened, "Do you actually want to take that chance?"   
"You don't frighten me, I know the weakness given by that spell." Micheal said casually.   
"Weakness, what weakness?" Brooklyn asked, "She's almost as strong as Goliath now and a better glider than any of us."   
"Maybe, but Demona added something to that spell." Micheal hinted.   
"I know I'm going to regret this in about two seconds, but what?" Kyra asked.   
"I'm sure Brooklyn's familiar with the spell, Demona pulled it on Goliath right in front of him many years ago." Micheal said.   
"Not the mind control spell!" Brooklyn exclaimed. "Impossible, she has free will. She speaks and knows her friends."   
"What mind control spell?" Kyra asked him.   
"You'll see." Demona said from behind him. Brooklyn and Kyra spun around to see Demona holding a gun to them. Lupus growled like a hell hound.

* * *

Back at the castle, Goliath and Elisa were wondering why Brooklyn and Kyra were taking so long. Goliath decided to go look for them, Elisa made him take her as well. Bronx finally gave in and went too, in fact Broadway and Lexington went along. They knew Demona was up to something, and they knew from experience that it wasn't good.

* * *

At Demona's lair, Brooklyn and Kyra were locked in a cell with the keys just out of reach and Kyras magic didn't seem to work on metal so she couldn't float the keys over (shed learned this from experience by already trying it). Kyra was mature, but her body was just slender enough to get through the bars. She went over and grabbed the keys, then unlocked the door.   
Kyra put the repaired rope leash on Lupus and went with Brooklyn to find a way out before Demona could start the mind control spell.

* * *

When they got to a door that led outside, it was locked from the outside. Micheal was probably out there, guarding against any gargoyles that came to save them.   
"Well, that cancels escaping from this exit." Kyra said.   
"There has to be another way out of here." Brooklyn replied.   
"Wait, Goliath and Xanatos came through a passage in the wall, Goliath got me out through the same way, it led right outside on ground level, not up here." Kyra said, feeling the wall for a door.   
"The only ways in it must be on ground level, then." Brooklyn reasoned. They went down the stairs and looked for a loose brick or something that might tell them there was an entrance to the passage. Lupus started scratching at the wall, whining just loud enough to arouse curiousity in Kyra. She knelt and looked at the spot where Lupus was scratching, there was an indented brick. Just to see what would happen, Kyra pushed the brick in. She jumped back when the wall moved, revealing a tunnel leading into darkness.   
"Very good boy! Let's go, before Demona finds out we escaped." Kyra led Lupus into the dark, forbidding passage. Brooklyn wasn't too sure of the passage, but he went anyway, since it was the only way he could think of to get out safely. Besides, by now Demona had discovered they were missing and was searching the lair to find them before they escaped, but she couldn't search in a place she didn't know about.   
Kyra used her near perfect night vision to find the exit. She felt a blast of cold air to the right, it was pretty cold outside even for October. Kyra looked through a crack in the brick and saw stars and grass and a tree off to the left. She looked for the door so they could get out there. Brooklyn helped, he soon found the door. They pushed as hard as they could and just moved the door enough for a mouse to get out.   
_Wait a minute! I have magic, why am I wasting my strength? _she thought and started to concentrate on the wall, it began to glow and move. Finally, it was open enough to get through.   
Micheal had just looked over the wall and saw them running away from the building.   
_How did they get out?_ he wondered and ran down to catch them, but by the time he was outside they were out of sight, and the only sign of them was a victory call far to the west.

* * *

When they returned to the castle, they told Goliath about how Demona had caught them, and how Micheal had shot right at Kyra.   
"I thought Micheal at least liked Kyra." Goliath replied.   
"Liked? Wrong "L" word." Kyra remarked angrily. She didn't like talking about Micheal's physical attraction of her.   
"I guess as long as she's not in human form, she's not as pretty to him." Elisa assumed.   
"Then he never really liked her." Lexington replied, "The real Kyra's still in there, she just has a different body. If he really liked her, he would still see the real Kyra."   
"That reminds me, how is Chris gonna take this?" Kyra asked.   
"If he really likes you, and knows you're still in there, he'll still like you." Elisa told her.   
"I'm really worried about Kirsten. I think you figured this out by now, but she's my twin sister, and we aren't exactly twins anymore. It takes the fun out of this." Kyra replied. "Now we can't switch classes and take each other's tests."   
"You and Kirsten are twins?" Angela asked, amazed.   
"I thought you two looked too much alike to just be a coincidence." Elisa replied.   
"Maybe, but we still have our differences, like she's calm and cool around Micheal when he's being a real jerk, and I practically lose my temper when he just talks to me." Kyra replied.   
"Kirsten isn't our biggest problem, and neither is Micheal." Hudson interrupted, "Right now we have to worry about Demona and that jewel."   
"Hudson's right, as long as Demona has the jewel, we'll never get this spell off Kyra." Elisa agreed.   
"Halloween's tomorrow night, it'll be easier to search then, we won't have to worry about people seeing us." Lexington suggested.   
"Good idea. Since Micheal's involved, we'll probably run into Demona, and I don't want that to happen in front everyone in the city on a regular night." Elisa replied.   
"The sun is rising, we have to rest. Tomorrow night we'll stop this spell, Kyra." Goliath said.

* * *

On Halloween night, they all spread out over the city, looking for Demona and the jewel. Brooklyn and Kyra went to the east. Lexington and Broadway went west, and Elisa went north with Goliath. South was unfavorable territory because of violent gang fights.   
Brooklyn and Kyra were having no luck at all, but Lexington and Broadway were having a bit too much! Micheal and his gang were waiting for them to land and when they did, refused to let them take to the air again.   
Lex and Broadway were in real trouble, but Goliath and Elisa were in even more. Demona had found them before they could see her and intercepted Goliath, forcing him to land on a small roof. There was hardly enough room for a fair fight, which Demona didn't intend on doing anyway. If Elisa fell, Goliath would never get to her in time. Kyra began to get a strange feeling that someone was in trouble, but it was much greater than if just one of the Gargoyles was in a fight.   
"Brooklyn." she called.   
"What's wrong Kyra?" Brooklyn asked.   
"I'm getting a weird feeling, I think the others are in danger." she answered.   
"All of them?" he exclaimed.   
"Yes, we have to go help." she replied   
"But Kyra, Goliath and Elisa are miles away from Lex and Broadway, we'd never get to both of them in time." Brooklyn complained   
"Quit whining, we have to help. We'll get to them in time if we split up, you go help Lexington and Broadway, and I'll help Goliath and Elisa." Kyra told him They took separate air currents and split in different directions, Kyra went to the north, Brooklyn to the west.

* * *

Meanwhile, Demona refused to give up the jewel without a fight, the rooftop was extremely small and too close to the ground. If Elisa fell, she would be doomed, and Demona knew it. She waited for the perfect chance, it came almost immediately. Elisa stumbled and Demona knocked her all the way off the roof with her tail, one sweep and Elisa went over the edge. Goliath rushed to catch her, but when he got to the edge of the roof, she was too far down, he knew he would never reach her.   
Suddenly, Kyra dived straight down out of nowhere and caught Elisa, pulling up just before they almost hit the ground. Kyra put Elisa on another rooftop, away from Demona, who was scowling in anger. When Elisa was safe, Kyra went over to help Goliath.   
"You weren't supposed to be able to do that!" Demona exclaimed, "You're not even supposed to know how to use your wings!"   
"I'm a fast learner." Kyra replied, smiling.   
"Good work, I would have never been able to do that." Goliath told her.   
"I'm tempted to turn you back, except that it would ruin my plans." Demona said and glided off.   
"What kind of plans would she have?" Kyra wondered sarcastically. She already knew it had something to do with that extra spell that lay dormant in her. "I think she's done enough."   
"We'll find out soon enough." Goliath answered.   
"Come on, the others may still be in trouble. Brooklyn's with them." Kyra replied.   
"If Micheal's involved, you'd better make a pit stop at home first." Elisa called.

* * *

Brooklyn had just arrived at Central Park to see Lexington and Broadway hidden behind a tree.   
"Why are you guys hiding?" Brooklyn asked.   
"They've got guns." Broadway answered.   
"So?" Brooklyn asked, a lazer shot right by his wing, "Never mind." he said as he jumped behind a tree.   
"We tried to warn you." Lexington answered.   
"Mike's aim is getting better." Brooklyn thought aloud.   
"You're telling me, he nearly shot my head off a minute ago." Lexington told him.   
"I hope Kyra finishes with Demona soon so she and Goliath can help us." Brooklyn replied. Just then, a zap of magic knocked a gun out of Logan's hand. He was the third strongest of the gang, his hair was in a mushroom cut, and he purposely showed off his strength by wearing vests but even he was no match for magic. Above, Kyra stood on a large rock, visibly not pleased. She looked like an avenging demon from hell, or worse.   
"Micheal, will you get your head on straight? You aren't going to win this." Kyra said, making it totally obvious she was beyond annoyed. Her eyes flashed lavender and her tail whipped like a mad cat's.   
"That's only your opinion." Micheal sneered.   
"Not really." Kyra replied and Goliath landed beside her with Elisa, "It's theirs too."   
"Not that I really care, but where's Demona?" Brooklyn asked.   
"She gave up once there were two opponents that were equal to her." Elisa answered.   
"Thank goodness for that, a few more minutes and we'd be toast." Broadway sighed.   
"Micheal, you've changed. Before you were just an annoying jerk that I could tolerate, but now, you're a pushy, arrogant, swell headed jerk who's no better than Demona!" Kyra told Micheal, "And if you're going to act like Demona, you deserve the same treatment."   
"Now he's going to get it!" Brooklyn said.   
"I'm glad she's a friend!" Lexington added. "She looks _really_ mad...."   
Kyra hopped off her rock and went right up to Micheal, "I'm giving you one chance to leave before I teach you your lesson, Mikey. Either leave, change your ways, or prepare to be in a lot of pain."   
Micheal stormed away, the rest of the gang left behind him, far behind him. Micheal was terrible to be around when he was mad.   
"I guess that means he's still going to be a problem." Lexington replied.   
"As long as he knows Kyra won't let him get away with things like this, he won't be a big problem." Elisa added.   
"I'll make sure of that." a voice said.   
"Xanatos! What's he doing here?" Brooklyn asked.   
"He said that whenever Micheal went too far that he would help." Kyra answered.   
"You're a little late." Lexington told Xanatos.   
"I had to boot up the reinforcements." Xanatos replied. "They were a bit... dusty."   
"We need them. Demona and Micheal are more like each other than Kirsten and I are." Kyra added.   
"Let's go, I'm not giving up tonight until either the sun rises or we get the jewel." Brooklyn said and started walking.   
"That could be suicide, Demona would expect that and be ready for you." Xanatos replied.   
"You _know _how much I hate to admit this, but he's got a point guys." Elisa agreed.   
"But how do we get the jewel?" Broadway asked, "It's our only way of breaking this spell."   
"Demona would expect you coming for the jewel, but she wouldn't be ready for an attack of robots." Xanatos answered.   
"You mean send the Steel Clan to get the jewel?" Kyra asked suspiciously. She barely trusted him, for a very good reason.   
"No way, Xanatos." Elisa argued, "I don't trust you or your robots coming anywhere near that much power." That was Kyra's reason for being skeptical.   
"I'll go too," Kyra volunteered, "After all, I'm stronger now. If one of the robots does something against the plan, I'll turn it to scrap metal."   
"I'm a little beyond that." Xanatos said, obviously fighting an urge to scowl at the girl and Elisa.   
"I'm coming too, you'll need help in case Demona starts the other spell." Brooklyn said, realizing too late he'd said too much. He hit his forehead in stupidity. "Uh, I mean, to watch your back."   
"What other spell?" Elisa demanded, hands on her hips.   
"Nothing," Kyra answered, "Let's go." she started walking, pulling at Brooklyn's elbow.   
"Kyra." Goliath called sternly.   
"I'll talk at home." Kyra called as they kept going.   
"I'll send the robots to Demona's lair. Wait for them to show up before you go in, or you might get caught." Xanatos said and went to the castle. Unfortunately, Micheal heard every word they had said and went to see Demona.

* * *

Brooklyn and Kyra went to Demona's lair and waited, Goliath and the others went home to the castle. Elisa still didn't trust Xanatos, even if he was helping the Gargoyles hide from the city, and she and Goliath headed off to the lair as soon as they checked on Cana's condition.

* * *

Meanwhile, Micheal told Demona what Xanatos had said.   
"So, Xanatos has joined Goliath's cause." Demona scowled, "Then I guess I'll have to destroy him with Kyra and Brooklyn when they come."   
"No, don't lay one claw on Kyra, Demona. You know fully well that she's mine." Micheal told her.   
"Very well, as long as they're all out of my way." Demona replied and left to prepare for the 'surprise' attack.

* * *

Brooklyn and Kyra had waited for two minutes before the robots showed up. Xanatos, in the armor robot, was with them.   
"Figures, Xanatos probably doesn't trust me alone with those robots." Kyra said. She and Brooklyn took the secret passage in, while Xanatos and two robots went in the door on the roof.   
Brooklyn and Kyra found the room where the jewel was kept out in the open. Kyra decided it was NOT a legitimate mistake, especially since Demona hardly ever made mistakes. They were cautious, Demona was probably waiting for something to happen before she attacked, and they wanted to leave before it did happen. Just before they got to the opening in the wall, Micheal came through the door and Demona came in through the opening, she had found the passage. They were trapped!   
"Not so fast, Demona." Xanatos called. He was watching from a balcony, and jumped down to protect them, Brooklyn looked surprised and confused, it wasn't like Xanatos to take chances like this, especially for a couple of gargoyles. He'd sent the robots back, realizing they were of no use now that there would be a battle inside. The lazers could hit Kyra or Brooklyn, or hurt Micheal, and that wasn't needed or wanted...   
"I beginning to wonder when you'd show up, Xanatos." Demona smirked.   
"How did you know he was with us?" Kyra asked.   
"Micheal overheard everything, now hand over the jewel." Demona answered. Kyra reluctantly threw the jewel back to Demona and looked at Brooklyn, they were both very scared.

* * *

A few minutes later, Brooklyn and Xanatos were in chains. Kyra was tied up in another room, where any rescuers would never look. Elisa and Goliath had just gotten to Demona's lair.   
"It's pretty quiet." Elisa said.   
"Too quiet." Goliath replied, "There should be at least the sound of a battle or a victory call, but there's nothing."   
"Where is everyone?" Elisa asked.   
"Let's find out." Goliath answered. They went in cautiously, listening and looking for the slightest thing that would betray Demona or Micheal's presence.

* * *

They came into the largest room and saw Brooklyn and Xanatos chained up. "It has to be a trap." Elisa told Goliath.   
"It can't be a trap, Demona isn't anywhere near here and they aren't warning us." Goliath said, the chains came off as easily as if they were rusted and crumbling. "Where is Kyra?" he asked.   
"Micheal took her somewhere, but I didn't see where." Brooklyn answered, rubbing his wrists.   
"We have to find her, Micheal's probably going to kill Kyra himself." Elisa replied.   
"Or even worse." Brooklyn mumbled.   
"Brooklyn, it's time you told us, why are you always so skittish when Kyra and Demona or Micheal are mentioned in the same sentence?" Elisa asked. "And what is that other spell?"   
"There's another spell hiding in Kyra, a mind control spell. Demona can call it to take over anytime." Brooklyn answered.   
"That's the worse, isn't it?" Goliath asked.   
"Not really, you have to ask Kyra about Micheal's predicament." Brooklyn answered.   
"We have to find Kyra before Demona decides to use the spell." Elisa replied. "This one could be stronger than the one she used on Goliath."   
"Let's split up, we'll cover more ground in less time." Xanatos suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyra was in more trouble than they thought, her magic had broken through the ropes, and she was unguarded. She could break out of that room anytime she wanted, but something deep in her subconscious told her not to, the spell was beginning to work.   
Micheal and Demona were waiting for it to take full effect before they went anywhere near that room. They knew Kyra was still in control of her fighting and would attack at any moments notice.   
"How long before the spell completely controls her?" Micheal asked.   
"It will take a while at first. Right now it's preventing her from escaping voluntarily, soon she will slowly fall completely in our control and do only what we tell her." Demona answered.   
"How about a time frame here? I checked on our other prisoners and they're free. The chains were broken, that means Goliath's somewhere in here, and we don't want him near Kyra until the spell is complete." Micheal said, his hands were on his hips.   
"About half an hour from the time the spell started taking effect." Demona replied   
"Good, all we have to do is keep them away for about 12 minutes." Micheal smiled.   
"Let's go and keep them occupied." Demona ordered.

* * *

Elisa was walking down a dark hallway. Ever since she met the Gargoyles she absolutely hated pure darkness, it was Demona's favorite thing to hide in. You could never see her until it was too late. "I sure hope Demona's stalking someone else right now." she said to herself.   
"I'm not sorry to disappoint you, Detective." Demona said from behind her. Elisa whirled around, Demona was only three feet from her.   
"Demona! Where are you hiding Kyra?" Elisa asked.   
"You really think I'm going to tell you just like that?" Demona said in a way that made Elisa fear for her life. She took a step back from Demona. "You don't really know me that well, do you?" Demona asked, coming that one step closer.   
"I know you enough never to go to a place unarmed when I know you're waiting." Elisa answered, pulling out her gun quickly.   
"That won't work, remember?" Demona told Elisa, reminding of the condition that only Macbeth could kill her. "You know I could overpower you in seconds and take your life in even less time."   
"Maybe, but I won't give up that easily when my friends are in danger." Elisa replied bravely. Demona's eyes began to glow deep red in anger, she leaped towards Elisa as the human fired a shot.

* * *

Goliath was just a few feet from the room Kyra was locked in. He heard a sound behind him, he turned around, ready to attack. It was only Xanatos, scared out of his wits.   
"Never sneak up on a gargoyle." Goliath told him, "It's very foolish."   
"Sorry, have you found Kyra?" Xanatos asked, regaining his compsure.   
"I have a feeling that she's nearby, but there are three rooms, which one she's in is a mystery." Goliath answered.   
"I have an idea." Xanatos said, "Why don't you just call her name, if it's safe, she'll call back."   
"It's not that simple Xanatos. If Demona or Micheal is nearby, they'd find us in no time and attack before we got to Kyra." Goliath replied, "Besides, that spell may keep her from replying."   
"This is probably a bad time to bring this up, but the only sign I've found of Demona is heading the same way your friend Elisa was going. As I remember, Demona has a grudge towards her in particular."   
"Demona must be after Elisa, hurry, we have to stop her." Goliath and Xanatos rushed away to save Elisa.

* * *

Brooklyn was starting to get worried, he couldn't let anything happen, he wouldn't let anything happen, but what if it already happened? He saw Goliath and Xanatos and realized that Elisa was probably in trouble, but right now his mind was focused on saving Kyra. Besides, Demona wasn't that hard to beat, as long as you knew what to do...

* * *

...And Elisa knew what to do. It was dark in the hallway, but she could tell where Demona was by listening intently to her snarls and ducked or jumped out of the way whenever she heard something move. Demona was beginning to tire of all of Elisa's dodging, it was harder to hit her than it was to hit Kyra. Finally, she gave up and left, by now there was nothing Elisa, or anyone, could do anyway.   
Goliath and Xanatos got there just after Demona left. "You're a little late, guys." Elisa told them, she was barely breathing after such an intense battle.   
"Where's Demona?" Xanatos asked.   
"She just left." Elisa answered, pointing in the direction Demona ran.   
"You're getting better at fighting her." Goliath replied, "This time you didn't need any help."   
"I think she left for another reason than giving up on the fight." Xanatos said. Goliath and Elisa knew exactly what he meant.   
"Come on, let's go find Brooklyn." Elisa said and they went to look for him.

* * *

Brooklyn had just gotten to the hallway Goliath was in before he left to help Elisa. He knew Kyra was nearby, and his strong friendship with her told him the exact room she was in. Another feeling told him that Micheal and Demona were in there too. The spell was in control of Kyra now, and he knew there was little that he could do, except wait.

* * *

Micheal and Demona were checking Kyra, to make sure the spell was fully in control, and that she was not just faking. Kyra looked totally normal, except for her duller eyes.   
"I know the one way to test her." Micheal told Demona.   
"What?" Demona asked.   
"Send her after her friends, she'll do it without hesitation, if she's under our control."   
"And if she isn't she'll go right to them and help them." Demona protested.   
"Then we'll kill them and you can turn her back." Micheal replied.   
"How do we get them here?" Demona asked.   
"We don't, we take Kyra to them." Micheal answered   
"But by now they know Kyra's under our control." Demona told him.   
"So, that doesn't mean they won't come to break the spell. They actually think this is the same spell you used before, but there is one difference between this and the spell you put on Goliath, this one can never be broken!" Micheal reminded her.   
Brooklyn heard everything Micheal said, his ear was to the door. "That's what you think Mike. Every spell has a counterspell, even if it's known to only one person. In this case, that person is me." he went to find Goliath, Elisa, and Xanatos.

* * *

They all met in the large room, right where Demona wanted them. She sent Kyra out, telling her to act completely normal, but wait for a command.   
"Brooklyn, where were you?" Elisa asked.   
"Looking for Kyra, I found her but..."   
"But what?" Kyra asked in a normal voice. Her silver eyes were only gray now, and her "moonbeam" hair was dead black, only Brooklyn noticed.   
"Kyra!" Goliath exclaimed, "How did you escape?"   
"She didn't escape Goliath, she was let out." Brooklyn told him, grabbing him quickly to keep him from Kyra.   
"Why?" Xanatos asked.   
"Because she's under the spell, don't believe anything she says." Brooklyn answered, his eyes were narrowed in distrust.   
"Then why is she acting normally?" Elisa asked, looking at Kyra.   
"Because I told her to." Demona told her, coming into view, she was holding the jewel. Kyra looked up at her immediately. "Kyra, attack them!" Demona ordered. Kyra growled and almost leaped on them when...   
"No Kyra, don't!" Brooklyn called, "I know the real you is in there, and the real you wouldn't let Demona control her. Your free will is stronger than that spell, fight it!"   
"Kill them, especially him." Demona commanded. Kyra turned to her and spun back, unchanged, except her growl was fiercer and her lavender eyeshine was brighter. He'd have to try harder.   
"Kyra, please, listen to your heart, not her. I'm your friend." Brooklyn told Kyra. She remained totally unchanged and went right up to him with her hands balled into fists and ready to slug him into next Tuesday. Goliath was about to restrain her, but Brooklyn stopped him. "No Goliath, let her."   
"Are you crazy, Brooklyn?" Elisa asked, "She's going to kill you!"   
"I know, Elisa. I know." Brooklyn stayed completely still.   
"What are you doing? At least fight back!" Goliath exclaimed. "She's stronger than you right now."   
"This is going to be easier than I thought." Demona gloated, "He won't fight his friend!"   
Brooklyn looked up at Demona as if that was his point, and turned to Kyra, "Look Kyra you can do whatever she tells you to do, but I'll always be your friend because I know you would never be doing this if you weren't under a spell. This isn't the real you." Her eyeshine began to fade, the spell was breaking!   
"That's it Brooklyn!" Elisa called, she noticed the sparkle in Kyra's dark eyes. "Keep going, it's working!"   
"Kyra, I know you can hear me. Fight the spell! I know you can do it, I know your spirit is stronger than this." Brooklyn persuaded Kyra, "I'll always care about you, and I'll always think of you as my friend, no matter what you do." That was the final touch, Kyra closed her eyes tightly, fighting inside of herself.   
"Kyra, don't listen to him, kill him!" Demona commanded.   
Kyra opened her eyes, they were shining pure silver. The silver at the tip of a knife, meaning she was angry. There was no dullness left in her hair, it shone with the strength of moonlight. Kyra turned towards Demona.   
"NO!" she called, "I refuse to even _hurt_ my best friend."   
"Yeah! It worked!" Brooklyn exclaimed.   
"Welcome back, Kyra." Elisa said and turned to Demona, "It looks like you lost again."   
"Not quite, Kyra may have her spirit back, but she's still a gargoyle, and will remain that way forever!" Demona ran out of the room, the last thing they heard from her was a victory cry as she glided away.   
"She's right, without the jewel, you'll never be human again." Xanatos told Kyra.   
"I don't care what I am, as long as I'm with my friends." Kyra replied.   
"You mean you don't mind being a gargoyle?" Brooklyn asked.   
"Of course not!" Kyra told him, "As long as I have you for my best friend, I'm happy."   
"I just wish you could be the way you're supposed to be." Brooklyn sighed.   
"She is." a voice familiar to the gargoyles said.   
"It's the weird sisters." Goliath replied. Elisa was cautious, she knew what they were capable of.   
"What do you mean Kyra's the way she's supposed to be?" Xanatos asked.   
"She was supposed to be a gargoyle. Didn't you see even a little bit of your kind in her eyes?" the dark haired sister asked Goliath.   
"Yes, a little." Goliath admitted, "But why was she a human when she was supposed to be a gargoyle?" Goliath asked. "That makes no sense."   
"It makes less than no sense." Kyra added.   
"She descends from a clan of gargoyles that had special powers and lived in the mountains, just a hundred or so miles from the cliffs that once held Wyvern castle. Their powers were stronger than the ones she has now because time has weakened them, they were destroyed before Goliath's clan awoke in Manhattan from the spell. Once, a century before people came to Wyvern," she stopped to look over at Goliath, "an evil member of her clan kidnapped the leader's eldest daughter. He tried to convince her to leave her home with him, but she had a strong loyalty to her father's clan."   
"The evil gargoyle had strong powers, hers were stronger, but he knew of one spell he could put on her. One that could never be broken, a terrible curse." the gold haired sister added.   
"What was the curse?" Brooklyn asked.   
"That she would become a human forever and all of her descendants would be born human, never knowing their true form." the ebony sister answered.   
"And that they would stay a human for the rest of their life, unless a gargoyle that was not from their clan cast the counter spell upon the eldest daughter of a generation, destroying the curse and freeing the future generations." the silver-blond sister added, "The girl escaped to Gaul and was adopted by an extremely powerful sorcerer who gave her the Jewel of Strength to compensate for her lost wings."   
"Demona was the only one of you that knew enough magic to break the spell." the golden haired sister explained.   
"So you had Demona cast the counter spell, thinking she was casting a real spell for revenge?" Elisa said confusedly.   
"Yes, it was the only way to do this. We knew Goliath's clan would not be able to do it, because none of them knew how to use magic that was so powerful." the dark haired sister told her.   
"And Demona certainly knows how to use magic." Goliath replied.   
"She uses too much." Elisa added, "One of these days, magic will be the end of her."   
"I wish." Brooklyn said quietly. He never liked Demona, he hated her more than any of the others did.   
"This is so weird, I'm definitely not going to forget this Halloween!" Kyra exclaimed.   
"One thing's for sure, Demona will be extremely mad if she finds out she did one of Goliath's allies a favor." Xanatos said.   
"Then we won't tell her." Elisa replied, thinking it ridiculous that Xanatos hadn't thought of it first.   
"But what about the humans that know Kyra?" Brooklyn asked, "They'll get suspicious if they don't see her around during the day."   
"You mean Micheal?" Broadway asked.   
"No, Kyra has a lot of human friends, they're used to not seeing her at night, but they'll get worried if she's gone during the day too." Elisa said with concern.   
"Then we shall take off half of the counter spell, she will be a gargoyle during the night, but when morning comes, she will become a human." the gold-locked sister answered. "Of course if she ever touches the jewel again, she may be allowed to voluntarily become human at night."   
"Hold it. I saw Demona transform once, it looked pretty painful." Elisa said. "And one of the third race changed her."   
"Demona feels pain during her transformation because she does not deserve a gift like that without a catch. However, Kyra does deserve such a gift and will feel no pain when the sun rises." the ebony sister replied.   
"Now we must go before Oberon misses us." the white haired sister said, then all three vanished before any of the clan could ask why they would grant a human or gargoyle such a gift.   
"Human by day, gargoyle by night, Micheal's not going to be happy about that!" Elisa said.   
"Especially the night thing, I can't wait to see his face if he catches me at sunset!" Kyra exclaimed.   
"Sometimes I think you can be a little too cruel towards him." Brooklyn told her, "Then I come to my senses and remember he deserves it!"   
"I'd still like to know the little secret you two are hiding." Elisa told him. "It's got something to do with Micheal, but what?" Kyra and Brooklyn gave Elisa deadpan looks and walked away from her whistling innocently.   
"Speaking of Micheal, where is he?" Goliath asked.   
"I haven't seen him since he and Demona sent me after you guys." Kyra answered.   
"You remember that?" Xanatos asked.   
"Sure, I could see things, I just couldn't react to them." Kyra answered, "Except when I was told to."   
"I'd better find Micheal before he causes any more trouble." Xanatos replied and left.   
"Come on Kyra, the sun's rising, let's go home." Brooklyn said.   
"Good idea, even though I won't turn to stone, I don't want to be in here during the day. Demona still has most of her gargoyle qualities, especially strength!" Kyra replied.   
"So will you." Brooklyn told her.   
"Still, I've had enough fighting for the day." Kyra replied and walked out of the room.   
"We all have." Elisa added, sighing, and they all left Demona's lair.   
Just five minutes later, the sun began to shine brightly over Manhattan, NY.

* * *

Curious about who was watching Kyra? Read the add-on chapter: Nekawa- an essential part of the story 

_I have yet to run out of good ideas, there is an entire season ready.... but if you have good ideas too, I'll be glad to incorporate them into a new chapter. Just e-mail the idea to me and I'll give you credit for it._


	4. Love and Truth

_Previously:_   
Kyra stopped jumping around to catch her breath and wait for Demona's next move, Demona started the real attack, with magic. Kyra was confused at first, Demona was just standing there, then when she saw the jewel in Demona's hand, she realized what might happen, but it was too late, Demona said a few quick words and a beam burst from the jewel and hit Kyra as she jumped out of the way.   
The force of the magic pushed Kyra to the ground, knocking her unconscious for nearly an hour. When she regained consciousness, she was afraid to open her eyes, thinking that Demona would still be there. Strangely, when Kyra finally opened her eyes, Demona was gone..... She'd been turned into a Gargoyle! 

"All right Kyra, let's work on your landing." Brooklyn called.   
"Not on your life." Kyra said in a low sarcastic voice.   
"Come on, you've got to learn, watch me." he glided down to a building and landed right on his feet. "Your turn."   
"No way, I can't do that!" Kyra exclaimed.   
"Kyra, as a human you could do anything except glide and land, now just take it slow and you'll do fine." Brooklyn said calmly, "I'll talk you through it."   
"All right, I'll try." she called, still a little skepticism in her voice.   
"Try to catch a down draft, there's one right over there. Once you hit it, angle your wings down a little and lean towards the rooftop. Just before you get to the rooftop, stick your legs out a little and I'll help you." Brooklyn reassured her.   
"Here goes nothing." Kyra said quietly.   
She did exactly what Brooklyn told her and landed almost perfectly right beside him. Angela, who had just gotten there, was amazed, even she couldn't do that so well. Neither could Brooklyn, he just looked at Kyra, his jaw was practically locked.   
"How was that?" she asked.   
"Almost perfect!" Angela told her, "It's like you've been doing this all your life." 

"I just wish you could be the way you're supposed to be." Brooklyn sighed.   
"She is." A voice familiar to the gargoyles said.   
"It's the weird sisters." Goliath replied. Elisa was cautious, she knew what they were capable of.   
"What do you mean Kyra's the way she's supposed to be?" Xanatos asked.   
"She was supposed to be a gargoyle. Didn't you see even a little bit of gargoyle in her eyes?" One of the sisters asked Goliath. 

"Human by day, gargoyle by night, Micheal's not going to be happy about that!" Elisa said.   
"Especially the night thing, I can't wait to see his face if he catches me at sunset!" Kyra exclaimed.   
"Sometimes I think you can be a little too cruel towards him." Brooklyn told her, "Then I come to my senses and remember he deserves it!"   
"I'd still like to know the little secret you two are hiding." Elisa told him. "It's got something to do with Micheal, but what?" Kyra and Brooklyn gave Elisa deadpan looks and walked away from her whistling innocently. 

"You and Kirsten are twins?" Angela asked, amazed.   
"I thought you two looked too much alike to just be a coincidence." Elisa replied.   
"I knew it the minute I saw them together." Goliath added, "You act alike as well."   
"Maybe, but we still have our differences, like she's calm and cool around Micheal when he's being a real jerk, and I practically lose my temper when he just talks to me." Kyra replied.   
"Kirsten isn't our biggest problem, and neither is Micheal." Hudson interrupted, "Right now we have to worry about Demona and that jewel."

* * *

_Love and Truth_

The bright afternoon sun shone down on Central Park. Kyra couldn't get one thing out of her mind, would Chris still love her if he found out her secret? Kyra still loved him, even though she saw less of him because she had to be at the castle well before sunrise and sunset or someone would see her change. Kyra missed him terribly. The wolf pups had been born that night, so she kept herself busy thiking of names for them as she walked with Lupus.   
She couldn't even go out alone because Micheal and Demona were looking for her. She wished her life now could be like her old life, but then she could never learn the most important lesson in the world. The one even Demona didn't, and probably never would know. As she thought of Demona, Kyra realized she was nowhere around, this was highly peculiar since Demona would leap at the chance to get Kyra while she remained unprotected.   
Finally, she felt the evening air start to cool, it was her only signal to hide from human eyes before sunset. Lupus ran right to Kyra after she changed. Kyra was pretty recognizable, even in that state. Her eye and skin color stayed the exact same, except that her wings were pure black on both the inside and outside. She was only four inches taller, all that changed was her shape. Kyra looked into Lupus's eyes and thought of the female pup in the litter, the one that had a name.   
Nipper was named so because of her bad treatment towards Brooklyn when he first tried to pet her, she growled and nipped his hand as hard as she could. She was just a newborn baby, so her teeth didn't do any damage, but it still scared the heck out of him!   
The second eldest pup in the litter was male, Kyra decided to name him Scratch because he loved to be scratched in one spot behind his ear. The runt was a male too and very clumsy. Kyra loved them all, but Nipper was always Kyra's favorite, and always would be, even if she was going to be difficult when it came to training.

* * *

When Kyra got to the castle, Brooklyn was getting ready to leave. "Hi, Brooks. Where are you going?" Kyra asked.   
"Out to make sure no one's close to the castle that shouldn't be." Brooklyn answered.   
"Like Micheal or Demona?" Kyra replied, it was her way of saying she wanted to go too.   
"Come on, catch up when you put Lupus in." Brooklyn said and went out.   
Kyra led Lupus in to the room where Cana was nursing her pups. He was allowed near them now that Cana had calmed down. Cana started whining as she came in, something was wrong with the pups. Kyra went in since she was the only one allowed to touch the puppies. The runt was stuck in the bit of space between the basket and the wall, Kyra couldnt figure out how the little mutt got out of the basket. She moved the basket away from the wall and got her answer, the only she-wolf pup in the litter climbed right over the wall of the basket and slipped onto the floor right then.   
She was a black pup with an off-white paw and a bent ear, she couldn't use her voice box well. She was the strongest of the litter, her eyes and left ear were open when she was born and her legs strengthened very quickly. She was only a little over a day old and already moving, though not very well, but better than her brothers.   
Kyra put the pups in an enclosed corner with boards around it just high enough to allow Cana in, but keep the pups from getting out. It was so the pups wouldn't bother anyone inside or lure Alex away from his room at bedtime with their whining and play-growls. She picked them up one by one and placed them gently in the pen. Nipper squirmed in her hands so it took longer to get her in.

* * *

Brooklyn had a three minute lead, but Kyra quickly caught up and even got past him. She was so far in front that she practiced her dives and loops while she waited for him to catch up.   
"Think you could fly a little faster?" Brooklyn asked sarcastically, "It only took me five minutes to catch up this time!"   
"Sorry, I gotta go as fast as the wind does." Kyra answered.   
"Yeah right." Brooklyn said sarcastically and Kyra went off again, this time making sure Brooklyn wasn't too far behind. She knew it was dangerous to fly so close to Demona's territory without close protection, even her magic couldn't protect her from a lazer, could it? She never really wanted to test it, she was brave, but not stupid!

* * *

Later that night, Kyra went up to her turret room for the rest of the night. She had a lot of homework and had to think of a way to tell Chris what happened nearly a week ago. He would find out one way or another, and Kyra figured it might as well be from her. Little did she know that two new enemies would be made by telling him, neither would be him, but   
they both would be because of him.   
Kyra knew that the two girls that just transferred from the Queens district had their eye on Chris, and she needed to tell him why she couldn't see him during the night before he thought she didn't want him anymore and went to them! Kyra really   
hated the Fisker sisters, they drove her crazy with their snobby attitudes.   
They always complained that they would rather go to a private school, but since there were none on Manhattan, had to go to some primitive public school. Kyra hated to admit it, but half of the time, she wanted to ring their pretty little rich, "Better than thou attitude" necks like rags! Especially Gina. She kept her cold, hard olive-green eyes on Chris all day, when her nose wasn't in her make-up case, it was pointed right at Kyra's boyfriend. What really got her was that the Fisker sisters knew Chris was hers, they constantly attempted to steal Chris from her, but she worked hard everyday to prove to them that Chris was sticking with her! Still, she always kept her eye on them.

* * *

A few weeks later, Kyra had to stay after school to play a basketball game. When it was over, she had about 15 minutes before sunset, she figured it would be easiest to just wait in hiding until the sky darkened rather than risk changing in front of other humans. After Kyra changed, she went on her way, above the city so no one could see her. Then, in an hour, the one thing she forgot could happen, did. Demona intercepted, forcing Kyra to land on the street so she couldn't go back up. Micheal showed himself and Kyra instinctively ran before he could act. She went straight to Central Park because she knew even in that form, she could at least out run him.   
One problem with Kyra's plan though, Micheal knew she would go there because she always did, and had his gang positioned in different places so that she couldn't escape. She thought she was trapped, then she remembered her magic, normally she would not use it since she figured she might hurt someone, but this was a definite emergency! Kyra glanced around at Micheal's auxiliary fighters, and silently hoped that her magic was strong enough to handle this.   
She gathered her strength and focused on the nearest person. She said some words in her native language, a prayer for success, and aimed a "zap" of magic, it wasn't lethal, it only immobilized for a few moments, just enough time to escape. She fired at the boy and missed, but it was enough to make half of the gang back up. Kyra ran for the streets, if her biggest   
problem was Micheal and other humans, she would need moves, not speed. She jumped over fences and climbed over boxes and dumpsters. It grew darker around her with every turn.   
It looked like Kyra would lose them, except that she had forgotten Demona again. She realized her mistake as soon as she made a wrong turn and ended up in a dead end alley, she heard Demona's calls and realized her soon-to-be fate. Kyra's only hope was that the gargoyles were nearby. She took a deep breath and let out a bloodcurdling call: it was Gargoyle for   
HELP!

* * *

The trio and Angela were nearby and recognized Kyra's calls, they heard Demona and pieced together that Kyra was about to become swiss cheese if they didn't do something fast! Even worse, a Quarryman might have heard her. The tower was too far behind them, they would have to risk fighting Demona on their own, going back to get Goliath would be too risky. They'd be playing with time, something they didn't have much of as it was. Demona had been one of the fastest gliders in the clan, Lexington even had doubts if they would get there in time anyway.   
Brooklyn refused to listen, Kyra was his self proclaimed responsibility, if anything happened to her, he would blame himself for not getting there in time. They took the fastest air current they could find that was leading in the general direction of her distress call. Brooklyn arrived first, without a moment to spare.   
Demona had just landed and was about to fire her lazer. Brooklyn got in front of Kyra to prevent her being harmed, Lexington and Broadway showed up just moments later. Angela knocked Demona away. Not having any help at the moment, Demona decided it would be better to retreat and get Kyra when she was alone.   
Kyra was unharmed, so Brooklyn and the others decided not to tell Goliath about the fight, he had given Kyra enough restrictions as it was because of Micheal and Demona and they weren't about to give him reason to give her more.

* * *

When they got back, Goliath wanted to know why Kyra was late, she knew what time Demona started doing her deadly work and all of them were to be in before then and stay in unless something happened. The trio fibbed that Kyra was busy talking to her sister when the sun began to set and she was a very long way from the castle. Elisa was up visiting and could tell they were lying, but they seemed concerned about what would happen if they told the truth and she kept it a secret.   
Kyra let the pups out to play and Nipper promptly went right over to Brooklyn who was watching Lex work on a remote controlled car. Nipper snuck lower to the ground and opened her mouth, baring her teeth.   
"Don't even think about it." Kyra said sternly and grabbed Nipper by her scruff as she was running away from the attempted biting. Kyra put her back in the pen for punishment.   
"Kyra, you've got to teach Nipper not to bite people." Elisa sighed.   
"She did, I guess she needs to teach her not to bite gargoyles too" Angela answered.   
"I told you she made Demona look innocent." Brooklyn said in a way that made Nipper whine, knowing he was serious about it. Nipper and her brothers were taught to growl and bark at Demona and Micheal, so Nipper figured they were bad since she was told never to do that to anyone else. Making one of them seem good was the worst complaint of behavior anyone could get, and Nipper was starting to get the idea that she was growing too big for her antics to be cute anymore.   
"I'll take her to the park with Bronx for training later." Kyra replied.   
"Why Bronx?" Broadway asked, "Why not Cana or Lupus?"   
"Because Bronx is the only one who can keep up with that little rascal." Kyra explained, "Besides, he'll be a good example for her."   
Bronx was tolerant of the rambunctious pups, but only let them go so far before he gave them a quick nip and walked off. Cana did not like Bronx giving her pups discipline, but they had to get it from someone and he was able to get away with it when Cana permitted.   
Lupus wasn't exactly a good father, he let the pups get away with everything! Kyra usually gave the pups the discipline they remembered. A sharp yell of their name, or a slightly uncomfortable whap on the muzzle meant "no!", and the pups knew it. When Kyra even looked at them in a certain way, the pups knew they did wrong.   
There was a deep, unnerving presence in Kyra's gaze, especially when she was angry, it was probably because of the gargoyle in her. The only problem with discipline was that Nipper was as disobedient as a two year old child, she repeatedly did offensive things after being told "no!" or, in extreme situations, getting a very hard slap on her back as well. Nipper was a little misfit pup and Brooklyn joked many times about her antics making Demona seem sweet and innocent, usually right after he'd been bitten on the tail. She was teething, getting rid of the jagged points on her teeth so she could learn to eat food in another month or so. Scratch had started teething yesterday, and Tuma was due to start either tomorrow or the day after.   
"You'd better go soon, it looks like rain and you don't want to get stuck in it." Elisa called, looking at the clouds. "Unless you'd rather walk home."   
"Don't worry, I know I'm the only one who can't glide with wet wings, which is totally unfair. If it rains, I'll go for cover and hide until it stops." Kyra said, petting Tuma, "I still think it isn't fair that my magic makes my wings thinner." she grumbled as she put him inside.

* * *

Later that night, Kyra took Bronx and Nipper out for special training at Central Park. Nipper was still difficult, but she was wearing down.   
"Nipper, no." Kyra grabbed Nipper as she started to wander off. "Watch Bronx. Sit."   
Bronx promptly sat on the grass. "Stay." Kyra took a few steps away from Bronx, holding a chew toy. Bronx stayed completely still, though he did watch it move. Nipper gave Kyra a look that seemed to say "You want me to do that? Boring!" She was definitely the most like Kyra out of the litter.   
Kyra held up the toy and told Nipper to sit. Nipper, completely unaware of her disobedience went right up to Kyra and begged for the toy.   
"Nipper. Try to listen." Kyra said understandingly. She went through the same sort of thing training Lupus, except he had to look, not listen.   
Kyra felt a stillness in the air, as if something was about to happen. A loud voice yelled for her to duck. She obeyed, wondering who was talking, she never heard that voice at night before. As soon as she hit the ground, a lazer blast passed through the space where her head once was, Nipper yipped loudly at the annoying sound of it. She jumped back up, knowing who shot that and ran, with Bronx behind her, carrying Nipper. Whoever told Kyra to duck saved her life from Demona. When she was sure she was safe, Kyra looked around for the person that saved her. There was no one there.   
It sounded like a familiar voice, but she hadn't heard it very often. At least she thought she hadn't. It sounded like a boy, but it couldn't be, the trio was still at the castle, and Goliath certainly didn't sound like that! It certainly wasn't Micheal either, he wouldn't save her. Who was it, and why did they save her?   
Kyra went back to the castle, carrying Bronx, with Nipper in his mouth, it was starting to rain anyway. She had to get back before it started pouring. She went up to her room and did her homework.

* * *

The next day, Kyra went to school as usual and, as usual, Micheal pestered her in every class, but she strangely didn't mind it. Micheal was still annoying, but she was getting used to him. Micheal was annoyed by the fact that he wasn't even getting a "look" from Kyra, which made _her_ extremely happy.   
The Fisker sisters were sitting across from Christopher and he kept his eyes on Kyra, in fact half of the boys in the class stole glances at her, gaining them elbows in their ribs. You couldn't blame them, after all, Kyra wasn't one of the popular cheerleader girls in the school, but she was the one who caught their attention. There was something about her they saw, but couldn't quite understand. Kyra knew what it was when she felt the ghost of her wings when the seat began to get too hard after an hour of sitting.

* * *

After school, Kyra was on her way home since there was no practices that day. She saw Chris and went over to him, seeing her chance to explain a little about her night disappearances. Besides, if she didn't go over to her boyfriend the minute she saw him, Gina would get the wrong idea (she was out on the courtyard of the school, watching).   
"Hi Chris." Kyra said, running up.   
"Hi Kyra, why haven't I seen you around lately after school?" Chris asked.   
"I've been pretty busy, Micheal's especially bothersome at night." she answered. It was the truth, she just wasn't telling it all.   
"Kyra, I know you, there's more than that." Chris said.   
"Ok, you've got me there, there is something else, but I can't tell you right now. I can't tell anyone." Kyra replied.   
"Even me?" Chris   
"Even Kirstie, and you know I tell her everything." she answered, "But I guess I could show you."   
"Show me?" Chris was confused.   
"You'll see, just come to Central Park at twilight, I'll be able to clear up everything then." Kyra quickly answered and went on her way.

* * *

When twilight came, Kyra took Nipper for a walk through the park, waiting for Chris, there was a problem though, someone else was waiting for her: Demona. At first the park was quiet, then Kyra realized that it was too quiet. Something had to be nearby, or there would be night birds about and squirrels heading for home. She looked around, Nipper growled at a tree. Kyra backed away, but it was too late. Demona leapt from the tree and Kyra ran, Demona was too fast and caught up with her in a matter of moments.   
Kyra struggled to free herself of Demona's grasp, but Demona still had her gargoyle strength and Kyra remained captive. Nipper growled and yipped at Demona, lunging towards her, but could find nothing unprotected to bite. Chris was waiting for Kyra and saw her with Demona. He didn't know who Demona was, but something told him she did not have healthy intentions for Kyra.   
Suddenly, the last rays of the sun creeped out of sight, triggering a change. Kyra's change was quick and painless, but Demona was not so lucky, Demona's pain allowed Kyra to escape, but it wasn't for long, soon Demona grabbed Kyra again.   
"You think it will be that easy to escape me?" Demona asked slyly.   
"No, but I do think it's possible." the younger gargoyle answered coolly. Nipper tried to attack Demona again, this time she succeeded, biting hard on Demona's tail. Demona swatted at the pup, allowing enough time for Kyra to get some distance from her. Nipper ran after Kyra into the city, they stopped running when they were far enough that Demona would take a while to catch up. Kyra scooped up Nipper and called for help as loud as her lungs could take the force, but she knew none of the gargoyles were out yet. Demona had caught up while Kyra was calling and was about to fire.   
Kyra heard the same call to duck that she had heard the night before. Once again Kyra obeyed and once again, a lazer blast went through where her head was, but unlike the last time, the warner was in sight, it was Chris. Kyra immediately let out an ear splitting cry at Demona and forced her to subside, allowing final escape, Kyra ran out of the alley and went to Chris.   
"You knew, all along." she said, amazed, "It was you last night."   
"Of course I knew, I can recognize you no matter what you look like, and I can recognize danger too. Let's get outta here." Chris replied and they ran to a safer place.   
"If you knew, why did you act like you didn't?" Kyra asked when they got to safety. "Or at least tell me you knew."   
"I had a feeling it was something you didn't want Micheal or anyone else knowing about." Chris answered.   
"Micheal already knows, he's partly responsible for it." Kyra told him.   
"Still, I don't think Kirstie and Kiesha would take it too well." Chris replied.   
"Chris, why weren't you afraid of me when I changed?" Kyra asked.   
"I don't care what you look like. I love you for your personality and bravery, not your looks." Chris answered sincerely. Kyra smiled at him.

* * *

Later that night, Kyra got to the castle. Goliath was worried about her, but when he saw the look on her face, he knew she had been safe. She spent the rest of the night in her room, working on homework.

* * *

The next day, Kyra went to school and seemed to be happier than the previous day. Kyra had good reason, real proof that nothing could come between her and Chris. She didn't mind when the Fisker sisters looked at him, because she knew he would never look back, and she minded Micheal's annoyance even less. Micheal knew something was up, and he was going to find out what and put an end to it.   
Kyra felt better about her secret now, it didn't bother her as much, she even started enjoying herself by using her magic while she glided so that she could stay in one place and hover while Brooklyn was forced to continue or turn around and land. Kyra's magic even strengthened more every time she used it.   
The only thing Kyra needed now was the jewel, which was still in Demona's possession. She had no idea how she was going to get it back, but she did know that it would take all the help she could get. That would mean allowing her sister and Kiesha to know about her secret, which was absolutely out of the question for now.

* * *

That night Kyra did what she normally did, take the wolf pups out for a walk, this time she was extra careful not to let anyone follow her, especially Demona, and definitely Micheal. Of course by now it was clear that fate wanted to give her a hard time and it was doing a great job. A few minutes later, Micheal showed with about half of the gang. Kyra reacted quickly with her main defense, making herself look as mean as possible. Micheal knew her snarls and posture were fake. She was too nice and good hearted to be even close to that mean. Of course he didn't know that she had changed her inner form as well as her outer; if she was threatened, she could be just as violent as Demona was, which scared Kyra. It scared everyone actually. The other boys backed away quickly.   
"Come back here you idiots, she won't hurt you!" Micheal called the gang back. They obeyed, but coming not as close as they were before.   
"What makes you think that?" Kyra asked, the glow in her eyes faded, though her tone of voice was firm and threatening.   
"I know you." Micheal answered.   
"Maybe you think you do, but I don't." Kyra said coolly.   
"What do you mean?" Micheal asked.   
"Just that everything changes, including personalities. Demona's living proof of that." Kyra answered.   
"Yeah, but you aren't Demona." Micheal stated, laughingly to Kyra's surprise. She kept her face straight and impersonal.   
"Maybe not, but I am a warrior, and capable of being just like her if I have to be." she replied.   
"I'm willing to take chances." Micheal said, his mean disposition returned, and ordered an attack. The fight didn't last too long, a few lashes of Kyra's tail and swipes of her claws, and every boy was on the ground, except Micheal.   
"You should know better than to take chances with a gargoyle, Micheal." Kyra said and went home.

* * *

Later in the night, Goliath warned Kyra to be careful, "Micheal will try something again, and next time he won't be so easy to stop." he said worriedly, "I know you think you can beat him, but you won't always be under favorable conditions. I don't want to see you hurt."   
"Goliath's right, Kyra. Micheal will probably have Demona's help on the next attack." Elisa added. "Those two don't give second chances on things like that, it will never be the same attack twice."   
"I promise I'll be careful, but I have to go. I promised Chris I'd see him tonight." Kyra said and left.   
"See Chris?" Broadway said confusedly, "But..."   
"I know, Broadway, Chris must have found out and didn't mind." Elisa answered his question before he could finish it.   
"I guess you were right, Elisa, looks don't matter." Angela said. "But how did you know?"   
"That's a secret, and I'm not telling." Elisa replied, looking at Goliath.

* * *

When Kyra went to see Chris, he gave her a gold locket, visible proof to Micheal that Kyra would never leave Chris.

* * *

The next day, Kyra met her sister after school to go to a game off campus. Kiesha met them by the bike rack and they rode to the park's basketball court. The game was pretty long, but they won and Kyra got to the castle just in time for sunset.   
"Cutting it a bit close, Kyra." Brooklyn teased after he woke up.   
"Hey, I can't help how long the games are." Kyra said defiantly and went up to finish her homework. She would have stayed up there all day except that Elisa came up with bad news.   
"What's wrong Elisa?" Goliath asked.   
"I just got a call from Xanatos telling me to come over fast." Elisa said worriedly.   
"Why would Xanatos call the Police Department?" Kyra asked, coming outside. "We're right up here."   
"Well, he told me he wanted you guys on the case." Elisa answered.   
"Like I said, we're right up here." Kyra repeated herself.   
"I guess he figured you'd listen to me more than him." Elisa replied.   
"Why?" Angela asked.   
"The spare Steel Clan robots were stolen from the warehouse today, and Micheal's probably the one that did it." Elisa answered. "It was an expert job, whoever did it got past everything. Except the code... they had to break the lock to get in."   
"Not the robots!" Kyra exclaimed.   
"Why would Micheal want the robots?" Lexington asked.   
"I have no idea, all I know is that it can't be good." Elisa answered.   
"Xanatos doesn't know either?" Goliath asked.   
"Actually even he's baffled." Elisa said. "No one knows about them except the police. To keep track of what sightings may mean."   
"If Micheal is involved, I'll talk to him at school tomorrow." Kyra volunteered.   
"Be careful, you know he won't like you knowing about it." Goliath warned.   
"You want me to tell Xanatos?" Elisa asked.   
"Not yet, wait until we're sure it's Micheal." Goliath said.   
"I'm definitely not going out tonight." Kyra said, "Micheal's probably found someway of getting those robots to work."   
"You're probably right. you'd better be careful after school." Elisa warned. "The day's are getting even shorter and it'll be nearly dark anyway."   
Kyra sighed, "I can't wait for winter break..."

* * *

The next day, Kyra went up to Micheal, she was careful of her expression, she didn't want to arouse Micheal's suspicions. She was wearing Chris' locket, she never took it off since he gave it to her, though it clashed a little with her "tough girl" clothes.   
"Yo, Mikey, wait a minute." she called toughly.   
"Now what? I haven't done anything...yet." Micheal said.   
"I know, and you'd better not do anything." Kyra replied "Did you hear the news? Some robots were stolen yesterday."   
"Gee, I wonder how that happened." Micheal said like he was hiding something.   
"You wouldn't happen to know who did it, would you?" Kyra asked firmly.   
"You've been around that detective too much, Kyra." Micheal said sourly, "What makes you think I would know?" he added nonchalantly.   
"Just that it's the kind of thing you and your 'friend' would do." Kyra answered.   
"Wait a sec, you think I did it?" Micheal asked innocently.   
"Don't give me your innocent act Micheal, you and Demona are the only ones who would want the Steel Clan, since Demona's the only one besides Xanatos that knows how to use them." Kyra said sternly.   
"So maybe Demona has them." Micheal said casually.   
"Guilt is written all over your face, Micheal. You're the thief in the gang. Either confess and return the robots or you'll be in more trouble than you want." Kyra told him.   
"Forget me, Kyra, you stick your neck any farther into this, and you'll lose your head." Micheal said angrily and walked off. Kyra was unintimidated. She had handled Micheal's threats a lot when she was in the gang.   
Then again, that was probably partly Demona's threat as well, and Goliath did say that Demona always carried out her threats...so Kyra was intimidated. She told Christopher about Micheal's threat and why she was worried about it.

* * *

"Don't worry, I won't let Micheal or Demona hurt you." Chris promised.   
"It's not me I'm worried about. The Steel Clan always came very close to defeating Goliath and the others. They aren't a problem anymore because the fight between Xanatos and Goliath is over; but combining them and Demona would mean certain death for the gargoyles, and without them, it would mean death for Elisa and slavery for me." Kyra explained. "Not to mention the city would be overly screwed."   
"Then you have to warn them." Chris said.   
"They already know, but they can't do anything about it, going after Micheal and Demona now would be suicide!" Kyra replied.   
"I guess that means it's up to us." Chris told her.   
"What?" she was confused.   
"You'll see, now listen carefully. We'll need rope, we have to attack after dark, and you have to bring Kirstie and Kiesha." Chris explained every detail of his plan, "Remember, the others can't know, they won't let you do this. Should I tell Kirstie and Kiesha about you?"   
"Yes, Kirstie's my sister, I guess she should have been the first to know after the Gargoyles. I have to go, it's getting late. Please be careful, you don't know what Demona's capable of." Kyra warned and went home as the sky darkened.

* * *

Later that day, she walked home from school and was careful that at least one person could see her so Micheal couldn't try anything. When she got inside a small room in the castle, she turned on a small computer that Lex fixed up and started looking for something that would help her and Chris get the robots before Micheal could use them.   
Kyra tapped into the architecture section of an on-line service and brought up files on really old buildings. She looked at the pictures that came on the screen and stopped as soon as she got to a familiar one, it was like Belvedere castle, but on property outside the city limits. Nightstone owned the land.   
She printed the floor plans for the building and searched for a room that would be perfect to hide life size Gargoyle robots in. Then she scanned the paper carefully and circled a remote room far to the west and on the top floor, if anywhere, the stolen robots were there.   
"Elisa?" she called when she heard a door open. It was almost sunset, so Kyra knew she would be coming up to see Goliath.   
"What is it Kyra?" Elisa asked.   
"I need to talk to you about something." Kyra answered as she came out. Chris did tell her that the others probably wouldn't let her carry the plan out, but she needed Elisa's help or the plan would fail. She made Elisa promise not to tell Goliath about the plan, he was the only one who could really stop them from doing this.   
"Kyra, sometimes I think your plans are crazy and will never work," Elisa started, "But luckily this is not one of those times. Why do you need my help?"   
"I'm pretty sure I can get to the robots, but I'm not so sure I can get them out without Demona or Micheal catching me. Chris, Kirstie and Kiesha will be looking out, but Demona's good at sneaking up on people." Kyra replied.   
"Well, that still doesn't answer my question, how can I help?" Elisa asked.   
"Oh, I need some way of preventing getting caught, Micheal and Demona won't give up the robots without a fight, and I'm the only one going that can fight them without getting hurt badly." Kyra answered.   
"Sure, but why don't you want the guys to know?" Elisa asked.   
"Because Goliath will never let me do this, and it's the only way to get the robots out of Micheal's possession safely." Kyra replied. "I guess Brooklyn, Angela and Lex can know, but not Broadway, he'll tell Goliath."   
"Just be careful, if I don't hear about Micheal being arrested for stealing the robots over the radio by an hour after you leave, I'm telling Goliath to go help you." Elisa said.   
"Fair enough, just not before then. Give us a chance, Demona's lair is so big it will take at least fifteen minutes just to get to the robots, who knows how long to get them outside." Kyra compromised, "Send help forty-five minutes after we get there."   
"I'll tell Lex to bring a radio headset." Elisa answered and Kyra went up to her room to pack the things she would need for the plan. Some rope, a flashlight, and the map, for obvious reasons. "I hope Demona isn't too rough if she catches them, since Goliath won't be there." Elisa said to herself, scratching Lupus behind his ear.   
"What?" Kyra called from her room.   
"I was just thinking, if Demona catches you, you'll need help." Elisa answered.   
"So...?" Kyra knew there was more.   
"I know I promised I wouldn't tell Goliath, but if you're in real trouble, you'll need him." Elisa replied.   
"All right, but you can only tell him if we get caught." Kyra said, coming out, "How long is the night now, I mean daylight savings time about is over, right?"   
"Just about, there's well over ten hours of dark." Elisa answered. "It _is_ almost Thanksgiving."   
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Good, then the plan has time to work." Kyra replied and went up to check the map for the easiest route to the room the robots were probably in.

* * *

After sunset, Kyra told Brooklyn, Angela and Lexington about the plan, away from Goliath.   
"Shouldn't we tell Goliath where we're going?" Lexington asked doubtfully.   
"No, he won't let us do this, but Elisa will tell him if we get in trouble. I doubt we will though." Kyra answered.   
"How is she going to know?" Angela asked.   
"Lex will have to wear the headset so Elisa will be able to hear what's going on, she'll be able to identify Micheal and Demona's voices, plus what they say will be a big tip-off that we're in danger." Kyra answered.   
"So will what we say." Lexington added. "As in 'help'."   
"All right, let's go." Brooklyn said as Lexington put the headset on.   
"Where are you four going?" Goliath asked as they passed him going to the outer wall.   
"Just for a look around, to see if anything's going on down there, every little thing helps build a good reputation with the humans." Kyra said and the teenagers went to the parapets and glided off.

* * *

They met Chris, Kirstie and Kiesha by the river and they all went to Demona's lair on foot, to prevent the gargoyles from being seen.   
When they reached Demona's lair, Kiesha hesitated. "Gee, that place looks pretty creepy, are you sure it's safe?"   
"Would I ask you to help me do something that wasn't?" Kyra asked.   
"Yes." Keisha half-joked.   
"I would not! Besides, you don't have to worry, I've got everything figured out." Suddenly, a lazer blast hit in the middle of the group, scattering them immediately, "Except that." Kyra said, pointing to the emblazoned spot the beam left. She was embarrassed that she had forgotten about Demona's gun.   
"Kyra, why do you always forget the most obvious things?" Brooklyn asked, standing right beside her, well kind of right on her, they'd all jumped in total confusion and Brooklyn and Kyra slammed into a tree, her first, then him. He pushed himself away and Kyra stepped away from the tree.   
"I don't know, just bad luck or something." Kyra answered, brushing dust and bark off her arms. "Lex, I think you'd better tell Elisa to send Goliath right now!"   
"Hey Elisa..." Lexington began.   
"I heard, so did Goliath, he left after I heard the lazer blast." Elisa replied.   
"Goliath is going to be mad when he gets here, but not at you, at Demona, for shooting at us." Lexington said to Kyra.   
"I'm not worried about Goliath being mad at me, I'm sure he understands that I don't want Micheal having such an unfair advantage for very long." Kyra replied.   
"Which advantage, the robots or Demona?" Brooklyn asked sarcastically after dodging a lazer beam and crashing right into Kyra again. He immediately jumped away, this was getting monotonous.   
"Very funny," Kyra said with no expression. She meant what he said and the jumping, he acted like she had cooties or something. You don't want to get stuck in that situation with your best friend, it'll get you everytime.   
"I hope Goliath saves us soon, or there won't be too much left to rescue." Kyra added, holding her tail, the beam that Brooklyn dodged had burnt the end of it, and that burned her!   
Suddenly, Goliath appeared, knocking Demona to her feet, he glided down to Kyra. "I'm not exactly pleased that you went and did this without telling me." he said.   
"I'm sorry, it's just that I figured you'd say I couldn't do it because I'm too young, or something like that, and I just can't stand it when Micheal does stuff like this." Kyra said apologetically.   
"Well, we'd better get those robots before Micheal learns that you're here." Goliath replied.   
"You mean we can still do this?" Angela asked.   
"Yes, but I'm helping you, in case Micheal shows up." Goliath answered, "Now, we'd better hurry."

* * *

Goliath, Lexington, Brooklyn, Angela and Kyra climbed up the wall and Chris, Kirstie, and Kiesha guarded the outside. The door was jammed, but Kyra's magic took care of it with no problems.   
They followed the map through the lair and surprisingly, got to the robots without getting caught. Kyra stayed behind to look for any robots Micheal hid in other rooms. Goliath, Brooklyn, Angela, and Lexington took the robots outside.   
"Where's Kyra?" Goliath asked.   
"Looking for any hidden robots." Angela answered.   
"She'd better hurry, Demona's gone. She probably told Micheal that at least Kyra's still in there." Brooklyn said.   
"You go in and check on her." Goliath told him.

* * *

Brooklyn searched silently through the winding hall, suddenly he heard a simultaneous crash and shriek and ran with Chris to see what happened.

* * *

Kyra had given up on finding any hidden robots when she heard footsteps heading for the room and ran to get outside before she was caught. Unfortunately, that part of the building was very old and some of the floor was rotten. Her foot went straight through some boards, which closed on it, trapping her.   
That was the crash Brooklyn heard, but chances that he would get to Kyra in time were slimming quickly. Demona heard it too and knew exactly what it was.   
"Great, now I'm really in trouble." Kyra said as she tried to free her foot. Her jeans were torn and her ankle hurt badly, it was probably sprained, there was some blood staining the cuff of her jeans slowly. Kyra cursed, she'd have to get out of there before she bled to death. She heard someone coming and decided not to take chances, she stayed quiet. Just as she feared, it was Demona, but it was too late to be quiet.   
"Well, well, what have we here?" Demona asked cruelly, "Sometimes the most obvious traps are the ones you forget about."   
"I'm warning you, I may not be able to fight, but I can still use my magic." Kyra said bravely.   
"Not for long you can't." Demona replied coldly and used a electric zapper on Kyra, draining her of the strength she needed to use magic. Nipper had jumped out of the satchel, Kyra had hidden her there, and growled at Demona, she immediately swept her tail away from the annoying pup once she saw it.   
Just then, Brooklyn appeared and knocked Demona away from Kyra. "You have the worst timing." Demona said, quite annoyed at losing her victim.   
"Actually, I have pretty good timing, considering what nearly happened." Brooklyn replied as Chris and Angela came behind him to help pull Kyra free. Angela broke the board holding Kyra's ankle and Chris held her steady as she stood.   
"Even my daughter betrays me." Demona said, visibly annoyed.   
"Lay off, Demona. Angela's just helping her friend." Brooklyn told her. With that Demona stormed away in anger.   
"Thanks, if you had come just a few minutes later..." Kyra began.   
"Don't even think about it, come on, Goliath's probably very worried about us." Chris interrupted. He, the gargoyles, and Kyra got out of there as fast as they could.

* * *

The next night Kyra decided it was safer to stay inside, since Micheal could still have a hidden robot. The others stayed in as well, they didn't want to take chances. Kyra heard a strange sound outside and looked, there was something glowing about a mile away.   
"Hey guys, something weird is happening out here." Kyra called.   
"It's probably a power surge or something." Elisa said.   
"Do power surges glow bright red?" Kyra asked.   
"What?" Goliath exclaimed, "You're kidding." He said as he came up to the parapet.   
"No way, look for yourself." Kyra replied. There was indeed a bright red glow far to the east, it was obviously not a normal occurrence.   
"Do you think it's Demona?" Broadway asked.   
"No way, the jewel isn't that strong." Kyra answered.   
"It may be another form of magic, a living one." Goliath replied.   
"You mean a Child of Oberon is doing that?" Elisa asked.   
"A what?" Kyra asked.   
"You know, magical beings like those weird sisters." Brooklyn told her.   
"Oh, it's one of them?" Kyra asked.   
"Maybe, but that's how Children of Oberon call for help, why would one need help?" Hudson answered.   
"It could be Puck." Lexington said. "Don't see why he'd do that though... unless he has to be sneaky."   
"Puck?" Kyra was really confused, "You mean some hockey ball is calling us?"   
"You never studied Shakespeare, did you?" Brooklyn asked her.   
"Not really, we haven't gotten to it in lit class yet." Kyra replied.   
"Kyra, Puck is one of the Children of Oberon, he has powers like the sisters, but he grants commands, usually adding a prank to the result." Elisa explained. "He hides himself in a human form most of the time though. He's forced to by Oberon's command."   
"It just might be him, Demona's probably trying to use him or something." Brooklyn said.   
"Why would Demona know him?" Angela asked.   
"Puck's the one that turned Demona part human." Elisa answered.   
"Why would he do that?" Kyra asked.   
"Because Demona had him last and he didn't like her." Goliath answered, "But he's really working for Xanatos."   
"Why?" Kyra asked, visibly frustrated by the confusion.   
"His human form is Owen Burnette." Elisa replied, "Let's hurry, maybe Alexander's in trouble again."   
"I'm really getting confused, what does little Alex have to do with this?" Kyra asked as they left.   
"More than Xanatos likes." Goliath answered, far ahead of her.

* * *

Goliath, Brooklyn, Elisa and Kyra went towards the brightening glow, Kyra looked down on the street, no one even noticed the glow around them.   
"Hey Goliath, why can't the humans down there see the glow?" Kyra asked.   
"I guess Puck's making it so that only we can." Elisa answered.   
"It must be serious, let's hurry." Goliath said and they rushed towards the center of the glow. It led to a small building, it seemed deserted, but they were cautious, in case there was danger. Kyra was the first to spot the strange little elf-like creature.   
"Is that him over there?" she asked.   
"Yes, let's go see what the problem is." Goliath answered.   
"Puck, was that red glow you?" Elisa asked.   
"No, it was the airtowers..."   
Kyra thought Puck talked in an odder attitude than her, but the others were obviously used to it, so she didn't say anything. "What's wrong?" she asked.   
"Demona's making trouble, you're in dangers doubled." Puck answered.   
"What does that mean?" Kyra asked Elisa.   
"It means Demona's involved in a plot that'll bring trouble with someone else helping." Elisa answered. "Why didn't Owen tell us this?"   
"No, Demona has a plot, then danger doubles, then Gargoyles have troubles." Puck said. "And would you have believed it from the stiffshirt?"   
"Enough of the riddles Puck, we know you can talk in normal phrases." Goliath told him, he could see that Kyra was barely understanding a word Puck said.   
"Very well," Puck said like he didn't want to. "The double danger comes after Demona's plot, it should happen to the young girl in your clan, her." he pointed to Kyra.   
"Kyra's getting double trouble?" Elisa asked, "When?"   
"Kyra, who is this Kyra?" Puck asked.   
"I am Kyra. You know that, halfwit" Kyra answered. "Quit stalling."   
"Well well, quite the attitude for a born sorceress." Puck observed, "You should beware in later years, more trouble will come for you than you want."   
"What do you mean by that?" Kyra asked. "And how do you know I'm a born sorceress?"   
"The second question will be answered before the first. You'd better be wary around strangers, and remember, everything is not as it seems. The truth's inside but hidden well, within Demona's heart it dwells, you'll understand that before any of the previous problems." With that Puck disappeared. Maybe Owen would be more co-operative, then again, maybe not. He barely even _spoke_ to Kyra.   
"Oh, great, more riddles." Kyra said sarcastically, "Elisa, what did he mean?"   
"I have no idea. Goliath?" Elisa asked.   
"I don't either, obviously Puck wants us to figure this out on our own." Goliath answered.   
"Well, it's almost dawn, we'll have to figure it out tomorrow night." Elisa said, looking to the east.

* * *

Much later the next day, Kyra was still wondering about what Puck meant by the truth is inside, but hidden well. She knew it obviously meant a truth about Demona, but why would she hide it? For that matter, why in her heart? Did Demona even have a heart?   
It was getting dark and late, so she decided to shrug it off and wait for something to happen before she brought it up. Unfortunately, not much happened! Brooklyn, Lexington and Broadway had their usual squabble about practically nothing, and it took Goliath fifteen minutes to break them up. Elisa came up, but just to visit, it seemed it was quiet on the street as well. No one liked the fact that nothing was happening, not because they were bored, but because it usually meant someone was planning something big.   
Kyra was getting tired of just sitting around and playing with the wolf pups who were growing so fast they looked more like their parents. She decided to go out and see why there was nothing happening. She asked Goliath if she could go out and check on the city, in case something small was happening. He said she could, as long as she returned within an hour of sunrise and was very careful, Angela went with her.

* * *

Kyra was still bored while she glided around the city, but at least she could stretch her wings and legs. She did some twists and loops to keep from being too bored and practiced her dives and climbs. Suddenly, she stopped in mid air and Angela looked with horror at what was in front of them. Demona was waiting, holding her lazer gun.   
"Yipes, wrong way!" Kyra said quickly and they flew off as fast as their thin wings could go.   
It wasn't fast enough, Demona caught up and forced them to land. Kyra knew they were in real trouble and thought quickly. A plan arrived almost immediately. It was pretty simple, Kyra yelled as loud as she could for help, she knew Goliath would be too far to hear, but hopefully another friend would.   
Another friend did hear, someone she wasn't expecting. A large object knocked Demona aside, she quickly retreated. Kyra smiled at their rescuer.   
"Thanks Derek." she said.   
"Why is she after you?" Elisa's brother asked.   
"First of all, I'm Goliath and Brooklyn's friend and second of all, I'm Elisa's friend." Kyra told him.   
"Demona's after Elisa still?" Derek did not sound happy about that.   
"Yeah, but Elisa's really getting good at stopping Demona." Angela replied, "We'd better go, Goliath's probably worried."

* * *

Kyra and Angela glided back to the castle and told Goliath about their run in with Demona, Elisa came up when Kyra got to the part about how Derek saved them.   
"That's Derek's way." Elisa replied, "He hates to see kids get hurt, especially if the kids are my friends."   
"I told Derek about how Demona is still an enemy to Elisa, he didn't like it when we told him that Elisa's life was constantly in danger because of Demona." Kyra told Goliath.   
"Then Demona's going to have someone else getting in her way." Goliath said.   
"Not to change the subject, but did you ever figure out what Puck meant when he said that Demona hid the truth in her heart?" Elisa asked.   
"I haven't even figured out if Demona still has a heart!" Kyra joked.   
"This is a real stumper, what is Demona hiding, and why?" Brooklyn asked.   
"We'll find out in time." Goliath replied and Kyra went up to sleep early, she was very tired.

* * *

_I know I know... what happened next and what's the point of the riddle? You'll find out next in _"Surprising Memories"..._ if you liked this story (or didn't...) or have suggestions for another, don't hesitate to tell me: _


	5. Surprising Memories

_Previously:_

"Kyra!" Micheal called.   
"What?" she called back, irritated.   
"Get down here!" It was an hour to dusk, there was only one thing he would want right now, and he wasn't getting it.   
Kyra put her grandmother's pendant on for courage and felt something strengthen in her. She went down bravely and looked right at Micheal.   
"What is it this time?" she asked impatiently.   
"If you think you're going anywhere tonight you'd better think again, unless it's in my room." Micheal smiled in a way that sent weird shivers down her arms, but she ignored it. Kyra was used to his come-on lines.   
"Not in this lifetime." she replied and turned her back.   
"I've ordered everyone to keep you in." Micheal sneered.   
"You belong with Demona..." Kyra said coldly. "I don't understand why I ever joined you..." 

"You can't guard that pretty neck of yours all the time." Micheal threatened, "I will win, there's nothing you or your friends can do to stop me." He walked out of sight.   
Kyra sighed, visibly upset, "He's never going to give up, and I don't just mean the jewel."   
"What else would he want?" Brooklyn asked.   
"Me." Kyra told him, her eyes diverted.........   
"I just can't shake the feeling that Micheal's going to find some way to get me." Kyra said worriedly as they walked on. 

Kyra kept as far as she could from Micheal, but soon she was cornered. Kyra stood her ground, determined not to let Micheal get her without a long fight. Micheal knew she wouldn't let him come much closer and waited for the right time to   
make his move. Lightning flashed outside, it only caught Kyras attention for a moment, but it was long enough for Micheal to grab her.   
"Let go or I'll scream!" she threatened. "Everyone will know something's going on in here!"   
"You aren't exactly in a position to make threats." Micheal told her. "Where are the gargoyles hiding?"   
"I don't know." Kyra snapped.   
"Don't lie, it will just make this more difficult for you." Micheal said and pulled out a knife. Ever since she was twelve, Kyra had hated that knife. He put the blade against her neck, "Now, where are they hiding? Tell me and I'll be gentle. We had a deal."   
"Deal's off. I'll never tell you, no matter what you do." Kyra told him bravely. He knew her, when she talked that way, she meant it. 

"What happened?" Brooklyn asked, "I know Micheal's mean, but what made him so angry at you?"   
"It's a long story, you might not like it." Kyra told him.   
"After seeing Micheal with that knife, I know I won't like it." Brooklyn replied.   
"I'll tell you later." Kyra decided.   
"Goliath was pretty worried about you when we left. He'll want to see if you're alright." Brooklyn said to her.   
"The sky's starting to lighten, I'd better go tomorrow night." Kyra told him.   
"All right, I'll tell him you're safe and that Micheal's not going to hurt you for a while." Angela said and headed back to the castle as the sky lightened.... Brooklyn stayed to listen to what made Micheal attack Kyra like that. 

.....Goliath warned Kyra to be careful, "Micheal will try something again, and next time he won't be so easy to stop." he said worriedly, "I know you think you can beat him, but you won't always be under favorable conditions. I don't want to see you hurt."   
"Goliath's right, Kyra. Micheal will probably have Demona's help on the next attack." Elisa added. "Those two don't give second chances on things like that, it will never be the same attack twice."

* * *

_ Surprising Memories_

Kyra was talking to Kristie, Keisha, and Chris. She told them about everything that happened the previous night.   
"You're kidding right?" Kirstie asked.   
"No way, those words keep ringing in my head, 'The truth's inside but hidden well, within Demona's heart it dwells', what does that mean?" Kyra asked.   
"I don't know, but we'd better find out, and quick, or else Demona will use it against us." Chris answered.   
"You're sounding more like a warrior every day." Kyra told him and kissed his cheek.   
"Thanks." he said.

* * *

Later that evening, just after sunset, Angela and Kyra went out to try and find a way to catch Demona unaware. They had no idea what was waiting for them, if they did, they might have asked Goliath to come.   
"Do you think she's expecting us?" Angela asked.   
"She's your mother, you should know her better than I do." Kyra answered. They landed as close to the lair as they could without being seen.   
"Better be careful." Angela warned.   
Suddenly, Kyra saw something that bothered her greatly, but she didn't dare mention it. Angela could see that something was bothering her and asked why she looked so concerned.   
"It's nothing, I just saw something I didn't expect to be here." Kyra shrugged it off and walked ahead. What she had seen was a Steel clan robot, the leader robot. Kyra wondered if it was just there to creep her out, or if someone was in it, spying on them. Of course it couldn't be Xanatos, the leader "bot" was one of the new missing robots that Micheal had stolen again. Kyra had a sudden memory, one she hated, a memory from the recent past, the very recent past... 

* * *

**Five Years ago, Docks of the Harlem River**

_ Long before Kyra had met the Gargoyles, she knew about them, everyone in the gang did, actually, everyone in the city did, thanks to John, the Hunter. He and the Quarrymen made life public for the clan._   
_ Micheal was with Demona. He worked with Demona, picking out the strongest, least suspicious member of the gang_   
_to carry a new plan of hers out. Demona saw Kyra practicing her fighting with one of the other gang members one night. She could see there was some innocence in the girl's eyes, despite her obvious strength, Kyra was definitely feminine._   
_ Still, she was a warrior, refusing to give up until she was either half-dead, or too far outnumbered, which in her case, Micheal pointed out, was about a hundred to one. They both agreed that the girl was perfect, strong and brave, but trustworthy and innocent looking. Not knowing why, Kyra was called in from practice..._

* * *

"Kyra, look!" Angela cried, Kyra jumped out of the memory.   
"What?" she asked, half dazed.   
"Steel Clan robots," Angela answered, "What are they doing here?"   
"Are you that forgetful? Micheal stole more, it looks like they're off-line, so I wouldn't worry." Kyra replied.   
Angela wondered why Kyra wasn't worried about the robots, she knew what more than two would mean, and that Kyra absolutely hated those tin gargoyles since they had gotten into Micheal's possession. But Kyra's mind was on other things, like what would have happened if she had not made an important decision... 

* * *

**Main room of Gang's Base**

_ Kyra was brought in to see Demona, she didn't know that Demona was evil then, Kyra was told why she had been brought in. She was skeptical of the plan at first, being part of something like that seemed wrong to her. She was immediately told that she didn't have a choice in the matter, and that the plan began the minute she left the room. Kyra decided she had to obey Micheal, he was older and her superior, even if he was a pain in the neck._   
_ Kyra was to befriend at least one Gargoyle, then through them befriend Goliath, lure Goliath and Brooklyn, the two in command, to the base, where Demona would take care of them, permanently..._

* * *

"Kyra! Look out!" Angela called as Kyra nearly tripped over a rock, "What is with you? You aren't paying attention."   
"I'm fine, it's just, bad memories of Micheal." Kyra said slowly, still coming back to reality.   
"I've been through this before, I hope there's no magic around here." Angela said, referring to what happened at Scotland, where the castle had once stood, when she and her new friends were going back from Avalon.   
"Relax, it's nothing like that." Kyra said calmly.   
"Well, then forget the memories. I mean, what can a memory do to you if you ignore it?" Angela told her.   
"You have no idea." Kyra breathed... 

* * *

**Two Months Ago, Kyrana's room in the gang's hideout**

_ Kyra had just met Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway. She knew Micheal was watching her from inside and as soon as one of the Gargoyles had started talking about Demona, he called Kyra in to talk about what she was to do next._   
_ Kyra was starting to feel sorry that her new friend would be killed because she couldn't stand up to Micheal that one time. She secretly sent a warning to Brooklyn about Micheal being an enemy. Kyra was starting to get attached to Brooklyn, it was almost like they were meant to be friends, but she knew what would happen to him and tried to fight it._   
_ She tried to fight the tears, the hurt, the fact that she was starting to care for Brooklyn and his clan as her first true friends. She tried, but couldn't. She knew what she had to do, but how could she do it?_

* * *

Angela and Kyra were about to go in, when Demona partially showed herself accidentally, watching them. Kyra immediately warned Angela that they should go back later.   
"Why?" Angela asked, "We're so close to getting in."   
"Because," Kyra whispered, "Demona is right over by those stones."   
"Oh, good reason." Angela said, "We'd better try later." she added quietly.   
"Let's just get out of here before she notices us noticing her." Kyra said, equally quiet. Suddenly, they were surrounded by robots and the overly armed gang members.   
"Great." Angela sighed.   
"Demona, I know you're up to something, and I know what it is, but you'll never win without my co-operation, which will not happen." Kyra said, she didn't even care that she was a captive.   
Micheal came over, in the robot armor, "We changed the plan Kyra, so actually, you're already co-operating." he said.   
"What?" Kyra said, half confused, and half angered.   
"Changed what plan?" Angela asked Kyra suspiciously. The younger female gargoyle turned away in guilt and scowled.   
"Take them to the cell." Micheal ordered... 

* * *

**Two months ago, Kyrana's room at the gang base**

_ Kyra was looking for something that would help her find enough courage to stand up to Micheal. She rummaged though all her special things, a warm glow came from the bottom of the box. The beautiful black jewel her grandmother had given her before she disappeared filled the room with golden light. Kyra put it on and felt something grow in her, a strange feeling, but somehow she wasn't afraid, in fact, she felt stronger._   
_ Something sparked in her mind. Now she could stand up to that bully Micheal and of course Demona, she was easy to stand up to, you couldn't help but hate her. Micheal called Kyra down, telling her that he would be gone for the day, and she was to stay there. When he left, Kyra realized it was time to help her friends, and stop Micheal's plan..._

* * *

At the castle, Goliath and Elisa were getting worried about Angela and Kyra, the girls had left hours ago and should have come back by then. Brooklyn was really worried because he knew about how Kyra was once on Micheal's side, she had told him a week ago, making him promise not to tell Goliath or anyone else. He knew that Demona was good at changing her plans to succeed even if the main part is unavailable. He went out to look for Kyra... 

* * *

**Two Months ago, Castle on Eyrie Tower**

_ In a book of Celtic Mythology was the amulet Kyra had shown to Brooklyn. It was actually a magical talisman, the strongest of a set of three. Kyra vowed to hide it and make sure Micheal never found it._   
_ Later, Demona and Micheal realized that Kyra left to show the powerful amulet to the Gargoyles, also realizing that it meant Kyra was on their enemies' side now, which they did not appreciate, and it made Micheal angry..._

* * *

Brooklyn knew to look for Kyra at Demona's lair, but worried about Angela. When he got to the lair, he knew Angela and Kyra were captive there because almost every member of the gang was positioned around it, guarding from intruders. He decided to come back with help... 

* * *

**Seven weeks ago, Gang's hideout**

_ Kyra was in real trouble, she had refused to betray her new friends and tell Micheal where they slept during the day. Micheal had lost all patience with her and held her life in his hands, threatening to slit her throat if she didn't tell. Kyra knew she was in danger, but still she remained loyal to her friends._   
_ Micheal gave up and put the knife away, deciding to make the best of a bad situation and use her in another way. Seconds later, Brooklyn burst in, his mind set on freeing Kyra. He was helpless as long as she was in Micheal's clutches, but Lupus came in, since he was deaf, it took only a few hand signals and Micheal was pinned by the angry wolf, Kyra immediately fled to Brooklyn as Angela and Elisa came in. Micheal was immediately arrested for kidnapping and attempted murder. After that, Kyra left the gang and lived with her new friends, where she would be safe from Micheal and Demona, or so she had thought..._

* * *

Later that night, Brooklyn came with Goliath and Elisa. He had told them everything that he knew about the situation, and warned them that there was a heavy amount of security, obviously Demona didn't want to give Angela and Kyra up without a fight. And a fight she was in for. Demona had forgotten how much harder a gargoyle fights when the life of it's blood kin (child), is in jeopardy. Goliath hated it when Angela was injured, and quickly got revenge on the person who inflicted the injury.   
Brooklyn thought of Kyra as more of a sister than a friend and hated seeing her hurt almost more than Goliath hated seeing Elisa or Angela wounded. They had known each other for nearly two months, and were best friends. Brooklyn really hated it when Demona was the cause of any injuries. Kyra would probably receive near deadly burns from Demona's lazer someday and, as far as Brooklyn was concerned, Demona would pay with her own flesh when it happened.   
Suddenly, Demona shot at them from above, Goliath took Elisa away from the endangered area and fought Demona back with Brooklyn's help. Demona was backed into a tree and Elisa came over with handcuffs.   
"Good idea, we don't want her telling Micheal we're out here." Brooklyn said as Elisa cuffed Demona to the tree.   
Elisa knew that Goliath was extremely worried about Angela, right now, she was all he could think about. He wanted Angela out of there safely as soon as possible. She was worried about Kyra, after all, Kyra wasn't used to Demona, and didn't know what she was fully capable of... 

* * *

**Approx.Three years ago, Eyrie Tower**

_ The sky was it's blackest when the clan first learned of Demona's betrayal. Goliath couldn't believe his ears when Demona told him that she was mainly responsible for the massacre of the Gargoyle clan a thousand years ago. They learned over a year later how Demona had survived and why. Demona nearly killed Goliath simply because he would not join her in ridding the world of humans, especially since his best friend, and almost love was one._   
_ Demona forgot completely about her past love for Goliath and decided then and there that he was no more than an enemy, to be destroyed along with the humans, she would have succeeded in destroying Goliath the first time she tried if it wasn't for Elisa knocking her aside, the deflected shot had sent peices of the castle down on the two of them and they were hurtled off the building... Goliath could only save one, he chose Elisa. For that, Demona despised Elisa more than any human, besides Macbeth._

* * *

**One and a half years ago, Avalon**

_ Goliath and Elisa were starting to go home when Angela told them she wanted to go as well, to help and see what changes had been made in the world since her kind had all but been vanquished._   
_ Once they left, Avalon sent them to many places that needed them more than Manhattan did, including Scotland, to save "Nessie", Canada, to save a Native's tribe, and Japan, London, and Guatemala, where they met other Gargoyles. They even met up with Phalog and Demona in Paris. It took many months before they were finally needed back in Manhattan._   
_ They ran into many villains including an evil Child of Oberon named Raven, and even Savarrius, an old nemesis of Goliath and Elisa's, having made the formula that made the clan of mutates that included Derek and Maggie. They also met new friends, and remade broken friendships, meeting a Child of Oberon named Grandmother, and Goliath rekindled his friendship with the Captain that had been guilt-ridden all those centuries after helping Demona and Hakon._   
_ Dingo, of the Pack, had gone straight because of something that happened in Australia. They also learned who Fox's father was, and that she was pregnant with Alexander, who was the main reason they were sent home. Angela learned much of the world, and couldn't wait to meet the rest of the clan. Learning that Goliath was her father wasn't a problem for her, in fact it helped Goliath, gave him a bit of the past and future, but learning of Demona's blood relationship with her worried Angela gravely..._

* * *

Angela was scared, Kyra comforted her, she had been in tighter spots than this well before she knew the Gargoyles. Micheal was trouble, but he was easily overcome by sharp wits and agility.   
Demona, on the other hand, was something to worry about, she was completely unpredictable. She could let the girls go at a moment's notice, or destroy them in a matter of seconds. Kyra wasn't worried to the point that it showed though, in her heart she knew Goliath and the others would rescue her in time. Angela wasn't too sure of it, she had fought Demona before in Paris, and had barely lived to allow stone hibernation to heal her wounds, and Demona had known at that time that Angela was her daughter, though she didn't reveal it until they met again in Manhattan.   
Angela wasn't like the other teen Gargoyles, she was a little more fragile in a way because she had a very little amount of knowledge of the world and was so young, more likely to be injured than even Kyra. That was one of the main reasons Goliath always kept an eye on her, or had someone else do it when he couldn't.   
Angela had little to worry about, if Demona tried to kill anyone, it would be Kyra. Demona hated her the minute she saw the human girl, but Kyra was the only one who could have pulled off the plan. Lucky for the Gargoyles she didn't want to... 

* * *

**Just under one month ago, Gang Base**

_ Kyra had become a full ally of the Gargoyle clan, and Brooklyn's best friend, this disrupted the plan completely. Demona decided it would have to be changed, and quickly, while the Gargoyles were still unaware. Micheal was all for the immediate change in the plan, to use Kyra as bait, instead of lure. He despised Kyra for "betraying him" and wanted to get her back for it, at least that was the way it seemed..._

* * *

Goliath soon got in and found Angela and Kyra tied up and in the open.   
Kyra shouted, "Run, it's a trap, you'll be killed!" Goliath shook his head.   
"I won't leave you two." he said and promptly freed them of the chains. Demona and Micheal came in.   
"I told you it was a trap." Kyra mumbled.   
"Stay here, I don't want you two hurt." Goliath told her and Angela. Kyra was worried about him. She knew what was going to happen, so far very little about the plan had changed. In fact, it seemed only one part had... Now she was on the other side of the guns.   
While Goliath was fending off Demona, Micheal sneaked around and attacked Kyra.   
"Kyra, look out!" Angela's warning came too late. Kyra jumped away, but Micheal slashed her with a knife.   
Kyra screamed in pain, and fell to the floor, bleeding terribly. Goliath stopped fighting just long enough to see her on the ground. He finished the fight immediately, throwing Demona into a wall, to make her retreat, Micheal followed. Elisa came in with Brooklyn minutes later.   
"Oh my gosh, what happened?" she exclaimed, looking at Kyra's blood.   
"Goliath was busy fighting off Demona, I didn't see Micheal come around until it was too late." Angela explained, "He just slashed at her."   
"Where?" Elisa asked.   
"I didn't see." Angela answered.   
"The bleeding's coming from her leg." Goliath said, pointing to it.   
"We'd better get her out of here, she's bleeding too much. Kyra might die if we don't stop the blood flow." Elisa said and Goliath carefully picked the girl up.   
"Micheal is going to pay for this." Brooklyn said angrily.   
"Brooklyn, we've been through this before, anger and revenge aren't the ways to stop people like him." Goliath said, keeping an eye out for Demona. Both enemies had fled at the scream, the high pitch hurt their ears.

* * *

When they got to the castle, they wasted no time in getting Kyra's wound cleaned and bandaged, to Elisa's surprise, Xanatos had come up and helped. Brooklyn explained why Micheal attacked Kyra so feircely for betraying him. Then Xanatos went down to call Micheal's family about the attack. Goliath didn't care that she was once on the enemy's side, Kyra was with the clan now and would be welcome with them as long as she wanted or needed to stay.

* * *

Soon, Kyra regained consciousness and Goliath told her everything that happened. She smiled and thanked Brooklyn for explaining everything. She was taken up to her room and left to rest and strengthen. Angela was still bothered by everything.   
"Angela, what's wrong?" Goliath asked.   
"It's my fault Kyra was hurt, I should have been keeping an eye out for danger." Angela said through tears.   
Goliath held her to comfort her, "Angela, it's not your fault, you couldn't have known Kyra was in danger." Angela wiped her tears away and smiled, she felt better, but still was afraid for Kyra.   
"Goliath, that could have easily been you or Brooklyn that was hurt." Elisa said.   
"I know, I guess we'll have to take extra precautions around Micheal and Demona." Goliath replied.   
"It's not that easy anymore Goliath, you've got to make sure that whatever happens the clan has a leader." Elisa told him. "Besides, it's not just Demona anymore, half the city's against you and there's no law to protect you. Until you can prove you're trying to help, you'll all be in serious trouble. And with an eternal demon out there that hates humans and attacks them on sight, I don't see that happening."   
"I already did that, Brooklyn is second in command, he will lead if anything happens." Goliath said.   
"What if something happens to both of you?" Angela asked, "It could happen, Demona's getting better, and you aren't exactly going to stay young and strong like she will, and there are more and more humans against us every day. Xanatos can't keep us safe forever. And Brooklyn's temper around Demona is going to get him killed."   
"She's got a point Goliath." Elisa added, "You know I worry about you, you're more than a friend to me, and I don't want to lose you, or any of the others either."   
"What else can I do?" Goliath asked.   
"Hudson, you're the expert on this stuff, any ideas?" Broadway asked.   
"Only one..." Hudson answered. "And it's almost against tradition."

* * *

The next night, Kyra seemed much better, she would be on her feet in a few more days, nothing but muscle was cut. It was a clean cut, Micheal had experience with knives. The wound would heal over in two weeks to a month. There might be a visible mark left over, but she would walk again, Elisa was sure of that.   
Goliath told Kyra what he and the others had agreed on last night: Brooklyn would remain second in command, but a new position was added, as long as there was serious threats like Demona or Micheal. Third in command, would either go to Kyra or Angela, since they were the most capable of handling a serious fight. And Goliath didn't want to bring anything else between the Trio.   
They each had an extra point, Kyra could help get human allies, and Angela wouldn't be hurt by Demona. But there were also problems, Kyra was a target now, and might not survive to be needed. Goliath had not decided yet, it was even harder than deciding between the trio for second. Now he would have to choose between his daughter and Kyra, who he thought of as an adopted child.   
There was another difference, but not a difficulty. Angela and Kyra didn't care who got the position, as long as they were both safe and sound... and friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Micheal was certain he had killed Kyra, since she hadn't shown at school that day, but Kirstie and Kiesha knew it would take more than that to even break Kyra's spirit, let alone her body. Chris was extremely worried, he decided to go and ask Elisa why Kyra wasn't around all day.   
Elisa was in her apartment, feeding Cagney, her friendly dark gray cat. She heard a knock on the door and cautiously went over to it, it could be Demona, she knew where Elisa lived.   
"Who is it?" she asked.   
"It's Christopher." a familiar voice answered.   
Elisa opened the door, "Hi, Chris. What brings you here, isn't your house on the other side of the city?"   
"Yes, but I wanted to ask you something about Kyra." Chris told her, his voice and face betrayed his worry.   
"You look like something's really bothering you, come on in, I've got an hour before my shift starts." Elisa invited.   
"Thanks." Chris said and walked in.   
"So what's wrong anyway?" Elisa asked him.   
"It's just, well, Kyra didn't come to school today, I know her well enough that she wouldn't miss school unless she was captured or sick or hurt." Chris answered.   
"And..." Elisa knew there was more.   
"Well, Kirstie overheard Micheal telling some of the guys in his gang that he finally made sure Kyra wouldn't get in his way anymore." Chris sounded weak.   
"Chris, believe me, Micheal doesn't know it, but he's lying. Kyra's as healthy as she'll ever be, except for a hurt leg that's healing perfectly." Elisa assured him. "There is nothing you need to worry about, Kyra will be back in school in a few weeks, at the most a little over a month. But don't let Micheal know, Kyra wants it to be a surprise."   
"Good, I was so scared that Micheal or Demona got Kyra." Chris sighed.   
"You said yourself that you know Kyra well, so you should know she can't be caught or hurt badly by the likes of Micheal or Demona." Elisa smiled, "Now it's getting late, I'm sure your parents are getting worried about you. This isn't exactly the right city to be wandering around in."   
"Tell Kyra I'll wait for her and that I won't ever believe Micheal." Chris said and went home.

* * *

The next day, Kyra tried to stand, but her leg was still too injured to hold her weight up. "I guess I'm stuck in bed for a few more days?" she asked Fox who had been helping take care of her.   
"Try weeks." Elisa said coming in the room.   
"Oh, come on! I'm a faster healer than that." Kyra replied.   
"Maybe, if you stay in bed and don't do anything to that leg." Fox told her.   
"By the way, Chris came by my apartment last night, he knows you're safe and he says he's waiting for you to come back." Elisa said.   
"Good. Where's Nipper?" Kyra asked.   
"She's right over there, being good." Fox pointed to a corner where a well grown pup was curled. Nipper always stayed by Kyra's side all day and night, even when someone else was with her, Nipper just stood aside, but watched Kyra closely.   
"She's probably jealous of all the attention I'm getting." Kyra said and called Nipper over, "Hi there sweetheart. Aren't you getting big? You're growing like a beanstalk!"   
Nipper loved getting her ears scratched and being talked to. She softly barked and put her head on Kyra's lap, along with her forelegs. Suddenly, Nipper jumped down and back, she looked at the outside and started growling, not fiercely, but very protectively. There was a stranger in the castle. The stranger didn't mean harm, or Nipper's ears would have been pinned against her head and her teeth would be fully showing. Nipper just didn't like smelling gargoyle outside during the day, it wasn't normal.   
When Derek came in, Kyra calmed Nipper down, "Easy Nip, it's all right, he's a friend."   
Nipper looked at her in distrust, as if to say, "Are you sure?" As usual, her right ear stayed bent, it had opened like her brothers', but it stayed bent. Kyra thought it looked cute, though the trio thought it looked silly. Fox left, Little Alex was getting cranky and could be heard yelling for someone to play with through the whole castle.   
"Derek, what are you doing up here? How did you know where to find me?" Elisa was surprised.   
"I know the guys roost here, sis." Derek answered.   
"That doesn't explain why you came." Elisa told him, "Is something wrong?"   
"Actually, yes, it's about Micheal." Derek answered, "And I'd rather tell you away from Kyra."   
"Why can't I hear it?" Kyra asked.   
"You can hear it when the other gargoyles do." Elisa said.   
"Hey!" Kyra exclaimed.   
"I'll talk to you tonight." Elisa replied, walking outside.   
"Fine." Kyra said indignantly and petted Nipper as Elisa and Derek went outside.   
"What's Micheal up to?" Elisa asked, closing the door.   
"Well, I've been watching this place recently during the day since there's not much else I can do. I've noticed Steel Clan robots getting closer all the time, I thought you'd be interested since Xanatos doesn't have them patrolling the castle anymore." Derek answered.   
"Great, Micheal's helping Demona look for the gargoyles, and it looks like they're going to find them if we don't get those robots out of the area." Elisa sighed.   
"There's one now." Derek pointed and they ducked out of sight.   
"Good thing the guys aren't here today. They all went out to check on what Demona was up to and didn't get back here. Don't worry though, they're safe." Elisa said after the robot passed them.   
"What are you going to do about the robots?" Derek asked.   
"I have no idea, but maybe Goliath will." Elisa said thoughtfully and went in as Derek headed back to his labyrinth.   
"So what's going on?" Kyra asked, peering out the door.   
"Nothing, you'll find out tonight, and get back in bed, you're way too hurt to be walking around just yet." Elisa answered and went to the police station to talk to Matt.

* * *

"Hey, Elisa" he said as she walked over.   
"Have there been any reports of gargoyles during the day?" Elisa asked.   
"You joking?" Matt asked uncertainly.   
"No, you know that gargoyle hoax two years ago? Well, Xanatos made those robots and he's made more before the battles ended, a boy stole some from the warehouse and he's using them to find the guys' new hiding place for Demona." Elisa answered.   
"Terrific. Come to think of it, there were a few, but I told Captain Chavez to ignore them, probably some prank calls." Matt told her.   
"If they were from near Eyrie Tower, they weren't pranks." Elisa replied, "The robots are getting too close, one almost saw me up there."   
"So, there's nothing you can do, as long as those robots aren't hurting anyone or causing any damage..." Matt faded.   
"I know, hovering around an old castle is nothing to arrest the sender of them for." Elisa finished, "But I can't let Demona get the "you know whats" (another officer walked by), they've been free so long. I'd hate for it to end just because of a terrorist of their own kind."   
"Like I said partner, there's not much you can do." Matt replied and walked away.   
"Maybe not, but I know someone who can do something." Elisa said under her breath and went back to the castle to wait for sunset.

* * *

When the gargoyles came back that night, Elisa told them about the robots and how one nearly saw her and Derek up in the tower.   
"Demona is definitely getting craftier." Brooklyn said. "And those robots are getting closer."   
"So now what do we do?" Broadway asked.   
"Goliath, you're the one that knows the most about the robots..." Elisa said.   
"Hey," Kyra said from the door, leaning on crutches.   
"...And is able to do something." Elisa finished, reminding Kyra of her leg injury. "Get back in your room."   
"Yeah, right, that's gonna happen." Kyra replied and sat on a stone.   
"Any ideas?" Elisa asked, giving up on Kyra for the moment   
"Not many that will work." Goliath answered.   
"I've got an idea." Kyra said.   
"Kyra, you should be resting." Elisa told her.   
"Nobody listens to me. I don't get it, my ideas work..." Kyra mumbled, sounding for a discomforting moment like Puck.   
"Just go to your room." Elisa called.   
"What if I don't?" Kyra replied.   
"Kyra..." Goliath started.   
"Ok, ok, if you don't want to hear my plan just tell me." Kyra said. Then she grabbed her crutches and started to leave for her room.   
"Plan?" Brooklyn said confusedly.   
"See, you never listen to me." Kyra told him.   
"Quit having a grudge, we're not supposed to listen to you, you're the new kid." Brooklyn teased.   
"All right, cut it out." Elisa scolded, "What's your idea, Kyra."   
"Why don't you just destroy every robot that comes near here?" Kyra asked, "Xanatos will help, and Micheal will think sending things here will be a suicide trip."   
"Micheal will think we're protecting this place for a reason." Brooklyn added correctively.   
"Pessimist." Kyra said, looking towards the stairs.   
"Brooklyn's right, Kyra," Elisa began, Brooklyn stuck his tongue out at Kyra, she rolled her eyes away, "And so are you." Elisa added firmly. Brooklyn looked away in shame.   
"We'll have to be careful how we do this." Lexington said.   
"And you two need to work together on it." Goliath told Kyra and Brooklyn.   
"Why us?" Kyra asked.   
"Your friendship is drifting apart quickly, I don't think either of you wants that." Goliath answered.   
"He's right, I don't know how, but we are getting farther." Brooklyn admitted.   
"Maybe girl and boy gargoyles just aren't supposed to be friends for very long." Broadway replied.   
"It's not that. You know most gargoyles stay friends long after they're grown." Goliath said, "And that's not just blood siblings."   
"Gabriel and I were friends since we hatched, and still are." Angela added.   
"Everyone has problems sometime in their friendships, you'll have to work it out on your own." Elisa told them and went down to start work.   
"Ok, you have more experience with these guys, what do we do?" Kyra asked.   
"Oh, no, you're the smarter one." Brooklyn answered.   
"You're the older one." she replied.   
"You're the faster one." he told her.   
"You're the boy." That usually worked on the ego. Unfortunately, Brooklyn had a considerably small ego for a young adult!   
"Maybe, but you're stronger." he replied.   
"You have the higher rank." Kyra said, smiling. Brooklyn couldn't come up with anything after that.   
"I knew there was a catch to that." he said shaking his head, "Ok, but you have to help me, like Goliath said."   
"Sure, but you're in charge. Which means if anything goes wrong, you take the responsibility." Kyra told him, sitting on a parapet.   
"Wrong, we work together, we take credit together." Goliath taught him that a year ago, blaming doesn't work on any of the clan.   
Finally, Brooklyn and Kyra quit arguing, and worked out everything they needed to except the plan.   
"Ok, so what do we do about the robots?" Kyra asked.   
"Why are you asking me?" Brooklyn asked, "You're the one that said you had a plan."   
"Yeah, my plan was to destroy the robots whenever they got near here." she told him. "But you had a problem with it."   
"I changed my mind, it might work, how do we do it?" Brooklyn asked.   
"Typical male. Anyway, it's easy, just do what you usually do to the robots to destroy them." Kyra said, "Now, Goliath   
doesn't like it if I'm not asleep before sunrise because I need to let my leg heal, so we'll talk tomorrow night." she limped back inside.

* * *

Kyra was healing quickly, she was able to walk more easily with a leg brace and could come outside from her room more often, but she couldn't go to school for a few more days, to be sure her leg could take the strain of going to classes and going up and down all the stairs.   
Kyra didn't mind, Chris came up after school and told her everything that happened at school. The one thing she missed was being able to get on Micheal's nerves. She would do that the minute he saw her, so she wanted to be as strong as she could to really get him upset. She knew his anger never lasted more than a few minutes, usually, but it would be fun watching him burn off the fact that a girl he tried to kill was still alive, and just as healthy as the day before it all happened except for a temporary metal brace on her leg.   
She really got scared when the robots got really close to the castle turret and she was alone up there, but other than that, she didn't mind being stuck up in the castle. She played with Nipper and Scratch, but Tuma was too sleepy to play. Nipper got bored with chasing around a rubber ball and decided to chase around Scratch instead. Kyra laughed as Nipper tugged at her brother's ear and in return got bitten on the tail. Both pups yipped at the surprise of the other's sharp teeth. Kyra called Nipper over and petted her. Nipper and Scratch were too big to pick up now, and Tuma didn't like it. Tuma was getting to be very seclusive, which worried Kyra, Demona was seclusive when she changed from being a nice tolerating Gargoyle, to a terrorist.   
Kyra knew Tuma could never be like Demona, but a seclusive puppy was absolutely no fun. And a seclusive dog would be useless to anyone, even Kirstie, who could do anything with any animal. She limped over to Tuma and scratched him behind his ears. He wagged his tail and licked her, but nothing else. He whined and Kyra realized that Tuma was hurt or sick, that was why he was so seclusive, he was in too much pain to be active. She had to do something, whatever was wrong with Tuma could be fatal if she didn't get it treated quickly.

* * *

That night, Kyra spent all of her time watching Tuma to make sure his condition didn't worsen. When Elisa came up, Kyra told her about how Tuma was really sick.   
"That explains his staying in that corner all the time." Elisa said, checking Tuma's nose, it was hot and dry, and starting to crack in one spot, "Wild creatures move as little as possible when they're sick, to keep their strength up."   
"What do I do?" Kyra asked.   
"We'll take him to a vet as soon as one's office opens tomorrow." Elisa said.   
"What do you suppose is wrong with him?" Brooklyn asked.   
"Well, what has he done lately?" Elisa asked Kyra.   
"Sleep and scratch." she said, petting him.   
"Where does he scratch?" Lexington asked.   
"Right on his neck and he bites his right hind leg." Kyra answered.   
Elisa checked those spots, Tuma whimpered. "There's rashes and some little black spots in both areas. Tuma's got fleas." she reported.   
"He's too young for a flea collar." Kyra said.   
"Well, he's got flea anemia." Elisa said, picking up the frail pup. He whined in pain and weakness.   
"What's that?" Brooklyn asked.   
"It's a disease transmitted by fleas, the fleas drink so much of the animal's blood that it has a low level of red cells, the cells that give energy and oxygen to the body. It causes death if the victim is weak and it can't be treated so it has to run its course until his red cells build up to a safe level." Elisa answered, "He needs antibodies and vitamins to keep his body strong enough to fight this."   
"Can he get it again?" Kyra asked.   
"No, he's almost too old to get it now." Elisa answered, "Once a puppy or kitten gets to a certain age, fleas can't give it that disease, the immune system is fully formed and the red cell count is too high, but he could still get diseases."   
"For a cop you know a lot about medicine." Kyra told Elisa.   
"I have to know a little about animal medicine, Cagney's not the healthiest animal in the world." Elisa replied. "He had this as a kitten."   
"I'm getting him a flea collar as soon as he gets over this." Kyra said, scratching at Tuma's neck.

* * *

Later that week, Tuma had his antibiotic shots and was given vitamin pills in his food, he looked, and seemed to feel, better already. His red cells were dividing fast, at least that's what the vet said.   
Kyra's leg was healing fast too and in a week she would start school again. She could hardly wait to see her sister and Kiesha again, not to mention she'd really love seeing Micheal's face when she ran up the stairs to Christopher! Maybe she would bring a camera to get a picture.   
The robot dilemma was still upon the gargoyles. No one dared to fight the robots or even go near them without Kyra's help since she knew the most about Micheal's knowledge of technology, and could determine what he'd done to the robots once she got close to them. Even Goliath was being cautious. Xanatos couldn't help because Micheal had the armor suit, and it could reprogram them.   
Angela had enough hiding and decided to take action. "I'm sick of being up here all night, we can't even patrol anymore."   
"Now you know how I feel with this stupid brace." Kyra said, limping to a parapet, "But what can you do? You _are_ the second youngest female of the clan."   
"There's only two of us. Besides I'm pretty strong, and I can beat those robots, I hope."   
"Forget it, I don't want you hurt." Goliath said as he came over.   
"Why not?" Angela protested. "I can do this."   
"Absolutely not, you aren't ready for something this big." Goliath said.   
"How do you know? You never give me a chance to prove myself." Angela told him.   
"She's got a point, Goliath." Kyra said, smirking.   
"Please? I promise I'll be careful." Angela looked at him like this meant everything to her, she had to prove she wasn't as young as she seemed.   
"You can try, but I'm watching you closely, just in case." Goliath paused, "If anything happens, you go to the castle immediately."   
"I'll be more careful than anyone ever has been." Angela promised and Goliath left it at that.   
"I knew he'd let you." Kyra said, "Now, we'd better get Xanatos to teach you about the robots. And you'll have to know what to do in case something happens that Goliath can't help you with."

* * *

Xanatos told Angela everything about the robots, after all, he knew more than any of the others. He made sure Angela knew all the weaknesses and what the robots' limits were, like they could only go a few hundred miles up. Angela knew gargoyles could go higher, even in the polluted air.

* * *

The next night, Kyra watched as Angela went outside and Goliath watched her from the door. Kyra hoped that nothing would happen, but she had a bad feeling that something would happen. It struck before anyone could tell it would. At first all that were there was the regular wire and metal insides robots. Then, without warning, the robot armor, with Micheal inside, showed up and Angela couldn't get away in time. Goliath glided out to save her, but there were too many robots around, he couldn't get to her. Kyra limped over to the door, she could tell that Goliath and Angela were in serious trouble, but how could she get to them?   
Suddenly, a regular robot shot Angela in the arm with a lazer. That did it, Kyra forgot the pain in her leg and rushed out in anger, Angela was her friend, and Kyra wasn't about to let her be hurt. She shot through the air like the lazer beam that hurt her friend, braced herself and slammed into the leader robot, knocking it a clear three yards away from Angela. Kyra didn't let it go however, she clawed and slashed at the armor until Micheal retreated, along with the other robots. Kyra landed on the nearest parapet, exhausted from the battle, Angela and Goliath landed behind her, she nearly fainted off the parapet because she was so out of breath.   
Goliath caught her and led her back inside to rest. When Elisa came up, Goliath told her what Kyra did to Micheal.   
"I'm surprised, usually Kyra's so sweet tempered, even around Micheal." Elisa said as Kyra sat with Tuma, still getting over her sudden use of a lot of energy. "From the way she was attacking, Micheal was lucky he had that metal around him!"   
"Something snapped in her the minute a robot shot Angela." Goliath replied.   
"Angela got shot?" Broadway jumped up.   
"Don't worry, I'm fine, it's just a little burn on my arm." Angela said, rubbing the wound.   
"You better put some cool water on that." Elisa told her. Matt came up behind Elisa.   
"What's he doing here?" Kyra asked.   
"I don't know. Why'd you follow me Matt?" Elisa asked him. "I'm surprised Xanatos let you up."   
"People are calling about the lazer blast that was fired up here." Matt told her. "What do I say?"   
"Tell them everything's fine and no one should be concerned, it won't happen again." Elisa said determinedly and he went back to the police station.   
"What if it does happen again?" Kyra asked, "Whoever's in trouble the next time might not escape."   
"Goliath, you can't put this off any longer, I know it's hard, but you have to choose." Elisa said.   
"Micheal and Demona might know we're here now, we have to make sure we're always ready for them." Brooklyn added.   
"I can't choose between the two girls, they're both good." Goliath said.   
"Then let the others choose." Elisa said.   
"How do we do that?" Lexington asked.   
"Easy, I think it should be Kyra. She's the fastest and she knows her way around Micheal's plots, and some of Demona's." Brooklyn answered, "Who do you want Lex?"   
"Angela." Lexington said.   
"I think Kyra." Broadway added. "She's always watching out for everybody."   
"Angela should, she the smartest, she never gives up." Kyra said.   
"Kyra just saved me." Angela replied. "She's good at making fast decisions and puts her friends above herself."   
"So do you." Kyra told her.   
"Hudson, who would you want?" Brooklyn asked.   
"I think they're both good warriors, they work well together." Hudson answered.   
"Goliath, Hudson's got a good idea, they both work as a team." Elisa said.   
"Yes, but it's up to Angela." Goliath replied.   
"Do you think you two can handle it?" Brooklyn asked, "Demona's going to be after you a lot more than usual."   
"I can handle Demona." Kyra said, "Angela?"   
"I don't think I'm ready to get that much responsibility." Angela answered. "Besides, I have enough trouble with her as it is."

* * *

The next day, Kyra went to school. She limped because of her heavy brace so she had to be careful that she didn't get into trouble until it came off for good. Micheal was talking to Demona, hidden from any of Kyra's friends.   
"I don't see why we have to watch the school, Kyra couldn't have survived... that attack probably took everything out of her." Micheal said. He seemed a little upset. He would miss her a little, who else could he pick on?   
"She's strong Micheal, too strong for a knife to stop." Demona said just as Kyra came up the steps to the school campus. "See?"   
Kyra ran as fast as her brace would allow and stopped right in Chris' arms.   
"Kyra, you recovered so fast!" he exclaimed.   
"What else would you expect of a gargoyle?" Kyra said quietly and they went to class.   
"I don't believe it! She should have been killed!" Micheal exclaimed.   
"And by the looks of it, that brace she's wearing will be off in a few days." Demona sighed, "We'll have to try again, we can't get Goliath and the others as long as Kyra remains healthy."

* * *

Kirstie, Chris, Kiesha, and Kyra all played a special game of basketball after school. Kyra made them promise they wouldn't let her win. Brace or no brace, she won by a landslide of points.

* * *

Many days passed, soon Kyra was running around without her brace. Her leg had signs of serious sprain from attacking the robots so she had to wear an Ace bandage, but she was once again the fastest girl in the school.

* * *

_Happy ending, right? WRONG! It's not even the ending..._

_Send your comments to _


	6. Battle of Love

_Previously:_   
"You knew, all along." she said, amazed, "It was you last night."   
"Of course I knew, I can recognize you no matter what you look like, and I can recognize danger too. Let's get outta here." Chris replied and they ran to a safer place.   
"If you knew, why did you act like you didn't?" Kyra asked when they got to safety. "Or at least tell me you knew."   
"I had a feeling it was something you didn't want Micheal or anyone else knowing about." Chris answered.   
"Micheal already knows, he's partly responsible for it." Kyra told him. 

When Kyra went to see Chris, he gave her a gold locket, visible proof to Micheal that Kyra would never leave Chris. 

**Kyra:** "...those words keep ringing in my head, 'The truth's inside but hidden well, within Demona's heart it dwells'..." 

Goliath found Angela and Kyra tied up and in the open.   
Kyra shouted, "Run, it's a trap, you'll be killed!" Goliath shook his head.   
"I won't leave you two." he said and promptly freed them of the chains. Demona and Micheal came in. "You! I should have known you two were behind all this!" Goliath exclaimed.   
"I told you it was a trap." Kyra mumbled.   
"Stay here, I don't want you two hurt." Goliath told her and Angela. Kyra was worried about him. She knew what was going to happen, so far very little about the plan had changed. In fact, it seemed only one part had... 

While Goliath was fending off Demona, Micheal sneaked around and attacked Kyra.   
"Kyra, look out!" Angela's warning came too late. Kyra jumped away, but Micheal slashed her with a knife.   
Kyra screamed in pain, and fell to the floor, bleeding terribly. Goliath stopped fighting just long enough to see her on the ground. He finished the fight immediately, throwing Demona into a wall, to make her retreat, Micheal followed. Elisa came in with Brooklyn minutes later.   
"Oh my gosh, what happened?" she exclaimed, looking at Kyra's blood.   
"Goliath was busy fighting off Demona, I didn't see Micheal come around until it was too late." Angela explained, "He just slashed at her."   
"Where?" Elisa asked.   
"I didn't see." Angela answered.   
"The bleeding's coming from her leg." Goliath said, pointing to it.   
"We'd better get her out of here, she's bleeding too much. Kyra might die if we don't stop the blood flow." Elisa said and Goliath carefully picked the girl up.   
"Micheal is going to pay for this." Brooklyn said angrily. 

....Kyra tried to stand, but her leg was still too injured to hold her weight up. "I guess, I'm stuck in bed for a few more days?" she asked Fox who had been helping take care of her.   
"Try weeks." Elisa said coming in the room.   
"Oh, come on! I'm a faster healer than that." Kyra replied.   
"Maybe, if you stay in bed and don't do anything to that leg." Fox told her. 

Kyra went to school. She limped because of her heavy brace so she had to be careful that she didn't get into trouble until it came off for good. Micheal was talking to Demona, hidden from any of Kyra's friends.   
"I don't see why we have to watch the school, Kyra couldn't have survived that slashing." Micheal said.   
"She's strong Micheal, too strong for a knife to stop." Demona said just as Kyra came up the steps to the school campus. "See?" Kyra ran as fast as her brace would allow and stopped right in Chris' arms.   
"Kyra, you recovered so fast!" he exclaimed.   
"What else would you expect of a gargoyle?" Kyra said quietly and we went to class.   
"I don't believe it! She should have been killed!" Micheal exclaimed.   
"And by the looks of it, that brace she's wearing will be off in a few days." Demona sighed, "We'll have to try again, we can't get Goliath and the others as long as Kyra remains healthy."

* * *

_Battle of Love_

Angela and Kyra were two special Gargoyles, not only were they good friends, but we were the only female gargoyles in the clan. Demona would have been counted, except that her betrayal made Goliath banish her from the clan. Being the first girl in the clan had given Angela trouble with the trio at first, but she set them straight and they were more respective of the fact that she wasn't ready for a boy and that she was more warrior than girl for now. Besides, she was starting to like Broadway.   
Kyra and Angela were about the same age. Angela was a bit older, but Kyra was the same height. In most human eyes gargoyles are ugly monsters, but they both had their own way of being beautiful inside. Kyra had a golden heart and "spunk". Angela was brave and thoughtful, they both helped others before themselves. Angela and Kyra were about ten (gargoyle) years younger than Demona (her immortal age). Demona was at first just a little angry with Angela because Angela chose Goliath over her.   
Of course, Angela's egg was laid when Demona and Goliath were still in love, over a thousand years ago. She was hatched at Avalon, not knowing who her parents were. Princess Katharine, Tom, and Magus, the sorcerer, rose her and her friend Gabriel, who in a strange way looked like Coldstone, along with the other thirty-four young Gargoyles. When she was old enough to fully understand, she was told of how she and the other eggs were brought to Avalon and why. Demona's likeness was evident in Angela to Elisa, and probably to Angela's human guardians as well.   
Angela and Kyra became friends like a flash of lightning, almost immediately. They were very much alike when they were in the same mood, usually anger. Demona didn't mind having Angela around Goliath, she wasn't really an enemy. Even if Angela was on Goliath's side, Demona would try to watch over her a little. But since Kyra was nearly as strong as she was, and helping Goliath and Elisa, her "competition", that was just going too far!   
Demona refused to admit that she was really just jealous of Kyra. Even when the girl was a Gargoyle, she kept her normal looks which somewhat resembled Elisa's. Kyra's power surpassed Demona's. She cancelled a spell her own amulet put on her. Demona had another reason to be jealous, Kyra still had her first and only love, Christopher.   
Christopher and Kyra had been together since they were in seventh grade, there were only two things that made there be even a slight chance that they wouldn't stay that way: Micheal Xanatos and Virgina Fisker. Ever since Kyra met Chris, Micheal was trying to split them up so he could have Kyra himself. The whole 'I saw her first' thing. Gina was a new threat, she just transferred that summer, a few months before Kyra met Brooklyn.   
Of course, Kyra had Angela and Brooklyn to help keep Micheal from getting too far now, and Gina would never win, so there wasn't much of a problem. It seemed that Chris and Kyra were the only ones having troubles keeping others from breaking them up, until...

* * *

_ Eleven months or so before Phalog was created, something strange happened between Goliath and Elisa. They had been friends for a little over a year. They had always had a special relationship, one was always there when the other really needed them, unless trouble occured for Elisa during the day. Then, Demona got a hold of a strange Child of Oberon named Puck. He caused a lot of damage and confusion when Demona gave him commands, but didn't tell him how to do them, or who to. First, Elisa was changed into a gargoyle, then the rest of the city, then the clan of Gargoyles was turned into humans later in the night, except for Bronx, who became a big dog._   
_ Goliath had to teach Elisa how to use her wings while she was a Gargoyle, or she would have been in a lot more trouble than she got into later. While he taught her, he noticed something in her he hadn't seen before, maybe because she was a gargoyle, maybe because for once they were alone with no interruptions. The same thing happened to Elisa. They decided to keep it a secret, since they knew Demona and Xanatos could have used it against them and it seemed an almost impossible thing, but now they had admitted it to each other and allowed it to happen._

* * *

Kyra saw it immediately, but decided they'd want it kept as a secret. Angela and the other Gargoyles didn't know, and it was probably better that they didn't, they might never understand. The only difficulty was keeping it a secret when Elisa and   
Goliath were helping each other in battles; after all, it's hard not to show how much you care about someone when you're saving their life.   
Somehow, Demona was starting to see what was going on, and she didn't like it! Angela and Brooklyn knew something was up. Kyra always got a look deep in her eyes, it took a good eye to see it, when she had a secret that she couldn't tell because she'd promised a friend.   
Brooklyn always tried to get her to slip up and tell, but Kyra was an expert at keeping secrets and never told. After the next battle, she wouldn't have to.

* * *

The war between Gina and Kyra was really starting to rage. One day, Gina bumped in front of Kyra just to stand in the lunch line with Chris. Then Gina "accidentally" tripped her to sit next to Chris at an assembly. Kyra wouldn't normally mind it, except it was a two and a half hour assembly.   
Kyra was really getting steamed at Gina. Wherever she tried to have a private talk with Chris, especially about the gargoyles, in about two minutes, Gina showed up and she would have to wait to talk to him later. To Kyra, it looked like Gina was staging an all out war to get Chris. She was right.

* * *

One day, during dress for gym, Kirstie overheard Gina and her freshman sister, Sarah talking in the girl's locker room.   
"Of course I know Chris has a girlfriend, has that ever stopped me before?" Gina said putting on her blush.   
"It's just that Kyra isn't exactly the kind of girl you want mad at you, she's got a reputation around here, Gina." Sarah warned.   
"Yeah, as street trash." Gina replied in her usual snobby manner, "That girl actually thinks she's good enough for Chris, I mean really, she spends seven years in the mountains, and three years in a gang and thinks she's the strongest and fastest."   
"Gina, she is." Sarah told her.   
"Well, she's still a little street rat. Why would Chris want a gang girl?" Gina asked, brushing her short chestnut hair.   
"Who knows?" Sarah answered. Sarah tried to get Gina to see some good in Kyra, but was forced to take her sister's side in the end. They left the locker room.   
"I don't believe this, they're still using her gang past against her. Don't they know she quit the gang four months ago?" Kirstie asked Kiesha, who came in while Kirstie was listening.   
"News like that travels slow around a school, that's why Kyra still has her reputation." Kiesha answered.   
"Kyra still has her reputation because she earned it by being herself and standing up to Micheal. Not because she was in a gang for three years." Kirstie replied.   
"Maybe we should tell Kyra what Gina said about her." Kiesha said.   
"Are you crazy? Kyra's angry enough at Gina, the last thing we want to do is add to it. Kyra's temper is hot enough for now." Kirstie stated, shutting her locker, "Come on, we'll be late for gym."

* * *

Later that day, Kyra was at basketball practice with Kiesha and Kirstie and the rest of the team. Chris was on the bleachers, watching. As usual, Micheal came and as usual, Kyra completely ignored him.   
Finally, practice was over and the team went to change and wash off all the dirt and sweat. Kyra had fallen a few times because the court was wet from the rainstorm last night. She was completely covered in mud, even her hair was muddy, she wasn't as pretty when she was wet and muddy, but Chris didn't care. Kyra knew her friends would worry if they saw all the   
scrapes and mud on her so she went straight to the shower room. Micheal intercepted her.   
"What do you want?" she asked, evidently annoyed, "I have to get all this mud off before I go home."   
"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you got hurt. When you fell down that last time, it looked like you hit pretty hard." Micheal said smiling. Kyra could tell it was fake, Micheal was up to something.   
"I don't buy it Micheal, you aren't capable of caring about someone." she said and broke away from him, all with her usual attitude. She flipped her hair back as she walked away, purposely throwing mud from it into his face. He wiped it away and shook his hand angrily to get the mud off it. He wasn't happy that she reacted that way.

* * *

Chris met up with Kyra after she had changed and come out of the dressing room. Her scrapes weren't so bad after all, except for one on her elbow, she hit the court hard during the last practice of free throws and her elbow was still bleeding. Chris looked at it.   
"Ouch, that looks like it really hurts."   
"It's all right, the bleeding will stop soon." she said.   
"I think I've got some bandages in my bag, you don't want an infection." Chris replied and got some gauze out, Kyra held up her cut elbow and he taped the gauze over the cut.   
"Thanks, Elisa and Goliath get really upset if I get hurt, but not as scared as if I get a bad infection." she said just as Elisa walked over, "Why are you here, Elisa?"   
"I thought I'd walk with you, in case someone tries to get you." Elisa answered.   
"See you later, Kyra." Chris waved as Kyra walked away with Elisa.   
"Bye." she said as Micheal watched by a bus stop, he turned away and stormed off to the gang base, obviously upset, he couldn't do anything with a cop escorting Kyra. Which was probably why Elisa came.

* * *

Later that night, Angela and Kyra were watching Lexington and Brooklyn fix up one of Xanatos' old helicopters, just for fun and something to do since it was a dull night. Lex always fixed things, though he was usually the one who took those things apart. Having Brooklyn and Broadway help didn't always help him. They didn't know that much about the stuff he worked on.   
"Brooklyn, I think that goes there." Kyra said.   
"I know what I'm doing, now keep out of the way." Brooklyn replied.   
"Sure, but remember, I told you so." Kyra said, stepping about four feet back and leading Angela back with her.   
"Ok, Lex, try it now." Brooklyn called.   
Lex started the motor and oil splattered all over Brooklyn. Of course Angela and Kyra had stepped well away from where the oil landed.   
"What happened?" Brooklyn asked, surprised by all of the oil that hit him.   
"I told you, you put the dipstick in the wrong place, it blocks the hole from the oil." Kyra answered. Xanatos had been watching everything.   
"I don't believe it." Xanatos said, amazed, "How do you know about this kind of stuff?"   
"Easy, I had to take a shop class to pass my sophomore year, so I took auto. I was actually better than some of the guys!" Kyra said and went to patrol the city with Angela.

* * *

At first the city looked quiet for once, then a lazer blast made them separate quickly, Angela was not used to navigating herself after a lazer had been shot at her and fell onto a roof top. Kyra landed beside her and checked to make sure she was all right. It was then that she looked at what shot at them, it was a Steel Clan robot, not the leader, just a plain tin robot. Kyra had to get the rest of those things from Micheal soon, he was starting to annoy her!   
"Don't worry Angela, it won't take long to get rid of that little thing." she said and was about to attack it when...   
"Hold it Kyra! Better look behind you." Angela warned. Kyra turned around and saw over twenty robots, including the leader robot.   
"I think we're a bit out of bounds here." Kyra said, her tone of voice betrayed her worry.   
"What do we do?" Angela asked.   
"Easy, cover your ears." Kyra answered.   
"What?" Angela was confused.   
"Unless you want to go deaf, you'd better cover your ears." Kyra told her. Angela did as she was told and Kyra let out a loud, high pitched distress call. It was so high in pitch that it immediately shorted out some of the robots and a few moments later, Goliath and Brooklyn showed up, getting rid of the rest of them.   
All that remained was the leader robot, which quickly retreated. Micheal was willing to try anything to capture Kyra, but he wasn't stupid. Goliath was an even more formidable opponent when his daughter was in danger. Xanatos learned that when Savarrius captured Angela while she, Elisa, Bronx, and Goliath were still trying to get back to Manhattan, Micheal learned it through Savarrius...

* * *

The next morning, Kirstie and Kyra were just hanging around campus since school didn't start for fifteen minutes. Kiesha wasn't due for ten more minutes, she was always late, but never late enough to get a tardy mark. As usual, Gina was there too, waiting for Chris.   
"I don't know why she even tries," Kirstie said, shaking her head, "She knows Chris goes straight to you before and after school."   
"Yeah, well, he couldn't go to me when I was stuck in infirmary condition." Kyra said, looking at Gina.   
"You mean when Micheal cut your leg and you were stuck at home?" Kirstie asked.   
"Please, I'm trying not to dwell on it." Kyra replied, rubbing her leg. It was still very sore, some muscle hadn't repaired itself yet and she had a little limp. She could tell Micheal smiled smugly whenever she had walked by him. Her leg was one of the reasons Kyra slipped on the court, it couldn't take all her running.   
"Sorry. Hey, there's Micheal." Kirstie pointed over by the annex, "I wonder why he's not coming over here."   
"Easy, he knows that I'm due to give him a good punch for doing this." Kyra pounded her fist into her open hand and looked at her leg, wrapped in an ace bandage.   
"I don't get it, I thought Goliath was against you or Brooklyn doing anything to Micheal about this." Kirstie replied.   
"Well I don't do that anymore, but I like the fact that Micheal still avoids me for three weeks after he does stuff like this." Kyra told her, keeping her voice low enough that Micheal couldn't hear.   
"Three weeks? Gee, I think your temper needs adjusting, sister." Kirstie pretended to be a little surprised. Kyra normally had a gentle disposition, but she was easily annoyed, especially by Micheal, and if you ever went too far, it took her almost a month to cool off.   
Of course, Kyra's temper was slowly going under control. She knew she'd have to be cautious of how far she would let Micheal go as far as teasing, bragging, and things like that were concerned, or she would never be a good warrior. She'd be a lot like Demona, always losing her temper in the middle of a fight. Kyra always was cautious of her temper during a fight, but as soon as one of the Gargoyles or Elisa was injured, she forgot all about her safety and dashed out in anger to protect her friends, no matter what endangered them, and she always attacked whoever or whatever hurt them.   
"I know, my temper needs to be controlled a little better, but it's so hard, especially with people like Micheal and Demona around." Kyra sighed.   
"I've got an idea, why don't you just ignore Micheal." Kirstie said.   
"Kirstie, I already do that!" Kyra reminded her.   
"I meant after sunset too." Kirstie added, "And if you can, ignore Demona."   
Kyra looked at her in an unbelieving way, "That is impossible." she said in a tone just slightly lower than her normal voice, it made both of them laugh. The warning bell rang from within the building. Kiesha ran up to them and they walked to class.

* * *

At lunch, Kyra sat with Chris, away from her sister and Kiesha. They understood, she wanted to be with Chris, she had been away from him in such a long time. Micheal didn't even look at Kyra, he knew she still had some anger towards him, he didn't know she wouldn't let it out though. But she still resented him for it.   
"Hey, you're being pretty quiet, Kyra." Chris said.   
"What? Oh, I'm just thinking." she said distantly.   
"About what?" Chris asked.   
"I don't know, just stuff." she said, it sounded final, Chris could see she was either scared to talk about it or just didn't want to. It sort of surprised Chris. Kyra was usually so open when something bothered her. He really wanted to know what was wrong, but he didn't want to bother her any more than she already was. Gina and Sarah came in shortly after, Kyra scowled at Gina's beaming face.   
"Now I know what's bugging you." Chris said softly, "You shouldn't worry about her. I didn't even look at her when you were hurt and had to stay home."   
"You didn't even look at her?" Kyra asked suspiciously.   
"Ok, maybe a couple of times, but only because she was right in front of me." Chris admitted.   
Kyra smiled, "I guess I can live with that." she said laughingly.   
"Come on, class is going to start soon."   
Chris and Kyra walked to English class together. During class, everyone had to write a five paragraph essay about what they would do during winter break. Kyra wrote about the "Battle of the Sexes" snowball fights that Angela and she had challenged the trio with. Of course she only used Angela and Lex's names, she referred to Brooklyn as her best friend and Broadway as her friend from "out of town".

* * *

Later Kyra read her favorite book about legendary creatures of Eurasia & Africa. Her eyes opened wide when she saw a certain page and she quickly put a bookmark in it, the thing looked just like a gargoyle, but it was in the Japanese section. Goliath was right about gargoyles being all over the world! Then, to keep Micheal's suspicions down, Kyra read about   
the creature's picture. It was from an ancient town, very few people believed in it, but it existed, she knew it did.   
An hour after school, there was going to be a final basketball game, so Kyra stayed at school, Chris kept her company until she had to go to the court to play. The team was playing the junior high from the other side of the city. Naturally, Kyra shot the winning basket and went home immediately after the game, there was just enough time to change clothes before sunset. Her first night without homework for two weeks was starting.

* * *

Brooklyn and Kyra were on patrol the night that the trouble started. They were just over the North-East part of the city when Kyra heard a scream and people that sounded very worried about something, she decided to go down and check it out. It was a terrible sight, a young baby had somehow gotten far out on a ledge and was too far out and up for anyone to help the poor child.   
"That little kid must be awfully scared." she said to herself as Brooklyn landed. "It's cold and there's ice on that ledge."   
"I know what you're thinking, Kyra you can't save that baby, it'll mean showing yourself." Brooklyn told her. "And you know how humans feel about us."   
"I don't care, that little baby needs help, and I'm the only one that can help him." Kyra said and dived down just as Xanatos' car drove by.   
"Hold it Owen, it looks like something's about to happen." he said and Owen stopped the car.   
Kyra dove down to the baby and landed on the ledge. The baby could tell she didn't mean harm and immediately stopped crying and smiled at her. Kyra gently picked up the tiny child and carried him to his mother who was leaning out of her window.   
"Thank you so much." The young woman said, taking her baby and looking at Kyra.   
"It's okay, just keep an eye on him." Kyra smiled and glided back to Brooklyn.   
"I can't believe you did that." Brooklyn said shaking his head. "You could have been killed for showing yourself. You know how humans don't trust us very well yet."   
"I can't believe I didn't get in trouble with the humans down there!" Kyra exclaimed. "And that looked like trust to me when the woman let me go after her boy."   
"Like she had a choice." Brooklyn replied with a little of her attitude. Then he was shocked, "Hey, isn't that Xanatos' car?" he pointed down at the street.   
"Yeah, wonder why he stopped." Kyra pondered and glided off with him.

* * *

Brooklyn told Goliath what Kyra did. He didn't like the fact that she showed herself to hundreds of humans just to save one, but he did like the fact that no humans panicked when she showed herself or did something worse, humans were getting used to their presence, and that was good.   
Goliath was suspicious of Xanatos, he didn't like it when Xanatos spied on any of the clan's members, especially the youngest ones, even if he was an ally now. Kyra told him not to worry, it didn't look like she would be getting in trouble for showing herself to the humans. Elisa came up and told them to turn on the television. The rescue of the child was on the news. Goliath smiled at the words of the reporter:   
"Just fifteen minutes ago, the unexplainable happened, young Jonathan Harper had crawled out on the ledge of this apartment building, too high for the fire department to get him, too far out for his mother to reach him. It looked like the child was doomed when suddenly, a creature a previous reporter for this station had described as a monster, a gargoyle, did an act of good and retrieved the child from the ledge, bringing him to his grateful mother. Whoever the young female was, it is obvious she and another of her kind, seen leaving with her, mean no harm to the humans of this city and we should be grateful for their protection, along with any others of their kind. Perhaps we've been too hasty in the judging of these strange, but very helpful creatures."   
"See Brooklyn, you were spotted too." Kyra said proudly.   
"It looks like people are slowly starting to accept all of you." Elisa replied happily.   
"Thanks to Kyra." Goliath added.   
"Thanks to all of you. If it wasn't for you and the others, this city would be rubble by now." Elisa told him. "The humans here owe you guys their lives."   
"We're all this city's got." Angela said smiling. "At least against Demona."   
"And we've got to make sure Demona doesn't win it from us, or cause it harm." Lexington replied.   
"Hold it, speaking of Demona, look who saw everything Kyra did, besides Xanatos." Elisa said, referring to a film of Kyra saving the child, made by an amateur in the building.   
The view of the video saw part of the building next to the building that the rescue took place on. There, perched on the rooftop, seemed to be a stone Gargoyle, but Elisa and Goliath could recognize Demona's outline anywhere, it bothered them all the time.   
"She's got to be mad and confused by Kyra's saving a human." Brooklyn said.   
"Maybe the humans' reactions to all this will teach her that the humans in this century are more trusting than they were in your time." Elisa replied, "After all, back then there was still a whole lot of misunderstanding, now we know a lot more about the world and aren't intimidated by much."   
"You've proven that thousands of times Elisa." Goliath told her.   
"I'd love to see the expression on Xanatos' face when he saw that news report!" Angela said and laughed. "He doesn't have to worry about hiding us now!"   
"Yeah the city's getting kind of fond of us." Broadway said.   
"More than that, guys, there's a law around here that says if there's less than a thousand of certain species they are to be protected by the law. You know, they can't be hunted or captured for experiments, so..." Elisa didn't have to finish, everyone got the idea.   
"Gargoyles are endangered, there's only nine of us left in North America." Kyra said.   
"Well, ten counting the one in Guatemala." Elisa told her, "But you're right, Kyra, gargoyles are very endangered. Unfortunately, the city has to acknowlege this as your natural habitat and an area where you'll be safe. Or you'll be relocated."   
"I'm sure a few laws will be passed." Xanatos replied. He had come in about halfway in the conversation. "If Kyra keeps up the heroics."

* * *

It looked like everything was going right. Though Demona probably thought there was a catch to the humans' reaction and would find a way to 'prove' it. The next night, Kyra went on patrol, her leg was almost healed and she wanted to prove that she was well enough to be on her own away from the others. She proved it before with the robots, but she needed to show she was capable of fighting without help again.   
Kyra was cautious, she knew something was wrong. The air was so still she had to flap her wings to keep from falling because of the faintness of wind. She knew trouble was near, she could sense it. She could also sense magic, Demona was evidently around, with the amulet. Kyra would have to be cautious. Danger was close, but where?   
Suddenly, a lazer blast shot from the streets. Kyra couldn't dodge in time and fell, crashing into a pile of cardboard boxes. She checked herself for wounds, her right wing was shot through, she would have to walk home. Whoever shot at her was probably still out there, waiting for her to go in the open so they could finish her off.   
"I'm more than sure that Micheal or Demona is near." she whispered to herself. At least it seemed to be to herself.   
"Just be careful." A voice said from the hidden "bug".   
"Sure thing, Elisa, I'll scream if I need help."   
"You don't have to, remember, this thing picks up whispers. I'd prefer to be able to hear afterwards!"   
Kyra turned to the area the shot came from. She heard a sound and gasped, remembering how strong Demona was and how young _she_ was.   
"Who's there?" her voice betrayed her fear, but she stood confident, to throw anyone off.   
Of course she expected Demona, Micheal wasn't capable of doing much harm and wouldn't kill her until he got what he wanted. But she couldn't believe her eyes when a human figure stepped out of the shadows.   
"Gina! It was you?"   
"Of course, Kyra." Gina said cruelly.   
"How did you know it was me?" Kyra asked cautiously.   
"Easy, Micheal told me." Kyra didn't even want to know why.   
"Look, I know you want Chris, but why try to kill me?" Kyra asked.   
"I figured Chris wouldn't love you anymore after you were changed, but since that didn't work, I had to take drastic measures." she answered.   
"Didn't work?" Kyra wasn't getting any of this.   
"I thought you were supposed to be the smartest girl in the school. You should have figured it out."   
"I still don't understand, I'm of no threat to you." Kyra protested.   
"Yes you are, you're all that stands between me and Chris." Gina told her.   
"Gina why don't you just get another boy? Micheal's perfect for you, you're both ruthless and you both hate me." Kyra said angrily.   
"Yeah, get someone else." Chris agreed, coming behind her.   
"Chris! How did you know I was here?" Kyra asked.   
"Elisa called me. Goliath and the others are on their way." Chris answered, "I'd get out of here, Gina, they're pretty mad." Gina retreated angrily moments before Goliath came down.   
"You're a little late guys, Gina just went that way." Kyra said.   
"I can't believe she tried to kill you." Brooklyn replied.   
"Jealousy does things to people." she told him, "Besides, Micheal probably put her up to it."   
"Let's go home, Elisa will be worried if we don't return soon." Goliath said and Kyra went with them after thanking Chris for saving her.

* * *

On the second day of January, Kyra went to school. There was a new girl in the school. Kyra's English teacher, Mr. Angler, introduced the girl as Aryce, no last name, just Aryce.   
Aryce was a thin framed girl, but she was tall. She had extremely short auburn hair, her bangs were spiked and her   
hair was long on the sides and "buzzed" in the back. _A typical New York haircut,_ Kyra thought. Aryce's skin was just a little more apricot than Kyra, her eyes were a dark hazel, with a lot of forest-green in them.   
No one but Kyra seemed to noticed, but Aryce was wearing gang clothes. Her black shirt was torn at the sleeves and bottom, as if it was the only one she had for a few years. Her cut-off jean shorts looked pretty old, maybe three or four years worn, her denim vest was ragged and had patches sewn that were probably covering holes. Aryce also had an orange bandanna tied around her neck, the corner pointing to the left.   
Aryce was definitely from a gang, but Kyra didn't mind, those clothes weren't the kind that the girls in Micheal's gang wore, their clothes were tighter and smaller, it was Micheal's order. Which was another reason Kyra got out as fast as she could, wearing clothes like that when there were more boys than girls was asking for trouble. There were five more guys than girls in the gang, that caused a lot of fights over who got which girl. Kyra was automatically "Micheal's girl" when she joined the gang, something she hated.   
Aryce sat by Kyra, in the desk Micheal usually sat in, but he wasn't there that day for some unknown reason. Probably meeting with Demona. Kyra smiled warmly at Aryce and immediately received a like response. Aryce even waved to Chris. The girls had immediately hit it off and became quick friends, probably able to sense they had the same backgrounds. Soon, the lunch bell rang and everyone rushed out the door, the lunchroom filled quickly.

* * *

Kyra sat with Kirstie, Kiesha, Chris, and three of the girls from Micheal's gang, they all kept good terms with her. Actually, they'd applauded her for leaving.   
"Hey, Aryce!" Kyra called as Aryce walked in. Aryce went over to her.   
"Hi." Aryce said shyly.   
"Why don't you sit here? There's plenty of room." Kyra invited.   
"Thanks, it's pretty crowded in here." Aryce said, sitting next to her.   
"Aryce, this is Kirstie, Kiesha, Christopher, Nika, Anna, and Jessi." Kyra introduced Aryce to everyone at the table.   
"Hi everyone." Aryce seemed to be losing her shyness, "You and Kirstie are twins aren't you?"   
"In looks yes, but nothing else about them is the same." Kiesha laughed.   
"Very funny, Kiesha." Kyra said sarcastically, knowing what Kiesha was hinting at.   
"By the way, Kyra, how's Tuma doing?" Nika asked.   
"Much better, he's on his feet, in fact I'm taking him out for a walk tonight." Kyra answered. "To build up his strength."   
"Tuma? Who's that?" Aryce asked.   
"One of my wolf pups." Kyra replied, "He's the runt and he's been sick."   
"One of? How many do you have?" Aryce asked.   
"Three, plus two adults." Kirstie answered, "You should see them, Aryce, the pups are so cute."   
"Really, are they Canis Lupus or Canis...?" Aryce asked Kyra.   
"Canis Lupus, but the mom has some Red Wolf in her, I can see it." Kyra answered, sipping her milk, "But how did you know...?"   
"About wolf subspecies?" Aryce finished, "Easy, I study wildlife, Environmental Biology is going to be my college major."   
"Hey, she's definitely cool." Jessi said, pushing some of her red curls behind her shoulder. The bell rang, "Well back to the books. See ya." The gang girls got up and left after saying goodbye.   
"Aryce, what's your next class?" Kyra asked.   
"Biology, with Mrs. Serence." Aryce answered.   
"That's right next to my class, come on, I'll walk with you."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kyra went to the aquarium to volunteer, there was a baby dolphin there that was being raised to be released in the wild. The dolphin was named Dulci, she was sweet and loved to see Kyra, especially when she was being fed because Kyra always threw her food. Dulci was fed live fish, thrown in the water so that she would learn to catch them herself. Kyra laughed warmly as the baby chased after the speedy fish, failing to catch even one. She felt sorry for the little thing, but the sight was very funny.   
To keep Dulci from starving, the aquarium was forced to send a diver down to hand feed her. It didn't look like Dulci would ever be going into the wild. Dulci wasn't born in the aquarium, she was a wild dolphin that was separated from her pod in the Hudson river, going up to the bay, during migration that summer. The aquarium's marine biologist, Susan, had been trying to keep Dulci wild, but nothing was working. Kyra was hired to help train Dulci to be wild again. She had a reputation for getting animals to behave.   
"Dulci, come here girl." Kyra called. Dulci faithfully sped over. Kyra loved to watch Dulci move in the water, she was so graceful and agile. Kyra rose her hand up and Dulci rolled to her left side, then she copied the movement. The marine biologist took a blood sample to see if Dulci needed any vitamins.   
Dulci was about eight months old, and big for a dolphin. She looked so strange when she was deep underwater, practically disappearing in the reflected light.   
"Dulci needs to play, she looks bored." Susan said, "Would you like to swim with her, Kyra?"   
"May I?" Kyra asked.   
"Of course, there's a wet suit in the supply room." Susan answered and Kyra went to change.   
Just a few minutes later, she was swimming right by Dulci, they were almost in perfect unison.   
"Can I try a trick with Dulci?" Kyra asked, as Dulci splashed nearby.   
"Sure, you're the only one she'll do tricks for anyway." Susan replied.   
Kyra pointed up to a hoop about three feet above them. She held on to Dulci's dorsal fin and took a deep breath just before Dulci dived and swam to the bottom of her tank, the dolphin swam back to the surface quickly and jumped straight out of the water, going clear through the hoop.   
Kyra let go and did a fancy dive back into the tank.   
"You're doing great with her!" Susan said as Kyra climbed out of Dulci's tank.   
"Dulci's doing pretty good on her own." Kyra replied and shook the excess water out of her hair. "Good jump Dulce, here catch!" Kyra threw a fish to Dulci who jumped at it, caught it, and ate it gratefully.   
"It's getting late, you'd better change and head home, your friends will worry about you." Susan told Kyra and she went to the changing room. When Kyra was about to leave Susan stopped her, "Here, give this to your guardian."   
"It isn't bad is it?" Kyra asked.   
"Not at all, in fact it asks for permission for you to be Dulci's trainer." Susan answered "If she doesn't become wild soon, I'm afraid she'll have to stay, and we need someone to train her for shows."   
Kyra ran home happily, she knew Elisa and Goliath would let her do this. She noticed Demona as she left the aquarium, but she didn't think there was much danger, there were too many people around for Demona to do anything. Kyra would   
definitely have to get home before dark though.

* * *

That night, Angela and Kyra went on patrol, Goliath decided they were safe enough as long as they stayed away from Demona's territory. The east side of Manhattan was forbidden territory for the young gargoyles. Unless Goliath was with them, the three boys and two girls were only allowed on the west side. Kyra didn't complain, the Harlem river, which ran behind Micheal's gang base, was partly in the forbidden territory.   
Kyra kept an eye out for trouble, but she couldn't see the trouble that happened to Elisa. Demona was beginning to become jealous of Elisa and Goliath's relationship. She wanted to make sure that Elisa never saw Goliath again, and vice versa. Kyra later realized that was what Puck meant when he gave the riddle about Demona's heart, she was jealous of Elisa, and as Kyra once said: the only way to have a real reason to be jealous was to have a heart.   
Matt, Elisa's partner was sick with influenza (flu virus), and Elisa was on her own for the night, unless Goliath or one of the other Gargoyles showed up. Unfortunately, even Angela and Kyra were too far to hear her cry of help when Demona swept out of the shadows and shot her with a tranquilizer dart. Elisa was lucky it wasn't a poison one.   
When Elisa awoke she was miraculously still alive, Demona, for some reason, had not killed her. She was wondering why, when she noticed that she may not have been dead, but she was captive.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elisa's being gone was becoming noticed. Goliath started to worry when Elisa didn't come up the next night. Brooklyn checked at her apartment, but of course she wasn't there. Goliath went out to search for her and soon ran into Demona, he could see by the look on her face she was up to something.   
"Looking for something Goliath?" she asked cruelly, "Or should I say someone?"   
"You! What have you done with Elisa?" Goliath asked angrily.   
"You'll never see her again, so get over her." Demona said, then, as she left, added, "But if you're foolish enough to risk your life for her, you already know where she is."   
Goliath rushed back home just as Angela and Kyra were coming in, they had run into robots last night and Angela couldn't get back before the sun came up, so Kyra had stayed to guard her, good thing there was no school. Kyra really wanted to get those robots away from Micheal!   
Goliath was noticably upset.   
"Goliath, what's the matter, didn't you find Elisa?" Brooklyn asked.   
"No, but Demona did." Goliath answered.   
"Great." Kyra said sarcastically, "So what are you going to do?"   
"You mean what are we going to do, Elisa is everyone's friend and we're all going to help." Angela replied.   
"Right. I'm coming too." Kyra added.   
"We'd better go, we've just three hours until sunrise, and battles with Demona can last longer than that if they're for something like this." Goliath said and he, along with Angela, Kyra, and the trio, went out to save Elisa.   
Nipper, who was growing quickly along with her two brothers, went with them, she would be a great help if push came to shove in the battle. Kyra held the pup tightly.   
"It's all right Nipper, I won't drop you." she said calmly.   
"The pup looks spooked, maybe she knows something we don't." Brooklyn replied.   
"No, she's just afraid of heights." Kyra told him, "Or rather falling from them." _She's really a lot like me!_ she realized.   
"Enough talk, Demona will hear us." Angela called from ahead. She was right, Demona knew they'd be coming, and they didn't want her to know when they'd be there.   
They all landed down beside a large tree, Kyra saw that no guards were around and realized that Demona did it on her own. _Great, the one time I can get Micheal for something big,_ Kyra thought, _And he's not even involved._   
"How do we get in?" Angela asked, "Demona's got to have traps set up in there."   
"I'll check for traps between us and the secret passage." Kyra volunteered.   
"It's not much of a secret anymore." Brooklyn said as Kyra left.   
"Do you ever stop the wisecracks?" she asked, turning around.   
"No." he answered. Kyra shook her head and cautiously walked to the hidden door in the wall.   
"Come on, it's safe." she called. As Brooklyn passed, she told him quietly, "Not even one crack, pal."   
"Who, me?" he asked innocently.   
"Come on you two." Goliath called, "Time's growing short." He had no idea how wrong he wished he was. Time was indeed growing short, too short for Elisa's liking.

* * *

"Why didn't she just kill me?" Elisa asked herself. Demona was unpredictable, but this was getting too strange, even for her. One of Demona's main goals was to get rid of the human that cost her the destruction of Goliath the first and every time she tried it. So now she had her big chance to get rid of Elisa, why did she just lock her up? Then, in a flash of lightning that warned of the coming storm, Elisa realized why she hadn't been killed, it's more of a punishment to be away from the one you love than to be killed.   
_Demona must have found out!_ Elisa thought up a plan quickly to stop the terrible battle that would happen the minute Goliath came against Demona, who would not allow Elisa's rescue. She pulled out a lock pick, so much had happened that she forgot she had it, and picked at the lock on the door. She would have to ironically save her friends who had come to save her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Gargoyles had just come upon a dark corridor. "Should we go down there?" Brooklyn asked.   
"Elisa may be there." Goliath answered.   
"Or Demona." Kyra said doubtfully.   
"What? You're chickening?" Brooklyn asked jokingly.   
"Watch it." Kyra said sharply, "What did I say about jokes?"   
"I forget, what?" Brooklyn asked sarcastically.   
"Look, you two can chew each other out later when we get home." Lexington said, "Right now we have to get Elisa out of here before Demona kills her."   
"Yeah, for once will you two act your ages?" Angela asked, "I'm younger than one of you and I act more mature in one night than both of you together in ten."   
"Sorry." Brooklyn and Kyra said simultaneously.   
"Hold it." Goliath said quickly, "I think your arguing got Demona's attention, quick hide!" They ran and hid just as Demona walked down the hall.   
"I could have sworn I heard the brats talking down here." she said suspiciously.   
"Brats?!" Brooklyn and Kyra exclaimed quietly. When Demona walked on, they all came out of hiding.   
"Brats? Of all the nerve!" Kyra said, "I'm not a brat, I just hate her!"   
"I know, she knew we were hiding, she probably was trying to bring you out so she could catch you." Goliath told her.   
"Let's go." Kyra told Brooklyn, "No cracks!" She was younger than him, but she was stronger and smarter. Unlike Demona, she didn't use it against him, only when he was acting childish. Which happened a lot more now that she was around. It was turning into a typical young boy/girl friendship where hitting means you like them.   
"Come on, we're wasting night hours. We've only a little over an hour left." Goliath said and they all went down the corridor where Kyra could sense Elisa, or at least a human, was.

* * *

Elisa had gotten out of Demona's prison and was looking for them so they could get out before Demona saw them. She couldn't see anything down the dark corridor so she lit a torch. She could just make out Goliath as she got a good ten feet down the dark passage.   
"Goliath!" she called. She ran up to him. "Thank goodness you're all right."   
"Why wouldn't I be?" Goliath asked, "Are you all right?"   
"Yes, I'm fine, I escaped while Demona was searching for you, Goliath, she knows you're here, and she's got a devious trap set for you." Elisa answered, "We've got to get out of here before she finds us. By now she's discovered I'm gone."   
"Not so fast, Detective." Demona threatened as she stepped into the dim light. "So you figured it all out?"   
"Yes, I did, lucky for Goliath." Elisa answered, "Why would even you want to do something so terrible to him?"   
"What?" Goliath asked.   
"Trust me Goliath, you don't want to know." Elisa said with concern. He could tell from the look on her face and the tone of her voice it was bad. She gave in and told a little of it. "Goliath," she paused with worry, "She's jealous."   
"Of what?" Brooklyn asked.   
"She found out?" Kyra stopped, remembering her self-promise not to bring it up in front of the other Gargoyles, "But how?" she had to know, Demona was clever, but even she had to have done something to figure this out.   
"Jealous of what?" Brooklyn asked again, more enthusiastically this time.   
"She probably noticed a lot of things that happened after the first incident with Puck." Elisa answered Kyra's question.   
"What did she notice, what does she know?" Brooklyn was getting interested, "Why is she jealous?" Kyra obviously wasn't going to tell him, but it had to be big if Elisa was keeping the secret, "Why doesn't anyone tell me?"   
"It's too much fun watching you writhe." Kyra grinned.   
"Should we tell them?" Elisa asked Goliath.   
"When we get home." Goliath answered.   
"If we get home," Kyra added. "Mind if I go bother Micheal when this is over? I already know."   
"You know?" Demona asked in surprise.   
"Kyra always knew." Goliath said half proudly, "She's clever and sees into things no one else can."   
"I'd like to watch her see into this." Demona said and fired her lazer at them. Kyra involuntarily swung her wing around herself and the lazer beam bounced off it like a rubber ball, it hit a stone wall and blasted a small hole in it.   
"Whoa! What just happened?" Brooklyn asked, amazed.   
"Looks like Kyra's wings are lazer proof." Elisa answered. "At least the top part."   
"Cool!" The trio said together.   
"I still wonder why you boys say that." Kyra said, pulling her wing back behind her.   
"That goes for me too." Angela added.   
"Want to try that again, Demona?" Kyra asked bravely.   
"I hate you, but I'm not desperate to get rid of you." Demona said putting the gun halfway down, "You'll meet your end one day, and I'll be there to watch you fall, all of you!" she ran off before Goliath could catch her.   
"Forget her, Goliath, at least for now." Elisa said calmly, "Let's go home."

* * *

When they got to the castle, Kyra helped Goliath and Elisa explain what Demona found out about them. And Kyra explained why she was jealous. Hardly anyone could believe that Demona had enough heart left to be jealous.   
"How did it happen?" Brooklyn asked.   
"Remember that incident with Demona, Puck and Titania's mirror?" Kyra hinted. Elisa had told her weeks ago.   
"Oh yeah, Elisa was changed into a gargoyle for half a night, I guess that would help." Brooklyn replied. "And they've been friends for years."   
"Since Demona knows, then Xanatos may find out soon." Lexington said.   
"He'll be the big problem." Kyra replied, "How do you think he'll take it?"   
"Not badly." Xanatos answered, he had been watching. "After all, it had to happen sooner or later, Brooklyn's right, you've been friends for years. You think I don't understand this kind of thing? I can't speak for the whole city though... humans have problems with people being different _colors_... I'd keep it quiet. Especially with Quarrymen around."   
"Why do you always spy on us?" Kyra asked. She was feeling exhausted from the force of magic that protected her from the lazer blast.   
"I wasn't spying, if you'd turned around, you would have seen me." he answered. Kyra laughed a little.   
Nipper yipped and Kyra looked over at her, Scratch had bitten her tail. "Hey pups, save it for Demona!"

* * *

The next day, Kyra didn't have school so she ran down to the aquarium, Elisa and Goliath let her be Dulci's trainer, it kept her out of trouble with Demona. She changed into a wet suit and jumped in the dolphin tank. Dulci was being impossible in her training to be wild. When anyone but Kyra went near her, she swam away.   
The aquarium opened to the public an hour later, Dulci had a show at one that afternoon and Kyra spent all morning training her in a tank where she would not be disturbed.   
Dulci loved to jump, it was her best trick, so Kyra let her practice a lot of jumps, but she had to practice the other tricks too. Soon, it was time to get ready for the show, Dulci was released into the big observation tank with an older (and tamed) porpoise named Amok. Kyra threw toys (tennis balls, a plastic oar, and a weird looking object with a rope attached) in the tank for the animals to play with. There was a large audience grouping, everyone wanted to see the baby dolphin.   
Dulci performed perfectly, she jumped as high as she was supposed to, got the right objects, and did just as she was told, finally, Kyra went in the water and motioned for Dulci to get her and dive down.   
When Dulci reached the bottom of the tank, Kyra motioned to go up and jump as high as she could, she was still holding Dulci's dorsal fin. When Dulci broke the surface of the water, she went nearly five feet above the audience. Kyra let go and dove into the water just moments after Dulci. Amok swam over and took Kyra to the dock. Both Dulci and Amok were given two big fish and the show ended. The audience loved them. And Kyra could tell Dulci enjoyed herself. She also could tell Demona was a lousy spy... standing next to the bleachers.

* * *

_If you think it's almost over, you're wrong, I'm not even HALF done... this project will go on as long as possible! Send your comments, flames, etc to __and help reach my goal!_


	7. Nekawa

_Previously:_

_ In the original series of Gargoyles, Coldsteel, the Evil of the Coldtrio that resided in the gargoyle cyborg that Xanatos and Demona created was out somewhere in upstate NY, being chased by Coldstone and Coldfire. In another episode (TGC), the clones had been turned to permanent stone by a curse/virus with seemingly no cure..._

.....Kyra stopped jumping around to catch her breath and wait for Demona's next move, Demona started the real attack, with magic. Kyra was confused at first, Demona was just standing there, then when she saw the jewel in Demona's hand, she realized what might happen, but it was too late, Demona said a few quick words and a beam burst from the jewel and hit Kyra as she jumped out of the way.   
The force of the magic pushed Kyra to the ground, knocking her unconscious for nearly an hour. When she regained consciousness, she was afraid to open her eyes, thinking that Demona would still be there. Strangely, when Kyra finally opened her eyes, Demona was gone.   
Everything seemed the same, but Kyra felt different. She looked around, the alley seemed normal, but she seemed able to see the dark areas a lot better._ That's weird,_ she thought, _I have good night vision, but it's never been this good_. Kyra was getting suspicious, she decided to look at herself, she had a nagging feeling that told her to glance at her reflection in the river.   
Kyra could barely believe her eyes when she saw what had happened: she'd been turned into a gargoyle! 

"All right Kyra, let's work on your landing." Brooklyn called.   
"Not on your life." Kyra said in a low sarcastic voice. 

Brooklyn and Kyra took off after they received directions from Goliath on how to get to the two places the amulet would be, Demona's lair, and the Nightstone Unlimited building. They went to Nightstone first, since Demona probably wouldn't be there. They thoroughly searched the abandoned penthouse, but found nothing. Then they decided to rest and look for clues to where the jewel might be before they went to Demona's lair.   
Finally, they reluctantly left, knowing they'd be expected and Demona had set up a trap for them. Before Kyra took off, Nipper growled. Someone was watching, but Kyra sensed it wasn't Demona. Since she couldn't see anyone, she figured it wasn't important so she glided off and caught up with Brooklyn....

* * *

_**Note:** This episode takes place during "Warrior Within" in the beginning and after "Battle of Love" past the first break mark._

_Nekawa_ glared from a shadowed doorway, beyond the sight of the the two young Gargoyles, one familiar, one new to him, that glided off on some mission. He'd caught something about an amulet in the conversation, but it bored him and he decided to look for something a bit more interesting, before the cyborg and his robot girlfriend caught up with him and captured him again. He went to the castle.   
Xanatos and Fox were in the baby's room while Owen/Puck was researching the history of the "amulet" that the clan was searching for. Again, boring. But that left the computers open for some research of his own...

* * *

A month and a half later, Kyra and her human friends were hanging out at the mall when her "cell phone" rang. The phone was really a communicator that only three people knew the number to. It was either Xanatos (who she knew was in a meeting), Matt (who was sleeping during the day to rest up for Task Force duties), or...   
"Yeah, 'Lise?"   
"How'd you know it was me?" Elisa answered, slightly shocked.   
"You're the only one who uses this line and wouldn't be busy right now. What's up?"   
"Smart girl... Well, you happened to get some mail, I wanted to know if you wanted to come pick it up or what?"   
Kyra shrugged even though Elisa couldn't see it. "I'm kinda busy. Just bring it with you tonight. I'll read it before I go out on patrol with Brook."   
"All right... see you then." Elisa agreed and hung up, then frowned looking at the crisp white envelope. "I just hope it's good news..."

* * *

That night, Elisa came up an hour after dusk. She explained that she'd fallen asleep and Cagney had just woken her up at dusk. She smiled at everyone then got a little more serious when her eyes reached Kyra. "I brought your letter... Sure you want to read it before you go out?"   
"Of course, I might not be back for hours." Kyra said and crossed her arms. "Why?"   
"It's from Chris's parents." Elisa told her and frowned, putting the letter on a table.   
Kyra picked up the note with a lump in her throat... Chris's family wouldn't send her anything unless it was a major occasion, and her instincts told her it was bad... She opened the envelope and read the note and immediately crushed it in her hand as tears fell.   
"What is it, Kyr?" Brooklyn asked, worried that she was about to faint or something from the look on her face. It was like her soul had been ripped out or something.   
"I'll never let another person love me again, I don't know if I can live with this kind of pain." Kyra growled and threw the wad of paper in a trash can on her way out. It bounced of the rim and hit the floor. Elisa looked after her and frowned.   
"What happened?" Angela asked, wide eyed at Kyra's sudden tone. "She sounded like-" she shut her mouth before the name could come out and finalize the problem.   
"I know..." Brooklyn picked up the paper and opened it. "Oh geez... no wonder..."   
"What is it?" Angela asked.   
"It's Chris..." Brooklyn said, looking at the door Kyra left through, "He's dead."   
Goliath came in just as Brooklyn said it, "She won't be thinking _or_ flying straight with that kind of grief... keep an eye on her," he warned his second. Brooklyn nodded and tossed the paper in the trash, running after his friend.

* * *

Brooklyn wasn't as fast as Kyra, but he knew she had an uncanny knack for ending up on the East side when she was angry. He caught the fastest breeze towards the Harlem River and hoped he would find her before anyone else. Especially Michael. After five minutes of what seemed to be a hopeless search, he spotted Kyra speeding off towards who knew what.   
"KYRA! Wait up!" he called.   
Kyra flapped her wings once and hovered almost perfectly to let him catch up, something only she could do. "What do _you_ want?" she growled, sounding dangerously like Demona. It made him wince.   
"I just wanted to make sure you're okay... you looked pretty shaken when you left..."   
Kyra's eyes flashed and she growled. "I'm _fine_. Leave me alone."   
"With the mood you're in? No way. You could end up killing yourself!!!" Brooklyn growled right back at her. "You're in no condition to fight... let's go back."   
"NO!" Kyra snarled. "I'm staying out here, I need to get over things and this is the only way I know how."   
"Then at least let me stay with you... I want you to eventually come back alive, Kyr."   
Kyra growled and sighed, "All right." then she took off like a rocket. "But keep up with me!" Brooklyn grinned and raced after his friend, determined to turn her attempted solitude into a game of tag. Neither of them noticed the two shadowed forms watching them from a roof top.   
"Well?" one of them said.   
"You were right." the other one rumbled in a deeper voice. "Goliath has a new clans member. Now let's find out who she is."

* * *

Kyra almost smiled as Brooklyn tried to tackle her a seventh time that night. When was he going to learn that she was faster than him? Probably when she'd learn to watch where she was going. They were near the water and above hundreds of skyscrapers, and that meant fierce updrafts when you least expected them... Kyra sensed one just ahead of her and bunched up her wings to narrow slits on her sides, going just barely fast enough to make it through the updraft without falling. Unfortunately, Brooklyn missed the cue and was thrown up by the vicious wind, losing control and crashing on a roof a half mile away.   
"Brook!" Kyra cried out, looking back and turning to get to him. She avoided the updraft that made him crash and landed right next to him. "You all right?"   
"Been better..." Brooklyn mumbled, holding his head. "Did you get the number of that semi?"   
"Nope. Sorry." she grinned and helped him up. Suddenly, she caught a smell on the wind that didn't seem right. It was familiar, but wrong. "Hang on... something's up..." she told him and took off towards the scent. It was coming from a church rooftop, full of beautiful archaic gargoyle statues.   
When Kyra landed, she turned human to avoid major questions in case a priest saw her. She gasped at the lifelike carvings of some of them and smiled at the obvious humor of a few of the others. She touched the wing of an angel statue and gave it a grim smile. Funny how people always believed the winged guardians of humankind to look like them, instead of accepting that they weren't. At least some of the young gargoyles on Avalon were named after Archangels and Angels, according to 'Angela'.   
Kyra's thoughts stopped at that, because just behind her, there was the slightest movement of someone's foot on the stone roof. She growled below her breath and turned slowly to attack. Who ever dared to think they could fight her when she was in this mood would be sorely sorry. She lunged for an attack and froze, eyes wide, at the sight of the silhouette in front of her.   
Unfortunately, the gargoyle who stepped out of the shadow was not who she thought it was...   
"You look just like... like..." Kyra couldn't finish, her sensibility couldn't take this heavy a load of weirdness.   
"Like Goliath, your leader?" Phalog finished for her.   
"Yes, but... how?" Kyra asked, too shocked to keep up the farce of being a human girl.   
"I'm a clone that Savarrius created." Phalog answered.   
"Savarrius? I don't understand. I'm not even sure I want to." she half muttered the last part.   
"Believe me, you'll understand soon enough." Phalog replied. Brooklyn glided down and stood next to Kyra, gazing with fury at Phalog.   
"That still doesn't explain why you're here. If Savarrius made you, you should be after Goliath." Kyra told him, "Not bothering a teenage girl."   
"You are clever!" Phalog exclaimed, "How did you know that?"   
"Savarrius has been after Goliath for years." Kyra answered.   
"I thought you were _dead_, Phalog." Brooklyn growled and put his hand on Kyra's arm to push her back. Kyra could kill when she was angry enough, but even she couldn't beat Phalog, especially since she was so grief stricken her mind forgot her weaknesses. She'd be her own liability.   
"Not dead. Sleeping. But I've rested enough for now." Phalog said in an almost friendly tone, but even in her scattered state of mind, Kyra caught the threat in his eyes. "My, how things have changed. How long has it been?"   
"Over a year, I think." Brooklyn grumbled.   
"That long?"   
"Not long enough." Brooklyn lunged, but this time Kyra grabbed _him_.   
"Hold it, hornhead... just what the heck is going on here? What does he _mean_ asleep?" she growled, her eyes flashing even though they were human eyes.   
"Watch the temper, Kyr..." Brooklyn warned. "This guy's been a thorn in our sides since he was made. Him and his cloned clan until they joined Talon." he snarled at Phalog then, "Are they awake too?"   
"Not yet..." the clone answered, looking right at Kyra. "I don't need the traitors right now."   
Kyra felt a low vicious growl rise in her throat. "I think we'd better go now, Brooklyn... unless you want to see what color of blood this creep has..."   
Brooklyn gave a swift nod. "Let's go." he pulled Kyra to the edge of the roof and whipped her up into his arms, taking off immediately.

* * *

They landed a few blocks south of the Eyrie Building. "You okay, Kyr? I mean, you _gonna_ be okay?" Brooklyn asked, looking at her worriedly.   
"I'll be fine, just give me time. I get over everything in time... For now we have a mystery on our hands." Kyra said, looking back where they'd come. "From the way you two were talking, I don't think he meant he was sleeping during the day... why were you so shocked to see him? And why did you call him dead?"   
Brooklyn grimaced, "Don't you ever ask one question at a time?"   
"Nope." Kyra smirked at him then frowned, "Now please answer me."   
"Okay, it's a long story... but to make it short, Phalog and the other clones are all supposed to be in a permanent stone sleep."   
"The other clones? You mentioned those before, who else was cloned?" Kyra asked, crossing her arms.   
"Everyone. The clan, Demona, and Elisa." Brooklyn answered, looking towards the castle.   
"Why Elisa and Demona?" Kyra asked, obviously confused.   
"To make the perfect mate I guess." Brooklyn shrugged. "That's what Phalog called her anyway."   
"Her?"   
"Her name's... _was_ Delilah."   
"The woman who turned against Samson? Nice name."   
"Yeah, well neither Elisa or Demona liked her. It was a bit... disconcerting for both of them. They never did like each other, ever since they first met."   
"I bet. Elisa told me about the first fight. Well do you think he's going to wake the others up?"   
Brooklyn shrugged again. "I really don't know... I hope not. They were all, well, trouble to say the least. They ended up allies, somewhat, after Phalog disappeared in a fire with Demona, but I don't think anyone completely trusted them."   
"You didn't trust your own selves?" Kyra asked simply then transformed and took off before Brooklyn could reply.

* * *

The next night, Kyra and Brooklyn went out on the same path they took the previous night. Kyra wanted to find Phalog and get some information from him. She promised not to take it to blows if she could help it. Brooklyn had made Kyra swear not to tell Goliath anything until they'd found out exactly what brought Phalog back and if they could keep it from happening again. Phalog alone would be bad enough... but Phalog with the clones would be downright impossible.   
Surprisingly, Phalog seemed to be waiting for them in the same place they'd run into him before. He smirked when Kyra landed and her eyes immediately glowed their soft but deadly lavender. She simply glowered at the farce gargoyle.   
"What are you smirking at?" she snarled and put a hand on her hip as her eyes returned to normal. Brooklyn landed right behind her and stepped around to her side.   
"I still say this is a bad idea." he grumbled.   
"Well, do _you_ want to ask him?" Kyra asked, raising an "eyebrow" at him.   
"Goliath wouldn't want him _dead_, Kyr..." Brooklyn replied.   
"Dead? This little twig of a child kills? What does she use, a flyswatter?" Phalog asked, laughing.   
Kyra's eyes glowed again and she dropped in a steady lunge, "That does it, the fly gets swatted, all right..."   
Brooklyn grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back before she could leap. "Hold it, Kyr! You wanna explain all the blood to Goliath when we get back home?"   
That stopped her immediately, "I could wash it off..." she argued half-heartedly.   
"Where? Elisa would squeal on us when she saw you all bloody, then Goliath would ground you until you were his age!" Brooklyn said and grinned, "Though I have to admit it would be worth the look on Phalog's face... But I've seen it on Mikey enough."   
Kyra giggled. "I haven't."   
"Yeah, well deal with the twerp during the day. You wanted to question, so question." Brooklyn said and crossed his arms, obviously not happy about the situation.   
"I was getting there." Kyra said and stuck her tongue out at her friend.   
"Need to know something, little demon?" Phalog asked, raising an "eyebrow".   
"If you'd be so kind as to answer.. and why'd you call me that?" Kyra demanded after blinking in surprise.   
"You remind me of Demona is all. Now what do you want?"   
"I want people to quit saying that for one." Kyra snarled, giving him the most evil eye that anyone had ever seen up to that point in history. "And for two, I'd like to know just what "woke you up" and if you're planning to wake up your friends."   
"I don't see why you hate being like Demona so much, in some ways it's a compliment." Phalog told her, "I actually _do_ believe you could kill me if you wanted to because of it."   
"Well that's _one_ good thing, I suppose." Kyra admitted with a frown. "But you still haven't answered my other question."   
"Sounded more like a demand to me. But very well. I'll only tell you two things: It's not _what_ woke me up, it's _who_. And I might have him do the same for my clan if the need arises." Phalog told her. "If that's all..."   
"Not quite..." Kyra said, holding a hand up in the universal "wait a minute there, pal" gesture. "What "need" would that be?"   
"Well if there's no other choice, I'll have to settle for my old clan." Phalog answered. Kyra was surprised he hadn't lost his temper by now... Goliath would have at least sighed in annoyance and given her "the look" for asking too much.   
"If? That means you have another choice..." Kyra told him, narrowing her eyes.   
"Clever, you're as smart as Demona too." Phalog said and smirked, stepping off the roof of the building and gliding off before Kyra could cream him for comparing her to Demona again.   
Kyra growled and glared after him, about to take off after him until Brooklyn touched her arm. "We better get back before Goliath has Elisa send out the SWAT team..." he said and they took off.   
"Brook, what do you suppose his other choice is?"   
"Why do you care?" Brooklyn asked, visibly aggravated.   
"I'm just curious." Kyra shrugged.   
"Well I'm not sure... but I have a few ideas..." Brooklyn said the last part quietly, looking over at her. She missed it.

* * *

That morning, Kyra walked out of the front of the Eyrie Building, as smoothly as if she'd just come out from a business meeting. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and glanced quickly up to the castle on her way across the street. She had a job to do today... either one thing or the other. Find whoever 'woke' Phalog, or find his roost. From that point on... all things depended on the moment.   
She charmed the locations of the last night's gargoyle sightings out of a rookie cop, especially the solo sightings, the clan traveled in pairs. They all seemed to be on the west side, south of the Eyrie Building. Phalog was probably letting himself be seen to clue people in on where the gargoyles were... but that was impossible... did he even know they were there? If he did, someone clued him in and that someone was going to have to learn about keeping secrets. The hard way.   
Kyra snarled silently to herself with a grimace that probably clued a few closet Quarrymen in on what she was. If it did, they kept quiet and walked on by without starting anything. The way she felt, even Demona would have backed down.   
It was 'the world against Kyra' and she had no one standing there beside her to give her strength, she'd have to count on her fury to do that now. Her eyes flashed lightning sparks as she crossed the street to the odd flat topped church and stalked in.

* * *

The sunlight burned her corneas as Kyra squinted to get a good look at the statues. They all looked familiar, it was obviously the clones. There was 'Brooklyn', next to him was 'Bronx' and little 'Lex'. It unnerved her to do this suddenly. She couldn't kill _them_. Even Delilah looked too innocent. They weren't the problem. Besides, they wouldn't be a threat as long as Phalog was gone. She gave the statues a brief nod and frowned, moving on to find her prey. She could think of only one thing, Goliath would kill her if he ever found out...   
_So this is how the Quarrymen feel,_ she thought suddenly as she rounded the corner and saw the large statue staring almost mockingly at her. _They think that the things they hunt will hurt them and don't deserve to live_._ Difference is, this guy _is_ a monster_.   
Kyra slipped her amulet out of her satchel and put it on, praying for forgiveness as she charged a blast that would turn marble into sand. Just one little trigger thought would release it, and keep the threat Phalog held from ever being carried out. She lost Chris, she wasn't going to lose Brook and the others.   
Just as Kyra was about to release the blast, something hit _her_. She turned immediately after regaining her wits and glared at the shadow that fired at her. It wasn't a Quarryman, he would have fired at Phalog. Maybe it was a gargoyle lover who didn't know that this one was bad... Then she saw it, the shadow had wings!   
"Impossible!" she accidentally released the blast at the shadow instead of the statue. It ricocheted right back at her for some reason. She didn't dwell on that, she just ducked and watched the blast hit a real statue, one that never lived. She hoped. The sun glinted off of whatever had made the power ricochet as the shadow came out into the light. It was a gargoyle made completely of steel. He didn't look too friendly. "Who made _you_?"   
"Xanatos." the robot said in a surprisingly fluid voice. This thing had a brain. "Now mind telling me why you think this statue needs to be dust?"   
"Mind telling me why you ricocheted my blast into _that_ one?" Kyra pointed to the remains of the stone.   
"It was meant for you." the robot answered.   
"No. It was meant for _him_." Kyra snarled between her teeth.   
"Why don't you tell me why you want him dead and I'll decide if you can kill him."   
"He wants my clan dead." Kyra said, kicking Phalog's stone form. "So I'm getting to him first."   
"Clan? He didn't mention any humans in the plan." Kyra gave the robot a glare that peirced whatever soul it had and gave him a pretty good idea what she meant. "You're not human." It said simply.   
"Not entirely." she corrected with a nasty grin. "Now, can I kill him?"   
"No, I think not. I need him." the robot said and raised a weapon loaded arm at her. "He didn't happen to mention whether or not he wanted you alive, though."   
"Well we'll just have to ask him tonight, won't we?" Kyra stepped back, narrowing her eyes.   
"I doubt you'll be here to ask."   
The robot fired and Kyra jumped, dodging the blast and neatly landing on the rim of the rooftop. Another blast sent her off the roof, but a few quick flips and a well placed roll saw that she landed in the alley below with minor bruises. She took off running before the robot could fire again.   
_Xanatos has things to answer for_.... she thought as she raced across a busy street, barely avoiding a taxi that blared its horn at her.

* * *

David Xanatos blinked in mild shock and even milder amusement at the resemblance of the furied girl in front of him to the person she swore she was nothing like. Kyra had stormed right past Owen without so much as a "get out of my face, stiffshirt" and proceeded to go on and on about some robot and a copied creep that apparently should have been molecules...   
"Slow down and run that by me again, in _English_..." he said when Kyra paused to breathe.   
"What don't you understand?" Kyra asked, exasperated.   
"The part after you came in here." Xanatos replied with a smirk. "Now, what exactly happened?"   
"It's a long story and technically I'm not supposed to tell you it."   
"I see... well suppose there are, as you say, 'technical difficulties'... what's gotten you so worked up?"   
Kyra almost smirked at his use of her own excuse, almost. "I'm 'worked up' over some robot you built wrecking my chance at getting rid of a threat to my clan!"   
"Whoa, hold it.. all the steel clan are shut down and stored in a warehouse miles from here, half of them are even dismantled... except the ones Micheal stole from there."   
Kyra shook her head feircely, "Not a steel clan. This thing _thought_. It had a soul."   
"That's... wrong... I never made...." Xanatos trailed off and looked like he was going hit his forehead if it wasn't below him to do such a ridiculous thing. "Owen, have there been any updates on the Coldtrio lately?"   
"Not recently, sir, they were last seen upstate." the straight faced man replied.   
"All of them? Intact?"   
"Right down to scratchless chrome finishes, sir."   
"Hmm... interesting. Kyra, what did the robot look like?"   
"Malicious and cold. He was all too willing to kill me on sight. Why?"   
"Sounds like Coldsteel." Xanatos mused quietly, "But why would he be in the city?"   
"I wouldn't know, that's why I came in here." Kyra reminded him.   
Xanatos looked up at her as if just remembering she _was_ there... "Of course, I'll... I'll have to get back to you about what's going on, but you have to tell me why you ran into him and where."   
"Well, I was sort of.... going to smash Phalog and--"   
"Phalog? Why on earth would you need to kill him? You don't seem like the type to kill for the heck of it, anyway." Xanatos asked, raising an eyebrow sharply.   
"He threatened the safety of the clan... and he called me a Demon." Kyra replied, glaring off to a wall.   
"Ah... well, that makes it perfectly fine to kill him without even telling Goliath that he's even alive..." Xanatos said dryly.   
"All right, all right, I'll tell Goliath about it, but try to find out why that 'Coldsteel' thing was with him, okay?" Kyra said quickly and sighed, storming back out of the room.   
"You know it's funny, Owen." Xanatos mused after the angered girl left.   
"What's that, sir?"   
"Kyra's more of a combination of Demona and Detective Maza than Delilah ever was." Xanatos finished. "At least she has their worst qualities."   
"Hmm... well there's bound to be a reason for that..." an impish voice said with an audible smirk and when Xanatos looked up, nothing was there. Puck knew something he wasn't telling.

* * *

Kyra glared moodily off into the shadows of the afternoon front yard of her school. The trees which normally looked like an inviting place to sit and read looked like nothing more than twisted gnarled arms with no life among them. She used to love winter, especially February... the sleeping trees promising green beauty in a few months and crisp air turning her pale cheeks a healthy pink that made Chris laugh. Now all she saw was dead trees, all she felt was biting wind carving away her face. There was going to be a marshmellow roasting party in Keisha's backyard that weekend, but it wouldn't be any fun without someone to sit by at the fire.   
"Hey Kyra... you okay, girl? You look.... cold." Aryce said, coming up to her.   
Kyra barely flicked a glance to the auburn haired girl. "I'm fine." she clipped emotionlessly.   
"You don't look it."Aryce said and frowned. "Everybody saw Chris' obit. You going to the funeral?"   
"Why? To remind myself that he's not here anymore?" Kyra snapped and pushed off the wall, stalking away into the school building as the warning bell rang.   
Aryce sighed and pushed her bangs behind her ear and followed a few steps behind her fuming friend. "I thought maybe you should say goodbye and let it go. You're a very darkly emotioned girl, Kyra, this could eat you away."   
"I can't go, Aryce... if I go it'll be like finalizing he's gone... I'll never have any hope again! I'm alone now, Aryce... no one's beside me anymore... I have to face things now and I'll start with this." Kyra said heatedly and stormed away, nearly shoving Micheal into the door as she passed him.   
"What's wrong with her?" he asked Aryce innocently then smirked as he turned and followed Kyra to class.

* * *

A lunch that day Micheal attempted to go immediate rebound on Kyra, he sat right next to her, ignoring her friends' glares. Even the gang girls seemed to snarl at him for his lack of tact. Kyra barely even looked at him, and when she finally did, her eyes were unreadable.   
"What do _you_ want?" she asked coldly.   
"I heard about Chris... I was thinking you needed someone to comfort you." Micheal said, frowning with concern.   
"Oh get over yourself, Mikey." Nika snorted, "And to think I thought you above this."   
"Above what?" Micheal said innocently, "I just think that Kyra needs someone to talk to."   
Kyra, who had been sitting sternly like a queen over all of this suddenly rose gracefully and glanced down at Micheal as if he was worth less than the feeling behind those words. "I don't need anything, and certainly not from you." she picked up her lunch tray and walked off, leaving even her friends shocked that she had dismissed Micheal so calmly instead of yelling her head off. Something was _seriously_ wrong.   
Aryce and Nika shared a reproachful look and frowned.

* * *

That night Kyra went out on her own... ready to kill anything that even looked at her the wrong way. She hadn't even checked in at the castle after school so no one knew where she was. Kyra wanted it that way. She thought best when she was alone and she fought better that way, no other backs to watch or people to be used against her. Kyra always knew she was... different from the clan. It was from being on the street for so long, she just didn't learn to trust anyone. Trusting the wrong person got you killed. Chris was the only one besides Kirstie that she loved and without him, she lost half of herself. And most of her heart.   
Kyra turned into an alleyway and leaned on a wall, brushing her hair out of her face and sighing. She felt like a Quarryman had hit her with one of those damned charged hammers. Kirstie hadn't been at school that day, Kyra didn't know why and at that moment didn't care. She lifted her hand to wipe a tear off her cheek, then dropped it, but it stopped almost involuntarily over her chest. She looked down at the locket it had brushed, the gold heart that Chris had given her to remind her that he loved her no matter what she was. She clenched her fist around it and broke it off, it was useless now, he wasn't alive to pour his love into it.   
The locket clattered on the ground and a tear fell on it, then Kyra moved on to the fire escape of the building.   
The night air helped dry her face, but it didn't cool the burning pain in her chest. Or fill the hole there. She collapsed into a curled up ball with her forehead on her knees and wept where she wouldn't be seen by anyone who would tease her for the weakness.

* * *

"Kyra still hasn't come home... I'm worried..." Angela sighed, wrapping her arms around her waist.   
"She never even called to say where she'd be..." Fox added, remembering when she'd looked into Kyra's room. The little black phone was laying on her bed. She hadn't even taken it to school. This was planned.   
Suddenly Brooklyn stormed out of the main door and started for the parapets.   
"Where are you going?" Goliath asked.   
"I'm going to look for her. It's too obvious what she might be planning." Brooklyn answered, turning to stare down any opposition from his leader. None came.   
"Be careful. You don't know where she is or who she's with." Elisa said quietly. They all knew Kyra wouldn't kill herself, but she'd find someone to anger into doing it. The girl was a warrior who would only die in battle.   
Brooklyn nodded sharply then took off like a flame in the wind. He had a slight idea where his friend might go... He'd made a mistake in telling her how strong and cruel Phalog was. And she'd made a mistake in telling Xanatos where Phalog roosted.

* * *

"What's the matter, little demon?" Phalog asked, standing a few feet away from Kyra as she stayed curled in her tight ball. She looked up at him, trying to glare even through the wetness. "You've been crying... I didn't think you could."   
She narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm human, I can cry. Even Demona cries."   
"Really? I suppose you're right. Mind telling me why you're not so snappish this time? And while you're at it, why you're alone?"   
Kyra moved her legs to the side as if to stand up, but changed her mind at the last moment. "I'm not in the mood to snap... and I don't need bodyguards. I'm usually alone."   
"What happened? Did your beloved leader say you couldn't play with the humans because of the hunters?" the mocking tone was obvious and Kyra growled at it.   
"No. He didn't say anything. It has nothing to do with any of them." she stood then, not nearly as tall as him, and too far to stare him down effectively, but that didn't stop her from trying.   
"You're impertinent even when you don't have a reason, aren't you?"   
"It's my best feature." Kyra replied, stepping back a bit with her left leg.   
"I'd hate to see your worst." Phalog grumbled, "Why aren't you weeping in your own territory?"   
"This whole city is my territory, I'll be where I please."   
"Sorry, but I'm claiming this area. You can't be here unless you're with my clan."   
"You don't _have_ a clan." Kyra scoffed, shaking her head sharply to shake her bangs off her forehead. It only made them fall more into her eyes, making her look dangerous.   
"Don't be so sure of that." Phalog said and started to approach her. Just as he got within arms reach she kicked out and up with her left leg, putting all her weight and strength behind it. He staggered back despite the fact that she was half his size if not smaller. "You little brat!"   
"You didn't want to see my worst feature, well I'm afraid you have to. I fight dirty..." Kyra snarled and leaped at him.   
He knocked her away with one hand. "You idiot, you're not even going to turn into a gargoyle to be a closer match?" he growled, "Do you _want_ me to kill you?" Kyra simply pushed herself off the ground and glared at him with empty eyes that had nothing left to feel but anger. "Very well. Don't ever say I'm not generous." he slashed at her, she barely dodged to avoid it and she didn't scream out in pain when her arm was cut open.   
The fight went on like that, she fought back, but only to the point that it wasn't a complete surrender, her pride wouldn't let her sit there and be beat to death. Finally she was thrown into the upraised edge of the roof, barely catching herself before she fell over backwards. Blood came from every part of her body, even her torso. Her lip bled precious droplets and her forehead had a trickle on either side falling like red strands of hair. Her eyes sparked with a warrior's spirit, but there was no will behind it. She didn't care how the fight ended. Kyra stared right up at Phalog as he raised his hand to deal the blow that would send her still human body down to the street over twenty feet below. Her eyes were darker than they had been when Demona controlled her. They didn't even reflect his image.   
She shut her eyes as the blow came down, but it never came. A wind blew across her with a familiar scent on it. She opened her eyes in shock at the sound of flesh hitting the ground hard. Brooklyn was on top of Phalog, snarling and growling for all he was worth. She heaved herself off of the wall and snarled at him. "What do you think you're _doing_?"   
"Saving your life. Why the hell are you letting him kill you?" Brooklyn snarled right back.   
"I don't have any reason to live, why should I?" Kyra told him, she didn't even snarl it. Her face and tone were emotionless.   
"I figured you'd be this way." Brooklyn shook his head then snarled down at Phalog. "Get out of here, all it takes is one push of this button and the whole clan will be here in less than five minutes." he showed a device in his hand that looked like a homing beacon.   
Phalog growled as Brooklyn let him up and went off, not wanting to test the threat.   
"Now," Brooklyn said finally, turning to face his bloodied friend, "mind telling me exactly _why_ you don't think you can live anymore?"   
"How can I live without Chris?" Kyra asked, hugging herself and shaking. Brooklyn knew it was from pain, but more of the kind inside; the way Kyra was, she probably didn't feel the wounds on her body.   
"The same way you lived without him before." he told her. "You had your friends and family then. You still do."   
Kyra shook her head, "It's not enough... I'm not strong without someone beside me! I've lost my strongest friend from that time..."   
Brooklyn put his hand on the arm that had the least injuries. "You're the strongest person I know, Kyr."   
"No, I'm not... I can't do anything by myself."   
"You've done a lot by yourself. You've kept Micheal from hurting you for four years and you've survived the streets, all without anyone else. That's more than a lot of street girls can say. Elisa told me that most girls who've been on the streets as long as you have are either dead or pregnant or worse."   
Kyra just shrugged at that, "I'm just lucky."   
"Yeah, you're pretty lucky, considering one second later and I'd have been diving down to scrape up what was left of you." Brooklyn growled, "Why can't you accept that you don't need to die?"   
"Because I can't _stand_ living right now!" Kyra turned on him with tears in her eyes. "Do you know what it's like to be looked down at for your entire life and treated like nothing just because of where you live? To be immediately ridiculed for being a _smart_ young girl? Kids think that's impossible, you know... Chris was the first person in school to actually be happy for my grades, he made people see me as more than a pretty girl. I met him before I met even Kiesha."   
"And you're afraid that without him you'll be treated like the popular girls, right? A pretty doll with no real value except her looks." Brooklyn finished. "People don't forget things like that, Kyra... they all know that you're strong and at the top of your class. You don't need him to be your support. You can support yourself now."   
Kyra shook her head again, "I don't want to be _alone_! I'm empty without him! It's not fair that it happened."   
"What exactly happened, Kyra? You pocketed something on your way out... I saw you. What was it?"   
Kyra took the newspaper clipping out of her jeans pocket, "The cops said it was an accident, but I don't care!" The clipping was about a traffic accident in Queens, a lot of cars had been totalled and there was a picture of paramedics, five of them at least, carting body bags. One of the bags was too small to have been the body of even a teenager. "Chris' little sister. He was taking her to her friend's house. Only two people survived that accident, and they're in critical. And I did some questioning at that precinct. The driver that caused the crash was drunk."   
Brooklyn swallowed. So that was it... she was upset over how it happened, he thought she'd taken it harder than she should have. "Did the driver make it?"   
"No. He died at the hospital." Kyra wiped blood off her face then crossed her arms again and frowned. "I suppose that's Fate's justice. But it's not enough. Lives were ruined by that."   
"I don't know anything that can make Chris and his sister come back, but I don't want you joining them, okay?"   
"I don't want to really die... but I can't live with a shattered heart." a tear slipped down her cheek, mixing with blood.   
"Then heal it. Forget the grief and move on from it. Chris wouldn't want you to become a cold shell like Demona."   
Kyra brushed her hair out of her face and pulled her hand back bloodied. "He yelled at me everytime he found out I was in a fight. I wonder if he's angry now."   
"He was scared, probably didn't like to think of anyone hurting you. He's probably afraid that you're hurting yourself now."   
Kyra blinked and nodded, "I guess this wasn't the best idea, huh?"   
"You've had better." Brooklyn tried to grin at her.   
"Can we go home now? I'm kind of tired." Kyra asked, looking down at her ripped and bloodied clothes.   
"You're also kind of messy... Owen's gonna have a fit about bloodstains in the laundry." Brooklyn added, grinning fully.   
"Good." Kyra said and Brooklyn held up something else he'd had attached to his belt. It glimmered in what little light there was. Kyra smiled and took the locket back, she felt a warm glow filling the hole in her chest when she fastened the chain around her neck. Maybe Chris' love was still in it after all. "So do we tell Goliath about Phalog?"   
Brooklyn frowned.

* * *

_ During the time it took to read this chapter, at least one person has died or been crippled by a drunk driver. Probably more. It could have been you, your friend, a member of your family, a friend's family member... even if it was someone you never knew, it's still someone who's no longer living on this planet... and in some small way, that affects everyone._   
_ Please fight to make the drunk driving laws and punishments in your state/country as strict as possible, before you or someone you know ends up on the wrong side of the dashboard._


	8. Burdens of Change

_Previously:_

"I know you." Micheal answered.   
"Maybe you think you do, but I don't." Kyra said coolly.   
"What do you mean?" Micheal asked.   
"Just that everything changes, including personalities. Demona's living proof of that." Kyra answered.   
"Yeah, but you aren't Demona." Micheal stated, laughingly to Kyra's surprise. She kept her face straight and impersonal.   
"Maybe not, but I am a warrior, and capable of being just like her if I have to be." she replied.   
"I'm willing to take chances." Micheal said, his mean disposition returned, and ordered an attack. The fight didn't last too long, a few lashes of Kyra's tail and swipes of her claws, and every boy was on the ground, except Micheal.   
"You should know better than to take chances with a gargoyle, Micheal." Kyra said and went home. 

**Demona:** "She's strong Micheal, too strong for a knife to stop." 

"....Hey, there's Micheal." Kirstie pointed over by the annex, "I wonder why he's not coming over here."   
"Easy, he knows that I'm due to give him a good punch for doing this." Kyra pounded her fist into her open hand and looked at her leg, wrapped in an ace bandage. 

"First we think of what we do when we get her, she won't exactly be too co-operative."   
"She never is." Micheal stated.   
"How would you know?" Demona asked.   
"You didn't think you were the only one who tries to capture her, did you?" Micheal answered. 

"Goliath, that could have easily been you or Brooklyn that was hurt." Elisa said.   
"I know, I guess we'll have to take extra precautions around Micheal and Demona." Goliath replied.   
"It's not that easy anymore Goliath, you've got to make sure that whatever happens the clan has a leader." Elisa told him. "Besides, it's not just Demona anymore, half the city's against you and there's no law to protect you. Until you can prove you're trying to help, you'll all be in serious trouble. And with an eternal demon out there that hates humans and attacks them on sight, I don't see that happening."   
"I already did that, Brooklyn is second in command, he will lead if anything happens." Goliath said.   
"What if something happens to both of you?" Angela asked, "It could happen, Demona's getting better, and you aren't exactly going to stay young and strong like she will, and there are more and more humans against us every day. Xanatos can't keep us safe forever."   
"She's got a point Goliath." Elisa added, "You know I worry about you, you're more than a friend to me, and I don't want to lose you, or any of the others either."   
"What else can I do?" Goliath asked.   
"Hudson, you're the expert on this stuff, any ideas?" Broadway asked.   
"Only one..." Hudson answered. "And it's almost against tradition." 

"I think they're both good warriors, they work well together." Hudson answered.   
"Goliath, Hudson's got a good idea, they both work as a team." Elisa said.   
"Yes, but it's up to Angela." Goliath replied.   
"Do you think you two can handle it?" Brooklyn asked, "Demona's going to be after you a lot more than usual."   
"I can handle Demona." Kyra said, "Angela?"   
"I don't think I'm ready to get that much responsibility." Angela answered. "Besides, I have enough trouble from her as it is."

* * *

_Burdens of Change_

Kyra was waiting for sunset, she was pretty much bored and wished something would happen soon. Goliath and Brooklyn had gone on patrol last night, but they didn't return. She wasn't too worried, they probably lost track of time. Elisa came up after sunset, but Goliath and Brooklyn still had not returned, that started to make Kyra worry, she knew that Goliath never   
missed Elisa's visit before her shift started. Maybe something happened, could they have run into Demona?   
When Kyra told Elisa that Goliath wasn't back, then they both got worried because Elisa hadn't seen him. Kyra decided to go out and look for them, in case they were trapped or so far away that they wouldn't be back for a while longer, she followed the usual patrol path, but there was no sign of Goliath or Brooklyn. She was really worried, mostly about what this meant. Brooklyn was second in command, but Goliath made Kyra _third_, in case something like this happened.   
Kyra knew she was too young to make decisions and everything else she would have to do until they returned, but since there was no choice, she went back and told Hudson that Goliath and Brooklyn had disappeared.   
"Disappeared! How could two gargoyles disappear?" Lexington asked. Elisa came out to the courtyard.   
"I don't know, but I looked everywhere, they're just not around." Kyra answered.   
"This is serious, if Goliath and Brooklyn don't come back by tomorrow night, we'd better get all our friends to help us look." Elisa said.   
"Is that all we can do?" Kyra asked.   
"No. You, Angela, Lex and Broadway can go and look again." Elisa answered.   
"Ok, if Goliath and Brooklyn don't show by sunrise, I'm going to ask Kirstie and Kiesha to help look the next night." Kyra said and went back out to look. As she left she said, "I wish Aryce could help, but she's too new to have her safely know about you."

* * *

As the sky lightened, Angela, Lexington and Broadway came back, but Kyra didn't. At first Elisa was worried, thinking that she'd met the same fate as the ones she was looking for. Then she remembered that Kyra said she would ask her friends to help. Knowing about Kyra as much as she did, Elisa figured that probably meant immediately after sunrise!   
Elisa also knew another thing, if Goliath and Brooklyn were missing, Demona had something to do with it, and Demona would try to take over the clan. Demona knew about Brooklyn, though she did not know about Kyra's rank, yet. That simple fact was the only reason Kyra still had her freedom.   
Demona thought she had the only gargoyles that would keep her from commanding, if she had learned of Kyra's ranking, she would have promptly captured her as well. Goliath and Brooklyn were not harmed, only kept in separate cells, even Goliath could not break loose. Demona went out to find the gargoyles' sanctuary and take over the clan. She had no idea of the surprise she would have waiting for her when she returned to her lair.

* * *

That night, Kyra returned to the castle, this time Kiesha followed her on the ground. Kirstie refused to go, she wasn't big on fighting. They all reported that there was no sign of Goliath or Brooklyn anywhere. There was only one place left to look, and the kids didn't dare go there without the help of the gargoyles. Demona's lair was the last place Kyra hoped they would have to look, but it looked like that was where her friends were. Broadway, Lexington, Bronx and Elisa went with Kiesha and Kyra. Hudson stayed to keep watch in case something happened while they were gone.

* * *

Kyra held her breath as she went over to the entrance, she pushed the door open and jumped back to dodge any traps that were set there. Nothing happened, she let her breath out, relieved that she was safe for now. Inside would be another story. Everyone knew Demona would have plenty of traps set to keep from being stopped.   
It was dark inside, Kyra lit a torch with her magic and led the way through, after all, she practically knew the place perfectly. The path went in different ways. They split off, the gargoyles went one way, Bronx went with Kiesha. Elisa and Kyra went off together the other way.   
Elisa was worried, she didn't know this place as well as Kyra, but she was mainly worried about Goliath. They were much better friends than they should be, since she was a human, and he was a gargoyle.   
Kyra was worried about Brooklyn, he was her very best friend, he saved her life and rescued her countless times in the short amount of time she'd known him. They'd been through everything from the first sign of trouble. Even when Kyra had her free spirit removed by Demona's spell, if it wasn't for Brooklyn, she'd still be under Demona's control. If it was the last thing Kyra did, she would save him from Demona as he had done for her many times before.   
Kyra was extremely cautious as she turned the corner, uncertain of what lay in wait behind it. It could have been Demona, Micheal, or a robot. It could have even been her friends, but no, it was an empty hallway. Kyra figured Demona should have attacked by now, but there was no sign of danger, even of slight danger. Where was Demona? An even better question was: where were Goliath and Brooklyn?   
Since there was no sign of Demona or Micheal, Kyra took a chance and called for Brooklyn, hoping to get a response. There was nothing, as if the building had been completely abandoned. Demona, Micheal, and her friends completely wiped off the face of the earth.   
"Great, now what do we do?" Kyra asked. The others came up behind her and Elisa, with a report of nothing found.   
"I don't know, but we'd better get out of here before..." Elisa was about to finish when Demona appeared behind them, "That happens."   
Kyra got between her friends and Demona, sheltering them with her wings, "Where's Goliath and Brooklyn?" she demanded.   
"Why should I know?" Demona fibbed.   
"Because you kidnapped them, now where did you hide them?" Kyra was getting angry, her eyes glowed a soft lavender, but it was a deadly glow.   
"So, you figured this out too," Demona smiled, "If you want to know, you have to defeat me, something you'll find incredibly difficult."   
"Not as difficult as I can make your winning." Kyra said.   
"You know I'll win?" Demona was getting suspicious.   
"You always win in a way, but this time, even if you win, you lose." Kyra said and they all left.

* * *

Kiesha and Kyra met after school the next day. "I can't believe you just walked off and didn't even put up a fight." Kiesha said.   
"You don't have to fight to win, Kiesha." Kyra said looking ahead as they walked to the tower.   
"What does that mean?" her friend asked.   
"It means, I've got a plan." Kyra answered and ran ahead.

* * *

That night, Kyra told her plan to the others. Lexington wasn't sure it would work.   
"I don't know, there's a few "ifs" in this plan." he said uncertainly.   
"I know, but until Goliath and Brooklyn are found, it's either me or Demona you follow." Kyra told him.   
"All right, you made your point." Lex replied, "I'd rather be led by the youngest than Demona any time."   
"Anything's better than Demona." Angela agreed.   
"Any other criticism before we leave?" Kyra asked sarcastically. It was mainly at Lex. Elisa and the other humans never complained, other than Kirstie anyway, and she wasn't there.   
"Nope." he said.   
"Let's go." Keisha replied.   
They left immediately. "I'll scout ahead to see if Demona is waiting up there." Kyra said and glided ahead.   
"If?" Elisa asked sarcastically before she and Kiesha took the street route.

* * *

Kyra glided slowly towards Demona's lair, stopping on the nearest high spot. The other gargoyles landed on the one behind me. Elisa and Kiesha were right below them. Demona would be extremely unpredictable since the weird sisters no longer watched her. Kyra knew she was probably sacrificing herself by going alone, but her best friend and leader were in there. Angela glided over to her to see what was going on.   
"So, what's the situation?" she asked.   
"Demona's up there," Kyra pointed to the roof, "Micheal's over by the secret passage entrance, and the gang is probably all scattered around in there."   
"Think they've got enough security?" Angela asked sarcastically.   
"Go tell the others what's going on, Elisa will know what to do." Kyra told her. Angela glided back and told Elisa about the security in the lair.   
"Demona's pretty smart, she doesn't give second chances." Elisa said.   
"So what do we do?" Broadway asked.   
"Angela, you and Kyra keep Demona busy, I think I can get the others by Micheal." Elisa said.   
"Right." Angela glided back to Kyra and told her the plan to get in. They glided together and just in general acted annoying to keep Demona's attention away from their friends. At first all they did was call to get her to look at them, then Kyra dove down, just missing Demona.   
They glided a little farther every once in a while, trying to get Demona to chase them. Kyra finally found something that worked, she shot a blast of magic near Demona's tail. That got her immediately, she angrily chased after them, forgetting that Kyra probably brought more than Angela. The girls led Demona away from the building and Elisa led Broadway, Lexington, past Micheal, who was foolishly watching Angela and Kyra glide far to the west. Once the others got in, Angela and Kyra lost Demona in a grove of pine trees and snuck in while Micheal had left to help Demona since she hadn't returned immediately.

* * *

They met up and started looking for Goliath and Brooklyn. Kyra had her satchel and pulled out the floor plan of the building, Kyra looked for the basement in the old castle-like building. Since the only danger in the building was the boys in the gang, and they could all easily defeat them, even if they all attacked at the same time with knives and guns, they decided that it was okay to split up to look around. Kiesha, Angela, and Kyra looked around the left side of the basement, Elisa, Broadway, and Lexington looked around the right side.   
Kyra snapped her head towards a door at the end of the hall. "Hey, Angela, did you hear that?" she asked.   
"Hear what?" Angela asked.   
"I heard something over in that room." Kyra answered. "Let's check it out."   
Kyra tried to open it. "It's locked." she said, pulling at the handle, then noticing the lock. "From the outside."   
"Whoever's in there must be a captive." Kiesha replied.   
"Kyra, do you think you could break it down?" Angela asked.   
"Are you kidding? Goliath couldn't even crack this door." Kyra answered, "And I don't want to waste my magic."   
"Hey, you thinking what I am?" Kiesha asked.   
"That Goliath's probably behind this door?" Kyra asked her.   
"Exactly. I'll get the other two gargoyles and Elisa." Kiesha ran down the hall as fast as she could.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elisa, Lexington, and Broadway were looking around and saw a door at the end of hall on their end. They went to see what was behind it.   
"That's strange, it's locked." Elisa said.   
"The only reason to lock a door is to keep others out." Lexington replied.   
"Or to keep others in." Elisa added.   
"Hey this door's pretty strong." Broadway replied pushing on it.   
"Too strong for Goliath?" Elisa asked.   
"Nope, but definitely too strong for Brooklyn." Broadway answered.   
"Elisa!" Kiesha called.   
"Over here." Elisa answered.   
Kiesha ran up to Elisa. "We found Goliath, he's all the way down the hall."   
"Brooklyn's probably in here." Lexington replied.   
"Strange, why would Demona keep the two separated?" Elisa asked.   
"Probably 'cause together they could break the door Goliath's behind." Kiesha answered.   
"Let's go, we'll get Goliath out, then he can get Brooklyn out." Elisa said and they all went to help the others rescue Goliath.

* * *

Meanwhile, Demona and Micheal, realized that at least Angela and Kyra, if no one else, had gotten inside and were probably already down in the basement. So they locked the door to slow the girls down and waited for the inevitable escape.

* * *

Kiesha came running up to Kyra, "They're coming, and guess what, Brooklyn's not in there, he's all the way down at the other end of the hall."   
"Great." Kyra sighed. "Well, we'll get Goliath out first." she said as Elisa and the others came over.   
"Yeow, that's gotta be a foot thick!" Broadway exclaimed.   
"At least, maybe more, the only door in here that is." Kyra said looking at the floor plans.   
"How do you know?" Lexington asked.   
"Because this is the only doorway in the building that can hold that width." she answered.   
"Then it's the only room that can hold Goliath." Elisa said, "Stand back, I'll have to shoot off the lock."   
"Goliath, better get away from the door." Kyra yelled as Elisa got ready. It only took two shots to break the lock. The door immediately was knocked down and Goliath stood where it used to be.   
"They'll have heard that... let's move fast." Kyra replied.   
"How long have you been in there?" Elisa asked.   
"A few days." Goliath answered, "Brooklyn and I were captured on the way back home from patrol."   
"Let's go, Brooklyn's way down on that side." Kyra said and they all went to get him out.   
After they got to the thinner door, Goliath knocked it down like a wall of tinfoil. Brooklyn came out and Kyra immediately hugged him.   
"I missed you! You wouldn't believe the day and night I've just had!" Kyra told him. All of a sudden, she started to feel   
foolish about the arguments they'd had for the past month.   
"Let's get out of here before we're all captured." Elisa said and they went up the stairs to the main floor.   
"Uh oh." Kyra said.   
"What?" Kiesha asked.   
"The door's locked." she answered, pulling at the handle.   
"And look who's on the other side." Elisa said, looking through a hole in the door.   
"Who?" Brooklyn asked.   
"If you say Micheal or Demona, I'll scream." Kyra said.   
"Then we'd better cover our ears because the whole gang is out there with them." Elisa replied. Kyra cursed under her breath and Elisa gave her a warning glare in return.   
"How do we get by them?" Angela asked.   
"Easy." Kiesha answered.   
"What!?! Do you have any idea how hard it is to even sneak past these two, much less fighting your way through?" Kyra exclaimed.   
"Yeah, but you just mentioned that it would be easier to sneak past them." Kiesha said.   
"Now that is just nonsense, how do we sneak past them if they're right out there?" Kyra said, shaking her head.   
"You'll see, there are other rooms in this basement, right?" Kiesha asked.   
"Yes, there's a lot of rooms." Elisa answered, "Why?"   
"One of them has to lead to the secret passage." Kiesha replied   
"Good idea, but which one?" Kyra asked "There must be a hundred."   
"We'll just have to split up and look in every one until we find it." Brooklyn said looking around, "Then again, it would probably be easier to risk fighting."   
"Come on, there's not that many rooms, besides, who says that there's only one room, there could be more rooms that lead to the passage." Elisa said with confidence, "One door probably even is the passage."   
"Elisa's right, after all, they're on that side of the door, what can they do if we find a way out on this side?" Angela said and started looking.

* * *

They all split up and started searching every room. Suddenly, Lexington shouted out, "I think I found it!" Everyone ran over to him. "It's dark in there, I can't see anything, but I got a feeling that there's no wall."   
Kyra looked hard, she had the best night vision. She couldn't make out anything in front of her and walked far into the room. Kyra felt the side wall and grabbed a torch, lighting it with her magic. There was no wall in front of her. "All right, we're outta here!" she exclaimed and the others went in. A few moments later, they were all outside.   
"We'd better get as far from here as we can before Demona realizes we're gone." Elisa said.   
"Too late." Angela said, looking at the roof, Demona was up there.   
"Way too late." Kyra added, looking at the door, she pointed to Micheal and the gang.   
"I'd think it safe to say we are in a lot of trouble!" Brooklyn replied.   
"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Kiesha asked sarcastically.   
"This is no time for jokes, Kiesh." Kyra said sternly.   
"Look out!" Lex yelled and they all jumped away as a lazer beam blasted into the snow where they had been standing.   
"Micheal, will you cool it already!" Kyra said angrily, "You know I'm the last person you want having a grudge on you."   
"Kyra's right, Micheal. Everyone knows she has a bad temper, especially around you." Kiesha added.   
"Tough, she's mine." Micheal said roughly.   
"I'm not property!" Kyra was getting really angry. Goliath had to grab her arm to keep her from running up and slapping Micheal's head off. Or his leg... she still owed him revenge.   
"Micheal, are you sure you want this girl?" Demona asked, "Even you can't handle that hot a temper."   
"I've handled it before." Micheal said slyly, crossing his arms. Kyra knew how he handled it, it was another reason she hated him. Whenever she got a temper spaz with him, he hit her, hard. It never really worked, after a while she had gotten stronger and started hitting him back. Kyra stepped away from the others, about midway between them and the gang. She touched her cheek absently, recalling ghost bruises.   
"Yeah, well I can handle you the same way." she said, glaring at him.   
"Enough of the talk." Micheal said, avoiding her glare, "Grab her." he ordered, all of the gang attacked Kyra. Goliath was hesitant to help, Kyra had fought the gang before and succeeded.   
As usually happened, something went wrong. Kyra was winning, but suddenly, one of the guys snuck up on her. Before there was time to warn her, she was knocked unconscious.   
Goliath and Brooklyn rushed to chase the gang boys away from her. They stayed by her, not leaving her side even when Demona shot at them. Elisa warned them not to move her, it was too dangerous. Soon Kyra regained consciousness, she seemed to be fine except for a bump on her head and a trickle of blood on her forehead.   
Brooklyn led her to the others. Everything was going perfectly when once again, something terrible happened, Angela and Kyra were kept behind the others, since Angela was the least experienced warrior and Kyra was hurt. Without warning, Demona glided over them and shot Angela, the shot was meant for Kyra, but Angela had moved in the way.   
"Angela! Are you all right?" Kyra asked, grabbing Angela as she fell back.   
"I don't think so." Angela answered.   
"Where did she shoot you?" Kyra really didn't have to ask, there were deep lazer burns on Angela's left shoulder, just above her heart. "Goliath! Angela's been hurt badly!"   
Goliath ran from the battle over to them. "Lazer burns!"   
"Demona. She meant to get me." Kyra told him. "We've got to get Angela home now, another shot like this and she'll die. This one was an accident, Demona won't come over here again. But Micheal's got a gun too."   
"But we can't get away." Goliath replied.   
"Yes you can, they want me, not you." Kyra sighed.   
"Kyra, you can't!" Angela exclaimed weakly.   
"It's the only way to get you to safety." Kyra told her.   
"I won't let you." Goliath said, concerned for Kyra's safety.   
"They won't hurt me, Goliath, and they won't hurt you." Kyra replied, "Once they see I'm staying, they'll _let_ you go. Especially with Angie hurt."   
"I refuse to leave you to them." Brooklyn said, coming up to them.   
"You guys are fighting a losing battle, as long as I fight with you, you'll never win." Kyra said sadly, "Now go, get Angela out of here." Goliath saw that he had no choice but to go ahead. Brooklyn argued to stay behind and grab Kyra away after Angela had been taken to safety, but Goliath decided that wouldn't work.   
"They'll expect it and be ready... we'll have to try something else. For all we know, she could get herself out by dawn."

* * *

Kyra was immediately made Micheal's prisoner. Nipper, who had gone with Kyra and hidden behind a rock outside when the others went in, stayed to keep her company. Kyra wasn't treated like a prisoner, at least not much. She was just put back in the gang with less privileges than she had before. As long as Kyra could go out by the river she didn't mind, much. She needed open space, keeping her locked up would eventually weaken and possibly kill her.   
Micheal was aware of this and gave Kyra three hour outside privileges (chaperoned of course) excluding school, basketball practice and games (also chaperoned). Kyra was a different person from everyone else. Not because she was a gargoyle, but because she had the spirit of wild creatures running through her from her Native American background. Each member of her tribe had a spirit from each habitat they easily moved in. Kyra's were: the wolf, for land; the dolphin, for water; and the falcon, for sky. Of course only she knew about the falcon.

* * *

The next day, Kyra used her "free" time to take 'Nip' to the aquarium to play with Dulci, it was on the East side anyway. Dulci could sense that Kyra needed more companionship than Nip because of her predicament and tried harder to become a   
wild dolphin. She swam faster after the live fish and actually caught enough to stay alive.   
An underwater tape player was played in the tank with different sounds made by dolphins in the wild and Dulci reacted to them. When a distress call was played, she swam straight to it. When a danger call was emitted from the recorder, Dulci bolted away from it. When the call that meant food was played, Dulci swam straight to it and was rewarded with a live fish set loose near the tape player, which she caught. She seemed ready to go in the wild, but they had to make sure she would know how to react to human divers and ships.   
A small boat was put in the tank and Dulci ignored it until a diver was put in it. Then she swam playfully over. When the diver went in the water, she curiously followed him but stayed out of the way and when a net was dropped she stayed away from it so she wouldn't get caught. It seemed that Dulci was fit to go in the wild. She was released into the Atlantic Ocean a few weeks after her last training session, close enough to the migration routes that her pod would find her. Somehow, three days later, Kyra saw her splashing around a half mile down river from the gang's base, in the delta. She smiled as she realized why Dulci finally tried to be allowed to be set free.

* * *

Kirstie, Kiesha, and Aryce talked to Kyra everyday, consoling her and trying to help her forget about Chris. In the classes she used to sit by him in, Micheal was still on her other side. Kyra hated all the changes that happened. She had to lead the clan for one night; after Brooklyn and Goliath were rescued a fight broke out; Angela was injured and close to death, Kyra still didn't know if her friend survived the trip home; and Kyra was captured and stuck with Micheal until she could think of a way out of this mess. She couldn't even sneak out by skipping final class, Micheal walked with her all day...   
Kirstie and Kiesha tried to help Kyra think of a way to free herself, but the truth was, she'd need help from the other gargoyles. Another truth was, Micheal was getting on her nerves! If she had her way, he might not live to see her leave.   
Nip naturally was there for her. Nip could always tell when Kyra was really upset and went over to lend an ear or cheer her up. For this Kyra was extremely grateful.

* * *

Nip and Kyra were walking by the river front. Nip started growling and barking over by a pile of left over snow from the last week. Kyra had been stuck in the gang over a month now. She tied Nip back and checked the snow for what Nip was barking at. She saw a terrible sight, a young Peregrine falcon with a bleeding wing. There were hardly any feathers on the injured wing. The falcon was so weak, it could barely call out as Kyra wrapped it up in a old cloth she got from her satchel and took it to her room. Nip followed, looking at the falcon pessimistically, falcons and eagles are wolf pups' enemies. Even if Nip was nearly five months old and big for her age.   
Kyra cleansed and bandaged the falcon's wing and put it in a box so it wouldn't walk around until its wing healed. She decided the poor thing might not live to see the sunset of that day and figured she might as well test her power without the Jewel of Strength. The feathers soon grew back and the wound healed quickly. Kyra fed the falcon and helped him exercise his wings. Within a day, the falcon was gliding and diving like nothing happened to him. He was glad that Kyra had saved him so he became her friend and protector. She named him Perige, because of his species. The bird came in handy almost immediately... Kyra was getting a plan.

* * *

Perige followed Kyra everywhere. During school, he waited on the roof of the school and then followed her home. He slept near her and played with her outside. Nip didn't like Perige. She didn't dare go near him, even though she was bigger than him, it was the fact that he was a natural enemy. Micheal didn't like the fact that Kyra had a divebomber with talons and a sharp beak over her all day.

* * *

Demona was always near, Kyra knew this well, she even spotted her once. Kyra wasn't afraid of Demona, even though the gargoyless was older and stronger than Kyra. She was smarter and more agile than Demona, not to mention the fact that she knew every street in the city.   
Unfortunately, Demona had one thing Kyra didn't, all the time in the world. Elisa and Kyra could only protect Goliath and the clan as long as their lives. Once they were gone, the gargoyles would have to fight their battles alone. Kyra would be around for a long time, she was, after all, a gargoyle, and would live twice as long as Elisa, but after then Angela and Broadway's kids would still be around. Micheal wouldn't be around, but Demona would, still as young and strong as ever.   
Kyra's sorcery was strong, because it was natural, but it wasn't strong enough to help the clan after she was gone. She silently vowed to end Demona's terror before it was too late. The first part of that was to get back her jewel so she would have enough power to do so.   
Perige circled and landed by Kyra as she thought of a way to get out of her predicament. It wasn't that she hated being stuck in the gang again, she had some friends in it (girls only). Kyra just simply hated being within ten feet of Micheal, that's why she always went to her private hiding place to think of a way to escape, she could never actually escape though, there were too many guards, armed at that. The gang was ready for even an aerial attack, the trio had attempted a rescue twice that week but the guns and Demona's presence discouraged them and they had to give up. Micheal wasn't taking any chances this time, she was really stuck. Kyra was even escorted back after school and practice. It was aggravating, and her body was suffering from the stress... she'd finally decided she'd had enough.

* * *

Kyra's hideaway was a rooftop, naturally. It was the hidden gargoyle in her that chose the place. It was so high she could see the Eyrie Tower, but not the castle above the clouds. She missed her friends and wanted to see them again, but it was impossible.   
"Kyra! Where are you now?"   
It was Micheal, she gritted her teeth and started to call out, but then thought: _Why should I tell him?_ Nip whined and growled from the base of the building, Micheal had found her.   
"Micheal, if you touch that wolf, you'll pay with blood." Kyra called down to him sweetly, rubbing the top of Perige's small head. Micheal knew she meant it and backed away from the fierce little wolf.   
"You really surprise me sometimes, Kyra." Micheal called up to her.   
"And why is that?" she asked, not really paying attention.   
"Usually you're so sweet and gentle, but around me you're worse than Demona." Micheal answered.   
"That's not really my fault, I can't help it if you catch me in bad moods." Kyra said just as sweetly as when she threatened him.   
It was clear that around Micheal, Kyra was cruel and refused to listen to her conscience, it never talked when he was near anyway. Micheal gave up and left her to stare longingly at the darkening sky, Micheal knew Kyra could escape after nightfall if she remained a gargoyle, so he had Demona cast a spell, removing the gargoyle side temporarily. Kyra would need the jewel to get it back. With it back, she and the others would be an easy match for the armed bullies guarding her day and night.

* * *

Unfortunately for Micheal, Kyra still had her bad attitude and strength. For some reason, even without her gargoyle half, she remained just as strong as when she had it. Her magic was unremovable, so Micheal warned the guys in the gang to keep their distance unless he ordered an attack on her, in case she was escaping or refused to come to Micheal when he "wanted" her. He still couldn't get her to go to him. She always refused and he knew better than to force a girl like her.   
Micheal wasn't the strongest boy in the gang, but he was the one in charge, so he decided which girls in the gang could be allowed with the other boys. Kyra was not one of those girls, she automatically "belonged" to Micheal. This meant that no boys in the gang could go near her unless it was ordered. It also meant that Kyra had to obey Micheal and do whatever he said. She was determined to be her own person, she never even obeyed Goliath when he told her to stay in the castle, unless there was immediate danger that could happen if she left. When Micheal called for Kyra during the night, she knew exactly what for, and refused to leave her special rooftop.   
Micheal wanted her for all the wrong reasons, he didn't love her, he didn't even like her anymore, he lusted her. She was the most beautiful girl in the gang, and in most boys opinions, even the school. She was difficult to get though, she had high standards of who she would be with. Micheal decided to cut through Kyra's red tape and get her through force, but she never went near him, especially when everyone else had been "dismissed" to their rooms for the night.   
Kyra knew why Micheal wanted her, and that made her hate him even more. The boys in the gang were constantly ordered to capture her and take her to Micheal's room, luckily she outwitted and outran every one of them everytime. She was beginning to have problems though, the boys were getting faster and they were becoming wise to her tricks. She would have to free herself, or be forced to submit to Micheal and give him what he wanted, much as she would hate it.   
Kyra was brooding over everything when it suddenly started raining.   
"Great." she sighed, "Now I have to go in." Perige cried out and flew over to a small corner of the rooftop, no rain was falling there. Kyra smiled and walked over there. "Good boy." she praised as Perige perched beside her. He shook the water off his feathers and went to sleep. Kyra took one last look at the stars and fell asleep, dreaming of her adventures with the gargoyles.

* * *

The next morning, Kyra awoke to see that she was still safe on the rooftop. She wondered why Micheal hadn't taken advantage of the fact that she was a sound sleeper. Then, seeing Perige wide awake above her, she smiled, remembering how Perige hated Micheal coming close to her.   
"Did you protect me last night?" she asked, though she didn't have to. Perige looked at her and she immediately knew he had saved her life while she was asleep. Micheal must have tried something, probably came up with Demona, or some of his thugs, to steal Kyra inside, but Perige protected her fiercely. Even Demona couldn't get past those sharp talons and slapping wings.   
"Guess it's safe to go down for a while, after all, Micheal needs to sleep sometime." Kyra said. She stretched, and went down to play with Dulci and Nip. It was late Winter, so the days were freezing, but she didn't care. She decided to go for a swim, that way, if someone was out waiting for her, she'd be safe.   
Dulci spy-hopped when Kyra swam over. The dolphin squeaked happily to see her friend, she missed Kyra. Dulci sped over to Kyra's side and took her for a ride through the underwater currents. When the ride ended, Dulci nuzzled Kyra. She didn't want Kyra to leave the water, for a reason Kyra didn't know. Micheal's thugs were hiding, waiting for her to leave the river so they could grab her and take her to Micheal. When Kyra swam to shore, Dulci gently pulled her back.   
"Sorry girl, playtime's over and if you stay in fresh water too long you'll get sick. I've got to get back to my hideaway before Micheal sends his jerks to find me." Dulci pulled her again. "What is wrong with you?" Then Kyra noticed Nip growling, her fur was bristling slowly, Perige was tense, they were both looking at a pile of boxes and boards. "Micheal's sent them out a bit early today." Kyra said quietly. She searched for a way to escape, but it looked like she was in trouble this time. It was open land, plenty of space to run, but no place to hide. Then she got an idea, "Nip, Perige, get 'em." she said quickly and the animals obeyed, attacking the thugs as Kyra got to shore and ran to safety.

* * *

Later that day, the thugs told Micheal what happened. He was not pleased that Kyra escaped again. "How could you let her run off again?" he asked angrily.   
"We couldn't help it, she sent the animals on us." One of the boys answered.   
"She's getting resourceful." Micheal said thoughtfully, "Go, I have to think of a way to get her without the animals causing trouble." A fierce looking mixed colored mongrel walked past him, he looked at it and got an idea, "Fang, come here boy, how'd ya like to do me a big favor?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyra was rewarding Perige and Nip for saving her with chunks of meat she got from the school cafeteria. Dulci was given a big tuna that Kyra had gotten from the aquarium when she told them the dolphin visited regularly.   
"I don't know what I'd do without you three." Kyra said as Nip licked her hand and Perige perched beside the pup, "You're real life savers." Dulci spyhopped and squeaked happily.   
Suddenly Micheal walked over, Nip let out a throaty growl, Perige looked at the boy with deadly eyes and flapped his wings threateningly. Kyra knew Micheal was up to something. She stood to look him in the eye, she was two years his junior, but nearly his height. She thanked whatever deity allowed her to inherit her father's growth.   
"Wasn't that a little early for you to be trying to get me Mikey?" she asked, petting Nip. "I didn't even have time for breakfast."   
"I never succeeded before, I figured you'd be easier to catch right after you woke up." Micheal answered, eyeing the fierce little wolf, who'd bared her teeth and gums to him.   
"Well you figured wrong." Kyra said and walked away. Nip and Perige faithfully followed. Dulci sprayed Micheal and swam away to hunt in the Atlantic Ocean. Micheal spat out water and glared after Kyra.

* * *

The next day, school started mid-winter break. It rained, so instead of playing basketball in the snow on the outside courts, Kyra read in the public library. She loved to read horror novels, especially ones about vampires. Vampires were her favorite creatures to read about. Her favorite vampire stories were about teen vampires and vampire take-overs. Whenever a new vampire book came in, she went to the library and checked it out. Everyone knew vampires were purely fictitious, but Kyra wondered secretly if there were vampires, after all, she'd thought the living gargoyles to be figments of over-worked imaginations... then she ended up _being_ one!   
Kirstie thought Kyra's fascination with the undead nightly blood suckers was not only gross, but foolish. She believed that nothing pure evil could ever exist. However, Kyra always reminded her that Micheal and Demona existed, and compared to them, vampires were normal people with strange diets. Kiesha, like Kyra, believed in vampires, she loved everything creepy. Spiders, bats, and snakes were on at least as many things she wore as Kyra had black things on in a day.   
Everyone almost thought Kyra to be a vampire, all she ever wore was black, red, dark green, and gold. She loved the night and was most active during it. Not to mention her eerie long black hair and pure white skin, and her thin frame made her look gaunt, as if she had been sucked dry by a vampire. Her shadowy, moonbeam eyes added to the effect. In dim light, Kyra could   
scare someone half to death!   
Of course, Kyra's black hair was because of her Native American heritage, her pale skin was from her European side. Her haunting eyes were mostly silvery violet during the day, so they seemed normal enough, and the shadows were explainable from her long nights. Her frame was thin, but made of muscle and bone, she had a lot of muscle, but it didn't show as much as other strong girls. Her love of the night came, of course, from the gargoyle side. Kyra was, at heart, a night creature.   
Kyra's thin frame made her flexible, so she could jump and bend anywhere she wanted, that came in handy during gym and when Micheal's thugs were pestering her. She was double jointed and agile, furthering her aerobic actions. Also, she could balance on anything. That came in handy when she was literally on a tightrope because of the usual pests.

* * *

That afternoon, Kyra took a chance and walked by the river, Nip and Perige went with her, and Dulci swam alongside. Kyra knew Micheal would try to catch her while she was on ground level, but she was fast and always came up with a plan when she needed one. Plus, she had her faithful friends to protect her during the day, and she didn't dare go down at night while Demona was out there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elisa was trying to figure out a way to prove Micheal was breaking the law by holding Kyra, but it was nearly impossible, she was already a runaway and therefore had no real place she was being kept from. She was "living" with Xanatos, but he didn't adopt her. Captain Chavez allowed Elisa to "investigate" the problem, with Matt's help. She knew how much Kyra meant to Elisa.   
"So, you think Micheal's up to something again?" Matt asked as they walked through downtown.   
"I don't think Matt, I know. If Demona's involved, it's got to be big." Elisa answered, "She wants the gargoyles dead, and getting rid of Kyra's help is a big start on that." Elisa and Matt went uptown to Eyrie Tower to ask Xanatos if he knew anything about what Micheal was up to, connections to the boy's family were paying off. But this time.. they didn't. Xanatos called Micheal's parents, but they refused to get mixed up in something that had no legal standing. For once Kyra's ability to sneak away from authority was a bad thing.

* * *

That night, the four youngest gargoyles missed Kyra terribly. "I just know she's miserable." Angela sighed.   
"How else would she feel?" Brooklyn asked, "After all, she's with Micheal."   
"I still can't believe she gave herself up." Broadway said.   
"She had to, or Angela might have died." Lexington replied.   
"I'm never going to forgive Demona for that, I warned her not to hurt one of the girls, and she's never hurt Angela before." Goliath added, coming over to them.   
"Kyra's who she was aiming at." Elisa said, coming outside. "She couldn't help Angela's reflexes."   
"Hey, Elisa. Did you get anything out of Xanatos?" Brooklyn asked.   
"All he told me was that he didn't know Kyra was still captive. She should have escaped by now." Elisa answered, "Micheal's family isn't going to stop him."   
"Micheal must be keeping an extra close eye on her." Angela replied. Cana and Lupus whimpered. Scratch was with Kirstie and Tuma was now Kiesha's. "The wolves sure miss her, and Nip."

* * *

Back at Kyra's hideaway, Nip rested below the ladder as Kyra slept on the rooftop. Perige was wide awake, watching and listening for any danger. Below, a shadowy creature crept on four brown legs towards the sleeping wolf. Nip perked up at the sound of the dog's angry growling. She returned it fiercely, showing her teeth and dark gums.   
Kyra jumped awake at the sound of the fierce battle below. "Nip!" she exclaimed and climbed down, expecting the worst. She saw a terrible sight, a brown and black mongrel had picked a fight with Nip. "Either that's the dumbest dog in the world, or the craziest." she said and pulled the fierce dog away from Nip, commanding her wolf to stay back. Even though Nip was in an attack mood, she obeyed. The dog was still growling and snapping. "Back down mutt, if Nip wanted to, she could tear you to pieces!" Kyra half-growled.   
The dog still lunged at the she-wolf's throat, luckily, Kyra had a tight hold on his collar. "This has got to be the dumbest dog in the history of canines!" _Or the fiercest_. The thought ran through her mind and stuck, adding itself to another. The dog was as determined to get Nip as Micheal's thugs were to get Kyra. "So, the mutt belongs to Mikey! Then I'll have to give him back, after I get an explanation for this mutt attacking you, right Nip?"   
The little wolf barked in agreement. The mixed dog had calmed and was wagging its tail. Obviously her small act of kindness (making Nip stop the attack) had proven her well meaning for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Micheal was starting to wonder what was taking Fang so long. How hard could it be to kill a wolf pup? One of the guys came in and said Kyra had Fang on a chain, and she was with her live wolf! Micheal let her in.   
"Finally giving up?" he asked calmly.   
"Not even in your dreams, Mikey." Kyra retorted, "Mind telling me what this reject dog was doing fighting with my wolf?"   
Micheal acted like the dog wasn't even supposed to be outside. "Fang, how did you get out? I can't believe you attacked this cute little wolf."   
Kyra wasn't about to believe that phony excuse, and neither did Nip, she growled with the thought of shedding his blood. "Easy Nip." she calmed the wolf down. "Micheal, I'm warning you, keep your dog away from Nip or there'll be trouble."   
"Worried about your precious puppy?" Micheal smirked.   
"No, I don't want a dead dog on my conscience." Kyra snapped, "Nip is a wild wolf, she only trusts me because I've raised her, she's a born killer. I'm telling you only once, Micheal, for the dog's health, keep him away." she took the chain off Fang and put it on Nip, leading her out of the base and back to the secret hideout.

* * *

Later that night, Kyra stared at the appearing stars. On the other side of the city, Brooklyn stared too. They missed each other more than a forest would miss rain. For without the rain, a forest would be a desert, and that's how Kyra felt inside: like a desert. Dry, barren, and alone. She needed her friends, more now than ever. Of course Kyra couldn't just walk away, there were guards all over the place. Kyra would have to glide away, but for that she needed her wings and to get them she needed the jewel.   
Nip wasn't hurt badly by Fang, at the most she was shaken up. She was used to fights, she was the Kappa in the pack. Scratch had been the Gamma, and Tuma was the Omega pup. Tuma was constantly picked on by his siblings, he was their scapegoat. If they got out of hand Cana and Lupus, the Beta members of the family, gave the Omega pup sharp bites, while the two others got away scot free. Scratch fought Nip all the time, trying to make her descend to Omega rank so he could get her in trouble too. Kyra was master of the pack and thought of as the Alpha, so she was always allowed to stop him.   
She bandaged the one bleeding wound Nip had, thinking of how the gang was like its name, a wolf pack. But a real pack had two Alphas, a male and female, and Kyra wasn't about to beome Micheal's other half. She took Nip up to the secret rooftop that only Kyra knew the way to get to. Nip spent the night up there, in case Micheal foolishly sent the mongrel back to fight a suicidal battle. Fang wasn't a bad dog, he was just raised improperly. The minute Kyra restrained him and acted kindly, he calmed down and even wagged his short stump of a tail. Fang liked Kyra, she was nice to him and kept her wolf from hurting him.   
Kyra could tell that Fang was part wolf. She also saw he had part coyote and part fox. In fact, he seemed to have every wild dog in him, but wolf showed true in him. He had the legs and paws of a wolf; his eyes had an eerie amber gaze, only wolves had eyes like that. He had a long fox's muzzle, making him incredibly strange looking.   
Nip hadn't meant to inflict any of the wounds she gave to Fang, she was just protecting her pack member. It was wolf law that the pack protected all members. Nip thought Fang was kind of nice, he didn't fight purposely, but on command. He had ironically nearly been killed by the one he was sent out to kill.

* * *

Fang was left outside, without bandages on his still bleeding wounds. He howled in misery and pain. He was being punished for not doing his job. Nip heard his mournful cry and woke Kyra. She heard Fang and looked at Nip, the wolf had a warm look in her eyes. The howl sounded again, Nip looked sadly towards the haunting sound. Fang definitely had wolf in him, Nip understood every part of his cries.   
"All right, we'll go help him." Kyra said finally after Nip had looked at her for the fourth time.   
Kyra grabbed the chain leash and Nip followed her down. They found Fang huddled behind some boxes, trying to keep out of the cold. He whined as Kyra came over. He was still bleeding and the fight was hours ago.   
"Oh you poor dumb mutt... if Micheal doesn't know how to take care of you, why do you stay with him?" Kyra asked calmly as she cautiously bandaged Fang's wounds.   
He wagged his little tail happily as the pressure stopped the bleeding and pain. Kyra attached the leash to Fang's thin rope collar and led him up to the secret hideout to get warm. He laid down near Nip and fell asleep quickly after he hungrily ate a few handfuls of meat. He was so thin, he must have not been fed for weeks to make him fierce. All it did was make him pitiful looking. Kyra decided to make him healthy again. She tried the healing power that had helped Perige.

* * *

A day later, Fang was much nicer looking. He was lean, but it was muscle, not bone, and he was happy, always wagging his little tail. In fact, Fang was so grateful that Kyra saved his life that he acted like a little puppy around her, following her around and begging for attention, which he always got. It was clear that Fang was no longer Micheal's attack dog, he was Kyra's friend, a new member of the "pack".   
Kyra enjoyed watching Fang and Nip play together, they were acting like litter mates, even though Fang's wolf heritage probably wasn't from Nip's pack. Micheal hated it, Fang didn't even go near him anymore!   
Nip and Fang were going to the river with Kyra, when Micheal passed, Nip growled, and Fang chimed in with her! That was the icing on the cake, Fang was Kyra's now. That night, Fang and Nip slept close to her. She hoped that if she ever got out of this mess that Lupus and Cana would accept Fang. Then again, she was Alpha, so it really was up to her.

* * *

Kyra was getting bored to death waiting for Mikey to slip up his guard so she could escape, but she knew that it would never happen. Micheal and Demona never gave second chances to do anything and technically she was still dealing with both of them, Kyra had escaped once by just leaving, it wouldn't happen again.   
She decided if she was going to escape, she would have to play as dirty as they were. She'd hate herself for doing it, but she had to think like them if she was going to beat them. Thinking like them meant she would have to _be_ like them. She shuddered at the thought when it entered her mind, but she passed Drama class with flying colors, if she could play Juliet and Katharine (from Taming of the Shrew) in the same week, she could do this.   
She'd have to take her time, she definitely didn't want suspicions aroused. Day by day Kyra started to give in. She didn't let the boys catch her, but she put up less of a fight, as if she was getting tired of all the running and escaping. Micheal obviously thought it was for real because the boys were getting closer and closer everyday. Only Kyra knew she was pretending.   
Perige was visibly against her plan, he probably saw a couple of faults. After all, she hadn't planned what to do once she finally allowed herself to be caught. She knew that was a problem, but she was quick when it came to things like that.   
Nip and Fang were all for it, they wanted out too, they even kept Kyra's pace when she slowed. They made it look like she was making them give up too.

* * *

Finally the day came when Kyra finally allowed capture. It was the second time that day Micheal sent the boys out and during the first time they had nearly gotten her.   
About five boys were chasing her and she was about to escape, when she decided to make her move and let them "win". She pretended to trip. When she fell, Nip and Fang stood beside her. The five boys grabbed her and she pretended to put up a fight, but soon "gave up" and went with them, while Nip and Fang snarled and barked. The boys watched Kyra carefully, they knew what she was capable of. But it seemed to have slipped their mind that she was the best actress in the school's history.   
When the boys took her in to see Micheal she had all but gone in herself. Micheal was pretty surprised that after three weeks of being his voluntary captive, Kyra was fully surrendering.   
"Well, what have we here? What took you so long, Kyra?" Micheal asked smugly.   
"I'm sick of running to every single corner of this territory to escape your goons, Micheal." she said, resignedly.   
"Micheal? What? No 'Mikey', no 'immature jerk'?" Micheal asked sarcastically, "Boy, when the mighty fall they fall hard." he said, looking her over. She kept a tough looking expression and posture and rolled her eyes away from him.   
"Look, you've been chasing after me since you were in fourth grade, you take me now or leave me." Kyra said seriously, although she was fighting a laugh back inside.   
"Oh I'm taking you, believe me, it's just..." Micheal faded a little, then got a suspicious look to his face, "You've been resisting me since I first went for you, why give in now?"   
"Do you have to be suspicious of every thing I do?" Kyra asked strongly, "And will you stop looking at me like that!" he was smiling that cute little mischievous smile she hated _so_ much.   
"Sorry, it's just that it's hard to believe you're finally mine." Micheal came over to her and motioned for the five boys to leave the room, he held her chin and looked her in the eye. "But, as the saying goes, never look a gift horse in the mouth."   
He moved forward to kiss her. She moved away an inch or so instinctively, then remembering the plan, she reluctantly allowed it. Inside she squirmed, she thought she was going to burst and ruin everything, but she held true and was grateful when the kiss ended.   
"You aren't kidding!" Micheal smiled, "Your old room's still empty, and your animals are welcome to stay, you can go where and when you please." he said. Kyra could tell he was glad to get his way with her.

* * *

When Kyra went up to her old room, she smiled slyly, "I'm a better actress than I thought." she said smoothly. She was surprised at Micheal's kiss, if she hadn't reminded herself that she didn't like him, she would have kissed him back. She never thought that someone so bad could be so good when it came to things like kissing. It scared her more than a little, she'd have to make sure that didn't happen too often.   
Kyra had a window in her room, so she looked at the stars before she fell asleep that night. The next morning, she went down. There were no guards, as Micheal promised. The plan had worked. If she wanted to, she could just walk away right then. But she had to get her jewel first, or she could be captured again.   
Perige cried above her, it was a warning that Micheal was near. "Hush, Perige, he's not going to do anything." she called to him.   
She made sure that Micheal could hear her telling Perige that. _That bird's going to ruin everything,_ she thought. Micheal smiled and walked on.   
"This is going to be harder than I thought." she sighed. It was time for the second part of her plan, Kyra had to tell the gargoyles and Elisa her plan, so they wouldn't be confused in case they saw her acting. She wrote a note and tied it to Perige's leg, she sent him flying after she told him to go to the castle on the tall tower. She would have sent Nip, since she was the only one who knew the gargoyles, but Perige was faster. Besides, a falcon landing right on the castle could only have been sent by Kyra, and they all knew it.

* * *

At the castle, Brooklyn was sitting outside, moping about Kyra being gone. He missed her terribly, everyone did, but he missed her the most. Suddenly, he heard a high pitched call sound above him, he wishfully thought it was Kyra, but he knew it wasn't.   
"Hey Goliath, there's a falcon out here. I think it's from Kyra." he called.   
"How do you know that?" Goliath asked, coming out with Angela.   
"Well, one, it's got a note tied to it's leg; two, Kyra always sends animals to deliver her notes, and three," Brooklyn showed Goliath the note that he took off Perige's leg, "The note is in her handwriting."   
"Good points." Angela replied, giggling.   
"Let me see this." Goliath unfolded the note and read it: "This note is for Goliath's clan and Elisa only. I'm still stuck in Micheal's gang, but I've got a plan. You'll probably hate it, but I'm acting like I've given up and Micheal's fallen for it. Now I only have to get the jewel and I can escape. I'll need help with that, so I'll send another note when I'm ready. By the way, the falcon's name is Perige, he hates Mikey as much as I do, Kyra."   
"Kyra's still making friends with wild animals." Angela sighed, petting Perige.   
"We'd better send her a note saying we got hers." Brooklyn replied.   
"Good idea." Goliath agreed.   
"Can I write it?" Brooklyn asked.   
"Of course, but remember; this falcon's carrying it, so make it small." Goliath said and went in to tell the others about the note.

* * *

Later that night, Perige returned to Kyra's room. She took the note off his leg and he roosted in the rafters above her bed as she read it. It was from Brooklyn and it said yes he did hate the plan, but if it was working he wouldn't complain. Above all it said he missed her, and so did the others, and he couldn't wait for Kyra to return safely. She sighed and tossed out the note so Micheal would never figure out that she was still on the gargoyle's side.

* * *

The next few days went smoothly and according to plan. After a while, Kyra decided it was safe to go ahead and send Perige to the gargoyles with the rest of the plan. She wrote in the note that she needed help now and that Brooklyn and Angela would work best the way the plan was going. She sent Perige early in the evening. He returned with a note that said Brooklyn and Angela would be just outside Micheal's territory and all Kyra had to do was tell Nip to howl and they would go to her.   
Kyra looked out her window at the stars, fate was finally giving her a break. She fell asleep smiling and couldn't wait for the next night. But one thing happened during the next day she didn't like, Micheal tried even harder to make her completely his.

* * *

It started about an hour after Kyra woke up, she went outside with Fang. Everything went normally as it had gone for the last few days. Demona was hanging around during the day, probably because she suspected. Even if Kyra really had given up and surrendered Demona would have been suspicious, and if Kyra had let Micheal do what he tried that afternoon, Demona still would have been suspicious.   
Micheal sent for Kyra to talk about something. She was worried that he had found out about her, but kept the worry covered up. She obediently went to his room and soon after wished she hadn't.   
"Why did you send for me Micheal?" she asked cautiously, making sure it sounded right on every word.   
"I've noticed a change in you, Kyra. You've gotten nicer towards me and you haven't insulted me for days." Micheal answered.   
"Yeah so?" she replied. "I'm in a slump. Give me time." she leaned on a wall and half-glared at him.   
"So, since you're mine I can do whatever I want with you, it's the gang's rule." Micheal hinted. Kyra knew exactly what he meant and allowed herself to act normally for a few seconds.   
"No way, forget it. I'm yours, but not that much." she said quickly and with her usual attitude.   
"Oh yes, you're mine Kyra. All mine, and I'm not letting you slip away again. There's only one way to do that." Micheal advanced towards her. She backed away, she figured it was time to stop the acting there and now!   
"Like I said, forget it. I'm not about to do anything like that, especially with you." Kyra snapped.   
"Look, you don't have a choice, you surrendered. So you're mine to do with however I please." Micheal said coolly.   
The way he said "however I please" sent chills down Kyra's spine, she was afraid, purely afraid for once in her life. She knew what he was going to do, but there was nothing she could do against it. Then she saw it, just outside his window, Kyra silently let out her breath in a prayer of thanks: the sun was setting! She had to get Nip to go outside Micheal's window and howl, so that Brooklyn and Angela would rescue her.   
To do that she needed to throw something out Micheal's window to get Nip over there. Micheal kept his eyes on her. She couldn't do it now, she had to get him to look away, but how? Then a feeling sunk in the pit of her stomach. She would have to get his attention on something else, by agreeing to do things his way.   
"All right Micheal, you win, but take it slow. Ok?" she said weakly, pretending to give in. She surprised herself, she would have to watch it, or she might actually cause herself to fall in love with him.   
"Sure, anything you say." Micheal came closer and kissed her. To make it look better for herself, she kissed him back. She hated it, but she had to do it.   
While Micheal's mind was on the kiss, she put her hand in her satchel, pulled out Nip's favorite ball and threw it out the window. Nip trotted right over, and grabbed her ball. The sun was all the way down, so Kyra knew Brooklyn and Angela were awake. Nip climbed some boxes and looked in Micheal's window, she saw Kyra kissing him and growled softly. Kyra made a motion with her hand for Nip to howl. She obeyed and let out a haunting howl deep into the early night. Micheal pushed Kyra away and yelled.   
"What's she doing?"   
"Nothing, she just doesn't like you kissing me." Kyra answered.   
"You're up to something." Micheal said straightly.   
Kyra saw two shadows in the sky and she didn't want Micheal to see them, "If I was up to something, would I do this?" she pulled him close and gave him a long kiss. When the shadows disappeared, she let go and stood back. Micheal looked a little dazed, he didn't know how good Kyra kissed before, but he obviously liked it.   
Kyra liked it too, it bought her friends time to get things ready to help her escape.

* * *

Outside, Brooklyn and Angela had landed by Nip. "Where's Kyra, girl?" Brooklyn asked. Nip looked up at Micheal's window. "Nip, please don't tell me she's in there with Mike after dark." he sighed.   
"This is bad, we've got to get her out now!" Angela replied.   
"Yeah, but how?" Brooklyn asked, "She's in there with Mike, and we're out here."   
"Then we get Micheal out here so Kyra can get out." Angela answered.   
"Clever. One question though." Brooklyn replied.   
"What is it?" Angela asked.   
"How do we get Micheal out?" Brooklyn replied.   
Angela looked around, then she saw Demona, "Leave it to me." She said and went over to a tall building, "Go get Kyra, I'll make Micheal come out."   
"I hope you know what you're doing Angela." Brooklyn said and went back to the base.

* * *

Meanwhile, Micheal was kissing Kyra again, she kept her eyes on the window and her ears alert for any sign that her friends were out there. She could tell Micheal was getting tired of just kissing, he kissed her chin, then her neck, and quickly pecked her shoulder (she was wearing the gang clothes, an off the shoulder, waistless shirt and tight spandex shorts). Kyra knew he wasn't going to wait much longer, his hands were already clutching her shirt. She only had a few seconds to react, he was lifting it up.   
Kyra pulled his face up to hers and kissed him long and hard. If she kept that up she was going to be washing her mouth out for weeks. _Where are they?_ she thought worriedly, kisses wouldn't hold Micheal back much longer, even ones like what she was giving him.   
Micheal let go of her, "What's your problem?" he asked, "Not that I'm complaining, but every time I try to go farther than kissing, you kiss me even harder than before."   
"I told you to take it slow, didn't I?" Kyra answered.   
"I was. Usually I don't even wait this long, and you know it." Micheal replied, "Now sit on the bed." she sat, but pushed him away.   
"Wait a minute, can't you just control your hormones for two minutes?" she asked.   
"We've been kissing for five minutes already, it's time to move on." And with that, he grabbed her and kissed her hard. He moved his hands down to her shirt and was about to take it off when a loud gargoyle scream sounded outside. Angela was   
fighting Demona.   
Micheal let go of Kyra and stood up, visibly annoyed that he would have to hold off having her for a while longer. He went to the door, "I'm locking you in just in case you decide to change your mind." he said and closed the door behind him.   
Kyra scrubbed her mouth with the back of her hand in anger and disgust. He really steamed her! It figured he'd think of locking her in.   
"Great," she sighed, pulling her shirt straight, "Now how do I get out?"   
"Jump out the window." a voice called from outside.   
"Brooklyn!" she ran to the window and looked out, "Are you crazy? Jump out? Nip had to climb boxes to look through the window, it's on the extremely high second story!"   
"I'll catch you. Hurry, Angela can't hold Demona back much longer." Brooklyn called. Kyra jumped and as he promised, he caught her. She had forgotten how strong he was.   
"Let's go, Angela's trying to get the jewel." Brooklyn told her.   
"Oh, never mind, I can get it." Kyra said and whistled for Perige. He flew over and landed on her arm. "Perige, see the pretty black stone?" she pointed to Demona, "Get it from her boy, go on get it!" Kyra dropped her arm and Perige flew quickly over to Demona and snatched the jewel off her neck with his talons!   
Kyra called him back and told him to drop it. He did and it landed right in her hand. As she put the jewel on, her gargoyle form returned in a blast of light. Fang ran to her and jumped into her arms, Brooklyn picked up Nip. Brooklyn and Kyra   
went to get Angela. After Angela saw she didn't need to divert Demona anymore, she glided off and they all went home. Micheal scowled as Kyra went out of sight.

* * *

When they got home, Goliath was very happy to see Kyra safe and free. She told him how she kept Micheal from seeing Brooklyn and Angela. He wasn't happy that she had to kiss Micheal, but he said as long as it worked it was a good plan.   
Cana and Lupus ran over to Kyra, she was carrying Fang and Brooklyn had Nip. Cana and Lupus joyfully greeted their daughter and to Kyra's surprise, they did the same to Fang. Nip's scent was all over him since they slept cuddled together to stay warm, so they knew he was a friend. Kyra ruffled Fang's thick fur and he licked her hand.   
"Hey, who's the cute little dog?" Angela asked.   
"This is Fang, he used to be Mikey's but he likes me because I saved his life." Kyra answered.   
"How did that happen?" Brooklyn asked. Kyra told them everything about how Nip and Fang got into a fight because he was sent to kill her and how she nearly killed him and Kyra healed his wounds after Micheal left him out in the cold and unbandaged.   
"What about Perige, how'd you get him?" Broadway asked. Perige had flown in and perched high above in the rafters.   
"Nip found him before I got Fang, he was shot in the wing, probably by some jerk in the gang." Kyra answered, "I took care of him and now he won't leave me alone."   
"Fang's coat is so thick and warm." Angela said as Fang jumped up and licked her.   
"Yeah, I think he's got Mexican wolf in him." Kyra told her. "In fact I'm pretty sure there's other wild dogs in him, mainly fox and dhole since he's about the size of a fox and because of his muzzle and legs."   
"Yeah, must've been one of Savarrius' experiments." Lexington replied, looking at Fang, "Look, he's got a tag on him, right under his fur."   
Goliath looked at the tag, "It's the same kind of symbol that was on Maggie's bracelet, Savarrius definitely made this dog." he agreed.   
"Well, he's not Micheal's dog anymore, he's mine. That's the way Fang wants it." Kyra said and snapped the tag and rope off Fang's neck, replacing them with a leather collar, "There, now no one will know he was made by science."   
"Good idea, there's enough scare out there with what happened to Derek, Maggie, and the others." Elisa said.   
"Hey, Fang, come here boy." Brooklyn called. Fang bared his namesakes at Brooklyn, "Hey!" Brooklyn stepped back in shock.   
"Relax, Fang has been spending a lot of time with Nip, and you know she hates you." Kyra explained and laughed.   
"You'd better train him not to do that anymore, Kyra. He has to acknowledge the entire clan as allies." Goliath told her.   
"No problem, it should be easy, he's a sweetheart." she replied, scratching Fang's brown ear. He still growled a little, "Fang, hush, Brooklyn's a friend, now go over there and apologize." Fang reluctantly trotted over to Brooklyn and licked his hand. Kyra saw him bare his teeth a little, "Fang." she scolded firmly. He came over, head down and whining. "Bad dog." she said sternly.   
"It's going to be harder than you thought." Angela sighed.   
"Only if I pamper him," Kyra smiled, "Fang, I'm gonna push you harder than I pushed Nip about this. You're going to be a good dog or else." she told Fang harshly.   
"Be careful, try not to make him resent you, he looks mean and short tempered." Hudson warned.   
"He's not Demona, Hudson." Kyra replied and smirked, "Still, she probably helped train him, so I'll be careful."   
"You can start training him as soon as things calm down and it's safe to go outside." Goliath said, "You've still got a few hours before sunrise, if you want to, you five kids can go out together."   
"Kids?" Kyra asked sternly. He knew she was kidding.   
"Come on, let's go, last one out's a human, no offense Elisa." Brooklyn called from the door. They all rushed out and began a game of sky tag. Goliath was glad to see all five teen gargoyles together again.

* * *


	9. Time and Hope

_Previously:_

"Need to know something, little demon?" Phalog asked, raising an "eyebrow".   
"If you'd be so kind as to answer... and why'd you call me that?" Kyra demanded after blinking in surprise.   
"You remind me of Demona is all. Now what do you want?"   
"I want people to quit saying that for one." Kyra snarled, giving him the most evil eye that anyone'd ever seen up to that point in history. 

"The other clones? You mentioned those before, who else was cloned?" Kyra asked, crossing her arms.   
"Everyone. The clan, Demona, and Elisa." Brooklyn answered, looking towards the castle.   
"Why Elisa and Demona?" Kyra asked, obviously confused.   
"To make the perfect mate I guess." Brooklyn shrugged. "That's what Phalog called her anyway."   
"Her?"   
"Her name's... _was_ Delilah."   
"The woman who turned against Samson? Nice name."   
"Yeah, well neither Elisa or Demona liked her. It was a bit... disconcerting for both of them. They never did like each other, ever since they first met." 

Kyra growled and glared after him(Phalog), about to take off after him until Brooklyn touched her arm. "We better get back before Goliath has Elisa send out the SWAT team..." he said and they took off.   
"Brook, what do you suppose his other choice is?"   
"Why do you care?" Brooklyn asked, visibly aggravated.   
"I'm just curious." Kyra shrugged.   
"Well I'm not sure... but I have a few ideas..." Brooklyn said the last part quietly, looking over at her. She missed it. 

Just as Kyra was about to release the blast, something hit _her_. She turned immediately after regaining her wits and glared at the shadow that fired at her. It wasn't a Quarryman, he would have fired at Phalog. Maybe it was a gargoyle lover who didn't know that this one was bad... Then she saw it, the shadow had wings!   
"Impossible!" she released the blast at the shadow instead of the statue. It ricocheted right back at her for some reason. She didn't dwell on that, she just ducked and watched the blast hit a real statue, one that never lived. She hoped. The sun glinted off of whatever had made the power ricochet as the shadow came out into the light. It was a gargoyle made completely of steel. He didn't look too friendly. "Who made _you_?"   
"Xanatos." the robot said in a surprisingly fluid voice. This thing had a brain. "Now mind telling me why you think this statue needs to be dust?"   
"Mind telling me why you ricocheted my blast into _that_ one?" Kyra pointed to the remains of the stone.   
"It was meant for you." the robot answered.   
"No. It was meant for _him_." Kyra snarled betweeen her teeth.   
"Why don't you tell me why you want him dead and I'll decide if you can kill him."   
"He wants my clan dead." Kyra said, kicking Phalog's stone form. "So I'm getting to him first."   
"Clan? He didn't mention any humans in the plan." Kyra gave the robot a glare that peirced whatever soul it had and gave him a pretty good idea what she meant. "You're not human." It said simply.   
"Not entirely." she corrected with a nasty grin. "Now, can I kill him?"   
"No, I think not. I need him." the robot said and raised a weapon loaded arm at her. "He didn't happen to mention whether or not he wanted you alive, though." 

"Phalog? Why on earth would you need to kill him? You don't seem like the type to kill for the heck of it anyway." Xanatos asked, raising an eyebrow sharply.   
"He threatened the safety of the clan... and he called me a Demon." Kyra replied, glaring off to a wall.   
"Ah... well that makes it perfectly fine to kill him without even telling Goliath..." Xanatos said dryly.   
"All right, all right. I'll tell Goliath about it, but try to find out why that 'Coldsteel' thing was with him, okay?" Kyra said quickly and sighed, storming back out of the room.   
"You know it's funny, Owen." Xanatos mused after the angered girl left.   
"What's that, sir?"   
"Kyra's more of a combination of Demona and Detective Maza than Delilah ever was." 

* * *

_Time & Hope_

Phalog was wandering around the city, looking for a way to get Goliath where he would be helpless. He had come back to Manhattan with Demona after the "scuffle" with Goliath, Elisa, and Angela in Paris. That's one of the main reasons that Avalon sent the trio of friends home (another was that Xanatos and his son were in trouble). Then he and Demona had nearly perished in a fire, but somehow, he'd made it through, and of course, since Macbeth wasn't the cause of the fire, Demona made it too.   
Then a virus turned all the clones to stone...   
But Phalog had been awakened from the virus. He already ran into two young Gargoyles and he decided to wait for a while before he let any more gargoyles know about him. He knew that Brooklyn wouldn't let Kyra get Goliath upset over a fight. Besides he wanted to know what Goliath's clan was up to first.

* * *

Kyra went on patrol alone that night, Goliath decided she was old enough to know what to do about most of the problems she would have out there and that she was over Chris enough that her emotions wouldn't rule her battles. She glided silently over the sleeping city. Perige, as usual was right above her. She landed on a rooftop to rest. Perige landed right by her.   
"Don't you have a life other than watching over me all the time?" Kyra asked him sarcastically.   
Ever since he got the jewel from Demona, Kyra was glad to have Perige by her side. It was just that having him there every moment of the day was slightly annoying. Being inside or underwater was the only way she could be away from him. She went straight to the Harlem river, far from Micheal's gang, after she rested. She hadn't seen Dulci in a few days and brought a treat for her. Little did she know when she landed at the riverbank, that eyes were watching her, not in a threatening way, but in curiosity. Perige was tense and nervous, he sensed an unwanted being nearby.   
"What's the matter?" Kyra asked, "I don't see anything." Perige cried out in warning that someone was near, but she still didn't see anyone. "Sometimes I think you're just a big hooked-beak chicken." she said, shaking her head. Then she took a whistle out of her satchel and blew into it, it was extremely high pitched. Soon after, a dolphin swam over quickly and jumped high, splashing Kyra with the cold river water. "Yeow, that water's cold! How do you stand it?" Kyra exclaimed and gave Dulci her treat. "I guess as long as I'm wet I might as well go in with you."   
Kyra put her jewel on and jumped in the deep water, going straight down to the bottom, the amulet allowed Kyra to stay underwater longer. Dulci followed and Perige kept an eye out for trouble on the shore as Kyra swam through the water currents.   
Dulci often let out a high pitched sonar. Kyra could understand Dulci sometimes, along with Perige and the wolves, Fang was part wolf, so she could "hear" him too. Kyra knew through Dulci when it was time to go up. She couldn't really "breathe" underwater, but she could hold her breath as long as Dulci.   
Kyra surfaced for air immediately after her lungs began to wear out, jumping out of the water with Dulci and spun to shake the water off herself in the air, landing on the river bank. The creature watching her was amazed! No gargoyle could do that, even he couldn't. Kyra looked at the sky, it was beginning to lighten.   
"I hate daylight savings time." she sighed, "See you later, Dulce. Come on Perige, Goliath will be worried if we don't get back before morning."

* * *

As Perige and Kyra flew off, Dulci gave a shrill whistle of surprise and dove under as Phalog came from behind a bush.   
"So, the young girl in Goliath's clan has pets." he said to himself, "That may make things a little more difficult."

* * *

When Kyra got to the castle, Goliath and Nip were waiting. "What took so long?" Goliath asked.   
"Dulci insisted I swam with her." Kyra answered.   
"How does she do that?" Brooklyn asked, coming out with the others.   
"By getting me completely soaked!" Kyra laughed.   
"Go in now, Kyra. You need to sleep before you go down to the streets." Goliath said and Kyra went in with Nip while Perige stayed outside, perched on a parapet.

* * *

Later that day, Kirstie and Kyra went to the park to Rollerblade. Nip running underfoot didn't help Kyra keep her balance, but she managed not to fall. After the twins skated, they went down to the river to play with Dulci. During midday, they swam in the cool water, keeping an eye out for danger.

* * *

That night, Angela and Kyra went out to check out a report of a gargoyle roaming around midtown. Kyra was a little "skittish", the description didn't match Demona, and the others hadn't left the tower all night.   
As they got closer to midtown, Kyra got a strange feeling, Perige was crying out as he had the last night, and that meant that someone had been out there. Whoever they were, they knew about Kyra. Angela could tell something was bothering Kyra, but she wanted to be sure before she told anyone, especially Goliath.   
At any point, both of the girls were in danger, not knowing who they were looking for put them at a disadvantage, because whoever was out there, they knew the girls were looking for them. Angela heard a sound down on a rooftop and they decided to take a chance and check it out.   
"See anything?" Kyra asked, her voice betrayed her nervousness.   
"No, it's too dark, I hate new moons." Angela answered.   
Perige screamed a warning that danger was too close for them to be on the ground. "Easy boy, what's wrong?" Kyra asked calmly.   
"Sounds like he's upset about something." Angela replied.   
"I can't understand his cry. It sounds like danger, but it's too frantic." Kyra said, "Perige, tell me again, but more slowly. I can't understand you." Perige cried out again, but softer. It almost sounded like he was really talking to Kyra. Unknown to anyone but the clan and Elisa, he practically was. "Uh, Angela, we'd better go, now."   
"Why, what'd he say?" Angela asked.   
"It was a danger cry, we don't want to be on ground if there's an attack." Kyra answered and they glided off quickly, with Perige above them.

* * *

Goliath was surprised that they returned so soon. Kyra simply explained that they didn't find anything. Since it was near Demona's territory, they didn't dare stay long enough for her to find them.

* * *

Later that night, Angela came up to Kyra, "Why didn't you just tell Goliath that we were being followed?" she asked.   
"There's no reason to worry Goliath." Kyra answered plainly. "Yet."   
"Worry Goliath about what?" Elisa asked.   
"Do you have to sneak up on us like that?" Kyra asked, surprised.   
"How else am I supposed to find out what you guys are up to?" Elisa answered.   
"She's got a point." Angela said and sighed.   
"So, what are you hiding?" Elisa asked.   
"We can't tell you, because we don't want to worry you and Goliath about what's probably nothing." Kyra answered straightly.

* * *

The next night, Angela, Brooklyn, Lexington, Broadway, and Kyra, or the "Brat Pack" as Demona now began to refer to them because of their constant annoyance, were out chasing each other around the rooftops while Goliath kept watch. Nip, Fang, Cana, and Lupus (Scratch and Tuma were with Kiesha and Kirstie, since six dogs would be too much trouble) watched as each of the teenagers tried to knock the others out of the sky, it was a fun game, and it taught them how to dodge and make air attacks. Kyra dodged everyone, and got Lex to fall, but try as hard as she did, Kyra just couldn't knock Brooklyn down.   
"Grr... Just you wait, Brook, I'm gonna get you!" Kyra cried and dove at Brooklyn.   
He laughed and dodged her barely, swiping at her with his tail. She flapped her wings and moved out of the way just in time, then climbed back above him for another try. She dove down with a sharp cry and managed to hit him, but he used her force to propel her off of him in midair and send her crashing backfirst into the courtyard. It wasn't a hard hit, but her tail hurt to say the least.   
Brooklyn landed and laughed so hard he almost fell over. "Give it up Kyr, I'm the one guy you can't best."   
Kyra sat glaring up at Brooklyn with wounded pride and backside and snarled, "Just watch me. No guy my age can keep better than me forever."   
Goliath looked at Kyra with slightly narrowed eyes, thinking about her actions and words... and how they mirrored events of the past, when he and Demona had been Brooklyn and Kyra's ages...   
Brooklyn laughed and helped Kyra up, then shared a hug with her to break off the harsh feelings. "Sorry, Kyr.... I hope it didn't hurt."   
"Only my pride. But that'll heal when I kick your butt tomorrow night." Kyra said proudly with a smirk.   
"We'll see." Brooklyn said and slapped her a high-five then went to prepare for dawn.

* * *

That day, Kyra was walking down the street with Fang, dangerously close to the eastern side of the city, when she saw a girl she recognized. The girl was from the gang, and as far as Kyra knew, still was. She was only a year younger than Kyra was, but nearly as tall. The girl's name was Jasmine, but the boys called her Jazzy. Kyra called her Jazz.   
"Hey, Jazz!" Kyra called. Fang wagged his tail.   
"Hey, wild girl (the gang girls teased Kyra with that because she had wild pets), long time no see." Jazz said as she ran up. "What's up girl, still givin' Mikey a hard time?"   
"When haven't I?" Kyra asked sarcastically and gave Jazz a "high five".   
"Actually, I don't think you've ever given any of the guys an easy time with you." Jazz replied as-a-matter-of-factly. "So you've finally got yourself outta the gang huh?"   
"Somewhat. I've been out for a while, but it's been off and on. You know, Mikey captures me, I escape. Why aren't you out?" Kyra answered.   
"I'm just too used to this life, I've been in the gang so long I don't know what else to do. Besides, it's not too easy to get out, especially for a girl. You got lucky." Jazz said. "Hey, is that your new dog?" she asked, looking at Fang.   
"Yeah, he's really sweet, not exactly a good guard dog, unless Mikey's the problem." Kyra answered, "How did you know I had another dog?"   
"Oh, it's all over the gang, Mikey's never been good at keeping secrets." Jazz replied.   
"There's one he'd better keep, or else... well, he knows the consequences." Kyra said straightly, petting Fang.   
"Which one is that?" Jazz asked.   
"I'd tell you, but then you'd have to swear secrecy and with some of those gang-guys it would be like you were lying accidentally." Kyra answered as Fang whined, pulling at the leash. "I can't keep him still for more than a minute." she sighed, then looked at the sky, it was darkening, "I've got to go anyway, see ya, Jazz."   
Kyra was glad to see Jazz was still independent, with so many boys and so few girls in the gang, that was the only way you could have a choice. Mikey hated the independent girls, especially since Kyra had influenced most of them. She always hung around the girls, she was smart enough to stay away from the boys. She could easily stop them if they "tried something", but better to be safe than sorry. Since she'd recived the news about Chris, she never let any guys near her except Brooklyn and Goliath.

* * *

Kyra spent the night inside, at least for the first few hours. The rest of the clan was out fighting Demona to try to free back the eastern half of Manhattan. They all knew they would lose, Demona wouldn't harm Angela, but she still had a grudge against the others.   
Suddenly, something happened that would cause a chain reaction to change Kyra's life forever. An explosion sounded from the south side of town, Elisa was with the clan, so she couldn't help. Nip and Fang were sound asleep, and Kyra was smart enough to know not to wake a nearly grown wolf and an attack dog. Perige was the only one awake, she would have to rely on him if danger struck.   
Kyra glided slowly to the scene of disruption, being careful not to alert the nearby humans with her presence. Even when she accidentally knocked a piece of rotting cement wall to the streets, she hid just before anyone could see her. Perige swooped around the building Kyra hid on as if a pigeon was roosting there. Matt, Elisa's partner was there, so Kyra knew even if someone saw her, she would be safe.   
_She's good, probably even better than last time,_ thought Phalog as he watched Kyra dive and rise silently above the crowd that was lured to the explosion, _There has to be something she can't do, but what?_ He noticed the sparkling black jewel around the girl's neck and realized she was a sorceress.   
"I wonder how long that little sorceress would survive in a fight without her magic." he plotted and smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gargoyles were fighting an endless battle Demona would not let them win. When they tried to retreat, for some reason, she would not allow them to go. Angela escaped and Demona tried to stop her, but couldn't. Angela glided back to the castle to get Kyra, but of course, she was gone. Angela looked around, Nip, Fang, Lupus, and Cana couldn't tell her   
where Kyra went. Even if they could, only Kyra could understand them.   
The others soon returned, explaining that Demona gave up and went away as soon as Angela left, leaving them to retreat. Goliath knew something happened while they were gone, or else Kyra would have been there. Unfortunately, Perige wouldn't come back unless Kyra needed help, they would have to wait.

* * *

Kyra explored the ruined building, no one was injured. It was an abandoned building due to be condemned anyway, but something other than a demolition crew caused the explosion. Demona wasn't nearby, or Perige would be calling out and panicking. Suddenly, Perige disappeared. Kyra just shrugged and figured he was hunting pigeons or something. She rested on the ledge of another building before she went home and heard something move behind her. She jumped up, ready to fight and changed to human form, in case it was a cop looking for vandals.   
Kyra looked around, it was quiet, too quiet, she _hated_ quiet. She knew someone was up there with her, but who or what?   
Kyra nearly fell off the building when Perige let out a cry and landed above her just before Phalog leapt out of the shadows.   
"YOU!" Kyra growled, then rubbed Perige's head after the raptor landed gently on her arm and tensed up. Perige didn't trust this creature, he was there to do more than talk. The bird let out an infuriated cry. "Easy boy, it's all right." Kyra calmed the falcon.   
Suddenly, Perige gave out a friendly call, it was focused behind Phalog, Kyra's eyes brightened with recognition.   
"Elisa!"   
Phalog spun around.   
"Kyra, don't you know better than to talk to strangers?" Elisa asked rhetorically, making Kyra smile.   
"Oh, Detective, this is one of your friends?" Phalog pretended.   
"Don't play dumb Phalog, all gargoyles in this city except you and Demona are my friends. And I know you saw her change." Elisa remarked, "Kyra, you'd better go home. Goliath and Brooklyn are worried about you."   
Kyra nodded and transformed. "Perige!" she called and went up to the top of the building, the small falcon circled the building once, then followed Kyra away. Elisa gave a sharp glance at Phalog and went down to help Matt calm the humans below.   
"She's too well protected." Phalog said to himself after Elisa and Kyra left, "I'll have to get her when she's vulnerable."

* * *

Later that evening, Kyra was safe at home, and grounded once Goliath heard why she was gone so long.   
"But Goliath, I couldn't help it if he surprised me." she protested.   
"No excuses, you can't go out alone until I find out why Phalog's after you." Goliath replied. "You and Brooklyn should have told me when you first saw him!"   
"He's not after me." Kyra said as-a-matter-of-factly.   
"If he knows you exist and you're in this clan, believe me he's after you." Brooklyn told her. "He's probably been after you since before we saw him."   
"This is ridiculous," Kyra sulked, "I'm not a child!" she stormed up to her room.   
"Yeah she's a big adult who sulks...." Brooklyn sighed.   
"She hates me for it now, but I had to do it." Goliath sighed.   
"She'll get over it Goliath, at least up there she's safe." Elisa assured him.

* * *

Unfortunately, Elisa didn't know about the small window in the turret room, it was just small enough that no one would think that it was just big enough that Kyra could climb through....

* * *

An hour later, Elisa came up to check if Kyra was asleep. She came back down in a hurry, "Kyra's gone!" she cried.   
"How could she leave?" Goliath asked, "The only way to leave is to come outside, I would have seen her."   
"There was a small window, I think it's just big enough, Kyra probably climbed through." Elisa answered.   
"She ran away!" Brooklyn realized.   
"Why would anyone leave their home if they're safe there?" Angela asked.   
"Sometimes teens leave if they think they aren't being treated right." Elisa answered. "They think they're old enough to take care of themselves."   
"I was too harsh on her, I should have realized it wasn't her fault Phalog's after her." Goliath sighed.   
"Yeah it's not her fault she's beautiful, smart, and strong." Brooklyn added. "Not to mention she has magic powers."   
"Uh oh, that reminds me of something." Angela replied.   
"What?" Lexington asked.   
"I think he was following us for a while. Remember when we came in late?" Angela answered.   
"Then she's really in trouble." Goliath said, "But what can we do?"   
"Goliath, this is no time to blame yourself, right now we have to find Kyra before he does." Elisa replied.   
"Kyra probably left to cool off, she was pretty mad." Lexington said.   
"Which means she'll pay no attention to where she is. There's real danger out there, we've got to find her." Brooklyn replied and they all went out.

* * *

Kyra was gliding across the city, trying to get out her anger. She knew it was wrong to run away, but she was so angry she wasn't thinking right. She knew Goliath would be mad at her for leaving so she couldn't go back. Kyra was scared more than angry, she didn't know where she was. She had been going so fast and was so angry, she didn't look where she was going.   
"Where am I?" she asked herself, looking around. "I don't see anything I recognize." Perige cried out, he had followed her, "Do you see anything you know?" she asked him, he seemed as confused as Kyra was. Kyra couldn't see Eyrie Tower anymore. So she wasn't in Manhattan and didn't know which way was back.   
Perige didn't know either, he was migrating after a flock of pigeons when he was shot and it was his first year of flight, very little of New York was familiar to him. Kyra heard water so she knew they were near a river, but there were three rivers and a bay bordering Manhattan Island and one of them ran through both territories, which one was she near?   
Kyra also heard movement, which she didn't like, was it Micheal or Demona? Kyra hoped it was one of the clan, but she knew it wasn't. Perige cried out a warning, whoever was there, Kyra probably didn't want them around. She jumped back as Phalog came out of the shadows.   
"Great. Now Goliath's going to be really mad." she sighed, turning away.   
"And why is that, doesn't he know you're here?" Phalog asked, starting to grin. Kyra snapped herself back to look him in the eye.   
"Like I'm gonna tell a carbon copy." she retorted curtly.   
"Then he doesn't." Phalog deduced, "Good."   
"Watch it, pal. I'm thin, but I'm all muscle." Kyra warned, making a fist.   
"Oh, I know, I've been watching you fight. You're quite good, better than any I've seen." Phalog said sweetly. She wasn't buying the act.   
"And just how many have you seen?" she called his bluff. One of her many talents was dealing with jerks like him.   
"Ok, not many, but you are good." Phalog admitted. Kyra thought he was acting again, but she could tell when people were lying. "If Goliath doesn't know you're out here, why did you leave?"   
"Because he's treating me like a hatchling." she answered and turned away, "Not that it's your business."   
"Oh, but it is." he said thoughtfully. He was up to something, and she knew it, but there was no way Kyra could escape, she was the fastest flyer of the clan though more often a second to Lexington, but he looked even faster on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goliath and the others were looking for her. "Any sign?" Brooklyn called to Lexington.   
"Not a one, maybe she drifted into Demona's territory." Lexington answered.   
"She's mad, not crazy!" Brooklyn replied.   
"Yeah, but when she's mad she lets the wind carry her." Angela reminded him. "She might not even be on the island anymore."   
Angela had a good point, so they all went into the eastern side of Manhattan. Goliath went reluctantly, he didn't like stirring up trouble between himself and Demona, but his concern for Kyra was stronger than that and he finally followed.

* * *

Kyra was starting to worry, Phalog looked even stronger than Goliath, and Brooklyn told Kyra the clone was even smarter than Xanatos. Possibly a second to Kyra and her magick, he was (by mostly physical means) the most perfect Gargoyle created, the only disqualification that made him second was that Kyra followed Gargoyle rules and Phalog was more human when it came to morals. Then again, Kyra never obeyed anyone unless her life depended on it, and she never would as long as she had say in it.   
That thought gave her hope, Kyra was her own self. She could beat anyone, and she certainly wouldn't allow this guy to beat her! Kyra stood bravely, the wind thrusting her hair behind here in one strong gust. Her eyes were narrowed in anger.   
"Hey, take it easy, I'm not going to hurt you." Phalog said quickly, "Calm down."   
"If you aren't going to hurt me, then what do you want?" Kyra asked, not calming at all.   
"You're too quick to judge who you like, just because I'm Goliath's enemy doesn't mean I'm yours." Phalog answered.   
"Yes it does. Goliath is my friend, and any enemy of his is a threat to my safety." Kyra replied.   
"And why is that?" Phalog asked. He was stalling for time to do something, but what? Kyra decided to play along.   
"Because he leads the clan, and I'm in it." Kyra answered warily.   
"You look like a strong girl, why don't you just take care of yourself?" Phalog asked warmly.   
"Because it's easier to have help, and my best friend's in the clan." Kyra answered. She caught a strange look in his eye. She knew he was a loner Gargoyle, but every Gargoyle has a need to be around others.   
"I see, and where do you think the clan is now?" Phalog asked.   
"I don't know. By now they've noticed I'm gone and are looking for me." Kyra answered.   
"And it looks like we've found her." Brooklyn said from a nearby rooftop. Goliath and Elisa stood on either side of him.   
"What are you doing with my warrior, Phalog?" Goliath asked.   
"Goliath!" Kyra called and was about to run to him, when a lazer blast shot right in front of her. She stopped short and Phalog grabbed her. She screamed, unfortunately, it wasn't her usual pitch, so it wasn't enough to make him release her. "Let me go, you jerk!"   
Brooklyn looked across the way and saw Demona. "You! Why are you helping him?" he growled angrily.   
"I'm not." Demona answered. "I saw Kyra and was aiming at her for my own benefit." Brooklyn's eyes glowed and he lunged.   
"Take it easy Brooklyn, we don't want both of them getting angry." Elisa calmed him.   
"Give her up, Goliath, I'm claiming her for _my_ clan now." Phalog said.   
"Like _hell_ you are..." Kyra snarled.   
"Never. She belongs with gargoyles she trusts." Goliath replied.   
"You want her back? Then fight for her, winner gets the sorceress." Phalog challenged.   
"Goliath, forget it, he'll kill you!" Kyra remarked in a way that made Goliath know she wasn't changing her mind.   
"I won't lose you, or be hurt, I'll win." Goliath replied. "You've more than made up for being against us at first... you don't have to do things like this anymore, Kyra."   
"Then you accept the challenge?" Phalog asked.   
"No, don't!" Kyra cried, trying to pull away with no success. "It's a trick, you know he'll make it so he can't lose!"   
"I have no choice, I won't allow Phalog to have you, your powers are too strong. And Brooklyn would miss you and be horrible to live with." Goliath told her, adding the last part to make her smile. "I accept the challenge, Phalog, but first sign of foul play and I consider it a release of all rules."   
"And I swear, if you make it a fight to the death, I'll kill you myself." Kyra warned Phalog. He threw her down and she stood up, hissing at him.   
"The rules are anyone can help you but her," Phalog pointed back to Kyra.   
"That's not very fair, it's _my_ butt on the line here." Kyra replied as-a-matter-of-factly. He looked back, visibly annoyed at her attitude and rolled his eyes when she grinned sweetly. When he turned away, Kyra lunged to attack, but Demona shot at her.   
"Watch yourself." she said.   
"Why should you care?" Kyra asked.   
"Just stay put, brat." Demona answered bitterly.   
"Oh that's it, I'll kill her first." Kyra said and was about to run over and make good her word when Elisa called out:   
"Kyra, if you kill her you'll be no better than her."   
"Aw, rats." Kyra sulked, kicking a stray rock, her eyes brightened. She picked up the rock and looked at it. It looked big enough... yes, it could work, maybe she could help Goliath after all!   
She grabbed a forked stick and took a piece of elastic from her satchel and tied the elastic to either of the forked ends at the top of the stick and tested its stretch. She smiled, Demona hadn't noticed her at all, she was watching the battle. Kyra took the rock and snuck over to the battle that raged down on the ground, to make it easier for Elisa to help.

* * *

Kyra jumped down and crept around in the shadows. Even with all the help, Goliath was losing. He was cornered and the others were hurt. Kyra acted normally, taking the rock out of her pocket and putting it in the elastic of the sling shot she made. Just before Phalog could slash at Goliath, Kyra pulled back the rock, aimed and let it go. It flew right to the clone's head and hit it hard. Goliath looked up and saw what had happened, he looked over at Kyra and smiled.   
"What happened?" Phalog said, rubbing his head.   
Kyra replied curtly, stepping out of the shadows, "Game over."   
"Kyra..." Elisa warned. "There were rules."   
"And you were still losing." Kyra answered. "I'm not gonna be lost to a creep like this without a real fight!"   
"Let's go home, _now_." Brooklyn said.   
"Not so fast, I don't give up so easily." Phalog said, Kyra turned to face him.   
"No. You want me, you fight _me_." Kyra told him angrily.   
"I'd back down, Phalog, you don't know what you're up against." Elisa called.   
"Back down? From a mere female? And a young one at that. You've got to be kidding." Phalog replied suspiciously.   
"She's not." Demona answered, staying back where she'd been the whole time. "Trust me, I watched her train. Kyra's stronger than she lets on."   
"I'm glad you finally noticed." Kyra said, sticking her tongue out at Demona.   
"Why do you think I chose you when I thought you were human?" Demona said half-proudly.   
"We'll just see how strong." Phalog said and grabbed Kyra.   
She struggled to release herself, but she couldn't. She gathered all her strength and pushed back her magic, she wanted to do this without depending on her sorcery. She pulled as hard as she could and still could not release herself. Finally, she built up adrenaline and counter-attacked him by throwing him over herself and whacking him with her tail.   
Goliath stared, amazed. Kyra even amazed herself, she didn't think it would work!   
"Whoa, that had to hurt!" Broadway exclaimed.   
"Remind me not to get you angry at me." Brooklyn joked as Kyra sauntered over to him.   
"Cute, now can we go home?" she asked.   
"Yes!" Elisa answered, exhausted by the battle.   
"How did you do that?" Angela asked, as they left. Demona went off her own way.   
"Truthfully, I have no idea!" Kyra answered, "All I know is I didn't use sorcery."

* * *

When they got back, Kyra was very tired, it took a lot of strength to do what she did and she had just enough left to get to her room, sit down, and get a book to read. She barely moved for the rest of the night.

* * *

Later the next night, Kyra came inside from patrol to play with Nip.   
"Nip!" Kyra scolded as the half grown wolf stalked Brooklyn's tail again. "Not chew toy!"   
"Bad dog!"" Brooklyn growled, grabbing his tail. Nip whined and sulked, looking guilty.   
"Nip-per!" Kyra scolded sternly.   
"Judging how hard a time Nip gave you. I guess you can tame anything!" Elisa replied.   
"Almost anything. No one's been able to tame the one creature in this city that needs to be tamed." Angela added.   
"And it's going to stay that way!" Kyra replied, "I'm not going to even try to tame Demona's evilness!"   
"It's almost impossible." Goliath told Angela.   
"Not if Demona remembers that somewhere in her beats a pure heart that's been hidden for centuries." Kyra said, rubbing Nip's soft fur. "The fact that she tried to help you guys keep Angela free so long ago proves that she's starting to."   
"It's hidden more by the centuries than during." Elisa replied, "She forgot what it was like to have others around that cared for her."   
"Like Goliath said, it's almost impossible." Brooklyn joked.   
"Brooklyn, promise you won't open your mouth until you get a sense of humor!" Kyra groaned.   
"Very funny." Brooklyn said, pretending to turn his back.   
"You know better than to do that." Kyra warned him.   
"Do what?" Elisa asked.   
"The teenagers have a little game, when one turns their back on another, they get attacked." Goliath answered, "It teaches them not to turn their back on an enemy."   
"I think they already know that." Elisa replied.   
"Yeah, but for some reason I have to keep teaching Brooklyn." Kyra said thoughtfully and tripped Brooklyn with her tail. She had a mean sense of humor, mainly towards the teen boys she knew, she especially practiced it on Micheal. Brooklyn always knew she was joking, though.   
"Sometimes I question our friendship." Brooklyn said sarcastically and stood back up.   
"Work on the sarcasm." Kyra told him in her little attitude.   
"I am." Brooklyn replied.   
"Work on the come-backs while you're at it." Kyra said, smiling.   
"Kyra, you'd better get some rest." Elisa said after she looked at her watch.   
"I'm going." she said it like a little five year old that didn't really want to, but she was pretty tired. Before they returned, Angela and Kyra got in a tangle with a couple of Mikey's robots, Kyra was getting more and more determined to get those away from him!

* * *

_Any suggestions? send them to: __ and I'll pick the best written stories that keep the people in character. It's okay to make new characters as long as you either A) write them out at the end, or B)make it possible to put them back in the story later._   



	10. Bloody Nights

_Note: There is no "previous" to this story, it's just a fun insert for now, though it will be referred to in later stories._

* * *

_Bloody Nights_

Kyra was sitting up in her room, reading her newest vampire novel, it just came out that day. The title was "Blood and Breath", the two things a vampire had none of within, and it was by far the best horror book she'd ever read! Kyra was enthralled with the subject of vampires. The fearsome undead demons interested her in the point that she could barely believe   
anything on earth could be so evil, Demona looked like the nicest thing on earth compared to some of the night creatures.   
However, Kyra would soon find out just how evil a vampire could be, and how powerful.

* * *

The sun slowly sank below the horizon and her jewel gave off a faint glow as she changed painlessly into a gargoyle. Kyra put a black bookmark in her novel and went out to feed the wolves, Bronx, and Fang. Her long hair glistened under the moon. The guys were still somewhere outside, she hadn't bothered to ask where they were going the previous night. Angela left to find them when she woke up. Kyra couldn't help but feel a little scared and alone. She had very few fears, being alone in the dark was one of them. She wasn't really alone though... the Xanatoses and Owen were right behind the door and a few yards down the hall.   
Nip whined for her dinner as Kyra put the meat in the she-wolf's bowl. Fang sat quietly as Kyra fed the other wolves and gave him a mixture of dog food and ground raw meat, Bronx got the same, with a little more meat than Fang. Perige cried out from a turret and Kyra stepped outside. She tossed a fish stuffed with raw meat in the air and Perige caught it, taking it to   
his perch on the roof. After the wolves, Bronx, Fang, and Perige had been fed, Kyra left a note saying that she was at Dulci's river and went to feed her dolphin, Perige followed faithfully.

* * *

Later that night, Goliath, Brooklyn, and the other gargoyles returned to the castle, greeted happily by the dogs and wolves. Elisa came up just as Broadway found the note, read it to the others, and Goliath began to worry.   
"Kyra usually feeds the animals right after sunset, Dulci must have been fed and played with by now." he said with concern.   
"Relax Goliath, you know Kyra loses track of time down there." Elisa said calmly. "She loves to swim with that dolphin."   
"I don't know Elisa, it's been nearly an hour since sunset, she should be back now." Brooklyn said worriedly. He hated it when Kyra was missing. Phalog was out there and he probably hadn't given up at trying for her. Kyra was the best female warrior, minus her apparent battlelust. That was a serious fault when clan competition was involved.   
"She's probably on her way home right this minute." Elisa replied.   
"Should I go check?" Angela asked.   
"No, you'd probably miss each other." Goliath answered.   
Just then, Kyra landed. Nip and Fang ran over nearly drowning her in sloppy licks and practically smothering her with nuzzles. "Enough you two. Jeez, I can't breathe down here!" she exclaimed.   
"Where have you...?" Goliath began, then saw the dark red stain on her right side, she had to be hurt pretty bad if he could see a bloodstain on such dark clothes. "Kyra, you've been hurt!"   
"What happened?" Brooklyn asked.   
"Demona happened." Kyra sighed angrily, examining the wound, she hadn't really gotten a good look at it before.   
"Kyra, no lazer could do that!" Elisa said.   
"That's because a lazer didn't do this. I was in an air fight with Demona, broke free and crashed into an antenna, it sliced my arm!" she replied and held up her still bleeding arm.   
"Better get that bandaged fast, before you lose too much blood." Hudson told her.   
"First we clean off the blood so we can see how big the cut is." Elisa said and went in for a pail of water. She came out soon after, "Here Kyra, put your arm in here."   
Kyra obeyed without reluctance and soon the blood washed away. When she took her arm out, the water was no longer crystalline, it was a sickly red tint. Even the wolves refused to go near the pail. Kyra felt nauseated, she hated the sight of blood. The cut wasn't as bad as the bleeding made it look, it was only about three inches down her inner forearm, no tendons or ligaments had been torn, and her muscles were intact. Still, Elisa bandaged it tightly to keep out infection. The pale white bandage contrasted terribly with Kyra's dark clothes and black hair, but it was better than no bandage at all. Kyra was allowed to go outside again afterwards. The bandage still leaked blood once in a while, but not enough to be serious, just a few drops.

* * *

Meanwhile, a new resident of Manhattan Island was preparing to get his dinner as the sun threw its last rays through his window.

* * *

The next day, Kyra heard some people talking about a missing girl, she checked the paper and the story was right on the cover. It was a simple missing child story, but there were some paragraphs that scared her and made her realize that it wasn't just a simple missing child story after all: The alleged missing child was last seen walking down by the river side. She had a pale complexion, dark hair and was nearly seventeen.   
That was a perfect description of Kyra! Could the missing child be Kirstie? No, Kirstie was at school the day before. The next paragraphs read:   
"The girl was see twice, once before sunset on Thursday, and once on Friday night. According to witnesses, on Thursday, she seemed sickly and paler than before, the next day, the girl had strangely disappeared." _Gulp! Talk about creepy!_ Kyra couldn't believe it!   
"Police are baffled. The public has started to panic and create vampire rumors. Experts have tried to calm the public with facts pointing to another cause of disappearance, but none have been found."   
Kyra was worried. _Could there really be a vampire here?_ she thought and shook the idea right out of her head. Vampires were mythical creatures, not at all to even be considered as existing things. Still, all the evidence pointed to one, and Kyra had reason to give herself worry.   
Months before she met the gargoyles, there were wild rumors about living creatures that resembled stone gargoyles, naturally, Kyra thought these to be false, until they were on the news. Then Kyra met and later on became a gargoyle. Could the same thing happen with the vampire scare? The clan had to know about it. Kyra knew Elisa wouldn't tell them unless it was a major problem, so she would have to herself.

* * *

That night, Kyra planned to bring Angela and the guys the article about the missing teen, but she was held up by a certain bothersome female gargoyle that refused to let her get away. Demona had a way of always showing up and picking on Kyra just when she was in a hurry!   
_Oh well,_ she thought as she made her way home from the battle, _at least it wasn't Phalog, I'll just tell the others tomorrow night, I've barely got time to land before sunrise now._

* * *

Over the next three weeks, two more teen girls and four teen boys had disappeared, all six of them after sunset. There was a pattern forming, first a boy had disappeared, then, a week later, a girl, the next week, it was a boy, then another girl, then another boy, then another girl, and lastly, another boy. If the pattern stuck, then a girl would be next to disappear, and it would happen by Saturday.   
The police affirmed that the teens were being kidnapped, there were signs of struggle at most of the places the kids were last seen at. Goliath didn't like Kyra being outside with the disappearing teen scare, but she assured him that the kids turned missing well after dark, when she was practically unconquerable. He was still skeptical, but allowed her to go out.   
Of all the gargoyles, Brooklyn was the most concerned for Kyra's safety. She was his best friend since they met, and they had enough problems with Phalog, Micheal, and Demona. Teens disappearing was one more thing he didn't like to worry about. But he couldn't help her if she was kidnapped, because the teens weren't just being kidnapped, something else had happened to all seven of them, something horrible and practically incurable. It was incurable by all but one thing, that is, but it was too late to give it to five of them.

* * *

Fang walked faithfully beside Kyra that day. He was spending a lot of time with her now, especially since Nip turned on him suddenly. Everything seemed fine that day, except for the strong pungent aroma of garlic. It seemed like everyone in the city was on the stuff! Kyra didn't take the vampire rumors very seriously, all she did was wear a silver cross necklace, it glistened in the bright sunlight.   
Suddenly, Fang let out a deep throaty growl, it almost scared Kyra to death. Fang hadn't even growled like that during the first time she saw him fighting with Nip under Mikey's orders, something big was out there, something big that he didn't like.   
The new resident of the city, Kenny Dagger, was walking on the other side of the street, he spotted Fang, then the chain leash... and Kyra on the other end of it. _My, isn't she a cute little thing?_ Kenny thought, _Just the sort of girl I've been looking for._ A gnawing thirst began to form within him, it cut off and his eyes narrowed as the silver cross caught his eye. The glimmer it set off set him off and walking, he didn't want to get too close to her now. He couldn't anyway, not with the pure silver holy talisman hanging around her neck.   
Fang continued to let out his warning growl, but a little weaker than before. He could sense the boy would not be coming near Kyra for now, and that made him happy. After Kenny was out of sight, Fang let out a sharp bark and wagged his tail. He had done his job well, he saved Kyra from the existing evil.

* * *

The next night, Kyra decided to go undercover and see what was happening to all the teenagers. Goliath protested constantly, but she put her foot down. Even Goliath couldn't keep her in if she wanted to go out, and he knew it. Kyra was going to check out the streets and see if she could catch the kidnapper. Goliath insisted that she at least take one of the wolves   
with her for protection. Nip came, Fang whined and begged to go, but two dogs would be too conspicuous and difficult to control in case of an emergency retreat.   
Kyra wore black leggings, a short-sleeved blood red baby-tee, and her favorite denim jacket that night. In her hair was a gorgeous black and gold headband, only the shimmering golden threads showed. Instead of the cross, she wore her jewel to keep her human form. Nip walked obediently at her heels, never straying.   
As Kyra walked down the same street the first girl had last been seen walking down, she couldn't help but have second thoughts about the investigation, but it was too late. She could feel evil eyes piercing her every step she took. Nip let out the same growl Fang had made that afternoon.   
Kenny watched Kyra walk calmly down the cobblestone road with his evil eyes. His pupils were all that showed in his eyes, the green color that had once been there was gone for the night. His brown hair was stylishly mussed.   
Kyra had catlike agility and was able to see perfectly in the darkest places. Her gargoyle form could be hidden, but not eliminated. Her ever present defiant glare shone in her eyes, the moonbeams reflected in their bright silver color. Every move she made betrayed her true self, but she didn't care, it warded off trouble-makers. She strolled down the road a little way farther, then heard a noise and stopped abruptly, spinning around towards the source of the sound. She shielded herself and Nip prepared to attack the fierce half human/half animal creature that lunged for Kyra, but everything happened too quickly.   
Kyra felt a sharp prick in her neck and thrust her legs up to knock the creature off of her, but before she knew it, she was unconscious on the ground. A small bit of blood dripped from the puncture wounds in her neck.   
Nip stayed with her mistress until she regained consciousness. Kyra's neck ached terribly, and the few seconds before she had been bitten were wiped from memory by the venom that now silently moved through her bloodstream. Nip had something in her mouth, gripped tightly between her sharp pointed teeth. Kyra took it; it was a piece of a shirt. The cloth was black, her favorite color, but not in that respect.

* * *

By the time Kyra got to the tower, she felt dazed and a little sick. She went straight to her room and fell fast asleep, never realizing that, during her dreams, the vampire venom Kenny had injected with his fangs was going to turn her life into a nightmare.

* * *

When she woke up that morning, the venom lay dormant, it would only make itself known during the night. She went down to give the wolves and Fang a treat. Nip was given an extra treat, Kyra didn't remember everything that happened the previous night, but the black cloth that Nip had given her was an excellent clue, one she wasn't sure she wanted. Kyra checked herself in her mirror up in her room, there was a small bruise surrounding twin puncture marks right over the right side of her throat, the final, and only clue she really needed to tell her what happened. She knew that if Elisa or Xanatos saw those they would tell Goliath, then she wouldn't be able to go outside, and she'd never get the vampire.   
Kyra took out her ponytail with one flick of her hand and watched as some of her ultralong ebony hair fell over the marks. Satisfied with the "cover-up", she took Fang outside to see if he could recognize the vampire's day form again, it had to be the vampire Fang was growling at that day, but Kenny's scent had changed, after feeding he was just a normal human. Vampires could go outside during the day, but only in human form, their true selves would perish with the first beam of sunlight that hit them, at least by what the books said. If they did any day hunting, it would be in human form.

* * *

Everything had happened so quickly that Kyra couldn't even remember what the vampire looked like, even though she walked right by him. Kenny smiled as she strolled across the street, not even taking a second look at him. Since his scent had changed, and Fang never really saw him, Fang kept quiet.   
Kenny glared at the girl's form after she was a little farther away, Kyra was slender, but muscular at the same time. He found that out the hard way. When he had attacked her the previous night, her wolf-dog had leaped at him, but she only got away with a bit of his shirt. Just as he had forced the girl to the ground and bitten her, she'd groaned and threw her legs up at him, knocking him completely off her, and leaving him with a terrible ache in his stomach and a little lower that was nearly over, but not completely.   
Kyra's energy and strength was a problem for Kenny as long as she was in control of herself. It was a fine trait for a gargoyle, which was why she was such a good warrior, unfortunately, it was also good for a vampire. _That girl would serve nicely as my final warrior,_ Kenny thought, _she's just the kind of girl I need to get victims for the others._   
Of course Kyra had no idea that the first bite eliminated all memory of who Kenny really was, she also didn't know that the venom was weakening her immune system so the next bite would be able to turn her into a vampire. Not a full one, only a "semi-vampire". Sharp fangs would appear, and a thirst for blood would gnaw within her, but she could only keep control of it until the third and final bite, then even Brooklyn would not be safe from her.

* * *

The next night, everything was going fine, Kyra was about to leave to track the vampire again, Fang went with her this time, he would remember the vampire's scent. Kyra absentmindedly swept her hair back, and caught herself, sweeping it back before anyone saw the wound, but someone had seen it, two someones. Brooklyn and Lexington noticed the red marks just as Kyra swept her hair back over them and left.   
"Hey Lex, did you see that?" Brooklyn asked.   
"I'm not sure I even know what I saw, let alone if I even saw it!" Lexington answered.   
"See what?" Goliath asked.   
"Nothing." The two boys answered, there was no reason to get Goliath worried. It was only one set. If there were two sets of marks, then Kyra would be a mild threat, three sets or none after the second could mean real trouble. They decided to follow her, just in case the vampire attempted, or worse, succeeded in biting her again. She walked down the same street as the previous night, Fang growled lightly, the vampire was nearby.   
"Easy boy." she told him warily. She didn't want to scare the vampire away, or she'd never catch him. Of course, he wouldn't catch her either.   
Brooklyn and Lex landed silently above Kyra. "Are you sure we're going to be able to help Kyra?" Lex asked.   
"If we don't try she'll be bitten a second time and we'll all be in trouble." Brooklyn answered.   
Kyra looked up, sure that she had heard something, but Brooklyn and Lexington darted to the shadows before she could see them. Suddenly, Fang let out a deep growl. The vampire was coming closer. It was now or never. Kyra put her hand in her pocket and felt for her silver cross, she felt relieved as her fingers traced its shape. She let out a sigh and scratched Fang's black ear. His brown one perked up towards a crate.   
_The vampire is probably behind it._ Kyra thought and swallowed with difficulty the gum she had been chewing. She was subconsciously thinking it would catch in her throat and soak up the venom in case the vampire bit her. Of course it was only wishful thinking, it could never happen.   
Kenny was waiting in human form behind the crate. In case the girl ran, he would need a human form to keep up. _This is almost too easy, _he thought. He chuckled to himself and imagined what Kyra would be like as a vampire.   
Brooklyn noticed Kenny and nudged Lexington, "Think we should warn Kyra?" he asked, pointing to the boy.   
"No, she wants to catch him. Besides, Fang's probably warned her the guy's there." Lexington answered   
Kyra knew the vampire was there, but neither she nor her friends knew that another "vamp" was there. Kenny had brought one of the recruit vampires, a boy, to help him. The boy attacked first, snarling and lunging for Kyra's throat. She recognized him, a sophomore boy from her old high school, Daniel. Kyra ducked and Fang held Daniel off.   
Fang could only keep one person away from Kyra. While he was distracted with Daniel, Kenny jumped out of the shadows. Before Brooklyn and Lexington could react, Kenny had gotten Kyra. She felt a sharp familiar prick in her neck and once again, everything went red, then black, the color Kyra once loved, but now she feared.   
The last thing Kyra heard was Fang yelp in pain. She went limp immediately after.   
Kyra floated in the darkness, fearing every moment of it, the memory of what the second bite would do to her slapped like a wet blanket. She knew that once she awoke, she would no longer be just a warrior, she would be a vamp, just like Daniel. And she _still_ hadn't seen the vampire's face!

* * *

When Kyra regained consciousness, she was afraid to open her eyes, afraid to see what had happened to her. For once in her life, she felt true cold fear, and didn't like it. She finally got up enough nerve to look around. Her eyes slowly opened and her neck no longer felt pain, as if she hadn't been bitten at all. She gazed into the dark room, she couldn't see much, the room was dark even for her eyes. She slowly adjusted to the dark and got a good look around.   
She walked over to a window with the shade pulled down. _Or is the window painted over?_ she thought, suddenly she felt someone bump her. Someone? Yes, it was a person, or was it? Was it another vamp, come to finish her off? Kyra did the one thing she thought she would never do and screamed in pure fear.   
"Whoa, hold it Kyra, it's me!" a familiar voice said calmly.   
"Aryce? Is that you?" Kyra asked weakly. Her throat was raw from the bites and her screaming.   
"Yes, did he get you too?" Aryce answered.   
"Yeah, twice, I'm almost too scared to sneak out." she replied, adding in a normal attitude, "Almost."   
"So was I, him too. Kenny hasn't gotten enough time to give us the last bite." Aryce told Kyra, she pointed to a corner, a young teen boy, not any older than fifteen was slouching over against the wall. He almost looked gaunt and drained, so did Aryce. Kyra guessed she did too, but she was wrong. Somehow, Kenny left her just as beautiful as she was before the bite.   
"Kenny, eh? Remind me to give 'Kenny' a nice stake. Who's the boy?" Kyra asked.   
"That's Aaron Drafters, he was the last boy Kenny got. I was the last girl, until he got you." Aryce answered. "He got Aaron after me."   
"He hasn't gotten any of us yet, we can still escape." Kyra told her.   
"You'll feel differently after the thirst kicks in and your fangs sprout." Aryce replied.   
She reluctantly showed Kyra her teeth, her canines had grown to an inch. "We can't go out in the light because it hurts our eyes... we can't control ourselves." Aryce sounded scared.   
"I don't care, I'm getting out of here. I'm sure my friends will help us find a cure." Kyra said.   
"What friends?" Aryce asked, "Kirstie and Keisha can't do anything about this."   
Kyra had forgotten that Aryce was the only friend that didn't know about the gargoyles. "Oh, I have other friends that can." she told her. "Friends that know about things like this."   
"Who?" Aryce asked.   
"Never mind, you'll find out." Kyra answered and looked in her satchel, the silver cross was gone. Kyra had thrust it out as Kenny attacked, but he knocked it out of her hand. She felt a little better about it knowing that he probably had a burn on his hand from the silver.   
Kyra still had a rope, her jewel, and the chain leash with a leather handle to keep the leash from pinching. _Where's Fang?_ The thought suddenly raced into her mind. Had he been killed, or did he go home to get help?

* * *

Brooklyn and Lex were horrified by the battle below them. Kyra had tried to fight Kenny away, but failed, and they knew she had paid for it. Blood had stained the street, Fang's blood. Daniel had tried to kill him, but Brooklyn saved him, by then Kyra was unconscious. She had no idea that Brooklyn and Lexington had seen everything. She also didn't know that they   
had followed Kenny and Daniel after taking Fang home to rest and heal his injuries. They were right on the roof of the building next to Kenny's shelter.

* * *

Later in the day, probably around noon, Kyra began to feel weakened and sick. The new bite marks on her throat tingled, and her mouth hurt a little. She felt a little scared and worried. She didn't know what was happening, but she _did_ know she wasn't liking it. She opened her mouth and felt the front of her teeth, she had fangs. Fortunately, she did not need blood yet, if that occurred, rescue would have been impossible.   
Kyra heard the door open and shielded herself from whatever might walk through it. She let out a hiss and snarled, it surprised her, even scared her a little bit. _I _never_ sounded like that before, even as a gargoyle,_ she thought.   
Kenny came in, Aryce and Aaron kept as far away from him as they could, they didn't trust him. Of course Kyra didn't know the boy, but he looked friendly, he was still in human form, and looked like a regular kid that accidentally wandered in. This added to her trust, all the vamps she had seen walk by looked completely drained, she couldn't see their eyes because of the sunglasses, this boy wasn't wearing shades. Of course she had forgotten that it was very dark in the room and Kenny didn't need to shade his eyes.   
Kenny led Kyra out of the room, the brightness surprised her! He gave her sunglasses and wore a pair himself, then took her to another darkened room. Kyra took off the shades with relief, even with the tinted glasses, the sunlight was giving her a headache. He removed his sunglasses and revealed the darkest, most gorgeous eyes she'd ever seen. They seemed distant, as though they were focusing on something else.   
Kenny finally looked at Kyra after checking the room for anything that would disturb him. He stared deeply into her eyes, she couldn't help but look back at him. His eyes seemed so hollow, like tunnels that beckoned her to peer closer. She couldn't take her eyes off him. She had forgotten that vampires had the power to put reluctant victims under their power to bite them. Kyra was Kenny's prisoner, held captive by his black piercing stare. She felt relaxed, as if every muscle in her body had given up on struggling and only bones held her up.   
Kenny was holding her arms, to keep her standing. Kenny smiled an evil grin, she was under his power and could do nothing about what he was about to do next. He lifted a hand to her chin and tilted her head back as gently and softly as he could, any sudden movement would break his spell. The sun set below the horizon as Kenny bared his fangs and slowly moved in for the final bite. His fangs were less than an inch from Kyra's neck when a terrible commotion sounded outside the door. Kyra came half out of the spell, but was in too deep to completely come out of it without help.   
Kenny sat Kyra down on a chair and went outside, grabbing his sunglasses. He opened the door to see two winged warriors fighting back his five pure vampires. Brooklyn and Lexington had come to the rescue. He also noticed two near vampires that fought with them, Aryce and Aaron. Brooklyn fought his way to Kenny.   
"What have you done to Kyra?" Brooklyn demanded.   
"You mean the pretty black haired girl in there?" Kenny asked unconcernedly, "Nothing... yet."   
Brooklyn could no longer hold back his anger. He jumped at Kenny, knocking him away from the door, and rushed in to see if Kyra was all right.

* * *

The sudden movement and the presence of a friend brought Kyra out of the spell. She was still weak from Kenny's mesmerism spell, but no blood trickled from a new wound. She had only been bitten twice and was safe. She gradually came to and recognized him.   
"Brooklyn!" she smiled happily, exposing the new fangs, but her eyes echoed the smile, warming it. Brooklyn could see that her warm personality was still there, behind the deadly fangs. She still had control and would not hurt him, even though without blood she might perish in a few weeks.   
Brooklyn wasn't about to let his friend die, so he and Lex got Kyra, Aryce, and Aaron up to the castle and told the others what happened. On the way Brooklyn explained that he recognized Aryce from seeing them together some nights when Kyra stayed human and let the girl out, telling her he was Kyra's friend. She had told him that Kenny had taken Kyra to another room.   
Elisa started looking for cures in Kyra's vampire books. Anything that was constant would probably work. The only cure the kids had a chance of living through was to give them all mega doses of garlic while they wore something silver, which Kyra hated, but she'd rather be sick than dead.   
Time passed slowly, Kyra didn't like the taste of garlic, more because she was semi-vampire than just because it was bitter. She was getting better, but still felt weak every once in a while.

* * *

Kyra went up to her room and made a little poster. She used black poster board and red marker to write the poem: Bit you once, Bit you twice, One more bite and you pay the price. She drew a vampire's face, hollow eyes and red lips, white fangs drawn with chalk and dripping in red marker blood. Kyra giggled a little, the picture reminded her of Demona!   
Kyra put up the poster to remind herself to stay clear of Kenny, and because it looked pretty cool.   
She was glad Demona never found out about the vamp problem, if she had, Kyra would've been in a lot of trouble! She was weak for the whole week (no homonym intended), but she could feel the fangs shrinking every time she ate garlic. The taste made her shudder, not from the taste, but the vampire in her just didn't like losing.

* * *

Kyra had to miss a treatment because she was so weak Elisa was worried the garlic would kill her. Nothing happened, after a few hours, she felt better and made up for the missing treatment on her own. Goliath was glad Kyra was making the infection die by herself. It proved she was mature and good at making the right decisions. She needed the garlic in her blood twenty-four hours a day or she would be in danger of losing to the venom.   
Kyra knew Brooklyn cared about her, they all did. But he wasn't taking any chances, until the venom was totally out of her body he was leaving her alone. She had a few flare-ups because of the venom forcing her body to reject the garlic, but antibodies she had from a recent booster shot built up her immune system and soon the flare-ups were gone for good.   
Brooklyn started staying near her longer, but he kept away from her mouth and kept his eyes on the fangs. Kyra didn't resent him for it, she knew she was unpredictable at the moment, even she didn't know what she might do. One minute she would feel sick and too weak to stand, then the next she would seem perfectly healthy.   
The venom was trying to trick Kyra into thinking she was winning so she would quit using garlic, but she was too smart to fall for that. She seemed perfectly fine for a whole week, but she knew the venom was still in there and kept up the garlic doses. The next week, the venom was fighting again, but weaker this time. Kyra was winning, and in a few weeks she would be normal.   
Of course Kyra would never be perfectly normal, she would never be the same. She had learned an important lesson, not to trust anyone unless they show trust as well. She had foolishly trusted Kenny without knowing a thing about him, and because of that had nearly lost her friends and the one thing that made her special: her warm personality. Kyra couldn't stand to see anyone hurt, even an enemy.   
Even if Micheal was in danger that he couldn't get out of, Kyra would save him. She'd hate herself for it later, but she'd do it. The same thing went for Demona, even Phalog. If someone was in trouble, Kyra helped them, it was her way. If they didn't   
understand why, that was their problem.

* * *

A few weeks later, Kyra still seemed weak, but the infection of vampire venom was dying off fast, so she was allowed out. Everyone thought the troubles were over, they still hadn't learned. All predatory creatures are opportunists, if there's a weakness in something, it's considered prey, and Kyra was still prey in Kenny's opinion.   
The garlic was making the infection weak, but it also made Kyra weak since the infection had attached to some of her cells, the garlic was killing them as well as the venom. Aryce and Aaron were bitten long before Kyra and the infection had spread in them, they would be stuck with it much longer than Kyra, but they were good friends and stuck it out together. Aryce and Aaron had even become boyfriend/girlfriend.   
Aryce had always been so shy, Kyra never knew her to like boys enough to talk to them, yet two weeks after she got into the horrible mess, she got a boyfriend! Kyra understood why, Aaron was kind of cute, for a human boy. Not to be prejudice, but her gargoyle side saw nothing in him. Neither did her human side, mainly because he was Aryce's. Kyra was not like   
Gina, once a boy was attached to a girl, she barely even looked at him.   
Aaron had short flame red hair and freckles. He was about 5' 3", Aryce's height, and only fifteen. Another reason Kyra stayed away.

* * *

Kyra was walking down to Central Park with Nip running ahead. It was the middle of the night, so there wasn't much to worry about in the sense of being seen.   
Kyra was getting tense, she worried about what might be out there, or who. Was Kenny trying to get her again? Suddenly, Kyra felt sick again. She called Nip over and leaned on her, the wolf whined knowingly, somehow, the flare-ups were happening again. Kyra was in no condition to be attacked, so as soon as she started to feel better, she ran back to the tower. She told Goliath about the flare-up and he told her to stay up in the tower for a few days. Kyra didn't disagree, for once.

* * *

Once she felt good enough to try the outside thing again, Kyra took Fang out. She felt an evil presence and called him over. Fang growled uncertainly, he knew there was evil near. Suddenly, the wind shifted, and the scent of the intruder filled Fang's nostrils, he growled much more deeply, and Kenny came into view, smiling wickedly. Kyra was about to attack, when another flare-up hit, it was stronger than the first one, and weakened her. It lasted longer too, before she knew it, she had passed out from extreme exhaustion.

* * *

When Kyra awoke, she still had a bit of flare up remaining, she gave in and bit the piece of flesh between her thumb and forefinger. She gently chewed it, not wanting to break the skin and draw blood, that would help the attack of venom.   
She looked around after the flare-up passed, her hand was red and sore, but it was better than exposing fangs and drinking herself. Her teeth were sharp again, something made the venom get stronger, but what was it? When she was unconscious, did Kenny bite again?   
She felt her neck and sighed, no bite marks. It was just Kenny's presence that influenced the venom. She knew she was stuck in a room. It was the middle of the day when she awoke, she could tell because she was human and not wearing the jewel. The weird thing was the room was pure black! There was no trace of sunlight.   
Kyra was in Kenny's lair again. She was grateful for there being no light, if her teeth were fangs again, then her eyes would not like sunlight. She looked for a door, and found it. She tried the door, but it was locked, she guessed that she would not be released until she was bitten for the third and final time.   
She looked in the satchel, but had failed to remember the cross when she left the tower. She put her jewel on and hoped the Spirit of Life would keep her mortal.   
Luckily, she had about two pounds of garlic running in her system, she had gotten used to the taste and put garlic powder on popcorn, fish, anything that could have salt put on it. If Kenny bit her, he would regret it, he'd either die or puke until sunrise! Ok, maybe not any of that, but she would _not_ be a vampire.   
Kyra knew she was in trouble if he waited any longer than two days before he bit her, by then the garlic would be gone, and her blood would be pure enough for him to drink. Thinking of blood made her weak again, she bit her hand instinctively, but it didn't work, she needed blood. She kept her jewel on to keep her human side after the sun had set. No need to let that secret out of the bag.

* * *

Kenny was waiting for Kyra to weaken a little more, he knew what she was capable of, and didn't want to take a chance. He also knew any garlic in her was wearing off, it couldn't work forever, the only way she could kill off all the venom was to drink a little blood with just enough garlic in it that it wouldn't kill her--and it couldn't be hers--before she was bitten the final time. He would make sure to bite her before she could do that, knowing her friends would find out about the cure and save her, or rather they would try to.   
Finally, he got tired of waiting and decided to bite her, without getting blood, just injecting venom. Her blood would dry up after she was bitten anyway. He walked down the hall, two vamps guarded a door at the end of the hall, the door led to the room she was in. He motioned for them to leave, they did so, going out to find victims, they were getting thirsty. When Kenny came in, Kyra averted her eyes to the floor.   
She was wise to him, she knew not to look in his eyes. She'd learned quickly that hypnotism was his source of persuasive power, but Kenny was clever. He came closer, Kyra kept her eyes down, knowing that he could move her head if she simply looked away. He spoke, his voice soothing and convincing. She knew he was trying to get her to look at him.   
"What's the matter, Kyra, getting thirsty?" he asked. She didn't answer, afraid to show weakness, but he knew she was succumbing to the venom by now. "Don't play dumb, I know you're getting weaker, and I know something you don't, if you don't get blood within two weeks of today, you'll die. That kind of stuff isn't written in books, it's something I was told before I was bit the final time, and it's something I'm telling you right now, do you know what that means?" he asked.   
"Yes, but I won't let you." Kyra answered strongly, "I won't let you come near me."   
"Oh, but you will, you lack the knowledge a vampire needs to feed, and you need to drink soon. Only when you are converted will you know what you need." Kenny replied softly. He touched her arm. Kyra shivered at the touch of unwanted hands, or was it something else?   
Could Kenny be stronger at persuading victims than she thought, was she falling into his spell? She had another feeling that she hated herself for thinking of, could Kenny want more than blood? Perhaps he'd gotten lonely during his immortal time.   
Kyra suddenly remembered that she was part vampire, at least for the moment, and probably had the same power, but was it stronger than his? She knew her willpower was the strongest of all the humans and gargoyles she knew, but was it stronger than a vampire's?   
She decided to test it, she slowly lifted her head and smiled, locking her eyes with his. She gazed angrily into his deep black pupils. He stared back with a calm look, the staring contest went on for about an hour. At least it seemed to be, and Kyra wasn't doing anything, but he was. She gave up and tried to avert her eyes, but she was trapped.   
"Stop it!" she cried out, irritated that she couldn't beat him.   
He averted his gaze slightly, and smiled more than faintly. Obviously pleased that he could easily intimidate her. Kyra turned away and scowled.   
"Fine, you don't have to co-operate. Just remember, the venom is eating you up." Kenny reminded her smoothly.   
"Just shut your fangs." she snapped, flashing her own fangs.   
He laughed evily, "You haven't got much choice, Kyra, sooner or later you'll have to bite. I can get you blood." Kyra turned to face him.   
"Not that way, I won't attack innocent people." she answered curtly.   
"You'd better watch that smart little attitude of yours, or I might change my mind and make you my slave with a third bite, just like them." he pointed out the door as two girls walked by, their eyes were sunken and their skin was even paler than Kyra's, they looked... dead.   
Kyra cringed involuntarily. She couldn't picture herself like that, or rather, she didn't want to. "You mean you weren't going to?" she asked cautiously, it could be a trick.   
"Of course not, you just saw what the third bite does, why rob the world of such beauty?" he answered, holding her chin delicately. She took her chin out of his hand quickly, in case he tried to tilt it.   
"Cut the romance, pal. I've got friends, and they're going to come rescue me." she replied smartly.   
"Your impertinence is your worst feature, Kyra." Kenny said in a manner she didn't quite get. Was he joking, or upset by it?   
Kyra waited a while, for his reaction to her silence, then spoke, "I imagine the girls you converted were quite lovely. One even looked a little like me from the description in the news. Why didn't you save their looks?" she asked curiously.   
"Simple, the girl you mentioned did look a lot like you, but she wasn't you." he answered briefly, she gave him a confused look.   
"What do you mean she wasn't me?" she asked sourly.   
"You are a very famous girl, I heard a rumor in the gang nearby that you could put Helen of Troy's beauty to shame. I had to see for myself, and the rumor was wrong."   
"Hey!" Kyra exclaimed, shocked by his words.   
"I don't mean it like that, what I mean is that you're even more beautiful than a goddess." he caught himself.   
"I practically am one." she replied, it wasn't a vain remark, it was the truth. "I have such strong magic that lazers cannot harm me, and I'm too fast for anything else to get me. I'm as immortal as you, except I will die, but in a couple centuries."   
"Centuries!" Kenny exclaimed.   
"What, you didn't know?" Kyra asked, "Mikey must've left that out of the rumors." she muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. Her worst habit was egging people on about a secret and not telling them.   
"Left what out?" Kenny asked, very interested.   
"Oh, nothing." she said smoothly, "Just that I'm not pure human, only half."   
"Oh, really, and what's the other half of you, wolf?" Kenny asked, referring to her pets.   
"No, gargoyle." she answered curtly.   
"No wonder your blood tasted strange. No matter, there was enough human blood to satisfy me." Kenny shrugged it off, "Now, speaking of blood, if you don't want to bite anyone, then how do you think you'll get any of the ruby nectar?" he asked.   
"I don't know, from a blood bank or something." Kyra answered unsurely.   
Kenny let out a cruel laugh, "What, you're going to go up to a teller and ask for a withdrawal?" he joked. He threw back his head and laughed again.   
"Just shut your fangs, Kenny. I'll think of a way, but I won't kill or convert someone doing it." Kyra snapped. He looked surprised that she reacted to his joke with such curtness.   
"Gee, what happened to your sense of humor?" he asked, getting a little serious, but not much.   
"I don't really have one. It only reacts to my friends." she answered coolly and turned away.   
"You should know better than to turn your back on a vampire." Kenny hissed, his fangs slid down as he walked over to her, he stopped just two inches from her. Kyra could feel his breath on her neck.   
"Don't try it." she warned.   
"What are you going to do?" Kenny asked, "I don't see any stakes or crosses on you." she turned to face him.   
"Maybe not, but I'm full of garlic." she answered with a smirk. Her smile broadened as his face fell and he scowled, visibly disappointed. Unfortunately, he was tricking her.   
"I guess I'll just inject venom, I don't have to take blood when I bite you." he answered, lifting his mouth in a cruel smile.   
"I forgot about that." she backed away in fear as he advanced.   
"I could put just enough in you that you are under my control, but your looks remain." Kenny said as he thought of how to attack, "Or I could just kill you by letting your blood drain away."   
"You wouldn't." Kyra called his bluff. He grabbed her arm, she then noticed his inhuman strength.   
"And why not?" he asked, "You're of no use to me if you won't drink, but I guess you'll have to drink if you're under my control, won't you?" he pulled her over and forced her head back, he dug his fangs in and injected just enough venom to make her fall into his permanent power. She went unconscious in his arms and collapsed to the floor weakly.   
The door burst open, there was no light, the sun had set some time ago. Brooklyn and Lexington were on the other side of the door.   
"What have you done to her?" Brooklyn demanded, looking down at Kyra.   
A vamp ran behind him to attack, he swept his tail, tripping the vamp. She fell to the floor, chipping a centimeter off her right incisor. The crash of the girl falling brought Kyra back into consciousness.   
"She'll be fine." Kenny said smugly, looking at the vamp, he then turned to Brooklyn and snarled, "You're too late, I've bitten her, she's mine." Kyra looked up, unnoticed by either Brooklyn, Lex, or Kenny.   
While Kenny's back was turned, she took her jewel off and turned silently to a gargoyle. She jumped behind him and knocked him away from Brooklyn with pure strength before he could attack. Kyra smiled at Brooklyn, keeping her teeth covered, she didn't like showing them.   
"Kyra, I thought he gave you the third dose of venom." Brooklyn replied.   
"He did, but the garlic in me killed it off immediately, that stuff didn't have a chance." Kyra said, smiling at Kenny like a child that's just gotten something an older sibling wanted. "I know the permanent cure for the venom, but it's going to be hard."   
"Well, let's get home, then you can tell us and we'll see what we can do." Brooklyn said and led her out of the room, "Vamps are guarding every door. The only way out is up, feel strong enough to climb the walls?"   
"No." she answered truthfully, holding her head. She was getting a headache.   
"Then hang on." Brooklyn replied and Kyra obeyed. He carried her up the wall and Lex followed. After they were outside, the wind in her face made Kyra feel much better, most of her sickness was from being inside all day. She glided home with Brooklyn and Lexington right behind her. She could feel the fangs shrinking, being away from Kenny helped her control the infection again.

* * *

Once they got home she went up to her room and had a bowl of popcorn with three cups of garlic powder in it, she felt normal afterwards. Later that night she told Goliath about what she'd overheard Kenny saying to himself before he came in. "Too bad she doesn't know that all she needs is a little blood with garlic in it."   
"That could be the cure!" Angela said excitedly.   
"I guess we can't use Kyra's blood, right?" Brooklyn asked.   
"Probably." Goliath answered.   
"Only a vamp would know." Kyra replied. "And I am not asking one."   
"Wait, can Kyra still be cured?" Elisa asked. "Maybe the venom's been in there too long."   
"No, I think the treatment saved me." she answered.   
"Well, I guess we can use the blood left in the pail when the water dehydrated for Aryce and Aaron." Brooklyn said. "If the blood hasn't dried too badly."   
"But what about Kyra, how do we cure her?" Lexington asked.   
"We can get blood from one of them with a needle after they're cured." Kyra answered, "Now let's hurry, they spent more time without treatment than I did."

* * *

Soon after, Aryce and Aaron were back to normal and Elisa extracted an ounce of blood from Aryce's arm, she volunteered for it. After Kyra took the blood, she immediately looked and felt much better. A week later, she was back to normal, she even had a blood test taken and there was no trace of venom in her blood. Kyra was safe, finally safe! The best part was, the three of them were now immune to becoming vampires. Kyra wore her silver cross from then on, to keep Kenny away.

* * *

_I know, cheesy and tre' cliche'd but I was bored and inspired by a few novels I'd read... ; If you have any better ideas send them to _


	11. Return to Avalon

_Previously:_

"Let go or I'll scream!" she threatened. "Everyone will know something's going on in here!"   
"You aren't exactly in a position to make threats." Micheal told her. "Where are the gargoyles hiding?"   
"I don't know." Kyra snapped.   
"Don't lie, it will just make this more difficult for you." Micheal said and pulled out a knife. Ever since she was twelve, Kyra had hated that knife. He put the blade against her neck, "Now, where are they hiding? Tell me and I'll be gentle. We had a _deal_."   
"Deal's off. I'll never tell you, no matter what you do." Kyra told him bravely. He knew her, when she talked that way, she meant it.   
"Fine, have it your way." he pulled the knife away quickly, causing her to flinch, she held her hand up to her throat to see if she'd been cut. He smiled seductively. Kyra didn't wonder what he was going to do next, he was going to get his way one way or another, if he couldn't get information, he'd get lust.   
Suddenly, the door burst open, Angela and Brooklyn came in. "All right Micheal, take your hands off her!" Brooklyn said angrily.   
"Not a chance. As long as I have Kyra, you can't do a thing." Micheal told him.   
Micheal failed to notice that Lupus had come in the room. Kyra saw him and signed for him to attack Micheal. Lupus immediately attacked and knocked Micheal down. He pinned Micheal to the ground, growling in his face, and did not move. Kyra immediately went over to Brooklyn.   
"Are you alright?" he asked.   
"Yes, I'm fine." she said, rubbing her arm, Micheal had a strong grip. 

"You look just like... like..." Kyra couldn't finish, her sensibility couldn't take this heavy a load of weirdness.   
"Like Goliath, your leader?" Phalog finished for her. 

Suddenly, Fang let out a deep throaty growl, it almost scared Kyra to death. Fang hadn't even growled like that during the first time she saw him fighting with Nip under Mikey's orders, something big was out there, something big that he didn't like.   
The new resident of the city, Kenny Dagger, was walking on the other side of the street, he spotted Fang, then the chain leash... and Kyra on the other end of it. _My, isn't she a cute little thing?_ Kenny thought, _Just the sort of girl I've been looking for._ A gnawing thirst began to form within him, it cut off and his eyes narrowed as the silver cross caught his eye. The glimmer it set off set him off and walking, he didn't want to get too close to her now. He couldn't anyway, not with the pure silver holy talisman hanging around her neck. 

* * *

_Return to Avalon_

Angela was starting to miss her friends on Avalon. Kyra had never been to Avalon, so when her friend decided to go back to visit she begged Angela to take her too. Goliath agreed after she told him Manhattan was boring her. There was nothing to do on Spring Break since she had practically done everything there was to do in the city:   
Kyra had defeated a gang, fought two of the strongest gargoyles left in the world, and she had gotten over the effect of two vampire bites (The third didn't count). There was hardly anything else she could do here that would interest her.   
Brooklyn didn't want to see Angela and Kyra go, he would miss them terribly, and they would miss him and the others, so the trio asked Goliath if they could leave too.   
"Are you sure it's wise that Brooklyn goes, lad?" Hudson asked. "What if he's needed?"   
"I don't see why not. Being second shouldn't keep him from being with his friends. I doubt much will happen while they're gone." Goliath told him and the five younger gargoyles cheered as Kyra and Brooklyn 'high-fived' each other.

* * *

As Kyra packed to go, Elisa came up. "Hey, where are you going?" she asked. "Sick of Brooklyn's jokes already?"   
"The trio and Angela are going to Avalon, and I'm coming too." Kyra answered simply as if they were going out to a picnic.   
"You aren't leaving without saying good-bye are you?" Elisa asked.   
"Of course not, we're leaving tomorrow night, you can come, if you'd like to." Angela told her. "Father's not going, though."   
"Are you kidding, remember how long it took to get home last time? I'm not spending that much time away from Goliath." Elisa replied, "I'll go tell my brother and Matt where you're going, so they don't worry when there's no action. And don't worry, Kyra, I'll make sure Micheal doesn't find out. See you tomorrow night." Elisa went down to go home.

* * *

The next night, Kyra had her satchel packed with the few things she would need. Her jewel (for obvious reasons), rope (just in case), Fang's leash (no explanation needed), and food (in case they weren't taken back to Manhattan immediately). She also packed some meat for Fang, he was like his wild dog components, able to survive at least a week or two without food, but Kyra didn't want to take chances.   
She pulled Fang's leash out and he promptly sat down and allowed her to attach it to the metal ring on his leather collar. It sounded with a click and he jumped up, happily wagging his tail, he knew he was going for a walk.   
Elisa came up soon after, "My mom says to be careful if you get sent to Africa, there are poachers on the Serengeti and they might get one of you or Fang for the heck of it."   
"Time to go, remember what I told you, Kyra." Goliath said.   
"Yeah, for every hour of Avalon time, a day passes here." Kyra told him.   
"Yes, so you can't spend more than a night there at first, I don't want Demona getting the city." Goliath replied. "Brooklyn, you're in charge of them, but let them have say."   
"Yeah yeah, I know. Kyra won't let me go dictator or anything." Brooklyn grumbled and loaded his own pack.   
"Goliath, relax, we were gone for months last time and Xanatos didn't even get one of the clan, neither did Demona. Of course she wasn't in Manhattan until we came back. Besides, the Steel Clan can take over for them." Elisa said calmly, "Now let them go. I just hope one of the Avalon clan doesn't find Kyra before Angela can explain her."   
"Don't worry, I know not to fight any Gargoyles there, if I meet one I'll tell them I'm with you." Kyra said, heading off with Fang in her arms. He was only half a foot taller than a wild fox, so he was easy to carry, another reason why she chose to take him.   
"How do you think Alex is going to take his babysitters being gone?" Elisa asked as Puck came out, holding Alex. The baby's cry answered her.   
"Terrific." Puck frowned.   
"I hope Oberon won't mind more visitors..." Elisa told him.   
"He won't mind the Gargoyles, they have safe passage, that mutt could get zapped though."   
"Over Kyra's dead body..." Elisa said and smiled. "Won't he mind her too? No sorceries save those of his hand, remember?"   
"He won't mind her." Owen said then walked off.   
"Why not?" Elisa asked but the human guised Child was gone. She huffed and glared. "...worse than Kyra about secrets."

* * *

The younger gargoyles all landed in Central Park and found the skiff Goliath had hidden when they finally returned home from the last trip. It looked like a miniature Viking's vessel.   
"That won't hold everyone during the day..." Kyra frowned. "Better get another boat."   
"There's one..." Lexington pointed to a small rowboat.   
"That should hold you and Brook." Kyra said. "The skiff held Angie, Goliath and Bronx, I think Broadway and Angie should be fine in here with me and Fang."   
"Sure... let Broadway sit with Angela." Brooklyn grumbled.   
"Hush, jealous." Kyra said and punched his arm. "I'll sit with you sometimes if you want."   
"Gee thanks." Brooklyn said and smirked.   
"Do you still remember the spell to Avalon?" Kyra asked Angela while tying the boat to the skiff.   
"As well as if we were still on our quest." Angela answered and they got into the boats. She recited what sounded like very archaic Latin and swirls of mist surrounded the boats.   
"Whoa, that was weird!" Kyra exclaimed.   
"You'll get used to it." Angela promised.

* * *

They were surrounded by mist for a few minutes, when the fog cleared it revealed a beautiful island. The gates were tall and wooden, beyond them lay pastures and forests, it was the most beautiful place she'd ever seen.   
The weird sisters were guarding the island. "Welcome warriors, what is your business here?" Phoebe asked.   
"We have come to see the clan, and you know very well that we are still welcome here." Angela answered.   
"You four are, but that girl and the dog are strangers to this land." Phoebe pointed to Kyra as Fang growled. "The law of Oberon states no magics may enter here save those created by his hand." she added.   
"My magic is natural, I can't leave it." Kyra told them. "You fully know that."   
"We do not mean that, leave your talisman." Selene replied.   
"How did they know Kyra has a talisman?" Lexington whispered.   
"They are strong sorceresses, they sense magic." Angela answered.   
"It has no magic powers except for strengthening those I have." Kyra told the sisters.   
"Unless you have proof it belongs, you may not bring it past these gates." Luna replied.   
"Then check it out." Kyra said, throwing the jewel to her.   
"Are you crazy? They aren't exactly on our side!" Brooklyn exclaimed.   
"Brooklyn, they're immortal sorceresses, they don't have any need for a girl's jewel." Angela told her.   
The sisters examined the jewel, it caught the moonlight and gave a faint green glimmer. "Lord Oberon accepts this into his land, you may pass with it." Selene said and threw it back to Kyra, the sisters vanished as she caught it.   
"Well, that wasn't too difficult." Broadway said as Angela steered through the now open gates.   
"It could have been worse." she replied, "Much worse."

* * *

As the skiff touched the shore of the small lagoon on the other side of the gates, Fang darted off and his leash slipped through Kyra's hands. "Fang!" she called, "If I teach that dog anything, it's going to be staying in one place for more than a minute. I should go get him."   
"Yeah, I don't think Oberon wants a stray dog running around Avalon." Brooklyn answered and Kyra jumped out of the boat, calling the hybrid wild dog as he ran farther from view.

* * *

When Kyra finally realized she would never catch him, she pulled out a whistle and blew it _hard_. That brought Fang to a stand still and he ran over to her.   
"You dumb mutt, you don't leave the boat until I tell you to, and you don't run off in a strange land." Kyra reprimanded. He whined and she play-scratched his head. He chased after her back to the boat, but the gargoyles had already gone up to the palace.   
Kyra decided to let Fang swim in the lagoon, he had gotten dirty during the chase. She ran halfway and encouraged him to jump in the water, once he had, he splashed around like a child in the bathtub. He looked ridiculous all wet, his thick fur was soaked and lay on him like the limp weeds from the shallow water, he really looked like a mongrel. Kyra laughed as he jumped and pounced on the weeds that drifted on the currents. She didn't know she was being watched, and that to the one watching, she wasn't welcome.

* * *

A young male gargoyle watched Kyra from the top of the cliffs that kept non-Gargoyles from getting to the palace. _She's very pretty, can't be more than sixteen, but she's intruding, and I can't allow it_. he thought. He kept his eyes on her as she called Fang from the water and he trotted reluctantly over. He shook the water off him, and on to Kyra!   
"Hey, stop it, you're soaking me!" she cried laughingly. She flapped her wings once to get the water off.   
"You've got to be kidding, Gabriel, that kid's no threat, she's obviously one of us." a female Gargoyle said, looking over the cliffs, "By the way, Angela's here, with three others."   
"You're joking, why did she come back after all this time?" the boy asked.   
"I don't know, but she wants to see you." the girl answered.   
"Well, tell her I'll be right there after I take care of the intruder." the boy replied and the girl left.   
"Fang, come on, we have to get to the palace." Kyra called as Fang sniffed at a rabbit hole, "That's probably abandoned." she told him nonchalantly as she started walking. He snuffed at the hole and ran over, his short thin legs moving in a blur. He jumped up into her arms and licked her face. "Eww, stop it, you already gave me a shower!" she laughed and put him down.   
Fang ran over to the cliff's base and scratched at the side, he wanted up.   
"All right, yeesh, you need to learn some patience." Kyra said, shaking her head and started to pick him up. Fang began to growl as a shadow passed. The owner of the shadow, the boy who had been watching, landed behind Kyra.   
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he demanded.   
"I'm Kyra, I'm here with friends. Now, who are you, and why are you asking me?" she told him with her usual attitude around strangers. He was impressed with her fast reaction, he could tell a warrior when he saw one.   
"My name is Gabriel, and I live here." he replied, "Now why are you here?" he asked roughly.   
"She's with us." Angela answered, gliding down.   
"Angie! Where's Brook?" Kyra asked.   
"He left right after me." Angela answered.   
"She's a friend of yours?" Gabriel asked.   
"Yes, we're very good friends. Why didn't you head to the palace when you heard I was back?" Angela asked.   
"Well, you know I'm supposed to guard the lagoon." Gabriel answered.   
"That is no excuse." Angela said coldly as Brooklyn landed. Obviously, she didn't like him ignoring her, they were probably good friends, after all, they'd been raised together.   
"Gabriel, if the weird sisters let her in, she's not a threat." Brooklyn said and came over.   
"Sorry, Kyra, instinct." Gabriel apologized. "Besides, you can't always trust the judgement of those three sorceresses."   
"It's all right, I know how hard it is to trust people." Kyra told him. "Or whatever they are."   
"Now let's get up to the palace and introduce everyone to you." Angela said and Kyra picked up Fang and took him up the cliff.

* * *

Little did they know that Gabriel wasn't the only one who had been watching. From the gates, Demona was spying, she had followed in a small dinghy and stayed close enough so that when Angela cast the spell, it hit her boat as well as theirs. She had plans, evil ones of course, for Kyra. She was going to make sure Avalon was the last place the girl ever went.

* * *

When the Gargoyles got back to the palace, Kyra was introduced to Princess Katharine and Tom. A young gargoyle dog ran up to Bronx and they played in a corner. Kyra told Gabriel all about how she met the gargoyles and why she was wearing a sorceress' jewel, the main reason he had almost attacked her.   
"That's amazing, who could believe a young girl could have so many adventures in only a year." Gabriel exclaimed.   
Brooklyn added, "And if Kyra wasn't so smart and quick she'd be gone long before we met her."   
"Yeah, being in a gang does not have many perks." Kyra replied. "The guys don't learn their lessons very fast. One day they nearly get killed in a fight, and the next day they're after the same person again, which is usually me now." Fang started growling at the door, scratching and whining, he wanted out, something was there he didn't like. Either that, or Kyra shouldn't have fed him before they'd left. "I'd better take him out." Kyra started to get up.   
"It's ok, I'll take him." Lexington went over to Fang and put the leash on with an echoing click. He wagged his tail as the little gargoyle led him out.   
"I hope he'll be ok." Brooklyn said worriedly.   
"Relax, the weird sisters wouldn't let anyone in that would harm us." Tom assured him.   
"I don't know, like Gabriel said, you can't trust their judgement." Kyra said, looking at the door. She had a bad feeling...

* * *

An hour later, Fang came scratching furiously at the door, Kyra opened it and he ran in. Lexington was not with him. Kyra was worried, and so was Brooklyn.   
"He must've run away again." Angela replied.   
"No, Lex knows to hold the leash tight no matter what. Something happened." Kyra told her.   
"How do you know?" Angela asked, "Lex could have forgotten to hold the leash this one time."   
"I know because the leash isn't whole, some of it was cut off, actually, shot off." Kyra answered sadly.   
"Shot off? By what?" Gabriel asked.   
"Lazer beams, it couldn't have happened very long ago, the shot edge is still warm." Kyra told him, examining the clean cut, "Bullets would have frayed the leather of the leash."   
"Demona, she's here." Brooklyn realized.   
"How did she get in?" Gabriel asked.   
"Who knows, let's just get her out." Kyra answered and had Fang lead Angela and her off.

* * *

"You sure it was here that Demona attacked?" Kyra asked Fang, he sounded a confident bark. Angela and Kyra searched for clues to tell them where Demona had taken Lex.   
Suddenly, Fang started to sniff in a patch of grass, he moved around, his nose still to the ground, he had caught a scent. It led to a cliff and moved to the air, he raised his muzzle and growled a familiar growl, snapping as he jumped straight up. He "pointed" to a rocky mountain in the distance, it was dark and jagged, just the kind of place Demona would hide a victim until she could think of a way to destroy them.   
"Good boy, Fang!" Kyra cheered, "Come on, let's go tell Brook, we'll need all the help we can get." Suddenly, Fang saw something and ran over to some groups of rocks in the meadow. He whined and pawed at the rocks. A faint blue glow came from a crack in the stones.   
"I wonder what he found." Angela said and went over to check it out. She gasped as she looked down at the glow. "Kyra, you'd better come look at this thing!"   
"What'd Fang find?" Kyra asked coming over, Angela put her hand in the crack and pulled out a glowing blue jewel surrounded by a triangle of olive green metal, it hung on a silver cord.   
"It looks a little like your jewel!" Angela exclaimed. She gave it to Kyra.   
"Yeah, the Grimorum page said my jewel's part of a set of three." Kyra remembered, "This must be the second jewel!" _No wonder the weird sisters let mine in_. she thought. "I wonder what it does." As Kyra held it, that jewel and The Jewel of Strength glowed at the same time. Kyra gasped, "Angela, check this out!"   
Angela was starting to leave, then turned and saw the glowing. "Oh my gosh, why do you think they're doing that?"   
"I don't know." Kyra answered cautiously, "Maybe if I put them together..." As she did that, the jewels glowed and started to shine with a pure white light. Angela shielded her eyes, Kyra did the same and dropped the gems. Strangely, two jewels did not drop, one did, a pure white jewel, it was blindingly bright, like a diamond or a zircon crystal.   
"Wow!" Angela exclaimed, "That was weird."   
"Yeah, but I bet this jewel has more power than both jewels did separately!" Kyra replied, "We don't have time to get the others, we don't even know if we're too late as it is.... Come on, let's go save Lex!" she grabbed Fang and they glided over to the mountain.

* * *

"I hope this idea of yours works." Angela said as they peered over a jagged rock.   
"Shh, it will if you keep quiet. Do you want Demona to know we're here?" Kyra asked.   
Kyra's plan wasn't really a plan, it was what anyone would do in that situation, one of them (Fang) distracts the captor (Demona), while the others find and free the captive (Lex).   
Fang ran out into the open and started to howl and bark. He jumped up and scratched at rocks, knocking them down to the seeming to be bottomless pit. Demona heard him and came out and went after him as he ran down the path, she went right past Kyra and Angela and didn't even see them. Angela saw a small opening and went over, there was no light to see, and   
there could be a crevice down there. Kyra used her new jewel to create a glow of light, it burst into the cave and showed solid ground all the way through, so they went in. Lexington was at the end of the cave, he was conscious and unharmed, it had to be a trap. Kyra ran over and untied him.   
"Kyra! I was afraid no one would find me!" Lex exclaimed.   
"Is there any trap?" Angela asked.   
"None that I know of." he answered.   
"That just shows how stupid you are." Demona replied from the cave entrance. Kyra whirled around quickly, her eyes glowed a deadly lavendar. "I was hoping Goliath had gone with you, but you and Brooklyn will do. Angela, get out of there, I won't have you die for this."   
"I'm staying with my friends." Angela said bravely.   
"No you're not." Demona grabbed Angela and pulled her out. "I'll get Brooklyn when he comes to rescue you, of course by then it will be too late." she blasted the top of the cave entrance just after Fang ran around her and jumped into Kyra's arms, growling. The entrance caved-in and they were trapped. Kyra tried digging out, but her claws weren't big enough and they weren't strong enough. Fang helped, but he was way too small to even move the smallest rock.   
"Now what do we do?" Kyra asked.   
"Hold our breaths, there can't be much air in this small cave." Lexington answered.   
"I guess we wait and hope Brooklyn gets here and chases Demona off before we run out of oxygen." Kyra sighed.   
Suddenly, Fang started barking and wagging his tail, either Demona had left, or Brooklyn was out there. Fang barked loudly and the rocks moved, but there was huge rock that try as he did, Brooklyn just couldn't move. Gabriel and Angela were there too, but even with their help, the stone was immovable. Kyra couldn't move it herself and neither could they, but maybe if they worked together...   
Kyra had to act fast, they were beginning to run out of air! She made a beam of magic and made it go under the rock and wrap around it, it made the rock lighter, and they moved it with ease.   
"Good idea Kyra, if you didn't do that we would have been trapped in here forever." Lexington said as they got out of the cave.   
"Let's get going, Princess Katharine is worried about you guys." Gabriel replied. Fang barked and looked up at Kyra. "Sorry, she's worried about you guys and girl." Gabriel corrected himself.   
"Let's go!" Kyra agreed, "I want off this cliff!"   
"What's the matter, afraid of heights?" Gabriel asked.   
"No, falling from them!" Kyra joked. Fang jumped up into her arms and she glided towards the palace.

* * *

When they got to the palace, Fang laid down and rested in a corner by Bronx. He was tired and deserved the rest. Kyra smiled as he yawned and opened his mouth as far as it could go. His muzzle was thin and long, like a wild fox, he had more fox in him than anything else. Kyra was kind of tired too, she rubbed her eyes and yawned, almost imitating her dog.   
"Looks like Fang isn't the only one who needs to curl up." Lexington said, thumbing casually to Kyra.   
"Kyra, you'd better get some sleep." Brooklyn told Kyra, "You haven't rested since last night."   
"I'm not tired." she said sleepily.   
"Yes you are, come on, we'll leave when you wake up." Angela said and led her to another room to sleep.   
"Why does Kyra need sleep, doesn't she rest either side when the other takes over?" A young female, Ophelia, asked.   
"Yes, but she needs to get sleep the human way or she gets cranky." Angela answered, coming back out.   
"More so than usual anyway." Broadway joked.   
"What?" Gabriel was visibly confused.   
"Kyra has a short temper." Brooklyn explained.   
"Even shorter than Goliath's some days." Angela added and smiled.   
"Kyra told me about the vampire encounter." Gabriel said, changing the subject, "That must have really scared you."   
"Scared her more." Angela answered. "She loves being mortal, it puts risk and challenge in her life. I think she's got a good idea, being immortal would be boring." Angela paused as Fang whined, he had woken up a little bit after Kyra went to sleep and wondered where she was.   
"Kyra still reads vampire novels, but she keeps a silver cross handy and never goes out alone when she has to go near Kenny's lair." Lexington added.   
"You mean the Vamp is still in your city?" Princess Katharine asked.   
"Well, there's no need to kill him. As long as he doesn't bother Kyra, she can't bother him." Angela answered.   
"He's learned his lesson, Kenny's not going to try to get Kyra's blood again." Brooklyn replied.   
"Her neck still hurts every once in a while, I keep worrying that Kenny's going to find a way to get her." Angela added.   
"Why do you worry so much?" Gabriel asked. "She's fine, her blood's so full of garlic Kenny couldn't get near her even if she let him. And that cure makes people immune, does it not?"   
"She's my friend, Gabriel." Angela answered. "I'm sure right now everyone at home's worried about her, she's fragile, easy to kill, even if she won't admit it."

* * *

An hour or two later, Kyra had awoken and come in. Fang was wide awake and jumped into her arms, giving her a quick lick and scrambling away. He always acted like a puppy when he woke up.   
"That's getting annoying, mutt." Kyra told him in a low voice, wiping her face. She smiled to show she was joking.   
"Everyone is safe, but we still have a task to do." Gabriel said, looking at the midnight sky.   
"Yeah, but Demona's tricky, I imagine it took quite an effort to get her off Avalon the first time." Kyra agreed.   
"It did." Angela told her, "And now we don't have the Magus to help. I don't think I'm up to doing that much again."   
"Maybe Kyra's magic can help, she can be stronger than Phalog when she gets angry, so she could be stronger than Demona when she's normal, and her magic is based on her strength." Broadway pointed out.   
"That's a lot of maybes and coulds." Brooklyn replied.   
"It's our only chance." Angela told him.   
"We have to do this fast, if we don't get home within a month, Goliath will stress majorly. And I've already got a plan." Kyra chimed in with a mischevious smirk.   
"She's pretty quick." Gabriel said, amazed.   
"Sometimes her mind works faster than she does." Angela replied.   
"And that's saying a lot." Lexington added, "Kyra's probably set a couple of speed records when there was trouble, too bad there wasn't the chance to time her."   
"I'll sign up for track in college... if Demona lets me live long enough to go." Kyra said, "Come on, we've got to get Demona out of here before she causes damage."   
"Before?" Lexington asked sarcastically, rubbing his arm where Demona had knocked him into a rock during their short battle. The bone didn't break, but it bruised, and the wound bled. Kyra had somehow known there would be battles and brought a first-aid kit, it fit right in her satchel. She immediately gave Lexington one of the small bandages when they'd gotten to the palace.   
"Damage to anyone else." Kyra amended.   
"Come on, let's get going." Gabriel said heading out.   
"Hold it. You're about as impatient as Brooklyn." Kyra called, "You don't even know the plan!"   
"Knew I forgot something." Gabriel replied.   
"So what is the plan?" Angela asked.   
"Easy, one of us baits Demona with a challenge, then leads her out into open ground with no cliffs so she can't take off. The others attack and the rest takes care of itself, once we get Demona out of here, where ever she gets sent to, she's their problem." Kyra answered.   
"The bait would have to be faster, and more agile than Demona, that would mean you, Kyra." Lexington replied.   
"Your plan kind of backfired on you." Gabriel told Kyra.   
"No it didn't. I'm always the bait, I'm the most agile and the only one Demona will chase that she can't catch." Kyra replied, "Besides, I love running."   
"The best part to lead her to would be the south side of the island, it's pure meadow with no cliffs and few rocks." Princess Katharine told Kyra as she went out to find Demona.

* * *

When Kyra got outside, she ran as far from the palace as she could. She didn't want Demona attacking before they were ready for her. As Kyra thought she would be, Demona was near the cliffs, keeping the wind at her back, ready to take off at the sign of any attack. Kyra saw her and ducked behind a rock. _No sense getting caught before I have a chance to do this_. she thought as she looked over the boulder. She ducked down again as Demona looked back.   
_ Better take this slow and carefully_. Kyra told herself. _Then again,_ _I've only got three hours before sunrise_. She stood up slowly, and waited for Demona to sense the "intruder" and turn around, it didn't take long.   
"You! Foolish child, do you have any idea what I can do to you?" Demona threatened.   
"I think we're pretty evenly matched." Kyra said as-a-matter-of-factly.   
"Oh, do you." It was not a question, it was a challenge. It was said in a way that made Kyra doubt her chances for a moment, Demona caught the fear in Kyra's eyes. She smiled with satisfaction.   
After everything that had made Kyra mature... the child's fear still remained. After all her years on the street defending herself, she still had fears. Kyra was a scared, helpless child, incapable of protecting herself for that one second. She was a frightened girl with second thoughts, a little girl that wanted to run back to Goliath, or at least Brooklyn, for safety. A girl without Chris...   
The moment passed, though to Kyra it felt like an eternity. After the yellow streak shot through at the speed of light and left, her courage actually built up, and Demona could tell it. Kyra stood taller than before, as if Goliath had been standing beside her the whole time. Deep inside Kyra, because of everything he and everyone else had taught her, they were all there.   
Kyra stared at Demona, challenging her courage. Of course Demona would not be undone by a child, and through the look in her eyes, had accepted the challenge. Kyra bolted off suddenly, like a gazelle that had just realized she was looking right at a lioness. Demona chased after her, but not on the ground, she followed in the air.   
_Go ahead, _Kyra thought, _You have to land if you want to fight, then you'll never get back up, at least not tonight._   
Demona followed Kyra right to the meadows. She swooped down, to grab the girl and force her into air battle, but Kyra ducked.   
"What's the matter, afraid to battle on ground?" she asked sweetly. "Finally realizing you'll never get me?"   
"Not on your pathetic life." Demona snarled and dove right into the younger gargoyle. Kyra groaned and kicked her off. Demona landed head first in a patch of bare ground.

* * *

About ten or twelve yards away, the Trio, Angela, and Gabriel were gathering special grasses to make into a rope.   
"Ouch, that looked like it hurt!" Gabriel exclaimed half-quietly.   
"Hurt who, Kyra or Demona?" Brooklyn asked.   
"Will you two keep it down? If Demona sees you, she'll know what's going on." Angela warned.   
"She can't do anything, she's stuck on the ground." Gabriel reminded her.   
"On ground or in air, Demona is a worthy foe, you have to watch your back at all times." Brooklyn told him. A slashing slap and scream of pain coming from the battle proved his point. Kyra was starting to let her guard down while waiting for them to finish.   
"Let's get finished quickly, Kyra can't hold Demona off much longer." Lexington said and they continued gathering the grasses.

* * *

Kyra was really getting bumped around, but did the same amount of damage to Demona, so she didn't mind it. The slash came from Demona, but so did the scream, Kyra had hit her right back. She tried to keep Demona from escaping, she had her back turned and seemed as if she was starting to leave, while she still could. Kyra jumped at her, but she suddenly turned around, slapping Kyra with her tail. Angela cried out in fear and surprise, wide eyed and jaw locked. Brooklyn shouted in anger.   
Kyra was thrown against the one patch of rocks in the whole meadow, her head hit with a sickening crack, and she fell unconscious. A little blood trickled from a wound on her forehead at the hairline (where her hair met her face), just an inch above her ear.   
"Now! Before Demona does something else!" Gabriel yelled. They attacked Demona immediately. Angela had tied the rope into a lasso and caught Demona before she could escape.   
"Not this time Demona." Broadway said angrily. He helped Angela hold tight to the rope, the grasses were so strong that Demona couldn't break loose.   
Brooklyn went over to Kyra and picked her up. She was limp, but breathing.   
"Is she..?" Lexington asked, tying Demona's arms.   
"She's alive, barely, she needs urgent help." Brooklyn answered.   
"Let's get her to the palace, we can take care of Demona later." Gabriel said and Angela finished tying Demona's arms down, so she couldn't try anything. They left Demona tied to a tree outside the palace, they didn't dare bring her in.

* * *

"This wound is bad, I'm surprised she's still alive." Princess Katharine said, examining Kyra's head. Half an hour had passed and she was still unconscious.   
"Can she be saved?" Brooklyn asked.   
"I'm not sure, she's lost blood." Katharine answered, "But I'll try." Brooklyn looked down, he noticed his hand was covered in blood from brushing back a stray hair.   
Luckily, Kyra's skull was not really cracked from the impact, the sound was from a branch by the boulders that her shoulder snapped in two. All that she lost was an ounce or two of blood, it would take about one day, and maybe a night, to get that back.   
Princess Katharine bandaged Kyra's head to keep the girl from bleeding more and she was left to regain consciousness. An hour later, she was awake and quite dizzy. Her body wasn't used to being in such pain and it hurt more than it would if that sort of injury was regular. The room was darkened slightly, to protect her eyes from the sunlight that now shone on the island. After being unconscious, eyes wouldn't like being put right in immediate sunlight.

* * *

That night, Kyra felt like herself and they left, sending Demona off in another boat in the opposite direction. Kyra had no idea where they would go first, but she knew Avalon would not send them right home, that wasn't its way. What she _didn't_ know was that everywhere they were sent, she would have a major involvement in the trouble there. A mist covered the skiff, to keep their presence a secret from anyone on the water they were dropped on.   
When the mist parted, they were caught in a violent storm, Fang fell overboard, but Kyra grabbed his leather collar just in time. Unfortunately, the collar broke and he fell in, yelping. Kyra looked into the disappearing mist, but could see nothing.   
"What happened?"Angela asked over the roar of the storm.   
"Fang fell overboard, I grabbed his collar, but it broke!" Kyra answered, her voice was drained a little by the crashing waves.   
"Nothing could survive these waters, even Fang." Angela said sadly.   
"I know, I should have put a new collar on him before we left New York, this one was falling apart." Kyra replied.   
"Don't worry, I'll try to hold the boat here and you look if he's still swimming." Brooklyn told her.   
"I doubt it, this current's so strong and there has to be a big undertow in this weather." Kyra said, but looked anyway.   
The salt water sprayed her in the face once. At least she thought it was the spray, then realized it was too heavy. Hope started to flood as a dolphin's head poked up from the waves and squeaked a sonar call.   
"It's Dulci! She must have been under the boat when Angela cast the spell that sent us to Avalon and followed us out!" Kyra yelled over the wind. Dulci had Fang on her back, Kyra quickly pulled him out of the frigid water and checked him. "He's alive. His fur's soaked to his skin, but he's alive."   
"Keep a good hold on him." Broadway told her.   
"No problem." Kyra said, ruffling Fang's wet fur, he wagged his tail and licked her hand. "Thanks Dulci, you'd better get under the currents before you wear yourself out. Don't come up until you need to breathe." Dulci dove under the waves and wasn't seen for the rest of the voyage, she was way ahead of them, checking for land.

* * *

The water started to calm.   
_If Dulci was under us and Demona was behind us when we left, what else came with us?_ Kyra thought. She could tell Brooklyn was starting to worry about that too. Perige flew around the whole city and was always near Kyra. Kyra had instinctively looked up at the sound of a bird cry, but it was only a tern, maybe a gull, it was too high up to tell. Dulci was the only tag-along this time, but now they knew that things could follow that they didn't want.   
Kyra hoped they wouldn't, but knew they would be somewhere other than New York. It wouldn't be much of an adventure if they just went straight home. She had a feeling they were in for quite an adventure, maybe not as long as the others had before, but it would still have its exciting points, and its dangerous ones.

* * *

_You know the drill, send comments and suggestions! _


	12. As Sweet As

_Previously:_

"Time to go, remember what I told you, Kyra." Goliath said.   
"Yeah, for every hour of Avalon time, a day passes here." Kyra told him.   
"Yes, so you can't spend more than a night there at first, I don't want Demona getting the city." Goliath replied. "Brooklyn, you're in charge of them, but let them have say."   
"Yeah yeah, I know. Kyra won't let me go dictator or anything." Brooklyn grumbled and loaded his own pack.   
"Goliath relax, we were gone for months last time and Xanatos didn't even get one of the clan, neither did Demona. Of course she wasn't in Manhattan until we came back. Besides, Xanatos isn't a problem anymore." Elisa said calmly, "Now let them go. I just hope one of the Avalon clan doesn't find Kyra before Angela can explain her."   
"Don't worry, I know not to fight any Gargoyles there, if I meet one I'll tell them I'm with you." Kyra said, heading off with Fang in her arms. He was only half a foot taller than a wild fox, so he was easy to carry, another reason why she chose to take him.   
"How do you think Alex is going to take his babysitter being gone?" Elisa asked as Puck came out, holding Alex. The baby's cry answered her.   
"Terrific." Puck frowned.   
"I hope Oberon won't mind more visitors..." Elisa told him. 

"Good boy Fang!" Kyra cheered, "Come on, let's go tell Brook, we'll need all the help we can get." Suddenly, Fang saw something and ran over to some groups of rocks in the meadow. He whined and pawed at the rocks. A faint blue glow came from a crack in the stones.   
"I wonder what he found." Angela said and went over to check it out. She gasped as she looked down at the glow. "Kyra, you'd better come look at this thing!"   
"What'd Fang find?" Kyra asked coming over, Angela put her hand in the crack and pulled out a glowing blue jewel surrounded by a triangle of olive green metal, it hung on a silver cord.   
"It looks a little like your jewel!" Angela exclaimed. She gave it to Kyra.   
"Yeah, the Grimorum page said my jewel's part of a set of three." Kyra remembered, "This must be the second jewel!" _No wonder the weird sisters let mine in_. she thought. "I wonder what it does." As Kyra held it, that jewel and The Jewel of Strength glowed at the same time. Kyra gasped, "Angela, check this out!"   
Angela was starting to leave, then turned and saw the glowing. "Oh my gosh, why do you think they're doing that?" she asked.   
"I don't know." Kyra answered cautiously, "Maybe if I put them together..." As she did that, the jewels glowed and started to shine with a pure white light. Angela shielded her eyes, Kyra did the same and dropped the gems. Strangely, two jewels did not drop, one did, a pure white jewel, it was blindingly bright, like a diamond or a zircon crystal. 

"What happened?"Angela asked over the roar of the storm.   
"Fang fell overboard, I grabbed his collar, but it broke!" Kyra answered, her voice was drained a little by the crashing waves.   
"Nothing could survive these waters, even Fang." Angela said sadly.   
"I know, I should have put a new collar on him before we left New York, this one was falling apart." Kyra replied.   
"Don't worry, I'll try to hold the boat here and you look if he's still swimming." Brooklyn told her.   
"I doubt it, this current's so strong and there has to be a big undertow in this weather." Kyra said, but looked anyway.   
The salt water sprayed her in the face once. At least she thought it was the spray, then realized it was too heavy. Hope started to flood as a dolphin's head poked up from the waves and squeaked a sonar call.   
"It's Dulci! She must have been under the boat when Angela cast the spell that sent us to Avalon and followed us out!" Kyra yelled over the wind. Dulci had Fang on her back, Kyra quickly pulled him out of the frigid water and checked him. "He's alive. His fur's soaked to his skin, but he's alive."   
"Keep a good hold on him." Broadway told her.   
"No problem." Kyra said, ruffling Fang's wet fur, he wagged his tail and licked her hand. "Thanks Dulci, you'd better get under the currents before you wear yourself out. Don't come up until you need to breathe." Dulci dove under the waves and wasn't seen for the rest of the voyage, she was way ahead of them, checking for land.

* * *

**_As Sweet as..._**

The trio, Angela, Fang and Kyra had left Avalon nearly an hour ago, and they still were shrouded in mist that had reformed after Fang had been rescued. Kyra couldn't help but wonder where in the world they had gone. The mist finally cleared, revealing a vast grassland, it had almost every animal Kyra ever heard about either grazing or hunting.   
"Where are we?" Angela asked as Dulci came up to breathe.   
Kyra knew immediately, only one place could have so many different antelope in one place, "Africa." she answered.   
"Again? But when we were sent to Africa last time, we were in a jungle." Angela replied.   
"That was the Congo rain forest, this is the Serengeti savanna." Lexington explained, then added, "Africa has every climate imaginable, even polar on the top of the tallest mountains."   
"This is a very strange continent." Angela replied.   
"Come on, let's go explore." Kyra said, jumping out of the skiff. She caught the attention of a nearby lion pride. Five grown lionesses, two young lions with thin manes, and three half-grown cubs looked right at her.   
"Those won't hurt us, will they?" Angela asked worriedly.   
"No, only if we go too close or bother a young cub, but there aren't any around, so we're safe, let's go." Kyra answered. Angela jumped out of the skiff.   
"Kyra, is it safe?" Broadway asked.   
"The lions would be tense if it weren't, just keep an eye out for leopards and poachers." Kyra answered.   
"Why leopards?" Brooklyn asked, "The lions leave us alone."   
"Yes, but leopards are fiercely territorial and they eat anything that passes under them, look up whenever you pass under a tree." Kyra warned.   
"Right, we'll be careful." Broadway assured.   
"Come on, I want to see how many animals are here." Angela said excitedly.   
"Then we'll be here for years!" Kyra remarked laughingly as they left. Fang ran after the girls, never letting Kyra out of his sight. The boys went the other way. They had gone about three miles from the river when Fang started growling and barking at a patch of high grass. The grass hissed.   
"Angela, keep away, it could be a mamba!" Kyra warned.   
"What's a mamba?" Angela asked, a little afraid.   
"The biggest poisonous snake in Africa, it kills hundreds of people per year." Kyra answered. Her animal knowledge was concentrated on the dangerous ones.   
"You'd better call Fang away before he upsets it." Angela warned, "He could get bitten."   
"Fang, get away from there!" Kyra called, "And hush up, you're riling whatever's in the grass." Fang came over, now quieted, he still whined.   
Kyra wondered what could upset him like that, a snake would make him run away, something else was there. She listened, a small constant chirping sounded from the grass, "A bird?" she asked, surprised that Fang could be angry at a bird.   
"No, listen to it, no bird sings the same note over and over again so much." Angela replied.   
Kyra listened a little more closely. She'd heard that sound before, there were so many animals in Africa, but only one chirped like that. "A cheetah!" she exclaimed.   
"A what?" Angela asked confusedly.   
"It's a big cat, it looks a lot like a leopard, only it's smaller and built for running, not fighting." Kyra explained, "It sounds pretty young, it must be an abandoned cub." she went over and Fang got in her way, growling at the chirping cat which was still hidden. "Fang, get back. Angela, will you get the mutt away from here?" Angela grabbed Fang's scruff and pulled him away.   
Kyra peered into the grass, and gasped. "Angela, you don't want to come over here." she warned.   
"Why not?" Angela asked curiously.   
"Because there's two cubs here." Kyra answered.   
"Yeah, so?" Angela demanded.   
"Only one's moving." Kyra replied sadly.   
"Oh no! The poachers got to them." Angela realized.   
"Yeah, this big one must have been hiding well, or put up a good run, she's old enough to have speed, but not old enough to know how to use it to feed herself, we have to find her mother." Kyra said.   
"If the poachers didn't get her too." Angela added.   
"No, the cubs were hiding, their mother's somewhere hunting." Kyra said, petting the frightened cub.   
"Then leave her, the mother will come back." Angela replied.   
"No she won't. The scent of death is everywhere, when she smells a dead cub she'll think both of them are dead." Kyra told her, "We have to find the mother and get the cub to her." she added, taking the rope from her satchel and tying it loosely around the cub's thin, furry neck. She led the cub out of the grass, "Come on, the scent of dead cub will attract hyenas, and there's no way we can fight off a pack of those."   
"Kyra!" Lexington exclaimed as the girls came back, "Where did you find that cheetah?"   
"Fang found her, she's lost. Her brother was killed by poachers and the mother probably won't go near that spot now. We'll have to get the cub to her." Kyra answered.   
"Now we know why Avalon sent us." Brooklyn replied. "We should get this cub to her mother before she starves."   
"Cheetahs are very endangered, I didn't even know there were some left in pure wild!" Kyra exclaimed. "Most of them are in national parks and reserves."   
"Then we must help her." Angela decided. "The mother was hunting when the other cub was killed, the cubs must not have been fed for a while." she added.   
"Then she'll be difficult until her stomach's fed." Kyra said, rubbing the cub's head, it purred happily. "Fang won't mind if I give her some meat, will you boy?" Fang growled a response, "Well, I'll do it anyway," Kyra said laughingly. "Come on boy, this cub's starving." She gave the cub some of the meat she had put in my satchel before they left home. The cub gobbled it up as if it were her first meal in weeks, it probably was. "There, the cub shouldn't be any trouble now."   
"But Fang will. Dogs don't like cats, even wild ones." Brooklyn said, attaching Fang's leash to his rope collar as he lunged at the half grown cub. The cub hissed in response.   
"At least that's our only worry." Kyra said. Of course, she was wrong. she was always wrong, and when she was right, it was only because she'd said something negative.   
Fate really hated Kyra, she had learned to live with itFate only bothered Kyra, it played around with the others, but never concentrated on beating up on them. Kyra was what you'd call a glutton for punishment. Now Fate was starting to think about beating on Angela, Savarrius was doing experiments on wild animals in the Serengeti, and the Gargoyles were dangerously close to the laboratory.

* * *

Angela and Kyra took the cheetah cub out to find her mother after the cub had rested. Kyra had named the cub Sugar because she was so sweet, she purred at every touch Kyra gave her. Sugar was a different cheetah from the kind Kyra knew, she had long spots down her neck and around her legs. All the other spots were normal, only about half an inch in diameter,   
but her long spots were almost two inches from tip to tip. Her tail was white at the tip, most cheetahs had black tail tips. Her eyes were yellow, with a tint of amber at the edge of the iris and around the pupil. Like all normal cheetahs, Sugar had white on her chest and down her underside, her ears had the usual black tips and both eyes cried a single black stripe shaped tear each that ran down past her small, wet black nose.   
Sugar looked around and it was obvious they were still in the right territory, things seemed familiar to her. She tried to lunge away when they passed a herd of antelope, but it was sheer instinct. She was as full as a cheetah should be to keep up their speed. Suddenly, her ears pricked up, a lioness with three cubs walked by.   
"Don't worry Sugar, I won't let that lioness hurt you." Kyra promised, speaking softly so as not to attract the lioness.   
Sugar let out a hiss at the lioness, it was pretty weak. The lioness snapped her head over, directing her ears to the cheetah. She was about to come over, but one of her cubs got in a tangle of weeds and cried out for her. The lioness left with her two cubs to help the third. Angela and Kyra took the time to get Sugar out of sight and hearing distance of that lioness.   
"Why was it that Sugar and the lioness didn't like each other?" Angela asked.   
"Cheetahs and lions are natural enemies. They share some parts of territory because of the limited area available but a lion pride doesn't like any other predators in their territory. Sometimes they kill any cubs or pups they find to discourage the mother from staying in that part of territory." Kyra explained.   
"That's terrible!" Angela exclaimed.   
"That's nature, there are only so many prey animals in a territory. If there were too many predators, they'd wipe out all the herbivores and there would be no food for either predator." Kyra said as a Thompson's gazelle sprang by. Sugar lunged at it, causing it to return to its nearby herd.   
Fang growled at Sugar, he really didn't like her. In fact he probably hated her as much Kyra hated Demona. Kyra decided to find Sugar's mother quickly, it wasn't the lioness she worried would kill Sugar, it was Fang!   
Kyra figured they were in Kenya or some other Eastern country, from the tall lion grass and widely scattered baobab trees. She also noticed something else, a laboratory. _What is a laboratory doing in the middle of the Serengeti?_ she wondered.   
She looked over at Angela, who was obviously thinking the same thing. It seemed Sugar wasn't what Fang was growling   
at that time!   
"Should we check it out?" Kyra asked.   
"We should tell Brooklyn." Angela answered. "He _is_ in charge..."   
"Well, I'm going to check it out." Kyra ran towards the building, Fang ran at her heels.   
"Wait, I'm coming!" Angela called. Kyra stopped and waited for her to catch up and they ran together to see what the laboratory was for. Sugar ran back to the trio, as if she knew the girls would need them.   
Brooklyn and the others were waiting for the girls to come back, it had been nearly an hour, Sugar came running up at her full speed. At her young age, the fastest she could go was about 45 or 50 miles an hour, a slow speed compared to her mother's speed of 75 to 80 miles an hour. But it was till fast enough to trigger alarm.   
"It's the cub, but where are Kyra and Angela?" Brooklyn asked.   
"I don't know?" Broadway answered, "Maybe she does."   
"You're kidding?" Brooklyn asked suspiciously.   
"No really, cats have great memories and senses of smell, she can lead us to where she and the girls separated and then smell them out." Lexington assured, "They may be in trouble."   
"How could they get into trouble here?" Broadway asked.   
"There's lots of ways, they probably got mixed up with those poachers. And Kyra probably got them into it." Brooklyn answered, "We've got to calm that adventurer in her."   
"They both have that spirit." Lexington replied.   
"Well let's go, before the adventurer in one girl gets both of them killed!" Brooklyn said and they let the cheetah run ahead to the hill where Angela and Kyra ran down to the laboratory.

* * *

She looked right at the building as if saying, _They went in there, but I'm not following._   
"They must be in there, but Angela should know better than to go into a laboratory." Broadway replied.   
"Like I said, Kyra probably dragged her into it." Brooklyn told him, "Now let's drag them out before they get hurt or captured, or even worse." Suddenly, Sugar started wandering and chirped at a hole. "What's she chirping at?"   
Lexington went over to check it out and gasped, "Guys check this out, fast!"   
"What is it?" Broadway asked, coming over as a pink glow shot out of the hole.

* * *

Meanwhile, Angela and Kyra were stuck in separate cages. Savarrius had set traps, knowing they'd find him sooner or later.   
"Great going, Kyra." Angela hissed from her cage.   
"How was I supposed to know Savarrius was here?" Kyra asked, "It's not like there was this big sign that said "Gargoyles beware, mad scientist!" so don't blame me."   
"Sorry, I guess I just got mad and had to get rid of it." Angela apologized. "I hope I'm not turning into Demona."   
"I'm the only one with that problem, you've got a full heart." her friend told her.   
Kyra knew she was a little like Demona, because of her years on the street and the life she'd lead before that. She was not very quick to trust people or feel anything, since the two people she should have loved most abandoned her and the person she _did_ love had died.   
"The only thing we have to do is get those keys." Kyra looked over at the keys on a table at the end of the room.   
"Oh is that all? We'll be out before the guys know we're gone." Angela replied sarcastically.   
"Don't knock it till it's tried." Kyra told her. "Fang, can you get to the keys?" Fang pulled and leaped, but the chain stuck fast to the wall. "It's all right, boy, we'll find another way."   
"Why don't we just ask Savarrius for them?" Angela asked.   
"I thought Brook and I were the sarcastic ones!" Kyra answered. Fang started growling at a covered cage at his side of the room. "Fang, stop growling at that cage! Whatever's in it is scared enough."   
"Wait, did you hear that?" Angela asked. "It came from the cage."   
"What?" Kyra didn't hear anything, Angela was closer to the smaller cage.   
"It's hissing, the cage is hissing." Angela said. "Fang, growl, but softly." Fang did as he was told, and Kyra heard it, the cage hissed, so soft she could barely hear it.   
"What is it?" Kyra asked.   
"I don't know." Angela answered.   
"Wait a minute, Sugar sounded like that when she hissed at the lioness." Kyra remembered.   
"So it's a cheetah?" Angela asked.   
"Yeah, and I bet it's Sugar's mom!" Kyra said happily.   
"We've got to free her, she must be worried about Sugar." Angela said determinedly.   
"How? She's on the other side of the room, with Fang and the keys." Kyra suddenly got an idea, "Fang, pull off the cover, go on, do it!"   
Fang jumped at the cover many times, on the fourth try, the chain loosened and he grabbed the cover with his teeth and pulled it off, revealing the most beautiful cheetah Kyra had ever seen. She had the same kind of marks as Sugar, she was definitely the cub's mother.   
"Angela, the marks! It is Sugar's mom!" Kyra said joyfully, "Fang, can you reach the keys yet, the chain looks looser." Fang looked up at the table, and jumped, it was just a little higher than his chain let him jump. He whined and let his head droop.   
"It's ok." Angela said softly.   
"There's a collar on her neck." Kyra noticed, "It looks like a tracking device."   
"She'll be put in the wild again, so maybe this is actually legal." Angela suggested.   
"Savarrius would never do anything legal." Kyra reminded her.   
"Then why will she be released?" Angela asked.   
"I can answer that." Savarrius said, coming in. Fang growled at his maker. Kyra hissed and her eyes glowed their deadly lavendar. "She obviously has a cub somewhere, and knowing you, that cub's with whoever else you two came with. I was going to let the cheetah out to lead me to the cub, and your friends, but now that I have you, they'll come right to me."   
"Then why do you still have the tracker on her?" Kyra asked suspiciously.   
"Simple, Alana's cub is the right age to train, she'll make a good attack animal to sell to Xanatos." Savarrius answered. "I need Alana to find the cub, your friends wouldn't bring it in."   
"Xanatos doesn't need an attack animal, he has us." Angela told him. "And Micheal won't accept an endangered animal, he has enough trouble with the law!"   
"You touch one hair on Sugar's head, Savarrius, and so help me I'll tear you to shreds!" Kyra shrilly screamed, trying to break out of the cage.   
"I see I'll have to keep an eye on you." Savarrius observed. "You must be Kyra. I heard you were difficult for Demona to keep. That's why I made this special cage, even Goliath couldn't break out, and it's magic proof."   
"No one's built the prison that can hold me more than a day!" Kyra told him. Her eyes flashed pure anger, the lavendar glow was brighter than it had ever been.   
"Well, I have. So you be a good girl and stay put." Savarrius said as he was leaving, "Not that you have a choice." he added just before the door closed.   
"So, her name's Alana?" Angela remembered. "Kyra, do you think she'll obey if you ask her to do something nicely? She's right by the keys."   
"I don't know, it's worth a try." Kyra decided. She had a way with animals, it was her gift, Fate's apology for giving her such a tough life. "Alana, excuse me, but we need a favor. It'll help you and your little cub too."   
Alana looked over at Kyra as if to say, "Tell me, please."   
"Alana, do you see the shiny things on the table over there?" Kyra asked. Alana looked over at the keys and gave a chirp, yes, she saw them easily. "If you can reach them, please knock them over by the dog."   
Alana reached up with her front paw and jumped up. She knocked the keys off the table, they landed right by Fang.   
"Thank you Alana! You saved us, and now Sugar will be safe too." Angela said thankfully.   
"Fang, bring the keys over, come on, nose them over as far as you can." Kyra called. Fang pushed the keys, but he couldn't get close enough for Kyra's tail to reach the keys. He turned around and kicked the keys right over, they hit the side of the cage with a dull metallic clink. "Good boy." Kyra was about to unlock the cage when Savarrius came in. She hid the keys in her satchel.   
"Well, it seems the keys are gone, which one of you has them?" Savarrius asked.   
"Not me." Kyra answered innocently.   
"Me either." Angela chimed in.   
"Ask Fang." Kyra suggested.   
"Maybe Alana has them." Angela added.   
"Very funny. Let's see, Demona said Kyra had the power to befriend animals, perhaps you got Alana to knock the keys off?" Savarrius asked.   
"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You'll never know." Kyra said with her not so little attitude.   
"From a teenager, that's a yes. That satchel looks a little fuller than it was ten minutes ago, hand it over." Savarrius ordered. "I was also told you had special things in there, they may help me."   
"I don't take orders from anyone, even Goliath!" Kyra told him, "And I never take this satchel off."   
"Then I'll just have to get it myself." Savarrius replied.   
"How? She's in the cage, and you don't have the keys." Angela pointed out.   
"I wouldn't bet on that, I always carry spares." Savarrius held up a silver key. "The choice is yours give me the satchel or I take it."   
"You'll have to kill me to get it." Kyra told him bravely.   
"Then I'll have to." Savarrius replied. He took a gun off a table. Kyra's eyes grew wide. _All this for a stupid satchel?_ she thought in fear. _Give the thing to him girl, it's not worth losing your life! Just take the jewel out first_.   
Suddenly, the door fell in a sudden burst. "Go anywhere near her and you'll be the dead one, Savarrius." Brooklyn threatened. The other two boys stood behind him.   
"Look out, he's got a gun!" Kyra called. Brooklyn grabbed the man's arm before the gun could fire.   
"And you've got magic," Lexington said, "Kyra, catch!" he threw a purple stone encased in silver to the girl.   
Kyra caught it in one hand. "What is it?" she asked.   
"It should go with your jewel, it looks right." Lexington answered.   
Kyra took out the white jewel and watched as it glowed in unison with the clear stone. She held them together and dropped one stone again, it was still clear, but shone with every color in the rainbow. A prism jewel. Kyra put it on and felt her magic grow stronger.   
"Great! Thanks Lex!" Kyra took out the keys and unlocked the cage. She opened the door quickly and jumped out, knocking Savarrius down to the ground as a matter of principle for thinking he could keep her. Then she threw the keys to Lexington and he let Angela out.   
"Lex, give me the keys again." Kyra called.   
"Why? I can get to Fang easily." he told her.   
"Because I have to let Alana out." Kyra replied. "She's the cub's mother!"   
"Here." he threw the keys, but Savarrius caught them.   
"Not so fast, she stays here." he said.   
"Fine, I can get her out myself. You only said you built _my_ cage out of that special stuff." Kyra replied and broke the bars of Alana's cage. She leaped out, hissing at Savarrius. Kyra held her collar, calmed her, and tore the thick collar off like paper, "Easy, it's all right, your daughter's safe outside, go find her." she told the cat and it obeyed happily.   
"Good work Kyra." Brooklyn said as he broke off the chain from around Fang's neck. Fang ran to Kyra and leaped into her arms shivering and whining, he always did that when he was scared.   
"Let's get outside." Broadway replied. Kyra let Fang down.   
"Hold it, none of you are going anywhere." Savarrius said, standing at the door, he held the gun right at them.   
"Oh yes we are." Kyra told him angrily and concentrated on a syringe on the table. It started moving and quickly flew into Savarrius' hand. Kyra knocked him down with her tail and they all ran out immediately. Fang had already left.

* * *

They were amazed to see that Alana and Sugar had waited. Sugar chirped a good-bye and Alana echoed it, they ran off across the misting savanna. The sun was beginning to rise, the first rays caught Sugar's golden fur and made it shine like real gold. They were free again, Sugar would be raised by a cheetah and in her home. And hopefully, when they left the next night, the Gargoyles would go home too.   
"Let's get out of here before Savarrius realizes what we did!" she told Fang and he followed her back to the boats. Dulci had started to swim to the Pacific Ocean to find her pod, she'd be safe and could return to New York.

* * *

When the sun set, they all left. After they disappeared into the mist, Kyra thought of the great story she could tell Gabriel in Avalon and the clan when she got home.   
"What do we do about Fang's collar?" Angela asked.   
The Amulet answered her question. In Kyra's hand appeared four collars, two gold, two silver, and one thin silver falcon leg band. "I guess we put one of these on him." she replied and fit a gold collar around Fang's neck. It fit perfectly, and once on, the two halves joined to create a full collar. This collar would not come off. And Kyra had a feeling that the collar's small bit of magic would bring trouble one far away day, but not immediately.

* * *

_Okay so it's not Disney, but this story will go on forever and a day, so some of it is NOT going to be pulitzer prize material! Besides I wrote these first parts when I was 16! And I'm not even done with it yet!_


	13. Tribal Trouble

_Tribal Troubles_

The Gargoyles had just left Avalon after reuniting Sugar with Alana, Kyra was sure Gabriel would never believe Angela's description of all the animals she saw. They were hoping they would be sent immediately back to Manhattan, but Avalon had more tasks for them to do.   
As with Africa, they were surrounded by mist for a few minutes, then the boat hit shore and the mist cleared. Kyra peered around and noticed they were surrounded by a conifer forest.   
_We're in the Northwest_. she realized. The only problem was that the Northwest consisted of four states, which one were they in? Mountains loomed over the forest, they were the Rockies, the Cascades had only a few tall mountains, these were all the same size. They were either in Montana or the eastern edge of Utah.   
Fang listened intently, a solitary wolf howl sounded through the thick forest. Kyra knew that wolf when it was a pup. She knew the forest around her. they had landed right in the middle of her tribe's reservation! She quickly used the amulet to change to human form, so the tribe would know her. Fang returned the howl, sounding like a real wolf. Kyra smiled, the wolf sounded again, it was a friendly howl, Fang wanted no territory and did no hunting. Kyra whistled a howl-like sound and the wolf came out of the shadows, wagging its tail, it was a well grown wolf. She was just a pup when Kyra had left with young Cana and Lupus to New York for the final time. She belonged to the tribe now, Kyra could tell from the elk-hide collar around her neck. She was gorgeous, pure white with a small patch of gray on the top of her head and a black saddlepatch on her back.   
"Mali!" a voice called, the wolf went to her caller immediately. She led the native boy to Kyra and her friends, who had been watching with curiosity and amazement. The teenager boy was amazed to see her again. She wasn't happy to see _him._ He was her cousin, the son of the chief, and Kyra hated him almost as much as she hated Micheal. The feeling was almost totally mutual.   
"Lenoya, I'm surprised you're still alive. Why aren't you off fighting a battle or doing something else that could get you killed?" Kyra asked, annoyed at his presence.   
"I could say the same to you, Kyra, you weren't exactly a perfectly behaved child, even at seven you ran around the forest like you were one of the wolves." Lenoya answered. Kyra stood up quickly, challenging him.   
"Kyra! Calm down." Brooklyn ordered.   
"Jeez! What is that thing?" Lenoya asked, frantically backing into a tree.   
"That _thing_ is my friend." Kyra answered calmly, "You chicken." she added quickly with a smirk.   
"Kyra." Angela warned, "It's not like this guy's done anything, you can't just throw insults at him."   
"Don't bet on that, you'd lose. This guy put me through more in a week than Micheal and Demona have combined since I've known them." Kyra replied.   
"Only because you deserved it, you little brat." Lenoya snapped.   
"No one deserves nearly getting killed on their horse because of a stupid rubber snake you put in the corral, you jerk!" Kyra said angrily.   
"You nearly killed her?" Angela asked.   
"No, she just didn't keep good control of that yearling. Besides she can't prove I put that snake in the corral." Lenoya answered.   
"I can so prove it, it was in your hut the next day, I saw it!" Kyra exclaimed.   
"Well, it's obvious these two don't get along too well." Broadway said.   
"We haven't since before she could talk." Lenoya replied, "Her first word was assumed to be wolf because it was the first word anyone heard, but her real first word was jerk."   
"And I said it right to his face!" Kyra added proudly. Lenoya scowled and turned away.   
Brooklyn shook his head, he knew Kyra was being herself, but he was hoping Kyra would be a little nicer to her cousin. "Well, since we're in your tribe's land, you should go see them." he told Kyra.   
"All right! I can't wait to see Satina." Kyra called and jumped out of the boat. Fang followed. "You guys coming? I'm sure they'd like to see who's been taking care of me for the past two-and-a-half years."   
Brooklyn agreed to join her, but he and the others would not show themselves until it was safe. Kyra tried to tell him that the chief wouldn't mind them, but he wouldn't have it. When Kyra got to the edge of the tribal village, Brooklyn and Broadway hid behind a tree and Lex went behind a bush. Kyra let out a long cry that sounded like a wolf howl, some villagers looked up at the top of the hill, they cried in joy and celebration. Kyra ran down and stopped in the middle of the group of villagers as they hugged her and welcomed her back, Kyra looked around and said something in her native language.   
A woman answered and pointed to a well decorated hut, Kyra ran over to it and went right in without calling to the   
one inside. Brooklyn peered around the tree in curiosity, wondering who was in the hut with her.   
Soon after, Kyra came out with a tall man, he looked at the girl with fondness. Brooklyn could tell he was a relative of hers.   
The man spoke, "Our lost princess has returned!"   
"Princess?" Angela asked.   
"Where are your friends?" The chief asked Kyra.   
"Over there, but they're kind of different." Kyra answered reluctantly.   
"You have a reputation of exaggerating, they can't be that much different." The chief said to the girl.   
"Well, I'll show you, but please, everyone remember, they're very kind and they've saved my life hundreds of times." Kyra answered, "Come on down here, guys." she called to the top of the hill.   
The gargoyles came down the hill slowly. They stopped by the edge of the circle of villagers that had accumulated around Kyra and the chief. "Come on, let 'em in." Kyra said to a teen boy. He stepped aside and the gargoyles came over. Fang came over and jumped in Kyra's arms again.   
"Well, Kyrana, when you said your friends were different, you weren't exaggerating." The chief said, amazed.   
"For once." Lenoya remarked. Kyra snapped her head over to him in anger.   
"Lenoya, keep your mouth closed if compliments cannot be released from it." The chief quickly reprimanded. Kyra smiled at her cruel cousin and he turned away. "No matter how different Kyrana's friends are, they are her friends, and as she has told me, they have saved her many times. Without them, she may not be standing here today." he paused and looked at Kyra, "What are your friends' names Kyrana?"   
"She's Angela, the litle one's Lex, that's Broadway and the hornhead is Brooklyn." Kyra answered. The villagers gasped and backed away a few paces. "What's wrong Uncle White Feather?"   
"Uncle?" Angela asked rhetorically, "That explains the princess thing."   
"A young white man with dark hair has warned us of your friends." White Feather answered.   
"Can you describe him?" Kyra asked. Her uncle told her exactly what the young man looked and sounded like.   
"Was his name Micheal?" Angela asked   
"Yes, how did you know?" White Feather answered.   
"He's the threat to us, not the other way around, he's been trying to capture me." Kyra replied, "Please believe me, my friends mean no harm to you. It is Micheal who means to harm them."   
"I believe you, child, but my people are frightened, they do not know who to believe." White Feather explained, "It would take a miracle to keep your friends from being turned in, my people will not listen to me in this kind of situation." Suddenly, a woman ran through the circle of villagers to the chief, crying out something in Kutenai.   
"What's she saying, Kyra?" Broadway asked.   
"A child fell into the river, and she can't swim!" Kyra exclaimed.   
"Oh no, come on, let's see if we can help, guys." Angela said. The gargoyles went off immediately, Kyra ran after them and Fang stayed to keep watch on the village.

* * *

When the villagers got to the river, they noticed the little girl had made it to a rock in the center of the river, but it was too deep and fast for any of them to get to her.   
"Brook, can you can get to her?" Kyra asked.   
"I can try, but I can't promise anything, the river looks very fast." Brooklyn replied. He stepped in the water to test the speed. It seemed safe, so he went over to the toddler, he got to her with ease and lifted her onto his shoulders. The villagers cheered as Brooklyn brought the toddler over to shore and gave her to her mother.   
"Good work, you saved her." Angela congratulated.   
"That river isn't as fast as it looks." he replied, "There were some rough spots though, I thought I wouldn't make it."   
"Well you did, thank goodness." Kyra sighed, "I'd hate to lose you, you're the best friend I could ever have. But you just saved a child. The villagers can't turn you in now, it's against tribal law."   
"Thank you." The mother said after she calmed the young girl.   
"It seems you proven your worth to the villagers, you and the others don't have worry now." White Feather told Brooklyn, "If Micheal comes by, we'll tell him you never came here, and if he sees you and tries to take you, my warriors will aid in the battle."   
"Thank you, White Feather, but I'm sure we can handle Micheal." Brooklyn replied.   
"I can handle him myself!" Kyra laughed.   
"Unless he brought the stolen Steel Clan, or Demona." Angela reminded her.   
"Or Phalog follows." Broadway added.   
"I take it you don't like this Phalog." White Feather replied.   
"He tried to get me to join his clan, but I want to be with my friends." Kyra explained.   
"How could you join his clan?" White Feather asked.   
"Oh boy, now I have to explain the whole thing." Kyra sighed.   
"I'll help." Angela told her.

* * *

After they explained everything to White Feather--Lenoya had been listening in--he agreed to keep it a secret, but Lenoya hadn't. Lenoya ran out of the village and out across the river bridge. He leaped over a fallen log, ducked under a low branch, and jumped over a small crevice. He stopped right in front of a small cabin and walked onto the cabin's porch, then knocked on the door. Fang, under a bush, growled and bristled his thick fur as Micheal opened the door and let Lenoya in.   
Fang ran back to the village as fast as his tiny legs could go. Kyra was sitting with Satina, she knew the other girl from before her father took her and Kirsentia (Kirsten) to New York. Fang ran over and whined, pulling at Kyra's denim jacket.   
"Jeez, what is your problem mutt?" Kyra asked, annoyed at his interruption. He barked and growled and ran off. He stopped a few yards away and barked, something was wrong. "Guys, Angela, hurry!" Kyra called, already running after Fang.   
Brooklyn and Broadway and Lexington ran after her. Angela was about to follow, but Brooklyn called for her to stay and be safe. Fang led the group out of the village, across the river bridge, over the fallen log, under the low branch, and over the crevice. He stopped behind a tree-line and pointed dog-style through the dense brush. Kyra pushed a branch aside and looked at the cabin.   
"It's just a cabin." she replied. "Nothing weird."   
"How about the fact that your cousin just left it?" Broadway asked as Lenoya left, "Or that Micheal is with him?"   
"Micheal? Please Broadway, _tell_ me you did not just say you saw Micheal, because if Mikey's here we're in a lot of trouble. So _don't_ say you said Micheal!" Kyra said frantically.   
"Don't you ever take a breath?" Brooklyn asked sarcastically.   
"Yeah, when everything's perfectly safe and normal." Kyra answered just as sarcastically.   
"Come on, let's go tell Angela, now we know why we were sent here, Micheal must be after something here." Lexington said calmly.   
"Yeah, and when Lenoya gets back to the village I'm gonna tear him apart!" Kyra threatened.   
"Not if I do it first." Brooklyn replied angrily, "I can't believe it. Doesn't he know he's endangering his tribe, even himself?"   
"No. He's probably getting paid to snitch on us, he only thinks of himself." Kyra answered with rage.   
"I can't believe you're related to that traitor." Brooklyn sighed.   
"Hey, remember, he's on my mom's side. I get most of my personality from my dad." Kyra told her.   
"Let's go, Lenoya will get suspicious if we aren't in the village when he gets back." Brooklyn replied calmly.   
"Brooks, I'm surprised. You haven't gotten mad at anyone since we left Manhattan, what's with you?" Kyra asked.   
"I do have control over my temper sometimes." he answered, "Which is more than I can say for your sarcastic streak."   
"Hey, being sarcastic is my nature, it's who I am." Kyra replied, "I am the queen of sarcasm."   
"All right queen, let's get back to the village where you're just a princess." Angela said, stepping from behind a tree.   
"You were back there the whole time, weren't you?" Lexington asked.   
"Kyra isn't the only one who can sneak around silently." Angela answered.   
"Let's go, Lenoya must be halfway home by now." Brooklyn said.   
"Then we'd better go by airway." Angela said, looking up, "The trees look high enough, come on."   
"Takes charge in a moment, just like her mother." Kyra said jokingly and changed into her gargoyle form.   
"Very funny. I am nothing like Demona, and you know it." Angela called from the middle of a tree.   
"You used to think you were going to end up just like her." Kyra shouted as she climbed after her.   
The trio went up another tree, "All right you two, enough of the friendly quarrels." Brooklyn yelled.   
"Sorry." the girls said simultaneously.

* * *

They got to the village just in time. Just after they landed and Kyra changed back, Lenoya ran through the bushes.   
"Where have you been?" Kyra asked knowingly.   
"Fishing by the river." he lied.   
"Liar, that river's been empty of fish since I was six." she caught him, "You were talking to Micheal!" she raised her voice so that passing villagers would hear. One ran to see White Feather.   
"Snitch." Lenoya snapped.   
"Look who's talking." Kyra said angrily.   
"Come on, Kyra, let's go talk to your uncle about Micheal." Brooklyn said and led her away from Lenoya so she couldn't hurt him. He knew how the girl got when she was mad.   
"Kyrana, are you sure it was Micheal you saw?" White Feather asked Kyra.   
"Uncle, when you see someone's face as many times as I've seen his, you don't mistake someone else for them." Kyra answered.   
"This is very serious. If Micheal is here, then you and your friends are not safe." White Feather replied.   
"I saw a shack about a half mile to the west of the cabin, it was pretty big, the stolen Steel Clan may be in there." Angela told him.   
"What is this Steel Clan?" White Feather asked.   
"It's a whole clan of robots that look like our leader. Micheal tries to use them to capture Kyra but she's too fast and clever." Brooklyn answered.   
"I can see that in Kyrana, and Angela looks just as strong." White Feather replied.   
"Why do you call her Kyrana, it takes so long." Lexington asked.   
"Because Kyra is only half of her name, Kyrana is the name she is called by the elders and adults. The children are allowed to call her the shorter name, but only until they are grown." White Feather answered.   
"Uncle White Feather, my mother never told me, what does my name mean?" Kyra asked.   
"It means Twilight Bird." White Feather answered warmly, "Because of your eyes and beautiful voice."   
"I know that, I mean my nickname." Kyra replied.   
"Oh, 'Kaylar', it came from your father's language." White Feather said, "I think it had to do with how quickly you made friends with that wild horse colt."   
"Where did you find a wild horse?" Brooklyn asked Kyra.   
"He's not wild anymore, at least not around me." she replied, "I found him trapped in barbed wire. His herd was miles away and he was too young to be left out there, so I raised him, until he was a yearling and could care for himself. I called him Culostel, because of his great speed."   
"Culostel? What does that mean?" Lexington asked.   
"Culostel is the spirit of the storm." White Feather answered.   
"Is he still around?" Kyra asked.   
"Yes, he comes down to the clover field every summer." White Feather told her.   
"We could use his speed to help in the battle." Brooklyn replied.   
"Just what I was thinking." Kyra said, "Let's go find him."   
"You and Angela go, the others and I should go see what Micheal is up to." Brooklyn told her.   
"You mean you should go spy on him." Kyra translated. "Don't you think that's childish? It's what you tell me."   
"Go find the horse." Brooklyn retorted, "We don't know when Micheal will attack."   
"Why does the enemy always get to attack first?" Kyra asked.   
"The one who attacks first usually wears out first." White Feather replied. Kyra took that as a very agreeable reply.   
As she left the hut, she called out, "Angela! Come on, we've got to go find my secret weapon." Not caring if Lenoya told Micheal she had one. Angela came over quickly.   
"What weapon?" she asked.   
"You'll see." Kyra answered and ran to the clover fields about a mile away from the village. All the way, Angela was right behind her. She kept herself in human form, so Culostel would recognize her.   
"So what's this secret weapon of yours?" Angela asked, nearly out of breath.   
"Him." Kyra answered, pointing to a large black stallion, he was rearing up and neighing for all he was worth. He had a white forehoof and a white star on his forehead, it ran down as a thin strip at the middle of his nose and split below his eyes, going in two lines across both sides of his face and coating his muzzle.   
"He's gorgeous, but those are the strangest marks I've ever seen." Angela said, amazed as the horse ran over at top speed and stopped right in front of Kyra and taking a few kernels of corn she had taken from the village to feed him. "I can't believe he just came right up to you."   
"You haven't seen anything yet, watch this." Kyra said and pulled herself up on Culostel. She yelled for him to go and he tore off across the field, kicking up dirt and grass with his sharp hooves. He leaped over a fallen log and sped through the river, maneuvering through scattered trees, leaping through dense bushes and circling around a huge tree, all the while being watched, not just by Angela.   
"That horse is faster than Dominique said." Micheal said, watching Kyra guide the horse along the river. "And if Kyra and Angela are here, then the others are at the village."   
The white wolf with the beautiful markings ran over and the horse simply stopped, obviously he was not scared of her. "Hi Mali," Kyra greeted the wolf.   
The wolf barked a hello and Kyra nudged Culostel with her heels, he began to run again. This time, Mali was behind him,   
not hunting him, but following Kyra.   
"Kyra found another wolf to help, and I have a feeling Fang's with her too." Micheal said, "This could be difficult, as usual."   
"Come on Angie, let's get Culostel and Mali to the village." Kyra called and rode the horse to Angela.   
Kyra pulled Angela up and told the horse to go the village. They simply held on, Culostel did the steering, Mali was right behind them the whole time.

* * *

When they got to the village, Kyra tied her rope into a bridle. Culostel stood firm, allowing her to tie him to a pole outside White Feather's hut. Mali and Fang followed her faithfully over to Satina's hut. Kyra told Satina to find all the tribal warriors. Mali had been growling over at a bush before we left for the village. Kyra knew Micheal was there, and he would be getting ready to send the robots for whatever he wanted.   
The trio came over soon after, "We found out what Micheal is after." Broadway said.   
"What?" Kyra asked.   
"Your horse, Kyra." Lexington answered.   
"Well, he can just forget that, Culostel is a wild horse and I'm keeping it that way. Right after the battle I'm letting him go again." Kyra replied.   
"Why would he want Culostel?" Satina asked. "No warrior has been able to tame him, even the best one."   
"Who's the best warrior?" Elisa asked.   
"Lenoya." Satina answered. "Until Kyra came back anyway."   
"And he's on Micheal's side." Kyra sighed, "Now what do we do?"   
"We do what we're supposed to do." Brooklyn replied, "We protect Culostel."   
The warriors were beginning to put on the war paint, Kyra saw Lenoya. "Forget it boy, we don't want double agents." she called to him. He came over.   
"Look, snitch, I'm trying to help Culostel, he can't get a lot of food out where he goes during winter." Lenoya said below his breath. "Dominique Destine wants to buy him."   
"Where does he go?" Kyra asked. "Show me and I might believe you about this. And even if I do, turning him over to Micheal and his demonic employer is not the best option."   
"Come on, I suppose you want to bring the dogs in case I'm leading you to a trap." Lenoya answered.   
She nodded. "Sorry cousin, but I don't trust anyone until I have good reason to." Kyra replied. "Fang, Mali! Come on guys, we're going on a little walk and I need protection." Lenoya led the way, he walked to the west, heading for the mountains.

* * *

They stopped in a mountain valley. "This is where he goes? No wonder he was eating so much in the field." Kyra said, looking out at the still snowy valley. "We have to find another place for him to go during winter. Why doesn't he stay in the field?" Kyra asked.   
"The elk and wolves chase him away." Lenoya answered.   
"Then we'll find a place where he's safe from predators and over grazing." Kyra replied, "And I think I know the perfect place, I'll take him with me and my friends when we return to where we rest between voyages, trust me, he'll be safe there."   
"You're right, Culostel would be better free than captive." Lenoya agreed. "I just figured there was no safe place..."   
"Well here there aren't..." Kyra replied. "Any ideas on what we do?"   
"First we get Micheal off our land so we can get Culostel out of the village without losing him." Lenoya answered.   
"I don't think that will be happening soon." Micheal said from the top of a cliff, Fang looked up at him and growled angrily. He was in Demona's robot armor, as Kyra knew he would be.   
"And what are you going to do to stop us, you can't shoot me, my wings reflect lazers, they'll protect Lenoya too." Kyra reminded him and transformed.   
"Maybe, but they can't protect you from an avalanche." Micheal said.   
"You wouldn't." Lenoya challenged.   
"Yes, I would." Micheal told him.   
"You're no better than Demona, you never wanted me dead before." Kyra hissed.   
"I'm not going to kill you, just slow you up a little. That way you can't warn the tribe I'm coming." Micheal said and fired at a mound of snow, the snow fell from the cliff and blocked the way out of the valley, Micheal left immediately.   
"The joke's on him," Kyra said after Micheal left, "The tribe's ready for him by now."   
"But the gargoyles are going to get worried about you and leave to find you." Lenoya replied.   
Suddenly, a loud whinny sounded from behind the snow bank, "Culostel!" Kyra called, "Now we don't have to worry. I'm not strong enough to carry you to the village when I fly back, but Culostel can run faster than I can fly." she said and started climbing the snow, "Climb onto my back, I'll get you out of here."   
He obeyed and Kyra climbed out with him in a few minutes. After they got to the top of the snow bank, Lenoya slid down and jumped on Culostel's back. Surprisingly, Culostel ran for the village instead of bucking, he knew this was an emergency. The dogs followed him and Kyra spread her wings and took off towards the village.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle was raging and the village was losing.   
"Don't worry, we'll win when Kyra comes." Brooklyn called to the other gargoyles.   
"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Micheal told him, "Kyra and Lenoya are trapped behind a wall of snow, they won't get out until well after sunrise."   
"You didn't!" Angela exclaimed. Just then Lenoya rode in on Culostel.   
"He did, but Kyra got us out in a matter of minutes." Lenoya replied.   
"Where's Kyra?" Brooklyn asked.   
"She made a little pit stop for another special weapon." Lenoya answered.   
"What?" Lexington asked. Just then, Kyra's voice rang out.   
"Bombs away!" she cried as she dropped a bucketload of water over the robots. She hovered as each one shorted out and dropped to the ground. Then she dove down and attacked Micheal with her claws and sped away, deciding to test her magic. She created a blast of wind that knocked Micheal down to the ground, the trio went over to him angrily. Micheal wisely   
retreated immediately.   
"Way to go cousin!" Lenoya called as Kyra landed. Fang ran over to her and jumped into her arms, licking and wagging his little tail.   
"Good work, Kyra, you're definitely improving." Brooklyn told her.   
"Angie, I've got something to ask you." Kyra said solemnly. Culostel shook his head free of some burrs that got caught during the run to the village, flapping his black mane in the wind.   
"What is it?" Angela asked.   
"Well..." Kyra told her about what she and Lenoya decided would be best for Culostel since he couldn't find food during winter. She agreed that Culostel would be happy in Avalon. There was a large pasture, and as Angela said long before, it was always summer in Avalon.   
"Hey, Kyra, you're a good Gargoyle warrior, but I bet you forgot how to be a Kutenai warrior." Lenoya said, smiling. It was a friendly challenge, he knew she'd win. Kyra put her jewel back on and changed back to a human form.   
"What planet are you living on, boy? I could beat you any day." she replied just as friendly.   
"Then hit the target again." Lenoya challenged, "Like when you were six."   
"You shot arrows when you were six?" Brooklyn asked.   
"I'm a fast learner." Kyra answered with a smirk. That was starting to be her favorite saying, next to "things change".   
"The younger boys want to see you shoot." Lenoya told her, "So shoot a couple of arrows."   
"Where?" Kyra asked, looking around.   
"We just happen to have a target set up." Lenoya said, pointing to the center of the village.   
"Oh, you just "happen to" huh?" Kyra said sarcastically, "All right, if you want to see me so much, fine."   
"There's arrows over there." Lenoya pointed.   
"Forget it, I don't trust you. Knowing your jealousy, they're probably rigged." Kyra replied, "Fang, go to the weapon hut and bring me a couple of arrows and a bow." Fang ran into the hut and brought a bow with two eagle feathers tied to it around his neck, he had three arrows in his mouth. "Good boy." She took the arrows from his mouth and the bow from around his neck and put an arrow in it. She aimed for the target.   
"You're going to miss." Lenoya chanted.   
"And hit you." she imitated his voice, keeping her eyes on the target. Angela giggled quietly.   
Kyra focused on the middle of the target. To her, there was only her, the arrow, and the center of the target. She released the arrow and it spun through the air and landed in the center of the target, right where she wanted it.   
"Care to try a shot, or are you afraid I've beaten you?" Kyra asked.   
"No way, I can shoot an arrow into a target twenty miles away with both eyes shut." Lenoya boasted. Kyra rolled her eyes.   
"Enough talk," she said, thrusting the bow into his hands. "Shoot the arrow."   
Lenoya did, and he shot well, well off the target. Culostel reared back and cried out as the arrow landed right by his hoof.   
"Oh brother, obviously aim does not run in the family." Kyra sighed, looking up and shaking her head. Fang barked sharply and jumped at the arrow.   
"Kyrana has proven her capabilities once again." White Feather announced. The tribe cheered.   
"Better luck next time, cousin." Kyra smiled. Just because she trusted Lenoya didn't mean she had to like him completely!   
She took the bow from Lenoya and handed it to White Feather. He refused it.   
"No child, it is yours, you have won it in challenge." he told her.   
"Thank you." Kyra replied, swinging the bow over her arm and head, she wore it like a warrior.   
"You'd better make some arrows for it." Satina reminded her.   
"Doesn't she get any?" Broadway asked.   
"No, once a warrior has won their own bow, they make as many arrows as the years they are aged." White Feather answered. "It's an old tradition that has been kept over the centuries."   
"Then I guess you make sixteen arrows." Angela told Kyra.   
"Want to help me gather sticks for the bases?" Kyra asked her, taking a basket. Angela nodded.   
"Don't stray too far from the village." Brooklyn told them. "Micheal may be near."   
Angela and Kyra ran into the forest. "Look for thin, strong, straight sticks." Kyra told her, "And some small, sharp rocks if you can find any."

* * *

An hour later, they came back to the village. The basket Kyra carried had sixteen sharp rocks, and Angela carried sixteen thin sticks.   
"Now what do we do?" Angela asked.   
"I'll show you." Kyra took a stick, snapped all the twigs and buds off of it. She then took a knife and scraped all the bark off of the stick. After that, she took a rock, sharpened it with the knife, and using some strong deerskin string, tied the sharp pointed rock to one end of the stick. "Now we do that to the other fifteen."   
"Great, this'll take all night." Angela sighed.   
"Not if we do it together." Kyra replied, "You do some, and I'll do some."   
"I'll help too." Satina volunteered.

* * *

A half-hour later, they had finished every arrow. Kyra put the arrows in a special bag and put the bag on the same way she had put the bow on.   
"Now you look like a warrior." White Feather replied.   
"She's always looked like a warrior, now she has a weapon to make herself more equal to Demona." Broadway added.   
"Just remember to only use the arrows when there's no other choice." Brooklyn told Kyra. "Or Goliath'll have our heads."   
"I will." Kyra promised and Mali came up to her. Kyra kneeled and petted the wolf.   
"We'd better go if we want to get to Avalon before sunrise." Elisa said, looking at the brightening horizon.   
"Sorry, Mali, I can't play with you, I have to go." Kyra said, rubbing the wolf's grey head patch.   
Mali whined and went over to Lenoya. "I'll miss you, can't I come with you?" he asked.   
"No, we both belong with the tribe, but I belong more in New York with the clan right now, they need help more than I need to be here." Kyra answered, "Take care of him Mali."   
She called to Fang and he jumped into her arms. Angela took Culostel's hand-made bridle and led him away to a raft tied to the boat, he kneeled and put his head down after boarding it. He almost disappeared in a mound of black except for his head star.   
"Now I know why he's your horse." Lexington joked, seeing the pure black mound of horse on the raft.   
"Very funny," Kyra said sarcastically, "Fang, you get on the raft too." Fang grumbled in a doggish manner and jumped onto the raft, falling asleep curled on Culostel.

* * *

Once they got to Avalon, Kyra led Culostel off the raft and showed him to Princess Katharine, Tom, and the teenage Gargoyles.   
"He has to stay here, it's the only way he'll be safe all year." Kyra told them.   
"If the weird sisters let him in, then I guess it's all right to let him be here." Princess Katharine replied. Culostel whinnied and snorted, he nearly reared up on his hind legs.   
"You big baby. This place is strange, but it's safe." Kyra scolded.   
"Besides, we'll take care of you." Ophelia added. That calmed him immediately, he went over to a patch of grass and grazed.   
"We should probably go, before Culostel starts to remember I'm here." Kyra said and they left him with the Avalon clan. As the mist surrounded them, Kyra had a feeling it wasn't their last journey.

* * *

**- I have no connections to the Kutenai tribe of the Rocky Mountains, I just guessed on stuff and went by what I learned in my Native Cultures classes. This chapter is not meant to be historically or culturally accurate in anyway nor is it meant to insult a member of the Kutenai tribes.**


	14. Falling

_Previously:_

**Before reading this story, please read the unrelated background story for Ryujin.**

* * *

"Why" she (Kyra) asked.   
"You have to learn how to use your wings, and you have more strength. You have to learn how to control it." Goliath answered.   
"I'll help you." Brooklyn volunteered.   
"I hope he doesn't get to used to her being that way." Goliath said, mainly to Elisa. 

"I thought Micheal at least liked Kyra." Goliath replied.   
"Liked? Wrong "L" word." Kyra remarked angrily. She didn't like talking about Micheal's physical attraction of her.   
"I guess as long as she's not in human form, she's not as pretty to him." Elisa assumed.   
"Then he never really liked her." Lexington replied. 

"So, Xanatos has joined Goliath's cause." Demona scowled, "Then I guess I'll have to destroy him with Kyra and Brooklyn when they come."   
"No, don't lay one claw on Kyra, Demona. You know fully well that she's mine." Micheal told her. 

"I'll never let another person touch my heart again, I can't deal with this kind of pain." Kyra growled and threw the wad of paper in a trash can... 

Kenny watched Kyra walk calmly down the cobblestone road with his evil eyes. His pupils were all that showed in his eyes, the green color that had once been there was gone for the night. His brown hair was stylishly mussed.   
Kyra had catlike agility and was able to see perfectly in the darkest places. Her gargoyle form could be hidden, but not eliminated. Her ever present defiant glare shone in her eyes, the moonbeams reflected in their bright silver color. Every move she made betrayed her true self, but she didn't care, it warded off trouble-makers. She strolled down the road a little way farther, then heard a noise and stopped abruptly, spinning around towards the source of the sound. She shielded herself and Nip prepared to attack the fierce half human/half animal creature that lunged for Kyra, but everything happened too quickly.   
Kyra felt a sharp prick in her neck and thrust her legs up to knock the creature off of her, but before she knew it, she was unconscious on the ground. A small bit of blood dripped from the puncture wounds in her neck.   
Nip stayed with her mistress until she regained consciousness. Kyra's neck ached terribly, and the few seconds before she had been bitten were wiped from memory by the venom that now silently moved through her bloodstream. Nip had something in her mouth, gripped tightly between her sharp pointed teeth. Kyra took it; it was a piece of a shirt. The cloth was black, her favorite color, but not in that respect. 

"Kyra has a short temper." Brooklyn explained.   
"Even shorter than Goliath's some days." Angela added and smiled.   
"Kyra told me about the vampire encounter." Gabriel said, changing the subject, "That must have really scared you."   
"Scared her more." Angela answered. "She loves being mortal, it puts risk and challenge in her life. I think she's got a good idea, being immortal would be boring." Angela paused as Fang whined, he had woken up a little bit after Kyra went to sleep and wondered where she was.   
"Kyra still reads vampire novels, but she keeps a silver cross handy and never goes out alone when she has to go near Kenny's lair." Lexington added.   
"You mean the Vamp is still in your city?" Princess Katharine asked.   
"Well, there's no need to kill him. As long as he doesn't bother Kyra, she can't bother him." Angela answered.   
"He's learned his lesson, Kenny's not going to try to get Kyra's blood again." Brooklyn replied.   
"Her neck still hurts every once in a while, I keep worrying that Kenny's going to find a way to get her." Angela added.   
"Why do you worry so much?" Gabriel asked. "She's fine, her blood's so full of garlic Kenny couldn't get near her even if she let him. And that cure make people immune, does it not?"   
"She's my friend Gabriel." Angela answered. "I'm sure right now everyone at home's worried about her, she's fragile, easy to kill, even if she won't admit it." 

"Let's go!" Kyra agreed, "I want off this cliff!"   
"What's the matter, afraid of heights?" Gabriel asked.   
"No, falling from them!" Kyra joked. 

* * *

_Falling_

The mists parted again as the sun shone brightly, turning the water into liquid sapphires touched with gold. Kyra smiled and turned her face up to feel the sea spray and the warm sunlight on her face. Fang slept soundly, curled up next to Brooklyn's tail.   
"Waiting for your chew toy to wake up, huh, mutt?" Kyra said to the ball of damp fur and smiled. "I wish the guys and Angie were awake to see how beautiful the water looks. Then again, it _is_ getting a little monotonous." Kyra sighed to herself and waited for the shoreline to appear but the only thing on the horizon was... "Water, water, _more_ water... and... **_Oh my god!_**"   
Instead of a shoreline, there were dark clouds threatening one heck of a storm, and they were headed right into it...   
_And just my luck, at least an hour to sunset!!_ Kyra gulped and grabbed an oar to try and steer through the storm as lightning began to crash down.

* * *

Kyra groaned and sat up, spitting some grainy gunk out of her mouth. When she rubbed her eyes to get them opened, it scratched. It didn't take a genius to know what happened, Kyra was shipwrecked on a sandy beach. She just hoped it was a populated island! She also hoped the others made it, if they'd sunk to the bottom of the sea before they awoke, they'd never make it to the surface in time to breathe...   
She listened to the waves beat on the beach and followed the sound, kneeling when her bare feet were wet. She washed the sand from her hands and then from her face, being careful not to scratch her eyes again. When she was sure all the sand was off her face, she opened her eyes and checked out just where the heck she'd ended up! She kept in the back of her mind that the water was pretty warm, so it was near if not on the equator. That left her either near Africa or Asia. Or on the Caribbean, but she didn't hear steel drums so she assumed she wasn't there.   
Suddenly Kyra realized that she smelled water... that was an obvious thing, but her delicate nose picked up fresh water that was very close. She must have washed up at the mouth of a river. Kyra stood up and brushed the light sand off her jeans and looked to see Fang lapping up river water just a few yards away.   
"Thank god... water might mean civilization... I just hope asking for 'Gargoyles' won't get me killed..." Kyra sighed and went over to Fang, he looked dry. Obviously she'd been knocked out for a while if that mutt's thick fur was waterless. She put the chain leash on his collar and led him away from the water, forgetting her own thirst in the need to find out if her friends survived.

* * *

The vegetation in the area hinted that she was probably in the Asian area, there were sago palm trees and bamboo. Some of it looked fresh cut, a good sign of people. Either that or pandas with very sharp claws.... Kyra laughed to herself at the idea of that and followed the river inland a bit, already smelling the sharp odor of manufacturing plants. Good, there was advanced civilization, that meant high rooftops and possibly churches...   
As soon as she turned a sharp bend in the river, Kyra smiled. The city wasn't too big, just large enough to hold a few hundred thousand people, but large enough that if her friends survived, they might be hiding in it, undetected. She tugged on Fang's leash and led him into the city, trying to tell from the nearby people's dialect just where she was. It sounded like a mix of Chinese, English, and faint accents of an old language. Probably the native one.   
At any rate, not too many people spoke enough English that she could get much help. It didn't look like a tourist city either, which meant there would be few or no translators. Hopefully someone understood the word 'gargoyle' and wouldn't point to some stupid lawn gnome.

* * *

Kyra had spent the populated part of the night checking out a marketplace street that sold rice, fish, and live animals. She had to pull hard on Fang's leash to keep him from chasing chickens. After it got later though, everything was closed and she still hadn't found the gargoyles...   
"I'm beginning to think this is hopeless... there are a few dozen churches in this city and a few other large buildings with gargoyles on them... I can't search them all in one night..." she sighed. "We'll just have to get some sleep and check the roof tops during the day for familiar statues."

* * *

Kyra led Fang into a rundown area of the city, where cops wouldn't be looking for strangers. One of the warehouses looked enough like the gang base back in Manhattan that she felt comfortable enough to go inside, it wasn't like Mikey was going to be in there waiting for her. She opened the door with a slight creak and peered in, surprisingly, it looked clean inside and there were boxes arranged as if they were chairs. There was even a mattress in a side room and she could pick out the scent of fast food wrappers and pizza boxes from somewhere in there. They were at most a week old.   
"Oh boy..." Kyra sighed, stepping in carefully. She didn't hear any breathing or footsteps, so apparently she was alone, but for how long?

* * *

Ryujin pushed his dark hair out of his eyes, deciding that if it fell _that_ far over the goggles, it was time to trim it. Oh well, it could wait until tomorrow, right now he was exhausted and just wanted to collapse on his mattress and forget it all. He opened the door and slipped his jacket off, then froze.   
"There's a girl... on my bed..." he stared at the small girl curled up on the mattress and blinked a few times. Then narrowed his eyes. "And she's _not_ human..." he was about to give her a rude awakening when a low growl sounded from behind him, rising to a snarl as he turned to face the world's shortest and fuzziest attack dog. Its legs weren't short... and neither were its _teeth_. "She's your mistress, huh? All right I'll leave her alone. She can sleep for now, but I want answers when she wakes up." The dog seemed to understand that and stalked around him to lay next to the raven haired girl.

* * *

An hour later, the girl stirred, groaning softly, she'd obviously had as long a night as he did. Her lashes fluttered and opened to reveal what Ryujin thought were glowing black pearls. She sat up, not noticing him at first, and shook her natural spiked bangs out of her face and smiled down at her dog, then noticed the dog was growling at something behind her.   
"What is it, Fang-? Oh!" she turned and saw Ryujin, standing immediately in a split second. Ryujin's first thought was that if he'd blinked he would have thought she'd always been on her feet. His second thought was that she _definitely_ was not human. The eyes and the speed clinched it. Her eyes seemed to flash recognition at him for a second, then angered.   
"Who are you?" Ryujin demanded, at the same time and in the same tone as the girl. The dog's low rumbled growls undertoned the following silence. "Doesn't that mutt ever stop growling?"   
"Only when I tell him to." the girl replied in a very thick attitude.   
"Then tell him to."   
"No, I'd rather not." the girl smiled slyly and crossed her arms. "Now, you gonna tell me who you are?"   
"No. You gonna tell me _what_ you are?" Ryujin returned, getting annoyed at the child's impertinence. She couldn't have been more than 16, and she looked much younger. Yet she had ancient wisdom shining in her eyes and strained patience in her actions. Any normal teenage girl would have screamed or attacked an 18 year old man she awoke to find a yard behind her and staring with eyes that said he was going to kill her.   
Because he could read in her eyes that she _knew_ he was going to fight. Which meant she would fight back immediately.   
"I'm a girl. Can't you tell that?" the girl snapped, lightning flashing in the silver of her dark violet eyes. Ryujin almost swore they glowed for that instant.   
"I _know_ you're female." he replied, giving her an obvious once over. "But a female _what_?"   
"Nunnya." the girl answered shortly, her cheeks obviously burned.   
"A what?"   
"I'm a nunnya, as in nunnya bizness!" the girl dropped into a perfect lunge, "You wanna know what I am? Come and find out!"   
Ryujin couldn't very well decline such an invitation, he just hoped for two things, that this girl wasn't a match for him and that if she was, she wasn't evil. Evil things killed you when they won. He drew his sword to test her and watched the girl's eyes darken with slight doubt. That was a good sign. She wasn't used to fighting something with a sword, which meant she'd probably never met up with someone like him. Best to keep the sword out for an advantage, then.   
Too bad the girl was a practiced actress at looking the victim to fool her opponent. There was a blur starting from her left leg and suddenly Ryujin's wrist hurt. A _lot_. He winced and switched the weight of the sword hilt into his other hand.   
"You little--" he cursed under his breath.   
"Now now, watch your language... shouldn't curse in front of ladies and children." the girl chided, grinning brightly.   
"I'll ask you one more time, after that you're fodder. What the hell are you?" Ryujin asked, hefting the sword to slash her.

* * *

The bright sunlight glinted off the granite statues as the dark blond man frowned, studying them. He knew what they were, but why were they here? No living members of their kind existed in Kuching. He was pretty certain there wasn't even a living gargoyle in all of Borneo.   
"Kyono... should we smash them?" the young brunette girl behind him asked.   
"No, Ash... let's take them home and find out why they're here." the blond man answered, smiling cruelly.

* * *

Kyra dodged and cursed words below her breath that even Demona probably would have looked shocked at. This boy was dangerous... he had a sword larger than _she_ was and was presently trying to carve her into Fang's dinner! The sword looked silver, so she could probably blast it out of his hands, but no sword was pure silver, it would break too easily... Until she knew exactly what that sword was, she wasn't going to let this guy know she knew magic.   
_And just my luck I had to run into this psycho_ after_ sunrise!_ Kyra thought angrily to herself. _I'll never find the guys at this rate even if I get away from him._   
Too bad the boy seemed to know his _own_ magic. He was catching on that she was too fast for his sword and had sheathed it on his back with a sharp clicking sound once he'd gotten her to leap to the other side of the room. Fang stood between them, snarling for all the fuzzball was worth. Kyra would have commended the dog's efforts, if it hadn't obviously just made the guy more annoyed. He pulled some kind of ball out of practically nowhere and grinned at her. It glowed a bright red. Even Kyra knew that meant fire magic.   
"Oh shi--" Kyra couldn't even finish the curse before the ball was flying for her head. Her right hand instinctively went for her amulet while the left one stretched out in an effort to block or catch the orb. Instead, a stream of electric blue energy flowed from her amulet and though her fingers, blasting the orb before it reached her and exploding it into dust.   
The dark haired boy was obviously shocked. "What the hell _are_ you? Who taught you that? Who gave you that stone?"   
Kyra smirked, secretly glad that the fight was apparently over. "I'm Kyrana. I taught myself mostly and my grandmother gave me this stone. Any more questions? Or will you answer mine? Who are you, why do have such a big sword and why did you attack me?"   
The boy narrowed his blue eyes and gave her a once over before replying. "My name's Ryujin. I have this sword to kill demons and I attacked you because you told me to."   
"I did _not_!" Kyra exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her brightened eyes.   
"You said to "come and find out" what you were... will you tell me now or shall I continue the hard way?"   
Kyra shook her hair out of her eyes and smirked, "You got me there... I'll only tell you one thing, but you must swear not to use it against me or let others do so. If you do then I'll have to kill you."   
"If you aren't evil it's a deal."   
"I've been called a demon before, but not evil... at least not seriously." Kyra grinned, "I'm a hybrid creature... part human, part gargoyle."   
"That's impossible... there _are_ no living gargoyles here."   
"Who said I came from _here_? I'm from New York, pal. We're just rampant with gargs there." Kyra grinned again, this time Ryujin had to laugh at her.   
"Then why are you here?" he asked   
"I had a... boating accident... and washed up here on the shore. I lost my friends and I've spent all night looking for them."   
Ryujin gave her a once over again. _Of course... that explains the torn clothes and sandstains. And why she woke up so slowly._ "Who are your friends?"   
"They're gargoyles."   
"Hybrids?"   
"No... I'm the only one... well that I know of. There's another one, but she's in a kind of permanent sleep."   
"Uh-huh..." Ryujin stared at her. "Why aren't you stone?"   
Kyra laughed, "I'm mostly human, I don't hibernate."   
"But your friends do?"   
"Yeah, and they're stuck somewhere in this city without me watching out for them and if I don't find them I'm afraid they may end up as a rock garden. I can't let that happen, they're all I have left in the world." Kyra frowned and it was obvious that her expression struck a chord in Ryujin for some reason...   
"Do you need help?" he asked cautiously.   
"What kind of help?"   
"Well it's a bigger city than it looks, and there's stuff across the river with gargoyles on it too... if they hid there before sunrise, you'll never find them."   
"You're volunteering to search there?" Kyra raised an eyebrow, "How can I trust you'll tell me when you find them? Or that you won't destroy them?"   
"They're not what I hunt... they're not a threat to humans."   
"You're one of the few people I've met who thinks that..." Kyra smiled and nodded. "Okay, but I'm meeting you somewhere at nightfall, got it? If you're not there I'll suspect you and you'll be in big trouble if I ever find you again."   
Ryujin smirked. "Deal. We can meet umm.... in front of the Astana on the other side of the river. You can't miss it, it used to be a white raja palace."   
"And how do I cross the river?" Kyra asked crossly.   
"You're a gargoyle... fly across at night." Ryujin said and winked back at her on the way out.   
Kyra smirked and shook her head, looking down at Fang, "I think I like this guy."

* * *

Since Ryujin wasn't a gargoyle and it was the middle of the afternoon, he took the bridge across the river and went up to the largest Angelican church there. He snuck through the bellringer's area and up to the roof. All of the gargoyles up there were covered in moss and such, there weren't any fresh clean statues that looked like they were carved that week, let alone that night. There _were_, however, a few drag lines through the soft roof covering material and the patches of moss. It looked like something heavy was dragged to an open part of the roof and then... the marks stopped suddenly. Nothing was there, and four sets of the marks all led to the same area.   
"Very interesting... I wonder how many 'friends' Kyrana has..." Ryujin went back down immediately after glancing around for any large buildings nearby. There was one about three quarters of a mile south of the church, just barely visible, but because it was visible, Ryujin was willing to bet it was big.   
When Ryujin got to the street he headed south, the building _was_ big... more than large enough to do quite a number of illegal things in. Like store a few priceless stolen statues. Suddenly Ryujin's mind flashed, the windows were taped or painted black to keep sunlight out. Someone didn't like sun in their eyes.   
"This gets better and better..." he smirked then went back to find Kyrana.

* * *

Kyra was having a _lot_ of luck... all of it bad... She hadn't found a single clue about where her friends were, it was getting dark, and some jerks were being persistent about taking her someplace private to spend the night. One of them was a very handsome blond man, but it was like Micheal, a cold, evil and heartless beauty. The dark haired one had a scar on his cheek and a knife in his hand.   
"Come on, cutie... we won't hurt you... much." Handsome said, flashing a smile that Micheal could only dream of.   
"Unless you want us to." Scarface added with a grin that made Kyra sick to her stomach.   
"I wouldn't let you creeps touch me if you were the last things on Earth!" she said and threw a hunk of trash at them from the can next to her. "And my name's not 'Cutie'!"   
"I'll call you whatever I want, and you'll never forget my name when I'm done with you." Handsome said, still smiling with a dark light in his eyes. Kyra had seen a light like that in Micheal's eyes before, it was a pure lust, but this man's eyes had an odd glint when they shone... it wasn't... _right_. It did something to the back of her mind.   
"Sorry, but I'm really bad with names." she said, stepping back and looking at the horizon. She grinned and looked Handsome right in the eyes. "But I'm excellent with timing." She let her mental guard down to allow the night to take effect.   
Just then the last rays of the sun went down and Kyra's body glowed for a moment. The glow receded and she stretched to get used to her new form. As usual, her face remained the same, her teeth were a little sharper though, and her body was a little taller and it had a few new additions: a large wing span wider than she was tall and a whip-like tail.   
Handsome just grinned more and looked her over, "This could be kinky..."   
"Oh you just don't give up, do you?" Kyra sighed, rolling her eyes and whipping her tail lightly behind her.   
"Why should I? I've been with demons before, but never a gargoyle." Handsome replied, coming up to her and grabbing her arm with inhuman strength.   
"Demons?" Kyra was shocked, "Let me _go_!" she whipped her tail against his back, but he just grinned again.   
"Fiesty little thing, aren't you?" Handsome marveled and pulled her closer. He kissed her and her head spun until she was too dizzy to tell night from day and her body fell back to human form. She felt fingers brush through her hair and a hot breath on her neck...   
"I somehow doubt you have that girl's permission to be doing that, pal..." a familiar voice sliced through the dizzy darkness and Kyra opened her eyes to see Ryujin standing in the opening of the alleyway, poised with his sword to slice more than the dizzy spell she had. Handsome's mouth was poised over her neck, and somehow that seemed to keep Ryujin at bay. "Let her go, _now_."   
"And if I don't want to? This girl's got possibilities... she could be entertaining." Handsome replied.   
"God, you're sick... you're going to use her for that too? She's just a kid!" Ryujin said, his face contorted in disgust.   
Just then Scarface made himself known by attacking Ryujin with the knife. Ryujin spun before Scarface had time to dodge and the poor henchman was beheaded. The odd thing was... he didn't fall down, he... vaporized! Kyra gasped and struggled against Handsome's grip. When he wouldn't release her and instead licked her neck in a way that made her feel more like food than an erotic 'plaything', Kyra groaned in disgust and kicked up into his groin, making him release her with a loud yell. She fell to the ground but got up quickly and raced behind Ryujin.   
"What the heck _is_ he?" she asked breathlessly.   
"Same that his friend was." Ryujin nodded over to the pile of dust that was blowing away, keeping his sword pointed at Handsome.   
"Which _is_?" Kyra asked, fighting off a wave of nausea. She thought a pile of rocks was bad...   
"A vampire." Ryujin answered simply, glaring at Handsome as if they'd known each other for years and feuded all that time.   
"You're a Michinoka, I can tell by the sword..." Handsome said, looking at Ryujin the same way. "What do you want with that kid? I didn't think your kind liked demons..."   
"She's not a demon. She's human." Ryujin lied.   
"Now she is... on the outside. She's tainted, Michinoka..." Handsome grinned brilliantly. "Give her to me, she's not pure human, why should she even be half? Don't you hate tainted blood? All kinds do, don't they? Humanity should be pure, like every race." The speech was reminding Kyra of the Quarrymen and she was getting sick of it.   
"I don't care what else she is... she's got humanity in her and you're not destroying that." Ryujin snarled, keeping the sword trained on Handsome's chest.   
"Fine, I won't change her. But you don't need her... give her to me anyway... I need her more than you do..." Kyra could tell by the tone of the man's voice that something was passing between their minds... and she didn't like it.   
Ryujin stared at the man then blinked. "Like hell you need her. Go find a harlot." he said and urged Kyra with his shoulder to move back. She went only too willingly and he followed, keeping his eyes and sword focused on Handsome.   
"This isn't over, Michinoka." the handsome vampire snarled and went off down the other end of the alley. Ryujin snorted and spun around, sheathing his sword on his back and grabbing Kyra's arm simultaneously. He dragged her away before more trouble could start.

* * *

Kyra pulled back on Ryujin's arm and growled below her breath, Fang would have been proud of the sound if he was there, but the mutt was sleeping on Ryujin's floor.   
"What the hell was that all about?!" she demanded when he finally stopped a block later.   
"What?" Ryujin asked with a perfectly innocent face. It reminded her too much of Micheal and she struck out at him. Her hand hit his face with a resounding smack that echoed.   
"You know what I mean! Why did that... vampire seem to know you? And why did he call you Michinoka?" she said angrily. "You said your name was Ryujin!"   
Ryujin rubbed his cheek and glared down at the furied girl. She had more spunk than most girls he'd known in his life. She was cute too, when she wasn't fuming at him and trying to take a body part off him. "God, first my hand now my head? You got a thing against guys with an intact body?"   
"Only when they don't answer my questions... now talk." Kyra snarled, glaring at him with the glowing black pearls again.   
"Far be it for me to deny a psychotic girl her answers..." Ryujin joked and frowned. "Michinoka's my family name. We come from a long line of slayers with a special power. That's how I knew you weren't human."   
"But I'm not a vampire either, even if I look it.... Are you like... a male Buffy?"   
"No, and if anyone asks me that again I'll hurt them. I know you're not a vampire, but they're not the only threat... I can also sense demons, shifters, and anything else with a strong power."   
"Gargoyles don't normally have a strong power... I come from a rare lineage. And before you think I'm totally clueless about vampires... I've run into them before."   
"Well that's some things we share in common then." Ryujin smiled, "Oh I almost forgot, I think I figured out where your friends are... there are four of them aren't there?"   
Kyra nodded. "Three guys and a girl. Did you see them?"   
"No, but I have evidence that someone took them from their roost, and I think I know where they were put."   
"Then let's go!" Kyra said and pulled Ryujin along while he blinked in shock that American girls could be so odd.

* * *

"This is it?" Kyra whispered at the back of the building. It was a large, well cared for storage building.   
"Yeah, ready to go in?"   
"I was born ready for stuff like this... I wonder if those idiots are ready for the wake up call." she laughed and grinned at him.   
He couldn't help but grin back. "Let's go..." he took her forearm and led her to a small door with only two guards. Ryujin was about to take care of them, immediately sensing that they, like Handsome, were not human.   
"Wait." Kyra smiled and pulled him back behind the corner. She stood and sauntered over to the men wearing sunglasses even though the sun was down. "Hi boys... when's your lunch break?" she asked saucily.   
Both of the guys looked at each other then grinned. They went up to her and she led them around the corner where Ryujin finished them off quickly before they could alert their friends inside.   
"Nice... you lure boys like that often?" Ryujin joked.   
"Oh, all the time... now let's get in there and kick some butt." Kyra said and grinned.

* * *

Kyra and Ryujin found a closet full of the type of clothes they'd seen the guards wearing. They were dark and the female version was... revealing to say the least. Whatever was covered was covered so tightly you knew what was there.   
"God... Brook is _never_ going to let me live this down..." Kyra grumbled, coming out from the room she'd changed in.   
Ryujin tried not to laugh, he also tried not to stare at how the way Kyra's outfit wore on her. He adjusted his shirt to hide his... uneasiness. "Let's go."   
Kyra nodded and slipped shades on over her unique eyes. They'd be noticed in a heartbeat. Ryujin went back outside, the vamps would sense him and they didn't need every vamp, demon, and whatnot in there attacking as soon as Kyra came in the room. She flashed him a blinding smile when he turned back to make sure she was okay and walked into the main room of the storehouse. It took all of Kyra's willpower not to run over to the electrified cages, especially the one Brooklyn was in.   
The people were moving around so Kyra decided it would be safe to casually walk up to the cages. She moved smoothly to keep herself from being noticed.   
Brooklyn was steaming silently about his situation and worried sick about whether or not Kyra was the girl that blond guy had been growling about. He glanced up and lost his breath for half a second at the sight of the girl walking over to him. He was _sure_ he'd seen her before. Just, not so _much_ of her... She smirked at him and lowered her sunglasses enough to wink at him when she got to the cage.   
"Nice disguise, Kyr... didn't you find anything that _fit_?" he said and snorted.   
"Very funny." Kyra said shortly, pushing her sunglasses back over her eyes with one finger, "I see you're fine, how are the others?"   
"Unharmed... they want us to work for them." Brooklyn told her.   
Kyra tried not to laugh. "Too bad they don't understand that not everyone has a price. By the way, when I give the signal, cover your eyes, okay?"   
"Why?" Brooklyn asked, a little shocked.   
"Just do it." she hissed and moved on when she noticed someone looking at her.   
She went on, warning the other three gargoyles to cover their eyes when she gave a signal. Angela blinked at her outfit, Broadway didn't react at all and Lex would have yelled about it if she hadn't covered his mouth quickly. Kyra secretly wondered why Brooklyn hadn't yelled about it either, though the comment was pretty much expected from him, she also expected him to snarl about her being an idiot for trying such a stupid plan.   
To keep suspicions down, Kyra smiled and flirted with a few of the guys that came over and kept away from the cages after she'd talked to all four of her friends. She glanced at her watch and noticed it was exactly midnight. She pulled a black cap off of her belt and slammed it on her head, covering her eyes with the bill of the cap. The sudden movement caught the attention of a familiar face who glared at her and snarled. He recognized her from earlier.   
_Damn, better move fast!_ Kyra thought just as a white orb crashed through a painted over skylight and exploded, filling the room with an intense bright light. The gargoyles had seen Kyra's signal and covered their eyes, the light faded but the vampires were still blinded. Kyra grabbed keys off of the wall and unlocked the cages quickly as Ryujin jumped down from the broken skylight.   
"Move it! They won't be blinded for long!" he shouted and grabbed Kyra's arm, leading her and her friends out of the building.   
"Who's your charming friend?" Brooklyn snarled in her ear as they ran down the street. "Reminds me of someone." Kyra winced, Brooklyn had seen enough of Ryujin's face to tell the boy looked a _lot_ like Micheal. It would take a lot of convincing to make Brooklyn see that he was safe, especially after the display in the storehouse. Brooklyn didn't like guys being rough with Kyra.

* * *

A lazer blast blowing up a trash can directly in front of them made the group stop in their tracks. "I think they missed you." Ryujin said and frowned, turning slowly. Kyra spun like a whirlwind, she knew who was back there.   
"Well, well, I had a feeling I'd run into you two again..." Handsome Kyono said, keeping the lazer gun trained on them.   
"Since when does your kind need a gun?" Ryujin snarled.   
"Since your kind cheats with magic." the blond vampire snarled right back and fired at Kyra's feet, making her jump back and shriek.   
"That was _so_ uncalled for!" she growled at him. She'd have changed then, but the way her new clothes fit on her, the transformation would leave her less than appropriately covered.   
"That outfit suits you... I can think of lots of ways to take it off." Kyono said and smirked.   
"Over my dead body, leech." Ryujin snarled and launched a fire orb at the vampire. Kyono fired the lazer and the orb exploded a few feet away from him. "Bastard." Ryujin cursed and drew his sword. "Kyrana, get your friends out of here."   
"No way, he'll blast you to kingdom come!" Kyra yelled as Brooklyn pulled her back.   
"Come on, Kyr, it's obvious this guy knows what he's doing." Brooklyn said and picked her up when she refused to move. She kicked and squirmed, making it all the harder for Brooklyn to make sure he didn't accidentally touch bare skin or someplace she'd smack him for. Suddenly she vanished in his arms after a particulary annoyed-sounding shriek. "What the--?" He looked back and saw her behind Ryujin.   
"He saved my life from this creep, Brook, I won't let him fight alone."   
"You're just a liability, you'll get yourself killed." Ryujin told her over his shoulder.   
"I've faced worse scum than this and I'm still here. Let me help..." she said calmly. Brooklyn fumed back at the other end of the street with the others.   
Ryujin sighed and nodded. "It's your neck."   
"Nice analogy, did you have to say that?" Kyra asked and walked around beside him.   
"Yeah well, if I'd said any other body part that the guy wants on you I'd get smacked or worse." Ryujin said and smirked.   
Kyono narrowed his eyes and glared at the mismatched pair. The slayer would be bad enough, but that girl had a strong aura and she'd teleported quickly and efficiently. From the look on her friend's face it was the first time she'd done it too, which meant her power was still growing... Maybe it was time to retreat.   
"You're not going anywhere, buddy." Kyra snarled and blasted at his feet with her magic.   
While the vampire was distracted, Ryujin moved quickly and slashed at him. Too bad Kyono saw it just in time and blocked with the gun. The sword slashed through the weapon, making it explode in a fireball that sent Ryujin back into Kyra and both of them into a wall. Ryujin yelled from the sudden blinding light and Kyra screamed from the double impact. Kyono grinned and ran out of sight before the gargoyles could chase him. They wouldn't leave the girl anyway.

* * *

Kyra groaned and opened her eyes, Ryujin was over her, looking a bit worried. She tried to sit up but winced as her body screamed in pain. She screamed with it and fell back unconcious again. Ryujin sat her up carefully to check her wounds. Her back was bruised from the wall, but it wasn't too bad... Her front was a different story. The clips to hold his sword had cut up her chest and the backplate had probably broken a rib or two. The top of her outfit was nearly torn off, it wouldn't be safe to have her walking around in it. If she could even walk. He lowered her back down and took off his armor, then his shirt, earning him a snort from the red gargoyle.   
"You got a problem?" Ryujin asked, looking up at the gargoyle and hiking an eyebrow.   
"Not at all. You'd just better put that shirt back on before she wakes up again."   
Ryujin shook his head and slipped the shirt over Kyra's head. He picked her up and offered her to the red gargoyle. "Take care of her."   
It was the gargoyle's turn to hike an eyebrow. "You're not coming?"   
Ryujin shook his head again, this time strongly, "I have to catch that jerk and stop him and his goons. Tell her goodbye for me when she wakes up."   
The three gargoyles behind the red one looked at each other. The female sighed and frowned. Ryujin turned away and froze in his tracks when he heard Kyra groan again. "Damn." he sighed.   
"Don't tell me you weren't even going to say goodbye after everything that happened..." she asked weakly.   
"I figured it would be best that way... Go home, Kyrana... it's not safe for you and your friends here." Ryujin told her emotionlessly without even turning around. He walked off without a glance back.

* * *

Broadway and Lexington found a big enough boat to carry them all back to Avalon. Brooklyn put Kyra down in it and told her to stay still in case she was hurt worse than it looked. She didn't even snort at him and say her usual retort of "it takes more than that to get rid of me."   
Angela pushed off the boat and jumped in, looking down at Kyra and frowning. "Why did you let him walk off like that?"   
"Like I could go running up to him and say 'wait, don't leave'." Kyra sighed.   
Angela knew there were three words missing from that. "Does he know?"   
"Know what?" Kyra asked, blinking.   
"That you love him." Angela said with utter conviction. Brooklyn didn't even look at them, but the other two gaped in shock. "Did you tell him?"   
Kyra grimaced and looked away, "I didn't exactly have the time to, I just realized it myself a few moments ago."   
"Why didn't you say it when he started to walk away?" Angela asked.   
"He wouldn't have said it back." Kyra answered, looking at the shrinking coastline.   
Brooklyn sighed and growled to himself then looked down at Kyra. "Only one way to find out." he told her and pushed the oar sharply, the boat started to turn around.   
"What are you doing, Brook?" Kyra asked in shock.   
"I know you, you were a pain to live with when Chris died, I don't need to live with you moping over this." Brooklyn told her. But he didn't say it with his usual joking manner, his voice was hollow.   
Angela touched his shoulder and whispered so only he could hear it, "You're quite a hero, Brooklyn."   
"Yeah, well... she thinks I'm a brother anyway..." he said just as quietly and kept rowing the boat to the shoreline.

* * *

Ryujin was starting to think maybe he shouldn't have let Kyra leave without taking her to a hospital... And his conscience was giving him the third degree about not saying goodbye to her face. But if he'd turned and seen the tears he _knew_ were there, he would have told her to stay, and then it would have ended up as the past all over again... He cursed himself for his stupidity, and for that damned pain in his chest he knew had nothing to do with the blown up gun. Sure the girl was pretty, but she looked way too young for him... He respected her courage and strength, but he _didn't_ love her.   
The tell tale scrape of a foot pushing off was the only warning he got and he was so wrapped up in telling himself that he didn't care about the girl, that he didn't react to the sound in time and found himself pinned by the vampire he'd been stalking.   
"Where's the girl to save your butt now, Michinoka?" Kyono sneered. Before Ryujin could push the creature off of him and slice the idiot in two, Kyono cried out in pain and a single arrow shot into the ground next to them.   
"Right here." a familiar voice said with audible anger. Ryujin blinked and looked to see Kyra standing a meter away with a decorated bow in her hand and a big grin on her face. She had healed and gained a bit of strength, oddly.   
"You didn't leave?" he asked, hiking an eyebrow.   
"No, I left. But I came back." she told him, lowering the bow.   
"I can handle this." Ryujin said between his teeth, kicking the injured vampire off.   
"Maybe I was worried." Kyra told him and frowned. "I care about people."   
"That's going to get you killed." Ryujin told her and as if to prove his point, five male vampires came around the corner behind her.   
"Take her out of here." Kyono ordered his henchmen, holding his arm.   
Unfortunately, Kyra had experience with a group of men attacking her and knew just how to get rid of them. She dropped the bow and ducked, delivering low kicks until they were all on the ground from her kicks or their own fists. Ryujin had to admit he was impressed, maybe she was okay on her own after all... That didn't mean he wasn't going to get her out of the city though.   
Kyra lunged back on one leg and readied herself to leap at Kyono. "Get out of here before you're next." she snarled.   
"I'm not afraid of you, you're a child." Kyono lied. He didn't know that Kyra could tell a lie easily.   
"You lie terribly. You're _quaking_... and I know why..." Kyra smirked and touched her amulet. It gave off a warm silver glow that surrounded her and transformed her. Ryujin blinked. He knew what she was, she'd told him... but it was still a shock to see her that way. Especially since she wasn't wearing his shirt, it was too bloodsoaked from her wounds and its scent would have heightened the vampires' adrenaline. The outfit she was left with was barely accommodating for her new body parts without falling off.   
Kyono smirked, "I thought it was you, no one else would have that kind of... aura."   
"I'll 'aura' you, pal. I know what you want, and you're not getting it, especially over someone's dead body!" Kyra growled, baring her sharper teeth. "You want trouble? Come get it."   
Ryujin smirked at her then, "You say that to everyone, or what?"   
"Call it a habit." Kyra said, keeping her heavy lidded glare set on the vampire.   
Kyono moved then, it had been so long since Kyra had dealt with Kenny that she'd forgotten how quick a vampire could be. If she'd blinked, she would have missed him dashing behind her. He'd picked up a shard of broken glass and was holding it to her throat, keeping his other arm wrapped around her waist. "A child of magick and of wing... probably not enough human blood to even whet my appitite." he snarled in her ear. "But plenty to spill..."   
Some part of Kyra's mind winced at the monotonousness of being held with something sharp pressed to her neck. Kyono was just a blond, immortal Micheal, so she'd deal with him the same way. She managed to look Ryujin in the eye, keeping her mind locked on one thing only, _stay there..._ One sudden movement would end her life for sure... but there was always a ploy that could be used in any situation like this.   
"Why spill my blood?" she asked Kyono in a soft voice. "At least _that_ blood." she knew a vampire could pick up thoughts and she projected over anything else _exactly_ what blood she'd meant. She _was_ pure in all meanings, after all... She rubbed his leg with her tail to help him get the point.   
She could feel Kyono's grip on the blade of glass shift just a bit and cringed at his laugh. "So the cornered beast gives in instead of fighting? That's a new one."   
"I'm just full of surprises..." Kyra said and kept her eyes on Ryujin, sending a message through them that she kept out of her tone and her thoughts. The tone and thoughts were working, the hand holding the glass dropped, dragging the point of the blade suggestively over her front. Then Kyono tightened his grip around her waist and took off with her before Ryujin could react.

* * *

Kyra hoped her tricks for Micheal would work on a vampire... after all, if he'd probed deep enough to see what she was really up to...   
She was flung mercilessly onto a less than comfortable object that barely resembled a bed. She pushed herself up and glared at Kyono. "Just because I look like an animal does _not_ mean you're going to treat me like one." she snarled and phased back into human form.   
"Make up your mind what you want to be, cutie, I get impatient quickly." Kyono told her and started to remove his shirt.   
Kyra saw her opportunity then, her eyes flashed and her then up raised hand echoed the flash, sending a blast that threw him into the wall with a yell. She launched herself off the 'bed' and raced for the door. Kyono recovered and grabbed her around the waist just as she touched the doorknob.   
"Not so fast, trickster." he snarled in her ear. She judged his position with her street smarts in less than a second and reacted.   
"I believe you have me confused with my friend." she told him and kicked back with her heel into his shin, following it by spinning and slamming the palm of her hand against the bottom his chin. He staggered back and she wrenched the door open, leaping through it and shutting it behind her.   
_Run,_ her mind screamed even while her feet moved. The building was probably full of vampires... funny that she'd realized that just as she rounded the corner that kept the main door out of her sight. Because the doorway was blocked by just about all of them. Any of them that weren't there were probably guarding the other doors.   
Kyra cursed and realized there was only one way out. She took a few steps back and glanced up at the rafter beams, then gathered herself and jumped straight up. Even as a human, she had her gargoyle strength as long as the sun was down. The leap was no problem, her hands locked into a death grip on the first beam they touched. She swung her legs up and pulled herself up to the top of the rafter beam, then took a deep breath and hoped to god her body wouldn't pick _then_ to realize she was afraid of heights. Too bad another transformation might make her outfit fall off, she could seriously use her wings.   
Kyono stormed out of the room and glared up at her. She cast a desparate look around and saw the broken skylight... her only chance. Unfortunately, there were no beams under it. She was going to have to leap a seven foot slope... and catch broken glass. Kyono jumped up and swung himself onto the rafters, just a few yards away from her. Kyra cursed and spun on her heel, nimbly making her way to the skylight.

* * *

Ryujin stood dumbfounded, either Kyra was the craziest girl, or the bravest girl he'd ever seen... She'd just let a vampire take her off to god knew where... alone. His eyes narrowed. No, he knew too... and he was going to have to make sure the past didn't repeat itself.

* * *

Kyra screamed in pain when the glass cut into her hands, but she didn't let go. She gritted her teeth and pulled herself up, ignoring the sound of tearing leather as the outfit caught on the edges of the skylight. Kyra rolled away and stopped on her back, breathing hard from pain and exhaustion.   
"Oh god, what the hell was I thinking?" she whispered finally, running a hand through her hair, forgetting the cuts until her hair sliced into them. She growled and winced, then regretted forgetting her satchel at the boat, she could have used the first aid kit in it, and her crucifix collar wouldn't have hurted either. "I am not going to live through this..." she realized just as Kyono jumped through the hole in the skylight, landing perfectly on his feet.   
Kyra sighed and laid there, her hands hurt too much to push up onto her feet and she was too exhausted to run again. She needed a few minutes to heal even the minor wounds, it wouldn't be enough time. For a moment the only sound was her breathing, more proof that if she got up she'd just collapse again. She'd survived being beaten within a millimeter of her life before, but she'd never felt so defeated as she did now. She barely even winced when Kyono came over and kicked her ribs. She knew a few of them _had_ to have broken or at least cracked. Probably the ones that had been healing.   
"Did you really think you could escape?" he snarled, obviously furious.   
Her rebellious silence was the only thing he got for an answer. He kicked her again, harder. This time she gasped in pain and rolled over, holding her broken ribs. He knelt behind her and grabbed her hair near the roots, making her shriek and her eyes wettened with unshed tears of pure physical pain. She'd known she was going to die young since she was twelve years old and stood bravely in front of Micheal, demanding to be in the gang, but she would have given anything to at least hear a friendly voice before she died. As Kyono's fangs lowered to her neck, she whispered. "Not yet..."   
Suddenly, Kyono's grip was gone and her very alive, if not in pain, body hit the ground and her air rushed out as she winced and growled. Her hands stung from the dirt on the roof grinding into the wounds, but she still pushed herself up enough to see what was going on. Kyono's arm was bleeding badly, what was left of it, and he was lunged like a wild animal, ready to spring at the form that threatened him. The form was holding a _very_ large sword...   
"Ryujin...?" Kyra whispered weakly and frowned.   
Ryujin turned slightly to wink at her then faced Kyono again. "I told you you couldn't have her." he growled.   
"Why did you even bother following her? She's worthless..." Kyono snarled. "Weak, injured, and young, and to a predator, that means she's mine."   
Ryujin narrowed his eyes. "She's worth more than you, scum."   
"That remains to be seen." Kyono said lowly and lunged suddenly at Ryujin. Ryujin's first instinct was to slash at the atacker, but Kyono was counting on that, he'd fought countless slayers with swords who'd done the same thing. He'd been lucky enough to escape with scars then. He moved just barely in time, ducking under the sword's movement as it sliced into his shoulder. He brought his fist up with him to meet Ryujin's side. Ryujin doubled over with a groan and dropped the sword to aim a punch at Kyono in return, it hit but the vampire was so furious he ignored the pain and elbowed Ryujin's back with all his fury. The force through his armor sent Ryujin to the ground and he yelled out as he hit on his shoulder.   
The sound made Kyra's eyes open and her lips pull back in a snarl. Ryujin was hurt. It didn't matter how badly, it was because he was defending her. It didn't matter if he was able to get up again, it mattered that he'd been sent to the ground. She pushed herself up onto wobbly legs and glared at Kyono. "You're going to pay for that, pal. With interest for this." she held her ribs.   
"Am I really?" Kyono sneered, kicking Ryujin. The kick wasn't hard, as if the slayer really wasn't worth the effort, besides there was armor there, but he knew it would piss Kyra off enough to make her attack. It worked. She made a clumsy lunge at him due to her pain and he dodged easily, grabbing what clothing she had and flinging her towards the edge of the roof with a kick to the small of her back for added momentum.   
Kyra tried to stop, but her body was too weak to understand her commands and she skidded right off the edge with a shriek that made Ryujin's head hurt. Even the vampire winced at it, there was obviously a bit of power behind it, forced by her fear. Ryujin growled and grabbed his sword off the ground.   
"Enough stalling." he jumped up and made a perfect slash across Kyono's neck, killing the jerk quickly. Then he dropped the sword again and raced to where Kyra had fallen. Ten slender fingers were hanging onto the edge of the roof and he almost laughed at seeing them. The twilight colored eyes that glared up behind the mass of black hair weren't laughing.   
"I see nothing funny with this predicament!" she told him and he smirked, grabbing her wrists and hauling her up, noticing her wince and the blood on his own hands from the action.   
"You're hurt."   
"You're not." Kyra realized. He wasn't even bruised or limping.   
"I'm a good actor. He was too good of a fighter and I needed him to leave an open spot, but I didn't know you were going to do such a stupid thing. Are you all right?"   
"It's not bad. I've had worse cuts." Kyra said truthfully, examining the bits of dirt and tiny shards of glass she'd just noticed were trapped in her cuts. She began to pull the larger bits of glass out.   
"You were laying there like you were half dead." he said firmly, examining the cuts himself. "These wounds are filthy. You're going to get sick."   
"I was tired from running and stress." Kyra told him honestly, "I've lost more blood than this and been on my feet in a few days." She neglected to mention it was against doctor's orders.   
"Still, your hands need medical help. Is your blood type human?"   
"Yes, I have it on my birth certificate." Kyra said as if it was an obvious thing and grinned.   
"Good, then we can take you to a hospital without questions." Ryujin told her and started to drag her off.   
"Wait a minute! No hospitals! I hate doctors. They always stick needles in you. And they lie and say it won't hurt." Kyra said. The thing that made Ryujin laugh was that she looked absolutely serious through the whole thing, like a child with her 'the world's against me' pout and all. "What's so funny?"   
"How old _are_ you?" he asked.   
"About seventeen, why?" Kyra answered.   
"You're kidding..."   
"No. That's on my birth certificate too."   
Ryujin suddenly realized he was still holding her hands and let them go. "I thought you were younger."   
"How young?" Kyra asked, raising an eyebrow.   
"Twelve?"   
Kyra gave him an absolute evil eye and glanced down at the all to obvious, due to her 'shirt', physical proof that she was older than that. "Yeah, I _really_ look twelve."   
"Well, I mean... your face... and you're well... small and..." Ryujin faltered, suddenly realizing that this girl was seriously offended. "I'm sorry... really." he told her finally, he even bowed a little. "_Gomen nasai, sumi masen_..."   
"You speak Japanese?" Kyra asked, wide eyed.   
"Yeah, well I _do_ come from Japan." Ryujin told her.   
Kyra smiled. "I thought so. And yeah, I forgive you. Just _never_ call me a kid or little or anything like that again, got it?"   
Ryujin laughed and smirked, "Got it." Suddenly Kyra's legs faltered under her and she fell against him with a gasp.   
Ryujin looked down at Kyra and frowned, "Are you okay?" he held her in an embrace before he could think.   
"I'm fine... I think." She smiled softly and kissed him even softer.   
Ryujin blinked when she pulled back and looked down at her oddly. "Kyra... I.... Look, you're pretty and smart, and brave if not absolutely crazy, but... I just don't need this right now..."   
Kyra blinked and looked down, "I understand, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to, you know... look easy or anything." Kyra glanced back to the approaching gargoyles.   
Ryujin smirked. "I somehow doubt you're easy. Just emotional." He helped her stand on her own feet again.   
"Can't you at least come with us?" Kyra asked, her eyes shone like a child's. "We could use your help. And there are vampires in New York."   
Ryujin looked back at the gargoyles. The red one crossed his arms and glowered as if to say 'break her heart anymore and I'll rip out yours'. He smirked and shook his head lightly at the protective gesture, "Is there room for me on the boat?"   
Kyra grinned and hugged him tightly. He held her back lightly and somehow felt her long hair, revelling in how soft it could be with the blood marring it. "I'll make room if I have to." she said, not letting go of him. He had the feeling if she had her say in it she'd stay in his arms all day.   
"Actually," Lexington interrupted, earning him a death glare from Kyra when she finally let go and looked at him. "I have an idea..."

* * *

The telephone on Xanatos' desk rang just once before he picked it up, it was midday and Owen was taking care of Alex's afternoon "schooling".   
"Yes?"   
"Xanatos?" a familiar female voice said on the other line.   
"Kyra?" Xanatos almost dropped the phone. "Where are you guys?"   
"Would you believe Kuching, Borneo?"   
"With what Goliath and Detective Maza told me about the last Avalon "vacation", yes I would..."   
Kyra laughed, "Can you get us home by umm... tonight? The others are getting sick of being sent all over the place except home."   
"Sure thing, kid. You'll be home by bedtime."   
"Xanatos..."   
"What?"   
"It's three a.m. here." Kyra said straight voiced.   
"Oh. Well I'll have you back by midnight here. Any messages for the clan and Elisa?"   
"Yeah say hi and tell Goliath that Angie misses him a lot. Oh and I'd prepare them to meet a new friend..." Kyra told him, glancing over at Ryujin wistfully with a smirk.

* * *

_ If I recieve any "Why didn't you let them fall in love" notes about this chapter... I'll forward them to the creator of Ryujin because it was his idea to make Ryujin hold back. If I get any "Why is there romance in this story" notes I'll simply have to send an EXTREMELY long email about Brooklyn and Broadway and Angela, and Xanatos and Fox, and Goliath and Elisa :P Get the picture? Can't have adventure without the adventures of the heart _

_ Send the notes to: _


	15. Scream of Silence

_Previously:_

_She's good, almost too good,_ thought Phalog as he watched Kyra dive and rise silently above the crowd that was lured to the explosion, There has to be something she can't do, but what? He noticed the sparkling black jewel around the girl's neck and realized she was a sorceress.   
"I wonder how long that little sorceress would survive in a fight without her magic." he plotted and smirked. 

"You look just like... like..." Kyra couldn't finish,her sensibility couldn't take this heavy a load of weirdness.   
"Like Goliath, your leader?" Phalog finished for her. 

"She's too well protected." Phalog said to himself after Elisa and Kyra left, "I'll have to get her when she's vulnerable." 

"I was too harsh on her, I should have realized it wasn't her fault Phalog's after her." Goliath sighed.   
"Yeah it's not her fault she's beautiful, smart, and strong." Brooklyn added. "Not to mention she has magic powers. She can guard herself..." 

"You want her back? Then fight for her, winner gets Kyra..." Phalog challenged.   
"...I swear, if you make it a fight to the death, I'll kill you myself." Kyra warned Phalog. He threw her down and she stood up, hissing at him. 

"Not so fast, I don't give up so easily." Phalog said, Kyra turned to face him.   
"You want me, you fight me." Kyra told him angrily.   
"I'd back down Phalog, you don't know what you're up against." Elisa called.   
"Back down? From a mere female? And a young one at that. You've got to be kidding." Phalog replied suspiciously.   
"She's not." Demona answered, "Trust me, I watched her train. Kyra's stronger than she lets on."   
"I'm glad you finally noticed." Kyra said, sticking her tongue out at Demona.   
"Why do you think I chose you when I thought you were human?" Demona said half-proudly.   
"We'll just see how strong." Phalog said and grabbed Kyra.   
She struggled to release herself, but she couldn't. She gathered all her strength and pushed back her magic, she wanted to do this without depending on her sorcery. She pulled as hard as she could and still could not release herself. Finally, she built up adrenaline and counter-attacked him by throwing him over herself and whacking him with her tail. Goliath stared, amazed. Kyra even amazed herself, she didn't think it would work!   
"Whoa, that had to hurt!" Broadway exclaimed.   
"Remind me not to get you angry at me." Brooklyn joked as Kyra sauntered over to him.   
"Cute, now can we go home?" she asked.   
"Yes!" Elisa answered, exhausted by the battle.   
"How did you do that?" Angela asked, as they left. Demona went off her own way.   
"Truthfully, I have no idea!" Kyra answered, "All I know is I didn't use sorcery." 

"Where's the girl to save your butt now, Michinoka?" Kyono sneered. Before Ryujin could push the creature off of him and slice the idiot in two, Kyono cried out in pain and a single arrow shotinto the ground next to them.   
"Right here." a familiar voice said with audible anger. Ryujin blinked and looked to see Kyra standing a meter away with a decorated bow in her hand and a big grin on her face.   
"You didn't leave?" he asked, hiking an eyebrow.   
"No, I left. But I came back." she told him, lowering the bow.   
"I can handle this." Ryujin said between his teeth, kicking Kyono off.   
"Maybe I was worried." Kyra told him and frowned. "I care about people."   
"That's going to get you killed." Ryujin told her. 

"How old _are_ you?" he asked.   
"About seventeen, why?" Kyra answered.   
"You're kidding..."   
"No. That's on my birth certificate too."   
Ryujin suddenly realized he was still holding her hands and let them go. "I thought you were younger."   
"How young?" Kyra asked, raising an eyebrow.   
"Twelve?"   
Kyra gave him an absolute evil eye and glanced down at the all to obvious, due to her 'shirt', physical proof that she was older than that. "Yeah, I _really_ look twelve."   
"Well, I mean... your face... and you're well... small and..." Ryujin faltered, suddenly realizing that this girl was seriously offended. "I'm sorry... really." he told her finally, he even bowed a little. "Gomen nasai, sumi masen..." 

Ryujin looked down at Kyra and frowned, "Are you okay?" he held her in an embrace before he could think.   
"I'm fine... I think." She smiled softly and kissed him even softer.   
Ryujin blinked when she pulled back and looked down at her oddly. "Kyra... I.... Look, you're pretty and smart, and brave if not absolutely crazy, but... I just don't need this right now..."   
Kyra blinked and looked down, "I understand, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to, you know... look easy or anything." Kyra glanced back to the approaching gargoyles.   
Ryujin smirked. "I somehow doubt you're easy."   
"Can't you at least come with us?" Kyra asked, her eyes shone like a child's. "We could use your help. And there are vampires in New York."   
Ryujin looked back at the gargoyles. The red one crossed his arms and glowered as if to say "break her heart anymore and I'll rip out yours." He smirked and shook his head lightly at the protective gesture, "Is there room for me on the boat?"   
Kyra grinned and hugged him tightly. He held her back lightly and somehow smelled her hair, revelling in how soft it could be with the blood marring it. "I'll make room if I have to." she said, not letting go of him. He had the feeling if she had her say in it she'd stay in his arms all day. 

"Kyra?" Xanatos almost dropped the phone. "Where are you guys?"   
"Would you believe Kuching, Borneo?"   
"With what Goliath and Detective Maza told me about the last Avalon "vacation", yes I would..."   
Kyra laughed, "Can you get us home by umm... tonight? The others are getting sick of being sent all over the place except home."   
"Sure thing, kid. You'll be home by bedtime."   
"Xanatos..."   
"What?"   
"It's three a.m. here." Kyra said straight voiced.   
"Oh. Well I'll have you back by midnight here. Any messages for the clan and Elisa?"   
"Yeah say hi and tell Goliath that Angie misses him a lot. Oh and I'd prepare them to meet a new friend..." 

* * *

_Scream of Silence_

The clan only had one problem with Ryujin, but because they knew for a fact that appearances didn't mean anything, they let his resemblance to Micheal slide. Goliath could tell just by looking at Brooklyn that the younger gargoyle did _not_ fully approve of Kyra's friend, but for her sake he'd kept silent. Elisa joked about Ryujin having a weapons permit for his sword, and both she and Goliath gave Kyra askance looks about the outfit she was wearing, especially when it was so torn up. It took an hour to explain the whole thing. Elisa and Fox then dragged Kyra inside for "the treatment" of iodine and bandages.

* * *

The next night was a perfect one, the sky was clear, the wind was steady, and Micheal was sick. Kyra couldn't help but laugh inside every time she thought of the fact that Micheal was nineteen and had a case of chicken pox. She could just picture how he felt, itching everywhere and not being able to scratch. She also felt a little sorry for him, but not much.   
The only promise of dangerous activity happening that night was that Demona was hanging around near Eyrie Tower all day.   
The night did seem perfect, for the first few hours. Everything was quiet, which, as usual, worried Goliath. The trio, Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway, were bored; so were Angela and Kyra, there was nothing for any of them to do. Well there would be something for Kyra to do... but Ryujin was busy hunting for Kenny and his pack of vampires. Kyra wished that something would happen, but later would wish she had kept that thought in her subconscious.   
Fang opened his mouth wide in a yawn, showing every single tooth he had in his long muzzle. Elisa came up with the news that the city was as quiet as a wooded glade, nothing was happening, even in the East side!   
"You'd think Micheal and Demona were trying to bore us to death, but even they couldn't do that, could they?" Kyra said uncertainly.   
"Micheal has so much power in the east side. He could do anything if he wanted to!" Elisa answered.   
"Maybe I should spy, it would give me something to do if nothing else." Kyra replied. "Maybe Ryujin wants some help."   
"Kyra you _know_ he asked you not to follow him around." Angela reminded her, "You could end up like with Kyono."   
"She's got a point, but we should find out why everything's so quiet. Usually the East side has some gang trouble, but even the gangs are cooling off for the night. It's as if every criminal in the city just up and quit." Elisa pointed out, "And I bet Micheal has something to do with it."   
"If not Micheal, then Demona, she was hanging around Eyrie Tower today." Kyra added. "Well, technically, Dominique was. How did she come up with such a name? It means 'belonging to god'..."   
"'Angel'... she's taunting you, Goliath." Elisa smirked and Goliath rolled his eyes.   
"Demona was here? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" he asked Kyra.   
"Because she wasn't up to anything, she was just standing around, she saw me but didn't come over." Kyra answered, "And I don't mean she just glanced over at me, she looked dead on at me. I thought she was going to come over and kill me."   
"Probably would if there weren't so many people around." Brooklyn interrupted.   
"No, she didn't even narrow her eyes at me, she just looked away and walked into the building." Kyra replied. "As if she didn't even know me."   
"That's not like Demona. She'd at least try to intimidate Kyra, I wonder what she's up to." Goliath said, thinking.   
"Demona's unpredictable, she's probably just taking a night off." Elisa replied.   
"Along with Micheal?" Kyra asked, "No, she's up to something. But the question is... what?" she left immediately to answer her own question.

* * *

"This is perfect, Goliath and the Brat Pack have no idea what's going on, and neither does Elisa." Demona said. She smiled, something she rarely did, unless she was getting her way.   
"Let's not count on the fact that the Gargoyles and Detective Maza are in the dark, they won't stay that way for long. And Kyra's quick, she'll catch on. You do have a plan for when that happens, don't you?" Micheal asked, scratching absently at his arm.   
"Of course I do, they'll never stop us now. No one can, even that brat Kyra and her magic." Demona answered.   
"Remember Demona, they don't always count on Kyra's magic. Elisa and the animals help too." Micheal pointed out.   
"I'll be ready for them. If they dare interfere with my plan, they'll perish!" Demona threatened and left to get ready for her plan. Kyra had been spying and heard everything. Demona heard Kyra leaving and captured her in a short battle.

* * *

"You won't get away with your plan, Demona, the gargoyles will worry about me and come for you!" Kyra told her after she was chained up and put in a cage.   
"That's exactly what I want you fool." Demona replied and went off to set the deadly traps. Unfortunately for her, Perige was with Kyra and hadn't been caught. He flew as fast as he could to get the gargoyles, and he would make sure Elisa didn't follow.

* * *

Brooklyn was relaxing on a parapet when Perige screamed out in warning. It surprised him so much he fell off, on the wrong side! He climbed back up and jumped over the parapet. Brooklyn glared at Perige as he landed.   
"It's not his fault you weren't paying attention." Angela said accusingly as she came up to Brooklyn. "That could have just as easily been Demona, and she wouldn't scream at you. She'd shoot, and you'd never know she was there until it was too late."   
"Whatever." Brooklyn replied nonchalantly.   
"What is it?" Elisa asked. Ryujin came in behind her.   
"Perige nearly killed me." Brooklyn answered.   
"He did not." Angela said and hit Brooklyn on the shoulder, "Perige cried out and caught Brooklyn by surprise. He was on watch and didn't even notice a bird flying straight for him!"   
"Do you have to dwell on it?" Brooklyn asked and walked away.   
"Kyra must have sent the bird, right? Something happened." Ryujin decided.   
"Maybe she was caught." Angela added.   
"Kyra caught? It'll never happen." Brooklyn joked.   
"It always has, and that's not funny, she could be in real trouble." Angela reprimanded.   
"Sorry, I guess it's not very nice to joke about this, is it?" Brooklyn asked.   
"No. Angela, get Goliath, we've got to move fast. Kyra was spying on Demona and Micheal, so she's either in Demona's lair, or in Micheal's room." Elisa answered.   
"Either one is bad." Angela said and ran to find Goliath. She told him what happened when she found him and he hurried outside.   
"We've got to find her now." Goliath said as he reached Elisa.   
"I'm coming too. You'll need help." Ryujin replied.   
"And we'll need a _cop_ if Micheal's got Kyra." Brooklyn added, looking at Elisa.   
"All Micheal could give Kyra right now is the chicken pox." Xanatos said, holding Alexander.   
Perige immediately flew in front of Elisa and forced her back. "Kyra must have told Perige to do that, it's too dangerous for you to come along." Goliath realized.   
"But what about you, if it's so dangerous, then you're in trouble too." Elisa told him. Perige cried out again, it was getting late and there was no telling what Demona had done to Kyra. Ryujin looked pretty anxious to get moving too, despite that he swore he was just her friend.   
"You're sure you can handle Demona if she attacks?" Goliath asked.   
"If?" Elisa joked, "I'll be fine Goliath, I've handled her before." Goliath gave in and Perige flew off, leading the Gargoyles to Demona's lair. Brooklyn waited a second and took Fang. Elisa and Ryujin went by car, following the gargoyles by radio.

* * *

"So, it was Demona. At least Kyra's got one problem behind her." Brooklyn sighed. Fang looked at the building and growled fiercely.   
"She's not in the clear yet, Micheal might be in there." Angela reminded him.   
"Must you always remind people about faults?" Brooklyn joked.   
"Kyra was right, you joke too much." Angela told him. "Let's go and save her so she can hit you."   
"And she says I joke too much." Brooklyn replied and the four teens crept closer to the building.   
"Careful, you could get caught in a trap." Elisa warned, coming over with Ryujin. It was too late, a net snagged Lexington and a cage dropped on Brooklyn. Angela was safe for about three more steps then another net snagged her. Broadway got the hint and backed away, but a steel trap nearly got him.   
"I don't think she's going to give up Kyra too easily." Angela said from the net.   
"Hang on, I'll get you out." Goliath told her. Elisa caught him before he could step into the traps.   
"Hold it, big guy. Remember what happened to them when they stepped out there." she warned.   
"Then how do we get them out?" Broadway asked. He had frozen after jumping away from the steel trap.   
"I'll do it, I think I can outrun any leftover traps." Elisa volunteered. She jumped over any disturbed ground and suspicious areas. Elisa got to Angela safely and cut her loose. Then Angela carefully crept to Brooklyn and with one good pull broke two bars of the cage. Lexington was right by Brooklyn so Brooklyn slashed the net apart and freed him.   
"Now what?" Angela asked. "We're free, but there could be more traps."   
"You're right, Angela." Elisa agreed, "Goliath be careful." she called as Goliath came over to them.   
"That went too smoothly." Goliath replied after he got safely to the others. Ryujin simply jumped over to them, earning him a sarcastic "I hate you" look from Brooklyn. Well, half of it was sarcastic.   
"Smoothly?" Brooklyn exclaimed, "A cage dropped on me, Lex and Angela were snared in nets, and Broadway almost got his foot sliced off!"   
"No, Goliath's right, the rescue was too easy, no one else got caught." Elisa said worriedly. "I'm pretty sure Demona is up to something big, and I think the traps were to distract us."   
"Very clever, Detective." Demona replied from a few yards ahead. She had crept over as the others busied themselves freeing each other. Goliath was too concerned about the traps to notice Demona coming up to the group.   
"Where's Kyra?" Ryujin asked angrily, pulling out his sword.   
"Well, well, another lover boy? That girl causes crushes faster than Marilyn Monroe..." Demona replied.   
"I'm _not_ her boyfriend... just her friend." Ryujin said seriously.   
"I'm not telling where she is. Yet." Demona said as if he hadn't spoken.   
"What do you mean?" Goliath asked cautiously.   
"You'll see, and don't worry, I won't do anything to Kyra." Demona promised, "I'll leave that to someone more capable of making her suffer."   
"You turn her over to Micheal and I'll kill you myself." Brooklyn threatened.   
"Brooklyn, you're starting to sound like you care for that little hybrid. She's more human than gargoyle. Besides, you actually think you could kill me?" Demona laughed. "Remember, I'm not so easy to get rid of."   
"Maybe not, but I'd make you suffer so much you'll wish you could die!" Brooklyn told her angrily.   
"Relax, did I say I'd turn her over to Micheal?" Demona asked. "That boy's scratching too much to be able to keep her."   
"You said you'd turn her over to someone who could make her suffer, and he's the only one you know." Elisa answered.   
"Maybe he's the only one I'm friendly with, to a point, but there are many people I know who could do a lot more to her than he could." Demona replied, "You all might as well leave, there's nothing you can do. Besides, I can have you all arrested for trespassing."   
Elisa and the teens looked over at Goliath who solemnly nodded and turned to leave. The others followed slowly. Angela held her head as high as she could, she wouldn't give Demona the privilege of knowing she'd broken everyone's spirits. Ryujin growled and it took Elisa grabbing his elbow and dragging him away to get him to leave.

* * *

"I can't believe you just gave up right there in front of your daughter, Goliath." Elisa said angrily after they all got home. Everyone else was inside, except for them, thinking of a way to stop Demona.   
"I'm glad you don't believe it, because it's not true." Goliath told her. "I just wanted to throw Demona off, so she wouldn't suspect anything. Kyra's not the only tricky one about these things."   
"Thank goodness, I thought you were actually getting weak around her!" Elisa exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck.   
"We have to think fast, if we find out who Kyra's getting sent to, we can stop them before they do anything." Goliath replied, setting her back down.   
"Demona said she wasn't sending Kyra to Micheal, at least in her own words she did." Elisa thought aloud, "So who does she hate, but know well enough that she could get them to take Kyra?"   
"Or rather, who would want Kyra enough to get her from Demona, even though they hate her?" Goliath hinted, he'd gotten the idea immediately.   
"She wouldn't, _he_ wouldn't!" Elisa exclaimed in fear. "They wouldn't _dare_."   
"Yes they would, they both want what they're getting, Demona's getting rid of Kyra, and Phalog's getting Kyra." Goliath replied.   
"Let's get the others, we'll need them all if we're messing with the clones." Elisa told him.   
"Are you sure we want Ryujin coming? He's a bit... out of control." Goliath replied   
"Don't you think he'll want to come?" Elisa reasoned.

* * *

They all set off for Phalog's last known hideout, it was pretty shabby and had many carved stone gargoyles on it. The perfect place for a few real ones to hide. Kyra was already there, and chained to a wall outside. The chains were thick and the shackles were small enough Kyra couldn't slip her wrists through them, like Elisa had taught her.   
"One of these days... I am going to keep my big mouth shut until I get out of earshot!" Kyra told herself, pulling at the iron chains. He _had_ to use iron...   
Phalog had thought of everything, Kyra couldn't transport herself away from the chains, for some reason her magick failed near iron. The shackles started to cut at her wrists, so she stopped and slumped against the wall. Suddenly Kyra heard a cry of anger from the east. She smirked.   
"Bout damn time, guys..." she mumbled and tried to slip out of the chains one more time. "Ouch! Why the heck doesn't my magick work against iron?" Even turning human didn't work. Literally. She couldn't.   
Of course Phalog took that precise moment to come back and bother her again. "What's the matter?" he asked tauntingly.   
"Nothing." Kyra said innocently, "Just biding time."   
"Until what?" he asked suspiciously. Just then the clan all landed right behind him. Ryujin pulled his sword out immediately.   
"That." Kyra smirked.   
"I didn't think you had the guts to show, Goliath." Phalog said, turning slowly.   
"You stole one of my clan and expected me not to rescue her? What kind of gargoyle are you?" Goliath asked. Ryujin went over to cut Kyra loose.   
"The smart kind." Phalog answered as Delilah attacked Ryujin. "I knew you'd bring your clan."   
Angela slapped Delilah away from Ryujin and snarled. Kyra used her tail to trip the clone and grinned. Delilah cursed at Kyra, then got a tail whip in the face. "Watch your mouth." Kyra said and laughed. Angela held Delilah down.   
"Nice one." Ryujin said, getting up.   
"Thanks, now get me outta these so I can do even better!" Kyra replied, straining against the iron chains.   
"Sure." Ryujin went over to Kyra and managed to free her legs when he was attacked by Brooklyn's double. Broadway attacked the clone and was tackled by _his_ double, just as the other clones appeared out of the shadows.   
"Why me?" Kyra sighed and curled her legs up to her arm shackles. "I guess if you want something done... do it yerself..." Her clawed feet hit a chain and broke it, freeing one of her arms just as a full-out battle began. Her weight wasn't ready for the drop and pulled down on her one chained arm. "Ouch!" she winced and looked over at the battle to help ignore the searing pain. Elisa helped Goliath against Phalog while the other Gargoyles and Ryujin fought the clones. Ryujin nearly killed a few of them.   
Kyra snarled and pulled at the final chain, but it wouldn't break. "Damn it!" Kyra pulled backwards at the chain, trying to break it out of the wall, but it wouldn't budge. Delilah broke free of Angela's hold, and was about to slash Kyra's back, when Kyra's tail smacked her in the face and swept down, tripping her again. Delilah hit her head hard. "Oops, sorry." Kyra turned and smirked down at the unconscious clone. "Little help, Angie?"   
Angela nodded, since Delilah was out of the way, she could help Kyra. Angela pulled at the chain, but it wouldn't break, even with Kyra's help. "Now what?" Angela sighed.   
"Now we hope the battle doesn't last much longer." Kyra frowned, pulling at the chain until her wrist bled again.

* * *

One by one, the clones were defeated, first Lex's, then Broadway's, then Hudson's and Bronx's. They all helped Brooklyn and Ryujin and soon there was only Phalog, surrounded by six very angry gargoyles, Ryujin, and an armed cop.   
"Looks like your clan loses again, Phalog." Elisa said sternly.   
"Not quite yet, Detective..." Phalog grinned and jumped over Lexington and Bronx. He knocked Angela away from Kyra and broke the remaining chain. "I still have a trump card to play."   
Goliath's eyes glowed and he stepped out of the group. Phalog pulled Kyra's free arm behind her and strained it until she winced and made a sound. Goliath stopped dead in his tracks. It took a lot of pain to make the street girl wince. Even Ryujin froze at seeing her cry out.   
"Unless you want her back in pieces, stay there." Phalog growled. Kyra snarled and slashed his leg with her foot, making him yell out in pain. "Why you little brat...!" He pulled her arm more and made her shriek in pain and fall down on a knee. "That should stop your scratching."   
"Wanna bet?" Kyra snarled and bent her captured wrist enough to slash his hand with her hand claws. He growled in pain as the two wounds bled.   
"You'll pay for that!" Phalog snarled and let go of her hand, then picked her up by the throat with his other hand.   
"No!" Goliath cried out.   
"Kyra!" Brooklyn and Angela yelled together.   
"Don't do it, Phalog!" Elisa shouted, training her gun on an open part of him.   
Ryujin made a move to get behind but suddenly saw Phalog's eyes... he was going to kill Kyra before any of them could move close enough. "Put. Her. _Down_."   
Kyra kicked and snarled, her eyes glowed the brightest they'd ever been. "Let me go you carbon copy!" she gasped.   
"You want her?" Phalog asked with a sinister glow in his eyes. "Get her." he threw her over the roof. She screamed so loudly with such a high pitch it hurt the gargoyle's ears. The scream stopped suddenly with a sickening crack against the edge of the roof, she'd be unconscious as she fell now.   
"KYRA!!" Brooklyn and Goliath yelled and ran towards Phalog. Goliath tackled him and pinned him down while Brooklyn dived off the roof. The rest of the clan ran to the edge of the roof to watch.   
Ryujin slowly went up to Phalog and put the sword right on the gargoyle's throat. "Don't even think about _breathing_, pal."

* * *

"He's not going to make it!!" Broadway cried out, looking down at Brooklyn.   
"Never say never, Broadway..." Elisa frowned. "You'll jinx it."   
Brooklyn was only a few inches from Kyra's tail, but those inches would mean her life if he didn't drop faster. He decided to take a risk and close his wings completely, making him fall like a rock. But it was a controlled and aimed fall...   
"Brooklyn!" Angela yelled. "Open your wings you idiot!"   
"He's gonna hit with her!" Lexington covered his eyes.   
Just before Kyra hit the ground, Brooklyn caught up to those few inches and grabbed her tail, flinging her above him and catching the wall with his free hand. Kyra flew up a foot or so, then fell again, this time Brooklyn caught her ankle and hung on. She was still knocked out cold, unable to hold on so he could carry her up.   
"Guys! Little help?" Brooklyn called up to the clan. Lexington uncovered his eyes and cheered while Angela climbed down and took Kyra. She carried Kyra up while Brooklyn followed.   
"Is she?" Broadway asked.   
"She's alive. Just out cold." Brooklyn answered.   
"Lucky for him." Ryujin said shortly, keeping the sword on Phalog.   
Just then, Kyra moved a bit and groaned in pain. "Uuuh..... my head...." she put a hand up to the back of her head and pulled it away bloody. "That lousy excuse for a carbon paper drawing is gonna pay!" Her eyes glowed brightly and Phalog kicked Goliath off him. Ryujin was tripped by Phalog's tail and hit the groud with a loud grunt, still holding his sword.   
"I think it's time to go. Delilah, gather the others and move it." he ordered and started to back away. The other clones retreated immediately.   
"Not so fast, Fakey..." Kyra snarled and leapt at Phalog, covering the few feet between them in a moment. They rolled and slashed at each other until it was getting hard to tell who was who.   
"Goliath, pull them apart before one kills the other!" Elisa shouted.

* * *

Just then Kyra was launched up in the air by a well placed kick. She landed on a stone gargoyle and broke it into pebbles and fragments. She screamed in pain and tried to get up. Before she could, Phalog got to her and slashed her again. She was caught right on the cheek and rolled over to one side from the force. There was a silence that followed for what seemed like eternity.   
"That ended quickly." Phalog said smugly and turned to walk away.   
Just before Ryujin could stand up and attack Phalog for killing Kyra, she moved slightly. Her hand grabbed a fragment of statue and threw it with all her strength at Phalog's head. It caught him right in the back of his head and made him stagger. Kyra was famous for fighting until she was dead or won. And she wasn't ready to die.   
She pulled herself up slowly and growled in pain. "It's not over yet, you hunk-a-granite!" she steadied herself and leaned on the remains of the statue she'd fallen through. Her whole body was bloodied, stained red. Even her hair was matted with blood, it didn't catch the moonlight at all.   
"Kyra! Stop, you'll die if you keep going!" Angela said desperately, stepping forward. Goliath caught her shoulder.   
Kyra smiled at her friends. "It'll take more than this wannabe to get rid of me." She slapped her tail against Phalog's back like a whip, making him yell and turn to face her.   
"You never know when to quit and go home, do you?" he snarled.   
"This city _is_ my home. And I don't think there's room for two feuding clans here." Kyra said, wiping blood out of her eyes.   
"Kyra, _please_. This can finish another day!" Brooklyn said, starting to go out to her, but Goliath caught his shoulder too.   
"Let her do what she wants. You should know by now she does what has to be done." he told the two young gargoyles.   
"Dying never has to be done." Angela frowned.   
"For the right cause it does." Kyra told her, then looked at Ryujin sadly. "For other lives." she added and turned to Phalog. "I won't let you live here. Either leave or..."   
"Or what? You'll turn as bad as Demona and kill your own kind?" Phalog laughed.   
Kyra growled. "You're _not_ my kind. You're an unreasonable facsimile." she swung her tail and tripped him. "And I don't like anything unreasonable in my home."   
"Who are you going to kill next, Kyra? Demona? Micheal? A real gargoyle and a helpless human?" Phalog snarled.   
Kyra narrowed her brightly glowing eyes. "Demona's not a real gargoyle, she's a _demon_. And Micheal's anything but helpless."   
"So you _will_ kill them?" Phalog asked as if he was shocked by the fact.   
"If they don't stop hurting people, yes." Kyra told him, waving her tail like a snake ready to strike.   
"Maybe instead of killing Demona you should _join_ her..." Phalog smirked and slid up to his feet, running away and jumping off the roof. He barely avoided the blast Kyra sent at him. Kyra growled and leaned on a wall, nearly fainting.

* * *

"You all right, kiddo?" Elisa asked.   
Kyra frowned and wiped blood off her arm. "I've been better." she cut a glance to where Phalog had flown off. "Elisa..."   
"What?"   
Kyra sighed dismissively and shook her head. "Nothing... Goliath, can we go now?" she frowned and looked at the bloodstained ground. Some of that blood wasn't hers. Some of the blood on her wasn't hers either. She'd never fought so viciously... _Maybe instead of killing Demona you should _join_ her_...   
Ryujin frowned and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her battered body. "_Are_ you okay?" she knew what he meant. Any other time she would have welcomed his slip-up of emotion.   
"I don't know. I'm not sure I'll ever know..." Kyra sighed, then pushed him away and walked off, "I need time alone... I'll meet up with you guys later..."   
"Kyra--" Brooklyn started, but Goliath stopped him.   
"All right. We'll see you later tonight..." Goliath said, uncertain whether or not that was true. Ryujin glared at him for letting her leave.

* * *

Kyra glided off to the Harlem River and stared at her reflection. Her hair was spiked and messed up with blood and sweat. It almost resembled Demona's. Especially with the red tint that showed when light hit it. _You'll turn as bad as Demona and kill your own kind?_ Kyra bared her teeth at the reflection and hit the water.   
_Was he right? Am I becoming my enemy?_ Kyra thought and looked solemnly down at her reflection again as the water calmed. She remembered Angela's worrying. _She's blood relation to Demona... and she's normal..._ "Maybe I'm worried over nothing..."   
_Yeah right... and maybe Phalog just has a few bottles of ketchup spilled all over him..._ her mind snapped suddenly. Kyra smacked her reflection again and growled. She wiped more blood off her face and frowned at it. Then smiled at her pale skin and challenging black pearl eyes.   
"What do I care what he thinks." she said finally and cannonballed into the water.   
The area where she splashed in was tinted red for a minute, then the blood gradually absorbed into the pure water and Kyra surfaced with her hair bouncing back the moonbeams again. She'd become human in the water, to feel even more like herself. She floated upright in the water for a moment, feeling the water run out of her bangs and onto her face, cleaning out the slashes on her cheek. She winced a bit as the wound became refreshed and bled again. She'd have to get bandages soon. But for now she was content to just feel the water around her wash away the blood and sweat of her battle.

* * *

Finally Kyra was getting lightheaded and decided she needed to get home, fast. She'd spent too much time away from aid, when she'd needed it immediately. She'd never make it back... but she'd have to try... She started walking to Eyrie Tower, dripping bloody water behind her.   
She started to feel faint after a few blocks and stopped to lean on a crate. Then she noticed where she was. "Oh great... I hope Mikey's still too contagious to leave the base..." she said. She blacked out as a form stepped out of the shadows behind her.

* * *

Elisa was fuming at Goliath about letting Kyra go off on her own; Ryujin hadn't even gone back to the castle, he was searching the riverside. "She could be _dying_ right now, Goliath! Those wounds needed help hours ago!"   
"Don't you think I know that? So does _she_. The point is, she didn't want to get the wounds healed. She left." Goliath said sternly, looking down at the nearest river.   
"She was pissed and scared. She wasn't thinking straight. And right now I don't think _you_ are either because of the same reason. Phalog lied, Goliath, you know Kyra's _nothing_ like Demona." Elisa said angrily and turned to face the others. "I'm going to go help Ryujin find her before she bleeds to death."   
"We'll help, Elisa, it's a big city..." Brooklyn said and the trio left with Angela.   
Hudson came up behind Goliath. "I agree with you that the child's choice was her own, but maybe that wee lass's decision making skills are a bit impaired. Elisa was right. She's scared, wounded, and she's been fed very well thought up lies. She may want to die."   
Goliath's frown grew deeper, then angry. His eyes glowed and he jumped up on the parapet.   
"Where are you going, lad?" Hudson asked.   
"To get Kyra home before she lets herself die or worse."   
"Do you know where she went?"   
"Knowing her, she went to the Harlem River... it's her 'turf'." Goliath replied and glided off on the fastest wind current he could catch.

* * *

Kyra opened her eyes to find the pain was considerably less and her body felt stronger. _Am I dead?_ she asked herself, then her vision cleared and she saw a familiar face looking down at her. "Ryujin..."   
"Bout time you came around." he said curtly with a faint smirk.   
Kyra laughed, "Sorry, I can't help what a negative bloodcell count does to my body. How did you find me?" she looked around, she was in an abandoned building, the one Ryujin had moved into.   
"Brooklyn told me you always came to that river when you were upset." Ryujin said concernedly. "Just what the hell _was_ that guy? I thought you said gargoyles are good!"   
"It wasn't a real gargoyle. It was a clone of one of them... he didn't like the side I was taking of things and we had a slight argument. Well a carry-over argument from before I left."   
"Kyra, you nearly died tonight! Can't those guys fight without you?"   
"They can't. That's the problem... They need me. They're family." Kyra sighed.   
"You are more stubborn than the rock those guys were chiseled from!" Ryujin snarled.   
"Where else would I go?" Kyra replied sternly. "If I'd stayed in the gang I would have been raped. And I never would have met you."   
"Who would rape you?" Ryujin asked, his eyes blazing with an inner blue fire.   
"Micheal." Kyra said angrily and tried to get up, but a stabbing pain in her head stopped her. "Ow" she scowled and slid slowly out of bed.   
"Just where are _you_ going?" Ryujin frowned.   
"Home." Kyra said shortly and picked up her bloodstained shirt, pulling it over her bandages. "The others will be worried sick. They might even think I'm dead."   
"You're hurt, you should rest." Ryujin said, crossing his arms.   
"I'm fine. Leave me alone. I don't want Elisa and the Xanatoses losing sleep over me." she turned back to the door and walked out. It was morning. Kyra cursed, sure that by then everyone thought she was dead somewhere.

* * *

She started off to Eyrie Tower again, hoping that she hadn't worried everyone too much. She snuck in the back entrance with her code and went straight to the castle, without Xanatos seeing her. She looked out at the parapets, all the Gargoyles were gone, looking for her. Even Hudson and Bronx had gone out eventually. Kyra sighed and went up to her room and fell asleep on her bed.

* * *

The next night, everyone returned to the castle, worried and depressed. They'd spent all the previous night looking for Kyra, and Elisa had used the whole day as well. Of course, they didn't find a trace of her. Bronx smelled her blood near the gang base, but she wasn't there.   
"I shouldn't have let her go off." Goliath sighed   
"It wasn't your fault. She would have gone off even if you demanded she go home." Elisa told him and put her hand on his arm.   
Xanatos came out with an odd look on his face. "Detective?"   
"What is it Xanatos?" Elisa asked, obviously a bit stressed.   
"You didn't happen to use the back way to come up sometime today did you?" he asked   
"Xanatos, you know I don't go in through the back unless someone's following. Why?" Elisa crossed her arms.   
"Someone did. The code was entered a few hours after dawn. Only two people who don't work here besides you know it."   
"Ryujin and Kyra..." Elisa realized, looking up at Goliath.   
He smiled as the others returned. "Maybe we didn't find her because she wasn't out there."   
"It might have been Ryujin, Goliath." Brooklyn told him. "He didn't come back with us."   
Elisa frowned and looked up at Kyra's tower. "I'm afraid to go up there. What if she's not there?"   
"Somebody has to go up there." Lexington said.   
"I'll go." Brooklyn volunteered and went up the stairs. He came back down frowning. "Nothing...."   
Suddenly a shadowed figure came through the doors of the hall that led to the kitchen. "Yeesh, I go to get some dinner and I find my best friend coming down from snooping in my room. Remind me to keep that door locked, will you, guys?"   
"KYRA!" Brooklyn shouted and ran over, picking her up and giving her a tight hug.   
"OW! Hey, watch the wounds!!!" Kyra laughed.   
"How long have you been up here?" Elisa asked.   
"Since this morning. The building wasn't open so I used the back entrance, I was sleeping in my room and woke up a half- hour ago." Kyra answered as Brooklyn put her down. "I changed my clothes and went to the kitchen for food. Then you guys got back."   
"You had us all scared to death!" Brooklyn told her.   
"I didn't mean to. I tried to get back last night. But I fainted." Kyra replied.   
"Where'd you get the bandages?" Angela asked.   
"Ryujin took care of me until I woke up." Kyra answered and smiled. "I never meant to scare you all...."   
"We know, Kyra... Just _please_ don't ever do that again!" Goliath sighed and she ran over to hug him. "When you need help, get it, don't go off and contemplate things first. Okay?"   
"Got it." Kyra said and smiled.   
Goliath laughed. "Good. Now, since you had so long to think. Did you figure anything out?"   
"Yep." Kyra nodded. "Phalog lied. I'm not Demona."   
"You just _now_ know that?!?!" Brooklyn said and mock fainted. "Come on Kyra, that's what scared you?!?"   
"Hey, I was in pain and weak, I wasn't thinking straight." Kyra stuck her tongue out at him.   
"All right, you two, enough squabbling. Kyra, rest for the night. You lost a lot of blood." Elisa said and nodded up to the tower.   
"Okay. 'Night guys. See ya tomorrow." Kyra hugged everybody and dashed up to bed. "Oh, and somebody go tell Ryujin I'm sorry for snapping at him this morning."   
"That is a weak girl?" Xanatos asked, wide-eyed.   
"Gargoyles heal fast." Goliath said and smiled.

* * *


	16. Power of Faith part one

_Previously:_

Kyra groaned and opened her eyes, Ryujin was over her, looking a bit worried. She tried to sit up but winced as her body screamed in pain. She screamed with it and fell back unconsious again. Ryujin sat her up carefully to check her wounds. Her back was bruised from the wall, but it wasn't too bad... Her front was a different story. The clips to hold his sword had cut up her chest and the backplate had proably broken a rib or two. The top of her outfit was nearly torn off, it wouldn't be safe to have her walking around in it. If she could even walk. He lowered her back down and took off his armor, then his shirt, earning him a snort from the red gargoyle.   
"You got a problem?" Ryujin asked, looking up at the gargoyle and hiking an eyebrow.   
"Not at all. You'd just better put that shirt back on before she wakes up again."   
Ryujin shook his head and slipped the shirt over Kyra's head. He picked her up and offered her to the red gargoyle. "Take care of her."   
It was the gargoyle's turn to hike an eyebrow. "You're not coming?"   
Ryujin shook his head again, this time strongly, "I have to catch that jerk and stop him and his goons. Tell her goodbye for me when she wakes up."   
The three gargoyles behind the red one looked at each other. The female sighed and frowned. Ryujin turned away and froze in his tracks when he heard Kyra groan again. "Damn."   
"Don't tell me you weren't even going to say goodbye after everything that happened..." she asked weakly.   
"I figured it would be best that way... Go home, Kyrana... it's not safe for you and your friends here." Ryujin told her emotionlessly without even turning around. He walked off without a glance back. 

Just then Kyra was launched up in the air by a well placed kick. She landed on a stone gargoyle and broke it into pebbles and fragments. She screamed in pain and tried to get up. Before she could, Phalog got to her and slashed her again. She was caught right on the cheek and rolled over to one side from the force. There was a silence that followed for what seemed like eternity.   
"That ended quickly." Phalog said smugly and turned to walk away.   
Just before Ryujin could stand up and attack Phalog for killing Kyra, she moved slightly. Her hand grabbed a fragment of statue and threw it with all her strength at Phalog's head. It caught him right in the back and made him stagger. Kyra was famous for fighting until she was dead or won. And she wasn't going to die.   
She pulled herself up slowly and growled in pain. "It's not over yet, you hunk-a-granite!" she steadied herself and leaned on the remains of the statue she'd fallen through. Her whole body was bloodied, stained red. Even her hair was matted with blood, it didn't catch the moonlight at all.   
"Kyra! Stop, you'll die if you keep going!" Angela said desperately, stepping forward. 

"This city _is_ my home. And I don't think there's room for two feuding clans here." Kyra said, wiping blood out of her eyes. 

Kyra laughed, "Sorry, I can't help what a negative bloodcell count does to my body. How did you find me?" she looked around, she was in an abandoned building, the one Ryujin had moved into.   
"Brooklyn told me you always came to that river when you were upset." Ryujin said concernedly. "Just what the hell _was_ that guy? I thought you said gargoyles are good!"   
"It wasn't a real gargoyle. It was a clone of one of them... he didn't like the side I was taking of things and we had a slight argument. Well a carry-over argument from before I left."   
"Kyra, you nearly died tonight! Can't those guys fight without you?"   
"They can't. That's the problem... They need me. They're family." Kyra sighed.

* * *

_Power of Faith_ Kyra always thought Faith was over-rated. Everyone says that Faith will lead you on the right path. Kyra took care of herself since she was twelve. She believed in herself, but there was no such thing as Faith, unless it was in others. She had complete faith in her friends, she knew they would always be there when she needed them most, if they weren't there, she didn't need them at that moment.   
Everyone, well, almost everyone, has absolute faith in one person, this person is called their hero. Kyra had yet to have a hero because she could never have absolute faith. She didn't depend solely on herself, she just had faith in so many people she could never have more faith in one person than another.   
Kyra was nearly seventeen when she was proven wrong, well, three months from it. It had been over nine years since she was taken to New York with Kirstie. As the sun shone brightly, Kyra began sketching a picture from her memory. It was her family. She drew herself, Kirstie, her Uncle White Feather, Lenoya, and stopped. That was all the family she knew as a human, she no longer acknowledged her parents as part of that family. She never really liked her father, and because of her abandoning Kyra and Kirstie, half-despised her mother.   
Angela said Kyra shouldn't be angry with her mother for leaving, but Kyra refused to listen. What did she know? Her father wanted her to be with him, Kyra's father acted as if she were forced upon him and he didn't want her. And no one listened to an eleven year old girl when she said she had family, especially since that family wasn't registered anywhere; the tribe wasn't part of the nation.

* * *

"Kyra, you okay up there?" Elisa asked, looking up at the tower Kyra was on.   
"I'm fine, just thinking." Kyra called.   
"Well, it's getting late, you might want to come down soon, You don't want to stay up there all day, do you?" Elisa asked. "Ryujin probably misses you."   
Kyra shrugged.   
"Kyra, that happened over nine years ago, Kirstie's gotten over it, why haven't you?" Elisa replied.   
"Because I'm not Kirstie." Kyra said and went on sketching. _I'm nothing like Kirstie. I bet if she saw mom tomorrow she would run right into her arms, but I'd run the other way. To my real family, the ones that care about me_. She sketched Brooklyn, Elisa, Goliath and the others into the picture. Then she sketched a picture alone of her and Ryujin: the family she wanted to have someday. If he'd let her.

* * *

That night, Kyra stayed in her room for four hours. Everyone knew she was upset and Goliath knew what about. In a few months she would turn seventeen, a reminder of her parents, the two people she hated most. After nine o' clock, they started worrying if she would come down at all. Ryujin had come up and she wouldn't even see _him_.   
"Kyra must be really upset tonight, I wonder what's wrong." Lexington said.   
"It's almost her birthday..." Elisa reminded him.   
"She doesn't want to get older? Isn't she a little young for that?" Ryujin asked, hiking a brow.   
"No, it's not that, Ryujin. Her parents abandoned her." Brooklyn told him.   
A few minutes later, Kyra came down and went straight out. Goliath didn't even finish calling her name before she was out the door and in the courtyard.   
"I don't think she's done sulking." Broadway said after Kyra left, looking at the slammed door sullenly.   
Ryujin narrowed his eyes, "She's not sulking without someone to tell her how childish she's acting." he said and went down to follow her. He could sense her aura and tell what general area she was over.

* * *

Kyra went flying to get her mind off her worries, seeing all of the bright lights and feeling the breeze whip at her hair always made her feel better. She saw so much that night she knew she would never see more in any other night. Kyra lost her bearings for a while and noticed she had drifted into the east territory, it was forbidden, and she knew she wouldn't get out without a fight.   
She decided to see what Micheal was up to and flew over his usual hang-out spots. She found him in an alley, messing with some little kid. Kyra assumed the boy wasn't in the gang, he was only five or six years old. "Mikey, when will you learn?" she asked him. Of course Kyra was too far up for him to hear, so she decided to go and tell him so he could.   
Kyra went down and landed on a rooftop to the right of Micheal and the three boys who were helping him pester the small ebony-haired boy. "Leave me alone!" the child yelled. "You big ol' bullies!" He spoke well for a five year old human.   
"Oh brother, this kid's a riot, thinks he's a big tough guy." A tough leather-clad boy said laughingly. It was Carlos, he was always more talk than action, Kyra wasn't too worried about him.   
"You're pretty far from home kid, the brat house is on the other side of the city." Micheal joked. He always called the orphanage the "brat house".   
Unable to take anymore of watching Micheal and his thugs pick on a little boy, Kyra swooped down into a nearby alley and changed into a human, dressed in the usual denim jacket, black jeans, and dark red shirt, the knees in the jeans were torn by her gargoyle form, making her look tougher. She didn't want to scare the little boy, so she reminded herself to keep her anger to a minimum, so her true self wouldn't show. She ran into the alley Micheal and the thugs were in and knocked the thugs away from Micheal.   
"Why don't you go home Mikey? I'm sure _someone_ there misses you." she said sarcastically, hands on her hips for enthusiasm.   
"Stay out of this, Kyra, it doesn't concern you." Micheal said roughly.   
"It does if you're bothering someone out of your gang." Kyra told him, "And unless you're recruiting a little younger this year, I think you'd better go." _Watch it girl, you're getting angry_. she warned herself.   
"This isn't your territory, Kyra, whatever I do here is my business." Micheal protested, his dark eyes were near slits of anger. Kyra shook her head, wondering how on earth she thought Ryujin was Micheal when she first saw him.   
"Go or I'll make it my business. I still haven't gotten revenge for the leg incident." she reminded him slyly. She smiled mock cruelty, he knew what she was capable of.   
"Fine, I'll get you for this later, so watch your back." Micheal threatened as he and the thugs left.   
"Watch yours, Mikey." she called his bluff as he turned a corner. Kyra checked the child for any injuries, though she doubted there would be any. Micheal was a jerk, but even he wouldn't hurt a kid. "Are you all right?" she asked the boy. He nodded shyly. "My name's Kyra, what's yours?"   
"I'm Ryan." he told her. She couldn't take her eyes off the coal-black mop of hair on his head, it was hardly combed, with a little sweep of bangs over on the right. It was a Dennis the Menace cut if ever she saw one. His brown eyes were dark and haunting.   
"Do you live near here, Ryan?" Kyra asked softly. He nodded shyly again, Kyra could tell he wasn't big on talking to strangers. That was good in New York, but she needed to know things to help him. "Are you close enough to walk home?"   
He shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't sure where he was, she could tell from his eyes. "Do you know your address?" He shook his head. "How about your phone number?" He nodded. "Then I'll take you to the police building, my friend there can call your mom or dad and they come and take you home. I'll even have someone get you an ice cream, would you like that?" she held her hand out to Ryan, he took it uncertainly and Kyra led him to the police station.

* * *

"Hi, kid, what are you doing here?" Morgan asked as Kyra led Ryan in.   
"I found a lost boy, is Elisa or Matt here?" Kyra answered.   
"Sure Elisa just came in with an arrest, three boys vandalizing on the east side of town." Morgan replied, "Sure is a lot of trouble over there lately."   
"More than you know." Kyra said quietly as she took Ryan over to Elisa.   
"Kyra! What's wrong?" Elisa asked.   
"I found this little guy getting bothered by Micheal and three boys from his gang." Kyra answered, "He knows he lives on the east side, but he doesn't know his address."   
"Poor kid, I hate it when this stuff happens, this isn't the best city for a child to get lost in" Elisa remarked, "Any way to find his parents?"   
"He knows his phone number." Kyra replied helpfully.   
"How about his last name, I have to know what to call the answerer by." Elisa said.   
"Ryan, what's your full name?" Kyra asked gently.   
"Ryan Gregory Terrison." Ryan answered. He was pretty smart!   
"Finally something to go by, what's your phone number Ryan?" Elisa asked him.   
"Five two five, seven and twenty and four." Ryan answered slowly. Elisa dialed the number and waited for the connection. It rang three times before a woman picked it up. She sounded worried.   
"Hello? Ryan?" she asked frantically.   
"Are you Mrs. Terrison?" Elisa asked.   
"Yes." The woman answered, "Who's this?"   
"I'm Elisa Maza, a detective for the New York police." Elisa said.   
"Oh my God, is Ryan hurt?" Mrs. Terrison exclaimed.   
"Your son Ryan is fine ma'am, he just got lost. A teen girl found him and brought him to the station." Elisa replied calmly, "You can come down and get him right now, there are no problems."   
"Thank you, I'll be right there." The lady hung up immediately.

* * *

Elisa guessed she would be there in five minutes with two speeding tickets. Kyra guessed three and six. They were both wrong, she was there in seven minutes, with no tickets, she really knew the streets and took the unclogged side roads the whole way.   
"Ryan!" she cried as she ran to him, "I was looking all over for you!"   
"I'm sorry, mommy." Ryan said meekly.   
"Was there any trouble?" Mrs. Terrison asked.   
"No, not at all, he was very helpful." Elisa answered.   
"Where's the girl that found him?" Mrs. Terrison asked. "I want to thank her."   
"She was just here." Elisa said looking around, "Has anyone seen Kyra?"   
"I think she went home a few minutes ago." Matt said from a desk.   
"Kyra? Is that her name?" Mrs. Terrison asked.   
"Yeah, she's really a great kid, she always brings in lost kids and reports cats stuck in trees and all that other stuff." Matt answered. "She's probably going into Police Academy eventually."   
"Out of curiosity, why do you ask?" Elisa asked.   
"Oh nothing, I just have a daughter with that name, but there must be hundreds of Kyra's in the country." Mrs. Terrison answered.   
"Well it couldn't be our Kyra, she's a Kutenai Native." Elisa replied.   
"I left a branch of the Kutenai when my daughter was seven, she went to God knows what city in New York with her father and twin sister." Mrs. Terrison said. "I've been looking for her, but the adoption agency said she ran away from her foster family."   
"Matt, go and get Kyra, now." Elisa said quickly.   
"Right. Why?" Matt asked.   
"Just go, hurry!" Elisa answered.   
"Fine, I'll be back in a few." Matt went to the castle.

* * *

Kyra was talking to Angela, telling her about Ryan and how Micheal tried to threaten her, but failed miserably. Ryujin had come up from being on her tail all night. He was _not_ happy that she'd nearly gotten into a streetfight.   
"Really, Kyrana, of all the reckless, thoughtless things you've done lately..." he started.   
"Hey, Kyra, Elisa wants to talk to you down at the station." Matt called from the doorway.   
"Sure, I'll be back in a few minutes, guys." Kyra said as she went, grateful for the interruption.   
"Take your time, Elisa may have something important for you to do." Goliath told her.   
"Wait for me... you're not leaving my sight for the rest of the night!" Ryujin yelled and followed her. He put his sword in her room on the way down.

* * *

When Kyra got to the station, Mrs. Terrison was still there. Ryan was playing with a rubber stamp, he put red 'Classified' stamps all over a sheet of notebook paper.   
"Kyrana, this is Mrs. Terrison, Ryan's mother, you may know her." Elisa told her.   
"Kyrana? You don't usually call me that Elisa, you must have picked it up off Ryu." Kyra said, slanting a glance to her companion. She looked at the woman a minute. "I'm sorry, I don't recognize her."   
"Well, she's changed since you were a little girl, she heard about Kirsten and you being here." Elisa hinted.   
"You're kidding, you mean she's..." Kyra didn't dare finish. Ryujin gripped her hand instinctivly, sensing her fear.   
"Kyra, meet Daline Kirri-Terrison, your mother." Elisa finished.   
"I don't believe it." Matt gasped.   
"I don't want to." Kyra said angrily.   
"Kyra, don't start that again." Elisa warned.   
"I've got a right to, Elisa. She abandoned Kirsten and me to be taken to New York where I was thrown in a orphanage at twelve, fostered by people who treated me like I was Cinderella, and on top of that I was forced to live on the streets for three years, nearly killed countless times by three different people, and through all that time I never even got a birthday card from her!" Kyra exclaimed.   
"I'm sorry, Kyrana, but I couldn't keep you both, and you and Kirsten shouldn't be separated." Daline replied.   
"Well, since we were twelve we've barely seen anything of each other except at school, and we're graduating." Kyra said roughly, back turned from her.   
"If you were on the street for three years, then why aren't you now?" Daline asked.   
"Because I met some people that really care about me and want me around." Kyra told her, her back still turned with Ryujin's arm around her. He was muttering things about her being foolish again.   
"Who?" Daline asked.   
"A few of them are on the roof, waiting for her. I'm sure they'd like to meet you." Matt answered.   
"I told them not to follow me. What if QM's saw them?" Kyra said curtly. "And I don't want her up there."   
"I'll go and ask if they would mind her." Elisa said staring harshly at her.   
"Where's Kirstie staying?" Daline asked.   
"At the foster's, they've had her since she was twelve." Kyra answered. "Of course now she's going to college after this summer."   
"Kyra, I think you're wanted up on the roof. No Ryujin." Elisa said firmly. Kyra knew Goliath wanted to talk, and she was in trouble because Ryujin would have taken her side in an argument despite his own loss of family. She reluctantly went up. Everyone but Hudson and Bronx was there, Kyra was in _real_ trouble.

* * *

"Kyra, I heard about how you're acting down there. What's wrong with you?" Goliath asked concernedly. "You're a street kid, and I expect you to have an attitude. I can deal with that easily, because there's a good excuse for it, but what you did down there has no good excuse."   
"Yes it does, a good one." Kyra protested.   
"And what is that?" Goliath asked straightly. Kyra could tell he wouldn't take any excuse as a good one in this matter.   
"She abandoned Kirstie and me to be raised by my father. Normally I wouldn't mind, but he wasn't like you, he barely paid any attention to us." Kyra answered.   
"That's not an excuse, she _is_ your mother." Angela replied.   
"Demona's your mother, I don't see you calling her that too often." Kyra told her.   
"That's different, at least..." Angela faded, "Ok, you've got a point, some people aren't meant to be parents."   
"But you should give your mother a second chance." Brooklyn suggested, "After all, she probably came to New York because she was looking for you."   
"I doubt it, she's got a little kid, five years old." Kyra shook her head disappointedly. "She got remarried and had another kid! I wouldn't be surprised if she forgot totally about me until she heard Elisa say my name."   
"What about Kirstie?" Lexington asked.   
"I'm sure she remembered Kirstie, she was her favorite. I was always the little mischief causer, a trouble maker; Kirstie was obedient and sweet." Kyra answered.   
"Kind of the total opposite twin huh?" Broadway asked.   
"Pretty much, I was on a horse before some of the boys, Mom and Dad barely noticed, White Feather was so proud of me. Kirstie learned to walk way after I did, and Mom was all over her with affection and praise, she barely even noticed me. I was more White Feather's than my parents'." Kyra answered sadly, kicking absently at a stone.   
"I didn't pay much attention to you on that horse because the girls aren't supposed to ride hunting ponies. I couldn't pay attention to it, it was against tribal rules." Daline said, coming up with Elisa, "And I praised Kirstie so much because she's a slow learner and needed the encouragement to do better. Actually, you were my favorite, you always took chances. Whatever the boys did, you were the first to do it, you were always the first. And I was very proud of you."   
"You could have told me." Kyra said stubbornly, crossing her arms. She wished Ryujin was behind her then, instead of just coming up. He moved past everyone and immediately smiled to cheer her up.   
"I never had a chance. You were always somewhere playing or fighting." Daline told her. "So I'm telling you now, everything you ever did was the best thing in the world to me."   
"I just wish you had told me before, all this time I had a grudge against you because I thought you ignored what I did on purpose." Kyra replied.   
"Your father may not have liked either of you, but I loved you both. I just couldn't keep you, tribal law said the father took the children when divorce occurred." Daline told her, "I wanted you to stay, I really did."   
"I wish my mother was this nice." Angela said with pretend jealousy.   
"Hey, you've got a nice father, Kyra's got a nice mother, it balances out. It's rare to have both." Brooklyn said.   
"I have both, and nice siblings too." Elisa told him.   
"That's because Fate likes you." Kyra told her, both she and Ryujin smirked. "Except for the Demona thing." Kyra added.   
"Thanks for reminding me." Elisa said sarcastically.   
"So what's happened all this time?" Daline asked. "I can tell it's a long story, but Ryan doesn't need to go home for bed for another two hours."   
"We can go to Eyrie Tower and talk, there's a bed in my room he can sleep on if he gets tired." Kyra told her.

* * *

"You live up here?" Daline asked as they came out onto the castle courtyard. It took a little talking, but Xanatos had let her and Ryan up. Ryan asked to play with Alexander, but pouted when he was told it was the toddler's bedtime.   
"Of course. With all the enemies I have, it's the only safe place for me. I'm rarely here for more than an hour in the daylight hours, though." Kyra told her.   
"Enemies? I wonder how you got enemies." Daline replied sarcastically. "You've always been so easy to get along with."   
"Now I know where Kyra gets it from." Brooklyn sighed, shaking his head.   
"When I ran away I joined the gang of my former friend, who happened to get a hormone overload, every girl belonged to a boy in the gang, but the best girl was his. For three years, that was me." Ryujin looked a bit upset at hearing that, she'd never told him the story before.   
"Nice boy." Daline said, frowning and leaning casually on a parapet.   
"Yeah remind me to have a "talk" with him sometime, huh, Kyrana?" Ryujin added.   
"You're a little late, Brook's had the honors." Kyra told him.   
"But who's this Demona I heard about?" Daline asked.   
"When I was just fresh in the gang, the boy, Micheal, called me in to talk to his so-called friend, a gargoyle named Demona. The other gargoyles were staying up here with David Xanatos. Demona told me about this big plan to get rid of some clan of gargoyles that was bothering her, I was young and naive enough to partly fall for it. I was trained well enough to defeat a gargoyle, but it backfired on Micheal, because the first gargoyle I met wasn't the one I was supposed to get, so I talked with him instead of fighting and learned why Micheal's "friend" really wanted the gargoyles out of the city. I became friends with them and ever since have helped them keep Micheal and Demona from killing them off or Savarrius from sending them to a lab to be dissected. Though that never happens anymore."   
"Who's Savarrius?" Daline asked, raising an eyebrow.   
"A scientist. A few months ago, I met a cruel gargoyle named Phalog, he was a clone of Goliath that Savarrius made. Appearances was where the similarities stopped immediately. Phalog tried to make me a member of his clan, but I won and still live here with Goliath's clan, but Phalog still tries. I also went to a legendary island, Avalon, with Angela and the trio, where I met Angela's umm... brothers and sisters. Then we went to Africa, where we saved a cheetah family from being kept in a lab by Savarrius, then went to the tribe's reservation to save Culostel from Micheal and let me patch things up with Lenoya."   
"Bout time, Kyra. It's been, what? At least a decade since you two spoke?" Daline replied.   
"Funny, mom. After that we got shipwrecked and I met Ryujin." Kyra paused to check her mind for anything she missed.   
"She also has about a million pets!" Brooklyn picked up.   
"Just six, and two of them I barely see." Kyra told him, slanting a narrowed eyed glance at her friend and smirking.   
"Pets, where?" Ryan asked enthusiastically.   
"Over in that corner, there's four dogs, and I'll show you the other two pets tomorrow afternoon if mom lets me." Kyra told him and he ran to play with Cana, Lupus, Nip, and Fang. "Be gentle with Fang, he's a little to wild to play rough."   
"Just what are those pets?" Daline asked.   
"I have three wolves, a mixed dog, a dolphin, and a Peregrine falcon." Kyra answered.   
"And two other wolves that Kirstie and her friend have." Angela added.   
"You do love animals don't you?" Daline asked.   
"I should, I have three animal spirit guardians." Kyra told her.   
"Which ones?" Daline asked curiously. "No one in the tribe has more than two spirits."   
"The wolf, for my running speed and endurance, the dolphin for my ability to swim deep and fast, and the falcon for, well..." Kyra faded. _Should I tell her?_   
Ryujin whispered in her ear. "Families shouldn't have secrets..."   
"Falcon? Why would you have the falcon, you already have the wolf for speed, you don't fly.".   
"Well, she can, sometimes." Goliath answered.   
"What?" Daline was definitely surprised.   
"Better show her, Kyra." Brooklyn told Kyra.   
"Do I have to?" she asked, "It scares the heck outta people usually." she rubbed her arm. "And I get cramps."   
"Do it." Elisa said, "It's easier than explaining."   
Kyra concentrated on her jewel and felt a light engulf her. When the light faded, she had changed to her true self, changing always gave her a fright because of the sudden added strength.   
"I can barely believe it." her mother gasped.   
"Barely?" Kyra asked, "Then you do?"   
"Well, you always did things that seemed inhumanly possible." Daline answered, "I guessed the reason would show itself sooner or later."   
"I got it from dad, long story. It's the one thing he's given me that's good." Fang ran over and jumped in Kyra's arms, "I think he likes me better like this." she said, as he wiggled to get his nose up to her face. He gave her a quick lick and jumped down.   
"He's just hyper. I think someone snuck sugar into his dog biscuits or something." Elisa replied. "Actually, out of all the animals you have, I think Fang's the most like you."   
"I am not hyper, I'm just easily excited." Kyra defended herself.   
Ryujin just smirked and laughed, "That's an understatement!"   
"Well, you certainly seem hyper when there's a fight." Brooklyn told her, "If it's someone you really hate, you can't wait to beat them to a pulp."   
"Can you blame me?" Kyra asked, "It happens when you never lose. As soon as I start losing more than a battle a year, I'll be more careful, until then, I'm reckless."   
"Wait, you've been fighting? Since when?" Daline asked.   
"Since I left the gang." Kyra answered, "Actually, I do more fighting now that I'm out than when I was in."   
"Speaking of fighting, there's a lot of trouble down in the east side tonight. Elisa, I need your help." Matt said from a door.   
"Sure Matt, I'll be right out." Elisa replied and went down after saying goodbye.   
"Trouble on the east side means trouble for us, that's where the real dangerous people are." Kyra remembered.   
"Think it's Demona?" Brooklyn asked urgingly.   
"Maybe, then again, maybe not, it could be Phalog looking for revenge. Or even Micheal, working off his anger from being humiliated by me in front of three of the toughest gang boys." Kyra answered.   
"Kyra, you've got to stay off Micheal's bad side once in a while." Angela told her.   
"I know, but everytime I decide to lay off him for a while, he does something stupid I can't ignore." Krya replied tiredly.   
She was getting tired of people always telling her to lay off Micheal, they'd feel differently if they knew him the way she did. The only Micheal Kyra knew was an inhuman, evil, cold-hearted, hormone driven, devil of a boy. No, scratch that, he made the devil look like an angel when he was really bad. The only faith Kyra had in Micheal was faith in his predictability, it was the only reason she had been able to beat him so many times. Demona was unpredictable, Kyra knew it would take more than a battle to defeat her.   
Everyone else saw Micheal as a human, a bad human, but a human. Kyra just thought of him as a demon boy, the perfect helper for Demona. Which was all he was, he never really came up with a plan that worked to keep me for more than a day, Demona came up with the real plans. That was why Kyra was determined to get those two away from each other quickly, or she would be in more trouble than Micheal was worth.   
Kyra felt a shudder, not emotional, but physical. Ryujin's arms tightened around her protectively without him realizing it. "What the...?" That was as far as she got. The shudder ended just as she went into silence.   
"What was that?" Brooklyn asked frantically.   
"Earthquake, but it's over." Ryujin answered. "Pretty strong for New York, especially on an island." he realized.   
"Exactly, maybe there's more than gang riots going on in the east territory." Goliath decided.   
"You mean?" Kyra didn't need to finish.   
"Demona's playing around with magic again?" Brooklyn finished.   
"Mom, I've got to go help them." Kyra said and jumped up on a parapet as the guys left. Ryujin cleared his throat. "What? Kyra said innocently and blinked. Then grinned and pointed to a hang glider. "I can't carry you everywhere."   
"Be careful, sweetheart." Daline said and Fang jumped in Kyra's arms. She took off immediately.

* * *

Kyra landed behind Brooklyn and yelled as loud as she could: "Hey!"   
He yelled in fright and jumped. Kyra couldn't help but giggle and smile.   
"Kyra..." Goliath warned.   
"Sorry, couldn't resist." Kyra replied, still smiling and supressing laughter. Ryujin landed a few feet away and laughed.   
"I know, that's what I like about you." It wasn't Goliath, it sounded like him, but Goliath would never say that. It got rid of Kyra's laughter immediately.   
"We were wrong about Demona, it's not her." Kyra declared, changing back to a human form so she could fight with more agility. Ryujin ditched the glider and walked angrily between Kyra and the clones.   
"Oh man, I really don't feel like fighting with myself tonight." Brooklyn replied. By that he meant he didn't want to fight with his clone. His sense of humor definitely needed work. But Brooklyn had a right to complain, Phalog had cured the clones of the gargoyle clan while the majority of it was gone.   
"Don't you ever get tired of coming after me or the others?" Kyra asked tiredly. He was really getting on her nerves, he was the most persistent and annoying of all the enemies. Well, maybe close second to Micheal.   
"No." Phalog answered simply.   
"Why should he?" It was Delilah.   
"Oh, where's Elisa when we need her?" Angela groaned. Delilah was a mix of Elisa and Demona's DNA, and only Elisa could beat her, since Elisa knew her physical weakness.   
"We don't need Elisa, you beat Delilah in the first battle." Brooklyn told her.   
"That was then, this is now." Angela said worriedly.   
"Have a little confidence, girl." Kyra sighed and put her hand on Angela's shoulder to comfort her. Of all the clones, Angela hated Delilah the most.   
"Besides, I'm here." Elisa said from behind a corner on the rooftop, she rounded it immediately.   
"So am I." Matt added, "Though I doubt I could do much."   
"All right! Take that Phalog!" Kyra exclaimed. "You're way outnumbered, you wouldn't dare attack now."   
"Oh, wouldn't I?" Phalog sneered. "Take her!" he ordered and every single clone jumped at Kyra.   
"All right now _that_ was bad phrasing!" Kyra shouted as the clones attacked. Luckily they reached her one at a time and she kicked and punched each of them out of the way just before they got close enough to hurt her. Ryujin slashed at all of them, making them retreat twice as fast.   
"You've been practicing." Goliath observed.   
"Blame Mikey for that." Kyra replied, "He always sends a bunch of boys after me, so I'm used to a group attack."   
The clones backed away as soon as they got to their feet, holding their slashed arms and tails. "Chickens." Brooklyn snickered, "Hey, you all right, Kyr?"   
"Yeah, they didn't even touch me." Kyra joked.   
"Yes, they did, at least one of them did." Elisa pointed out.   
"What do you mean?" Goliath asked.   
"She's bleeding!" Brooklyn noticed it too, he was the one who said it.   
"Where!" Kyra gasped.   
"Your left arm, it's got a slash on it." Ryujin told her, looking at it worriedly. She looked, he was right, it was deep, and bleeding terribly.   
"Who did it?" Angela asked frantically. Kyra was her closest friend and she always worried about her.   
"I don't know, they all attacked one after the other. I didn't pay that much attention." Kyra looked over at the clones, and saw the blood on Delilah's right hand. Delilah didn't have any cuts on her arm.   
She had gotten through so quickly Kyra never even felt the pain. But she felt it then. Hot searing pain that flared with every drop of blood that seeped through. It never hurt that much when Kyra had gotten a slash like that from Demona. What had Delilah put on her claws to make it hurt so much?   
Kyra winced and held the wound tightly, to keep more blood from getting out. Suddenly, she felt dizzy, she couldn't stay on her feet. She wobbled a little, and Ryujin caught her before she fell.   
"What is it?" he asked worriedly.   
"I don't know. Delilah put something in me, I'm so weak." she immediately slipped out of consciousness.   
The gargoyles took Kyra to the castle immediately, Phalog had retreated right after she fainted. Brooklyn and Lexington hurried down into the building below the castle to get Xanatos. When Xanatos came up, Kyra was conscious but too weak to talk.   
"What's wrong?" Xanatos asked. "These two only told me you needed me for something urgent."   
"Kyra's been poisoned by a clone, we don't know what's in her, and we don't know if it's curable." Elisa answered worriedly.   
"That is urgent." Xanatos said lightly, "So what do you think we should do?"   
"You're the science genius." Brooklyn told him.   
"Not really, I'd have to send a blood sample to a lab to figure out what poison Phalog used." Xanatos said. "Goliath, I know how you hate me messing with your clan, I need your permission to do this."   
"Anything to make Kyra well again." Goliath agreed and Xanatos went in the building.   
He came back up with a needle and drew a little blood from Kyra's arm, just below her bandaged injury. She winced. Ever since the vampire thing, Kyra had hated needles. Actually, she always hated needles, that just gave her an excuse. Ryujin held her hand and squeezed it.   
"It'll take a half hour to find out what's wrong." Xanatos said and went down.   
Elisa got a thoughtful look in her eyes and went inside, coming out with a thermometer. "We'd better see how sick the poison's making her." Kyra tried to resist biting on the foreign object in her mouth. Her temperature was a little above normal. "She's getting sick very slowly, that's good." Elisa observed, "It means the half hour it'll take to find out what's in her will leave more than enough time to find an antidote."   
"If there is one." Brooklyn said sadly.   
"Quit being a pessimist, Brooklyn." Angela told him, "Kyra will be fine." her voice was a little shaky on that sentence. Elisa called Goliath away from the others.   
"What's wrong?" Goliath asked.   
"Everyone's so worried, this could really hurt a lot of people if Kyra doesn't make it." Elisa answered worriedly.   
"I know, but Kyra's a fighter, she'll make it." Goliath told her.   
"Goliath, remember what happened a long time ago, when Demona thought she poisoned me? Remember what she said?" Elisa asked. "She said there was no antidote."   
"So? The odds that Phalog found the exact same poison Demona tried to use on you are uncountable." Goliath answered.   
"Uncountable, but they are there." Elisa replied, looking over at Ryujin..   
"Don't worry so much." Goliath told her, "Demona may have been lying, after all, she thought she had killed you. Why would she say there was an antidote after the purpose of the poison had been carried out?"   
"I hope you're right Goliath, I really do." Elisa said and went down to join Matt outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyra was getting worse. Her breathing was getting very forced, and her pulse was weakening. Brooklyn and Angela were getting more and more worried, and angry.   
"I can't stand waiting! How much longer?" Brooklyn asked, pounding his fist into a wall. It left a deep dent.   
"Fifteen minutes or so." Lex answered, looking at a clock.   
"That's fifteen minutes too long! She's getting worse!" Brooklyn shouted. "I'm going after Phalog... he'll know the cure."   
"That's just what this Phalog person wants." Daline said, coming in the room. Elisa had called her and told her what happened to Kyra.   
"But there's got to be a way to save her." Angela sighed.   
"There is, but until we get the cure, we'll have to just give her medicine for the symptoms." Fox said, bringing in a tray of medicine.   
"Yuk." Kyra said weakly.   
"It's that or go unconscious again, and that's dangerous in your state." Fox sighed and gave Kyra the pills and needle.   
"Yuk and ouch." Kyra said in the same tone as before. It made Brooklyn smile a little, which was what she wanted. She felt a little better after the medicine started working. "Well this means whatever's in me is curable." she said and smiled. "But that stuff still tastes like rotten juice."   
Daline laughed. "You always did have a sense of humor in the toughest times."   
"Hey it's better than groaning and being a pain in the butt." Kyra said and shrugged.   
"Maybe you should get sick more often..." Brooklyn joked and went outside before Kyra could retort.

* * *

Ryujin was kneeling on a parapet, obviously weighing the consequences of leaving and not knowing how Kyra was doing and the benefit of hunting down Phalog and beating him into giving an antidote they wouldn't have to wait for... Brooklyn grimaced and thought the same thing over. They both happened to notice how upset Angela and Elisa looked, both the gargoyle and the human females of the clan were visibly stressed and concerned that the hybrid female might die. And they both cared too much to watch her suffer so badly. Ryujin and Brooklyn caught each other's eye and nodded, setting off immediately. Ryujin grabbed the hang glider and ran off while Brooklyn glided away.   
"What if we don't find him in time?" Brooklyn asked when they'd covered about half the island.   
"We will. Though I have an idea that he'll find us." Ryujin growled and they spotted movement on a rooftop... It wasn't Phalog, it was Demona. They landed a few rooftops away from her.   
"Great..." Brooklyn sighed. "Dare we even consider asking her for help?"   
"You said she helped against Phalog before..." Ryujin told him and frowned.   
"Yeah, with Angela... she'd prefer to see Kyra dead." Brooklyn grumbled, his eyes glowing a little.   
"No harm in asking." Ryujin reasoned.   
"Yeah sure, why not? I could use a few more lazer burns etched in my memory..." Brooklyn sighed as the young man walked calmly to the side of the rooftop that faced Demona and called to her.   
"What do _you_ want?" Demona hissed, landing next to the human.   
"Help." he answered simply.   
"With what?" Demona crossed her arms.   
"Phalog." Brooklyn muttered. That word sparked fire in the demoness's eyes.   
"Now what did he do?" she snarled.   
"He didn't exactly do it, but he had Delilah do it." Brooklyn told her.   
"That freakish mixed creature? What did _she_ do then?" Demona sighed, getting impatient.   
"Because of her and Phalog, one of the clan may die before dawn..." Ryujin told her.   
"Angela?!?"   
"No... Kyra..." Brooklyn said resignedly.   
Demona narrowed her eyes and they glowed. "What makes you think I'll help that half-breed?"   
"Because Phalog's behind it and he'll probably go after Angela next." Ryujin crossed _his_ arms and stared at her, "If we don't find Phalog and get the antivenom for whatever he had Delilah put through Kyra's system, in time to test it on Kyra, Angela will probably die next."   
Demona's eyes faded back to normal. "Damn, I hate when humans are right... All right, I'll help you hunt the clones and find the antidote... but only to prevent it from happening to Angela!"   
"Of course." Brooklyn growled then pointed eastward. "Did you happen to pass over that way yet?"   
"No." Demona answered.   
"Then let's go." Ryujin said and he and Demona glided off immediately. Brooklyn hung back and frowned, he touched the reciever in his ear.   
"I don't like this, Elisa."

* * *

"Neither do I, but she knows him better than anyone else. Ryujin thought quickly... and he's right. Angela would be next, if not Goliath, then all of you eventually. Even her. She knows that." Elisa replied, glancing at the closed door that Kyra was resting behind. _How much time do we have left?_   
Just then Xanatos came up with a grim look on his face. There was no possible way his labs could identify the poison's cure, they couldn't even identify the type of poison... They would need an extra day to separate it from the cells it had bonded to.   
"That day won't be enough!" Elisa sighed, "Looks like those guys and Demona are Kyra's only hope... God, I hope we made the right choice dragging her into this..."   
"Demona will do it for her child's sake, Detective. Being a parent changes a person." Xanatos said warmly and smiled a bit, then looked at the dark wooden door she was gazing worriedly at. "Still, time is running out."   
Elisa looked at the horizon. "We've got only two hours until sunrise! After then the clones and the Gargoyles will be stone, Demona and Ryujin can't get information from a statue." she sighed, "We need a miracle..."   
"The darkest times are usually the ones where a light of hope is needed. Just keep up faith, Detective, have you ever known the Gargoyles to let a person die when they can help it?" Xanatos asked then went inside to make sure his son wasn't flying around the room instead of sleeping.   
"No," Elisa answered as the door closed behind him. "...but I've known Demona to."

* * *

**_To be continued......._**


End file.
